Chronicles of the Savage Winter
by Foxinstrazt
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle is holding its first Summer Solstice celebration since the death of the previous King and Queen, drawing nobility of all kinds from distant lands. In such a time of happiness, tragedy lurks beneath polite smiles, and a coup leaves the safety of a young Queen to the skills of her war-worn Knight. [Story is Complete]
1. Prologue - Coup D'etat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following writing except the characters and events I create.**

**WARNING: This is an AU fic. Light sprinklings of Elsanna and large amounts of graphic violence to follow.**

**Author's Note: So this is.. I'm not actually sure what this is. A very close friend of mine made me promise a few weeks ago to write an alternate Frozen fic, and when I asked her what it should be about, she said she wanted a violent angsty incest story. Combine that with a deck of cards and (copious amounts of) alcohol, and voila: The strangest writing prompt I've ever had has blossomed into a story. I have literally no idea how long it'll be, but I'll do my best on it. And I know this first part is pretty short, but the chapters that follow will be much longer. Here is the prologue, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt Update(3/26): This is a flash forward, I forgot to add that into the author's note. This is a teaser of what's to come, not the actual beginning of the story. Sorry for any confusion! Update(3/29): Added a line to the beginning.**

* * *

Prologue

**-Coup D'etat-**

_**The Art Gallery, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Fourth Day of the Solstice Celebration**_

_Anna. Where is Anna?_

Crimson dripped from the blade in her hand as she flew down the spiral staircase leading from the Queen's chambers, unhindered by the armor covering her chest. She skipped two of the stone steps at a time, moving like a blur before skidding to a stop on the main floor, her long braid colliding with her back as she stared at the large oak door to the art gallery. The sounds coming from the other side told of a presence within the room, it's allegiances unknown as she neared the open portal. Stepping into the chamber, she raised her free hand to brush back the unruly blonde bangs that were threatening to fall into her vision.

The gallery was illuminated by lit candles that lined the walls, banishing all shadows from the corners and revealing any soul that resided within. The paintings that adorned the walls were those her ancestors had gathered throughout the long history since Arendelle's founding, depicting scenes ranging from romantic to the portraits of warriors who had cemented their names through acts of war. In the middle of the hall stood a single man, the candlelight shining off of his polished chainmail as he attempted to remove one of the works from the wall he stood by. He had not noticed her.

"Could you have the decency to not pillage my family's collection?" Her voice, flecked with indignation, brought his attention, and the man stood holding the large painting in his arms while he stared at her like a simpleton. The few seconds it took him to recover from the shock of being found amused her, turning the corners of her lips upward as he dropped the item he had been looking to steal, the wooden frame splintering from the fall. The soldier drew the sword from his scabbard, eyes wide with terror as his mind gave him the gift of recognition.

"You! You're Lady-" He did not finish his own stammering thought, giving a yell before charging at her. Readjusting the grip she had on her blade, she raised it to the defense as the other weapon slammed into it. Ducking beneath the blow that followed the first, she turned to meet the next attack as they switched positions.

Steel rang out against steel as she met the enemy's assault with a vigor he could not hope to match, the kind of fire that ignites within a soul when their home was imperiled. She pushed forward with both hands on the hilt of her sword to drive him back before pulling away to attack from the side. A screech of metal sounded throughout the gallery as the lengths of each weapon scraped along each other, and she threw her opponent's guard wide to leave his chest exposed. No thought of hesitation came as she brought her blade back to bear and thrust it forward, cleaving through flesh and bone to impale the heart of her enemy, feeling the lack of resistance as the tip punctured through the other side.

The soldier's mouth opened to release a breathless whine of pain as his longsword clattered to the floor below, his dying body allowed to drop to it's knees only after she had released her grip on her own blade. The blood that was pounding in her ears finally subsided, allowing the sounds of metal crashing together and screams to find her again, reminding her of the battle that now gripped her home. Looking over a shoulder to the door on the far side of the gallery, Elsa returned her eyes to the soldier gasping for air before her. Reaching down, she placed both hands upon the hilt of her weapon while planting a foot on the man's chest.

Ripping with a cry of fury, she tore the embedded blade free, sending a wild spray of blood across the nearby wall. She felt some of the warm liquid splash upon her cheek, causing her to freeze and watch macabre display that now stained a portrait of a female knight, identified by a label on the frame. _'Jeanne d'Arc.' _Her goal remembered, she turned and ran for the door opposite of the one she had entered, wrenching it open and stepping into the outside corridor. The glances she tossed in each direction revealed that she was alone, and her desperation only grew in that moment as her quarry remained elusive. "Anna!"

There was no answer to her call.


	2. Part I - Reflection

****Author's Note: Two followers with under a thousand words? That's got to be some kind of a record for me. Thanks you two! Should note that the prologue was actually a flash forward, just so there is no confusion about what is happening. Now we start from the beginning, and all will be explained in time. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt****

* * *

Part I: The Knight of Spades

Chapter 1

****-Reflection-****

**_**The Gardens, Arendelle Castle**_**

**_**One Day before the Solstice Celebration**_**

__Whack.__

The joints in Anna's arms ached under the impact, and she was given no sanctuary from the pain as another strike came against the wooden weapon she held in her hands. Carved into the likeness of a sword, it was her only defense from the onslaught the other woman was unleashing upon her. The quickness of it all forced her to move on instinct, blocking another of the incoming blows as she backed away from her opponent. Digging in her back heel, she pushed forward with a wild overhand swing, watching in dismay as it was easily deflected and the weapon was thrown free of her hand, landing in the bushes several feet away.

Fierce eyes, with irises the hue of the summer sky, were only inches away from her own as she felt wood touch the exposed skin of her neck. Her chest was rising and falling with more effort than she thought it should as her sister's expression melted from the grim visage it held in battle to one much more relaxed, even donning a smile. "That's enough for today."

The words were spoken in a light voice, the cadence of it seeming much more dainty than one would expect from a warrior, but it matched the blonde woman who it belonged to perfectly. With her long hair done up into a practical braid, the other stepped back, lowering the wooden sword and running a hand through her bangs as Anna regained control of herself, shaking her head as she turned to retrieve her own fallen weapon. "Nonsense, we can keep going. I just need to-" A light touch brought her back around, finding the other woman much closer than before.

"Anna, I've bruised you enough for one day. You look exhausted, and you are covered in sweat." The hand on her shoulder moved to brush the stray red hair back from her face before settling upon her cheek. "You are improving, faster than I thought you would. But we need to take a break." She lost herself in the warm gaze that emanated from the icy eyes, feeling her own lips break into a grin as her sister's thumb gently ran across her skin. Elsa was right, on all counts, and she knew it.

The sound of a throat clearing brought both of their eyes to a guard who stood at the edge of the open garden that served as their practice area. The man was standing at attention, his back straight and eyes forward, as if he had not just intruded upon a rather affectionate moment. By the time she glanced back, her sister was several feet away, digging the discarded sword from the bush. Raising an eyebrow, Anna looked at the guard. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, my lady, but the ships have begun arriving in the harbor." The weariness present in her limbs from the training was burnt away by the excitement that came to life in her veins as she processed the news. She ran past the man and flew through the door leading into the castle, hearing Elsa calling after her.

* * *

For as much of a beating Anna had taken today, it did not seem to slow the woman down as Elsa chased after her younger sibling. The glances that were cast their way by the servants milling through the halls of their home were alight with amusement, as if it was like watching the girls at a young age again. Grabbing a corner with her free hand, she threw her weight into the turn to be able to make it up the first few steps in a single bound. A flash of fiery hair spurred her upward as they ascended first into a watch tower, her sister leaving the door to the walls wide open.

Holding the two practice swords in one hand, Elsa stepped through and slowed, seeing that the other woman had stopped about halfway down the length of the wall overlooking the Arendelle harbor below. Dressed in a loose silk shirt the color of milk, and brown leather trousers that hugged to her legs, Anna looked like a heroine from the storybooks their mother used to read to them, with her copper hair blowing free into the wind. A beautiful heroine on the quest to save her kingdom from certain destruction. The thought caused her to laugh inwardly as she neared the same position as her sister, looking out to see the white sails of the ships that were entering the harbor from the fjord.

"There's so many!" Even with the worried glance that the woman shot her way, Elsa saw the sun flash across the freckles dashed over the bridge of Anna's nose, and the sight caused her heart to do a flip before she could speak.

"We did send out invitations to almost everyone who had come to one of the other celebrations, did you think people would not show up?" She gave a noise of surprise as her sister turned and grasped onto the shirt she was wearing, pulling her forward.

"They are going to expect the celebration to be as grand as father used to plan it, and there is no way that I have done anything near as good as that!" Moving to peel the woman's hands from her garments and attempt to calm her down, Elsa had barely opened her mouth when the other continued. "It's my first official party as Queen, and they are all going to hate it!"

Pulling her sister's arms wide and sliding her fingers down the bare forearms before entwining them between the smaller digits, she let out the lightest of chuckles at her sister's antics. "What about the coronation?"

The effect she had on the other woman was visible, as Anna took a deep breath before speaking again. "That doesn't count! ..All I did was shake hands after I had been crowned. This time, other kingdom's royalty are going to be judging __me __on the quality of this party." Nodding, Elsa couldn't help but remember the celebrations their parents had thrown in honor of the Summer Solstice. They always lasted a fortnight, two long weeks of festivities where the castle was filled with music and warmth as nobles and commoners alike shared in the madness that was spirits combined with dancing. Having never been one for parties, or gatherings that crossed over from the realm of moderate into large, it was insanity from her perspective.

Even in times of war, Arendelle had held the celebration each year, drawing in foreign dignitaries from across the land. Peace had been made over a dance or a drink more times in their parents' reign than over a negotiation table, each time a remarkable display of how easy it was to put differences aside and forge a new friendship. Returning her mind to the task at hand, she saw the wide eyes, with irises reminiscent of an ocean's tide, searching her face for the answer. "Not to worry, Anna. You've done a wonderful job preparing for the celebration, every thing is in place and everyone will love it, because __you __put it together. Now.." She gestured to the ships beginning to drop anchor within the harbor. "They will sleep on their vessels tonight, and then come into the castle tomorrow night to be introduced. So you have time to address any concerns you may have."

Anna seemed to think over her words, the younger woman biting her lower lip in a way that drew Elsa's attention and held it, feeling her face begin to radiate in a blush as she watched. Finally, her sister gave a sigh and shook herself, nodding in gratitude. "You always know just what to say, don't you? Thank you!" Her sibling rose up to plant a soft kiss upon her cheek, which left her silently hoping that the other could not feel the heat coloring her skin. Anna pulled away a moment later to flash an impish smile before she slipped away, a skip in the woman's step as she moved back towards the tower. Watching her go, Elsa had to remind herself to reattach her jaw as she let free a shaky breath, her emotions set off kilter by such a simple gesture.

* * *

Elsa set the mock weapons back into the place where they belonged; held in a rack filled with similar items within the courtyard that was used as the official training grounds for Arendelle's guardsmen and soldiers. It was a wide, open field of dirt set into a walled corner of the castle grounds, featuring several wooden effigies meant to symbolize an enemy soldier. The targets served their purpose well for fighters who needed to improve upon their footwork, but Anna was innately adept at movement in battle, and so she had decided to test the limits of her sister's abilities in order to expedite her education on the art of swordplay. A lifeless mannequin was no match for an opponent of higher skill who held back nothing in a fight, and the young Queen was not lacking in the spirit to pick herself up off the ground and brush the dirt away to continue fighting.

Turning to leave, she made it to the pillars of the exit before thoughts of her sister connected to memories of the kiss that had been laid upon her skin. Leaning against the nearest column for support, she felt the warmth that spread within her chest, that heated her cheeks. It dipped lower into her body, to her core and inner thighs, bringing a shuddering gasp as her mind assaulted her with depictions of lewd acts shared between herself and her young trainee. __No! __The last strand of rational thought screamed out in defiance, throwing itself within the path of the wild emotions, and allowing her to pull herself back to the world. __Control it!__

Snarling in synchrony with the thought, Elsa spun to face the wooden targets that were scattered throughout the courtyard. A hand was up above her shoulder in an instant, wrapping about the leather grip of her sword, the material familiar enough now to be considered an old friend. Drawing the weapon, it slid free of the sheath strapped to her back with no resistance, still finely oiled from her morning ministrations. Stalking forward, she stabbed the tip into the torso of the imaginary victim, attempting to banish the lecherous thoughts with a flood of blind rage fueled by her own disgust. __Control it!__

A slash sent splinters in all directions from the mannequin before another detached the arm that held a shield. She moved to avoid a hypothetical counter to her strike, spinning and swinging upwards to cut the weapon hand away from it's owner. Glaring at the mocking smile upon the figure's face, she did not hear the cry of fury escaping her own lips as the blade in her hands severed the head from the effigy's shoulders. __Conceal it!__

Pivoting on the ball of her planted foot, the sole of her boot allowed easy passage until she faced a new enemy, wearing the same features in her mind as the one before. Both hands wrapped around the hilt of her sword as it's arc swung towards the enemy representation, entering at the shoulder. The edge did not stop there, biting through the entire torso before ripping from the other side. Elsa did not stay to watch the wooden figure fall apart, instead falling into her own momentum and sliding around the target she had just destroyed. __Don't feel it!__

She let go of the weapon in her hand as she completed her spin, sending it flying through the air before it impacted a third victim on the far side of the courtyard. Burying itself midway to the cross guard in the wooden chest, the metal blade quivered within it's new housing, generating a low keening noise that filled the training grounds. Dirt rose to meet Elsa as she fell upon her hands and knees, her braid slipping over and into her vision. __Don't feel it..__

Minutes passed as she remained in that position, panting under the heat of the the sun above. Gathering her resolve, she punched the ground to dissipate what anger remained before rising up to her feet and marching over to where her sword now lay embedded. Grasping one hand above the guard and the other on the hilt, she wrenched it free from the mannequin, staring at her own warped reflection within the polished steel. The face that stared back was set into a grimace. __Conceal it or not, you know how revolting you truly are.__

* * *

"Your majesty!"

Anna ignored the high strung sound as she closed her eyes, taking in a breath before focusing on the servant in front of her again. "Make sure that the cooks know to have the banquet set before noon, please?" The man bowed before her, turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchens as she looked to greet the woman who had been yelling for her. Gerda, her handmaiden, was trotting up the steps to reach her. She was a rotund woman who usually dressed in unassuming clothing, and had kept a close eye upon her throughout the years. Despite her overbearing manner, the woman was a fount of advice on how to deal with company ranging from a common man to another of royal station. Most of all, she was as utterly devoted to her new Queen as she had been to the last. "Yes, Gerda?"

"Your majesty.." A bit out of breath, the servant took a few seconds before actually revealing the driving force behind the quest to track her down. "Is there a reason you are stirring the staff into such a state of frenzy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Anna was a bit taken aback with the woman's frank tone before she realized that this was an agitated Gerda speaking to her, decorum was already out the window. "I am merely going over the plans for tomorrow's festivities. I do not want there to be any problems."

The older woman eyed her for a long while until she gave a huff of annoyance, her voice much more subdued than before. "Dear, you do know that no one requires you to out do the celebrations your parents have held in the past, right?"

Like an arrow that almost flew true, the maid was able to sense what troubled her to a point where it was close to the truth, but that was not what was gripping Anna's thoughts as she shook her head. "No, this is not about besting my parents' parties, it is about preserving their legacy." Turning slightly so she could look out the window, the white sails loomed upon the horizon, causing another pang of terror to play it's icy fingers across her heart. "It is about showing the world that Arendelle is still strong, that we can continue to guide the other nations in the matters of the realm. My father brought peace to warring kingdoms and wealth to those on the verge of collapse.. He would expect me to continue that tradition."

"And you hope to accomplish all that with a celebration of the Summer Solstice?" Gerda was having a small joke at her expense now, and it caused her to laugh lightly, once again shaking her head.

"Of course not. But it is a start, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. A good one, at that." The older woman gave a long, dramatic sigh that was meant to sound forlorn. "And here I held on to a fancy of an idea that you might be trying to impress a suitor."

"A s-suitor?" Anna felt her eyes widen as she let out a nervous laugh and wrung her hands upon one another.

"Oh yes, there will be many fine men in attendance tomorrow." Dark eyes held a playful gleam as she realized that her handmaiden was teasing her again, which brought no relief to the sudden upheaval of anxiety that rose within her chest. "And the beautiful young Queen of Arendelle will be sure to arrest the eyes of every last one of them." Breaking free from the others gaze, she raised a hand to tuck her hair back behind an ear as she turned away, the sight awaiting her lending no relief to the unease within her stomach.

Elsa stood on the lower level of the hall, speaking quietly with one of the castle's guards. Her sister was still wearing the same outfit that she had been adorned in when they were training, wearing a shirt of a light azure hue and tight leather trousers with boots that rose up to her knees. It seemed as if practice had continued without her, as the blonde was drenched in sweat she had not been earlier, leaving the loose shirt to cling to her form in a way that would make a saint blush. Feeling warmth ignite under the freckles of her cheeks, Anna couldn't help but stare. __I doubt any of those fine noblemen will be able to live up to the standards I have set.__


	3. Chapter 2 - Coronation Day

**FWRC: I'm glad to know that someone likes my spin on it, 'cause I enjoyed fudging with the canon for this. As for where it's going, well.. It's gonna meander a bit, but there is an end to this. I think you'll enjoy the ride!**

**Unsightlyviewings: Well thank you, for both the kind words and the favorite! Not going to lie, pretty much made my day with your review. I hope I can live up to your expectations, and I can promise that that what lies ahead is going to be awesome!**

**Author's Note: What's this, a flashback? Pay attention to the times at the beginning of each chapter and you'll make it out okay! There will quite a bit of jumping around in this fic, and it might seem like I have no idea what I'm doing.. but I do. This is simply what happens when a one-shot turns into a multi-chaptered fic for me, hope it doesn't bother you guys. Lots of thanks to my five followers, who are friggin' awesome. Also, I'm sure everyone can realize, but I am answering reviews for this fic, trying something new and all that. So feel free to leave your thoughts, I'd love to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! Anyway, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 2

**-Coronation Day-**

_**The Courtyard Chapel, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Three Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"Elsa, are you sure?"

_Yes! No.. _She turned away from Anna, clawing at the clasp that held a long cloak to her neck, letting it fall from her form in an attempt to free herself from the suffocating sensation that had sprung up. _It's not what father would have wanted, but it's what is right for the kingdom. _Slumping down onto a cushioned chair, she studied the intricacies of the wooden floor, avoiding the four pairs of eyes that searched for an answer. They were in the backroom of the chapel, the bishop's own private quarters, and the minutes slowly edging toward the time that the ceremony was supposed to begin. The two most faithful servants to the royal family, Kai and Gerda, stood to the side of the room, watching with worried expressions. Beside them was a clergyman, wearing his decorative garments in preparation to ordain her as Queen.

Footsteps drew her gaze back to the floor in front of her, and she found herself studying the feet that belonged to her younger sibling. _Anna, don't ask, just tell me what to do.. _She felt trapped, by the decision it was her duty to make in this moment, by the blasted gown she had been forced to wear on account of tradition. It was restrictive in all the wrong places, with a corset that squeezed her sides and hampered her breathing. A gaudy and unnecessary thing, in her opinion, and sharp departure from the loose shirts she usually wore.

Elsa hadn't realized how on edge her nerves had truly been until the soft hand grazed along her jaw, trailing down before settling on her chin. Warmth spread from the tips of the fingers, bringing relief wherever they touched until she found her eyes traveling from the shoes toward the olive green skirt that covered the girl's lower body. She gaped as her head was tilted upward, in awe of the dress that the younger girl had chosen for today's ceremony. It was simple, yet beautiful, the black of a bodice sitting snug against her sister's chest. The golden insignia of Arendelle, a blossom held aloft by an upside down chevron, dangled along the soft edge of a collarbone.

Meeting the ocean-colored eyes, she felt her throat run dry in the face of that piercing gaze. She had always loved Anna's eyes, the strange mix between blue and green, but the way she was being looked at now set a fire under her heart. It halted her anxious breakdown instantly, replacing it with a different type of anxiety, a good kind. The kind she shouldn't feel when her sister was looking at her. "Are you sure?"

Her feelings in that moment made the repeated question significantly easier to answer. _Someone like me should never rule. _"I am sure. Despite what mother and father expected of me, I do not want this." Anna tossed a glance in the direction of the room's other three occupants, waiting until they moved away before looking back.

"Can I at least ask why?" The hesitation in her sister's voice sent a pang of guilt through her body, knowing that she was the cause of it all. Elsa knew that she had pushed the other away, only letting her sibling in when it suited her, when she truly needed her. It was selfish, and more cruel than she could ever admit to herself, but Anna had accepted each moment like it was a morsel to be rationed until the next opportunity. She was undeserving of such character, of such unconditional love.

Dropping her voice to keep the conversation as private as it could be in the small room, Elsa took a breath before nodding. "If I am crowned Queen, then the kingdom will expect an heir.. And I will not bear one." Fingers slipped around her hands, squeezing gently and silently urging her to continue. "I don't want to risk my curse being passed on to a child.. I don't want someone else to suffer as I have." And she had suffered, hiding herself from the outside world, hating a part of herself that she could never hope to change. Two parts, to be exact, two pieces that she would carve out with a rusted dagger if she could. One of them Anna knew of, and the other she did not, the other she could not ever know of.

"It is not a curse, Elsa. It's a gift." Her sister had spoken the same words to her dozens of times, and each had been unsuccessful in swaying her opinion on the power she held within. "And if you are sure, then I will gladly accept this honor."

"I am sure." She stood as she spoke, clearing her throat to bring the attention of the bishop and the two servants to them once again. "You will bear witness to this?"

Two nods answered, and she was left to look at the clergyman, who shuffled his feet in uncertainty. "Your highness, you do realize that even if you do this, we must proceed with the coronation on schedule? Princess Anna is a fine young woman, but she is only just entering her seventeenth year. It is an awfully young age." Watching him, she sensed he had more to add, and waited accordingly. "I only ask because you pushed the notion to wait two years for yourself, even though you were of age at the time of your parents' passing."

Elsa looked down at the warm hands she still held in her own, tracing a thumb over the freckles she spotted. It was true, she had all but demanded that she not be crowned until some time had passed, a ruse to cover her own indecision. But, she had still not decided in all that time, and now they were here."Though I am five years her senior, I believe she will rule with all the strength and grace that Arendelle will require." Returning her gaze to the girl's face, she could see that her words had caused an adorable blush to shade the lightly tanned skin. "I cede all rights to royal lands, titles, and my claim of succession to the throne. I relinquish them to my younger sister, Anna, and will pledge my service to her crown."

The bishop had always been agreeable for a man of the cloth, and today was no different, as he stepped forward and spoke softly. "Swear it before the Gods and the gathered witnesses, upon your life and honor."

_This is the correct course.. It has to be. _"..I swear."

* * *

Nobles from across the world had been invited to attend the coronation, some traveling for a month by sea to reach Arendelle, all to see Elsa crowned Queen. It was justified, then, that some would find themselves murmuring angrily when Anna, and not her older sister, took her place on the center of the chapel's dais. She could hear them, the whispers permeating the crowd that was seated behind her. Some spoke of confusion, others questioning whether or not someone should tell the poor girl she was standing in the wrong position. When the blonde woman followed her out from the back room and stopped off to the side, realization took hold of the men and woman who had come.

The whispers turned into audible gasps and noises of disagreement, each one tugging the corners of her lips further downward. She had not lied to Elsa, she would gladly accept this honor in favor of forcing her sister to bear the burden, but she hadn't quite thought of how others would react. Tossing a glance to the woman who stood off the side of the raised platform, she could see that the blonde was avoiding the looks of those behind them. _She looks beautiful, like Queen beautiful. I'm just.. I'm a Princess. What are you doing, Anna? _The sky blue eyes danced around in uncertainty before they met her gaze, and a small smile broke out upon the older woman's face. It spoke of gratitude and love, and it burned away the daunting nature of the task that stood before her. _I can do this. For Elsa._

Quiet voices were hushed as the bishop stepped onto the dais, and the choir's soft singing died down into silence. The sound of a throat clearing brought Anna's attention away from her sister and to the man who was holding the small crown in his fingers. Biting her lip to contain an apology that was brewing in her mouth, she bowed before him, and allowed the clergyman to tuck the small golden piece into her hair. Straightening, she took a deep breath to slow the quickening beat of her heart. It brought only a tiny measure of relief as the cushion bearing the royal objects was presented to her.

Raising her hands, she tried to hide the way they shook as she cupped one under the orb and wrapped her fingers around the scepter. Holding them in the exact way Elsa had instructed, she turned to face the audience of nobles, finding a lack of the judgemental expressions she had thought would be waiting for her. Everyone rose as she turned, and in the front row she spotted three friendly faces. Her aunt and uncle; the King and Queen of Corona, and their daughter; her cousin Rapunzel. The other girl gave a small wave and a brilliant grin of encouragement as the bishop began to recite the coronation rites. "Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr.."

She bit into her lower lip until it hurt, stopping a frightened whimper from escaping as she was ordained. The only noticeable sign of her uncertainty was the scepter in her hand, which had begun subtley shaking. "..Queen Anna of Arendelle."

"Queen Anna of Arendelle!" The cry rose up through the hall and tore her from any thoughts of embarrassment, leading to a rush of confidence as she placed the objects back on the cushion and turned to grin at the crowd that applauded her.

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the goofy half-grin that was plastered on her sister's face. Anna was unknowingly still biting her lip, leading to one side of her mouth opening into a smile while the other was held between her teeth. It was endearing, and the gathered nobles seemed to hold no problems with it as many of them wore wide smiles upon their own faces. The applause died down as the new Queen raised a hand to quiet the room, bringing an air of expectation to replace the joyious warmth that had reigned only a moment before.

"My first act, as ruler of Arendelle.." The blue-green eyes flitted over in Elsa's direction as her sister spoke, causing her stomach to twist in anxiety. "Is to appoint my sister, Elsa, as Captain of the Queen's Guard, and my personal knight." _..What? _Another round of applause started up slowly, only two or three pairs of hands clapping before more joined them. It ascended into a thunderous sound that rivaled the celebration that had been give at the end of the coronation rites. _No, we didn't agree on this!_

Nails dug into the skin of her palms as she bit back the urge to refuse, knowing that there was nothing to be done about it now. In any official capacity, she had as much control over the situation as a commoner, because she had ceded any authority in order to avoid being crowned. Watching the victorious grin that took over her sister's face, she tried to summon a glare to combat it, only managing to make an expression that was halfway between shock and horror as the girl led the way towards the chapel's door. A few of the ceremony's attendees glanced in her direction before following the new Queen out into the castle's courtyard, leaving her alone with the bishop, who was placing the orb and scepter into an ornate wooden chest. The old man looked at her for a moment before bowing, taking the chest and it's contents towards the back room, which made her the sole occupant of the chapel's main hall.

Elsa tried to sort out what exactly she was feeling. Fury, at not being consulted with this decision Anna made. Guilt was present, too, at being the one who forced her sister into the situation where she could make the deicision in the first place. There was also a healthy dose of fear, of the uncertain future that was now paved for her, and the only real question that was left to ask. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Anna had shaken so many hands in the last few minutes, she was sure that at least a dozen different kingdom's sweat was now present upon her palm. Wiping it discreetly upon her dress, she made for a table laden with refreshments, hoping to find a nice glass of wine to calm the nerves that had been acting up since the coronation. She had kept herself moving through the party, never staying in one place for long in fear of Elsa finding her. The look on her sister's face had told her enough about what the older sibling thought of her decision.

"Anna!" The excited yell caused her to turn quickly, seeing a girl her age with short brown hair bound over. Her cousin halted suddenly, a few feet away, and dipped into a low bow. "I'm sorry, _Queen_ Anna."

"Stop it!" Pulling the other girl to her feet and into a hug, she let out a giggle. "We're cousins, and I won't have you bowing to me." Rapunzel's smile grew brighter at her words, the brunette nodding quickly a couple of times as a man and woman joined them. Anna's eyes widened as she noticed who was standing before her, tilting her body forward. "King Driscoll, Queen Gail. Thank you for coming."

A large finger touched her chin before pulling her gaze upwards. The man before her was of regal bearing, there was no doubt, with his crown held in place by dark brown locks of hair. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes as he looked at her, his features set in an expression of clear pride. "No need for that, we're on equal standing now after all. There'll be no bowing from the Queen of Arendelle."

"It's likely to continue, Uncle, it is a hard habit to break." Her words brought a boisterous laugh from the man.

"If only your mother and father could see you now, Anna." Queen Gail laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder, tears showing in the recesses of the older woman's eyes. She shared many of the same features as her mother, a soft jawline and irises of a deep green color. "They would be so proud."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a new voice that stole all the attention of the conversation away. "I'm sorry, may I have my sister for a moment?" _Oh no. _Several glances traveled between her and Elsa, who was smiling with such sweetness that it had to be manufactured, but their relatives acquiesced after a moment. Her sister grabbed her by the wrist, abandoning all decorum to pull her towards a side room as quickly as she could.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, the blonde whirled on her with a furious expression. "How could you do this?"

She considered for a moment playing dumb, but it was obvious that agitating the older girl more would only cause more problems, and so she settled on the truth. "You may not want to rule, but that does not mean I will let you run away. The kingdom needs you, _I _need you." Elsa's blue eyes widened considerably, and the anger slipped from her features, so quickly that Anna thought she had hit a nerve. The few times she had been in an argument with her sister, she had said something childish, something designed to cause pain, and the other girl had ran. Ran and disappeared into her room for days or even a week at a time, not willing to face any true challenge.

The blonde girl had not always been this way, she had once possessed a passion that burned so bright it inspired all those she spoke to. She would stand her ground in any argument, even if she was wrong, and fight it out to the bitter end. It was one of her sister's more attractive qualities, one that had faded away with their parents' deaths. "Anna, I wanted to leave.. To make sure that when my curse is discovered, no backlash came upon you."

It was her turn to feel rage boil within her chest. "You wanted to _leave_? So the plan was for me to be crowned, and then you just run away? You can't do that!" She calmed herself as much as she possibly could, to stop the quarrel from heating to a point where the other would run from it. "I don't know how to rule, I was never taught how." _Because it was supposed to be you._ "I need someone I can trust who understands the political side of everything."

Elsa's expression dropped, and for a moment she could see that her words had greatly affected the other, before her older sibling donned a mask to hide behind. "If that is what my queen desires."

"..Don't do that, don't shut me out." Anna moved closer, taking her sister's hands in her own. She waited until the cold fingers curled about her own to continue. "What do you desire? If you truly want to leave, I will not hold you here against your will."

Looking up, she saw the anger slip away completely from the wide eyes. She saw Elsa glance about as the older sibling thought, as she weighed all the options that lay before them. Though it may have been the shadows from the candlelight, she could have sworn the skin of the older girl's cheeks darkened. Finally, her sister's blue eyes met her gaze, and a small smile appeared upon the pale lips. "I'll be your knight, Anna."


	4. Chapter 3 - A Weapon Fit For A Queen

**Unsightlyviewings: Unexpected is good! And hey, I'll continue being awesome in the hopes that this story lives up to my friend's expectations, as well as you and the rest of my readers!**

**Author's Note: So I got a little bit excited and wrote this out really quickly.. I'm sure you guys don't mind a fast update. It might seem a bit short, and there are reasons for that.** **For one, I didn't have a huge outline because the next chapter is.. well, big. So the next update might take longer than usual, it all depends on if inspiration hits or not. Thank you to my followers, and reviewers. You guys are pretty much the best, and your support certainly keeps me motivated! Also feel free to share this around if you enjoy it, the more readers the merrier. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/1): Well, already fixed what spelling mistakes I caught in my second read.. That's my bad guys, should not have posted it like that.**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 3

**-A Weapon Fit For A Queen-**

_**Elsa's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day One of the Solstice Celebrations**_

I was being steered, my legs moving in ways that I did not command them to. Running forward, I turned another corner before entering the great hall of the castle. "Stop!"

Three men, all nondescript in clothing and features alike, did as I demanded, turning to face me. One of them held a small girl by her wrist, a small girl with hair the color of fire. "Elsa! Elsa, help me!" Anna struggles against her captors, attempting to tear herself free and run to me. Her efforts are in vain, and I know that I have to act, or rather, that I am going to act. Raising one hand, I summon up the power within me, using the rage I feel towards the enemy as it's fuel.

More soldiers are running into the room now, an impossible amount for any normal person to fight off. But for me, they are merely fodder. Spikes of ice form as they are hurled, impaling dozens of men and laying organs bare to the world as they cut through skin and sinew like a warmed blade through butter. I feel the thrill that comes with killing, the absolute rush that accompanies only the moments where I control the life and death of so many; Where I am nothing short of a Goddess, doling out misery as I see fit.

It is over after a few moments, it is always over soon. The hall is silent, each of the intruders drowned in a pool of their own lifeblood. Some are held fast to the stone walls by a frozen nail, the steam rising from the instruments of my destruction when combined with the fading warmth of their bodies. Others are simply piles of flesh upon the floor at my feet.

Then comes the whimper, always the same. It's a soft noise, a tiny rush of air that escapes from a mouth behind me. I turn, and my heart develops another tear that crosses over the hundreds already etched upon it. "Elsa.." Anna is on her knees, a spike buried into her chest and blood leaking from the corners of her lips. "W-Why?"

"Anna!" I run toward her, even already armed with the knowledge that I am too late. Sliding to my knees across the slick floor, I come to a stop just in time to catch her falling body, to cradle her in the final moments of her life. "No.. please. Anna!"

My little sister stares up at me, disbelief in her dim eyes. "Why..?"

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened, but she refrained from jolting up as she had so many nights before. The adrenaline melted away faster than it usually did, leaving her buried in the soft cushion of her bed, exhaustion gripping her weary limbs. It had been like this every night since the war, since she had discovered that her power was more deadly a weapon than she had ever imagined. Every single night, the same dream, the same heart-wrenching inability to change the fate of her actions. The first few months, she would get up and open the door that lay just down the hall from her own, watching the redhead sleep peacefully in order to banish away the remnants of the lingering nightmare.

She had moved past that, accepted it as a penance for the thoughts she harbored for her sister in the darker corners of her mind. She had learned to wait until breakfast to see Anna alive and well, to suffer through the twilight hours of morning until that moment. Rubbing against her eyelids in an attempt to clear the sleep that still clung to her lashes, she swung her legs off the side of the bed, the cool summer breeze teasing across her bare skin. The light outside announced that the sun had only just risen, and as she moved toward the nearest window, she could hear the citizens beginning their day's labor.

Folding her arms upon the stone sill and leaning forward, she could see that the number of white sails within the fjords had nearly doubled, if not tripled, since she had seen them last night. _How could Anna have ever thought that tonight would be anything less than a success? _The thought brought a small smile to her lips as she let her gaze meander over the details of the world below. There were people milling about the town square, some of them directing horse drawn carts loaded with supplies for the celebration, others simply getting their daily chores out of the way.

Walking down the length of her chamber, she came to rest upon another windowsill, this one looking over the stretch of land that connected Arendelle's castle and harbor to the bulk of the town, nestled in the hills overlooking the fjords. Even their most bitter rivals had to admit that Arendelle was a beautiful kingdom, the lush colors of their freshly tilled fields ascending into the more subdued green of mountain ranges. Ancient pines stood tall against the landscape, draping the countryside in a dense forest, and she knew by experience that dozens of cottages could be found even as far out as the North Mountain. _So many of the rural common folk will be packed into the harbor square tonight. _Smirking, she then recalled whose duty it was to make sure that nothing got out of hand for the next two weeks.

Turning to look over the rest of her room, she could see that the maids had not been in to clean yet, with the clothes she had worn yesterday still thrown across the floor. Pulling her nightshirt over her head, she tossed it over the back of a nearby chair, shivering slightly as her bare back was exposed to the chill of daybreak. Gathering up a pair of discarded trousers from the ground, she stepped in through the legs one foot after another, tugging it up around her waist. Moving while she tied the leather straps on the front, she stopped just short of the large mirror that sat near her bed.

Others had always described Elsa as beautiful, regal, and holding a divine look. She didn't see such things. She could see the small dusting of subtle freckles that lay below frigid eyes, the thin lips that were twisted into a rueful smirk. She could see why others saw beauty, but all her thoughts could conjure up was the image of a weapon. It was the toned muscles that lay beneath the pale skin, the result of rigorous training she had elected to undergo since she was a young girl. It was the ice that could be summoned into being with a fleeting thought, with a simple focus of her will. Most of all, she saw the scar that tore it's way from the bottom of her ribs, traveling above her navel to end along the top of her right hip bone. _Nothing but a battle-scarred weapon._

* * *

She had shaken herself from her thoughts quicker than was usually possible, dressing and descending down the steps of the castle to walk through the gates toward the town square. As Captain of the Queen's Guard, she was charged with the duty of maintaining all of Arendelle's security, as well as that of her little sister. The two were not mutually exclusive, but much of her time and attention was devoted away from Anna, something she was both grateful and hateful for.

The sun reflected off of the polished armor covering her chest and right shoulder, drawing the eyes of the city guard that had already assembled within the square to await her arrival. A man with graying hair stood at the front of the formation, his dark eyes raking over the lines of younger men before him. "Good morning, Nacen." Her greeting drew his gaze, and her hand met his for a short moment.

"It is always a fine dawn when we are graced with your presence, Lady Elsa." Nacen had once been the military adviser to the Crown, but she had released him from that burden once he had confided his own unhappiness with the position to her. Now, the unsubtle flattery was one of the reasons she enjoyed the company of the old Guard-Captain. He was a man of action, never bothering to filter his thoughts before they became words, leaving him ill-suited to the life of a politician. He was the opposite of the type of company she usually found herself surrounded by, a refreshing taste of honesty in a sea of half-truths and useless gossip. "We have just shy of hundred men here, and I recommend we keep them in the town. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I'll defer to your judgment on that, the castle is secure enough with the force of the Queen's Guard." Turning to face the men, she could see that many of the younger guards were unfamiliar, while some of the older ones tugged on strings of distant memories. She made note of the soldiers she had served with in the war, scanning the crowd of faces for a long moment before nodding in satisfaction. "Tonight, we will see an influx of both our own citizens and those who have traveled to attend the Solstice celebration." Her voice was a practiced level of affection and command, just as her mentor had taught her on the voyage to Corona two years ago. The voice of a general, the kind that made a man willing to follow, and to fight. "Our Queen wishes it to go well without any trouble, and I trust each of you to carry out your duties with the honor expected of the Arendelle Guard."

Each of the gathered men placed a fist to their hearts and gave a small bow, a salute that she mirrored with one of her own. Straightening herself, she watched the guardsmen disperse, turning away only when a voice called to her. "A fine speech."

Her gaze was drawn to the man who had spoken. He was much older than she, with black hair that was in the beginning stages of losing it's color. Wide, blue eyes shone out beneath a heavy brow, cast in a prideful light. Recognition came to her slowly, due to the beard that covered much of the man's face it had not in their last meeting, nearly two years ago. "..Caesten!" Stepping forward, he threw his bearlike arms about her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Elsa was left with her hands hovering over her old friend's back, hesitating in the face of such open fondness. After a moment, she was released of any responsibility, the large man pulling back with a knowing grin. "Still have trouble with that, hmm?" Flashing a small apologetic smile, her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug that caused him to chuckle. "Some things never change."

Anxious to turn the subject away from her own social ineptitude, she spoke up quickly. "What is the situation in Mekrinon, how fares the reconstruction?"

Aware of her attempt, Caesten narrowed his eyes before dismissing it. "They are a strange people. Proud, but able to recognize when they have been led astray." Gesturing for her to walk with him, he began to make his way towards the harbor, continuing after a few quiet moments. "With the improvements we have brought to their kingdom, they have begun to appreciate Corona's guiding hand, and Arendelle's vital contributions. As you said, war will not break out again."

"It is fortunate that our efforts have not been in vain, then. I must admit I was unsure of whether or not my plan would succeed. Do you think my kingdom will see her soldiers returned home soon?"

"It's possible, though I may require their services for another year. Infrastructure is in place within the capital, but it is my goal to reconnect the outlying provinces and bring the entire kingdom to unity before I leave it in the people's hands.. Elsa, are you listening?" Her friend's words made her aware that she was staring up at the castle with a frown upon her lips.

Blinking and returning her gaze to the man standing near her, she shook her head. "Yes. I'm sorry, I am just hoping that this celebration lives up to my sister's expectations. She has been hard on herself, especially lately, and I have found myself too busy to truly help alleviate her concerns."

"Ah, working herself to exhaustion and finding personal fault if any problems arise.." Caesten let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. "I wonder where she might have picked that attitude up."

Allowing herself a small laugh at her own expense, Elsa nodded. "It is true, I have not been the best influence I could be upon our young Queen. But she.. She has done a wonderful job." _As if Anna could do anything less._

"Far better than a soldier like I could have done, that is certain. I am afraid we have been short on cause for celebrations in the South lately." A young boy, dressed in a squire's uniform that displayed the banner of Mekrinon upon it's chest, ran up to deliver a sealed scroll to the man she was speaking to. Taking it, Caesten unfurled the parchment and read it quickly, sighing. "There is always another problem on the horizon.. If you will excuse me, Elsa, I must attend to this."

Nodding, she watched her friend depart with the boy, heading down towards the docks. After a long moment, her gaze returned the castle walls. She found herself hoping that somewhere within those ancient walls, her little sister was not working herself into a frenzy over tonight's preparations.

* * *

Anna shifted in her seat, running both hands over the worn and polished armrests in anticipation. The heavy oak of the throne beneath her bore the attack without complaint, and she continued to fidget until a hand was laid upon her shoulder. Midday was nearly upon them, and with it would come the introductions of all the foreign nobles. "Calm down. They are going to love all that you have done to make sure this is successful."

Looking up, she found herself enthralled by the arctic irises. Creases had appeared in the corners of her sister's eyes, and she knew without looking at the thin lips that the older woman was smiling at her behavior. The comforting grip slowly slid away, and she was left staring as the blonde returned her gaze to the front of the great hall, leaving only a small amount of relief with the words. She took a breath before truly studying the outfit Elsa was wearing. In sharp contrast to the dress Anna wore, her sister had deigned to wear her armor, as if to reiterate that she was a knight, no longer an heir to the throne of Arendelle.

Trousers hugged to the toned muscles of her older sister's thighs, disappearing under the black leather of boots that rose to knee height. She could spot a leather jerkin underneath the metal cuirass that covered the blonde's chest, made to fit the woman's form perfectly in way that accentuated her features while protecting the entirety of her torso. Tied about the slim waist was a sash bearing the colors of Arendelle, a forest green that shared the field with a royal lavender, it was knotted on one side with enough cloth left over that it's length fell down to the top of the boots.

Elsa's arms were left bare, exposing the pale skin, except for two instances. The first was a fingerless leather glove fitted over her sword hand, the back of it reinforced with a metal plate. The second was an ornate epaulet, belted to the breastplate to enable it to rest gently upon the shoulder it protected, forged to carry a flourished appearance. Anna thought that her sister could look beautiful in nearly any clothing, but in her armor she looked otherworldly, more like a valkyrie from myth than a mortal woman. As if to reinforce that rather romantic notion, a silver circlet was resting upon the brow of the older sibling, the weaving of metal designed to bear a resemblance to wings.

It wasn't long until Elsa noticed that she had been staring, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. This allowed Anna a peek at what was etched into the chestplate of the cuirass, a bright emblem that was settled between the older woman's breasts. It was her sister's personal insignia, the honor that had been bestowed upon her at the closing of the war with Mekrinon. An ancient symbol of winter, death, and dark power; It was the centerpiece for the personality that her knight had adopted.

* * *

**Author's Note: So imagine my surprise when research on the Ace of Spades lead into revelations that the Spade symbol is actually associated with Winter(as well as Fall, but that's less relevant to Elsa), and power. In tarot, it also apparently symbolizes the death of one thing, and the beginning of another. It's what inspired much of this story, and I just wanted to share because I personally found it fascinating. -Fox**


	5. Chapter 4 - Full Tilt Into War

**UnsightlyViewings: I don't know why, but I read "( can't log on)" in the same voice as Sam from Supernatural when he says 'I lost my shoe.' It gave me a literal giggle fit for a few minutes, so thank you for that(and your continued support)!**

**FrozenFanatic: I actually thought I was being original by making Elsa a knight, but then I read fics that had done it before me and realized just how far behind on this whole Frozen fanfic thing I was(Seriously though, some of these have a thousand follows. Most I've seen, so color me impressed). But, I've got my own spin on things to come, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Author's Note: Title change? Cover change?! Madness! Anarchy! Actually, no. I've decided to split this story into three parts, instead of doing sequels. Currently, we are in part one, which is: The Knight of Spades. Anywho, thank you to my followers, my three favorites, and the reviewers, you guys friggin' rock. My friend also says she loves you guys too.(Though she also threatened death if I don't have Anna and Elsa end up together, so.. there's that.) Enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/6): Fixed an error near the ending, special thanks to hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 4

**-Full Tilt Into War-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"..'It is hereby demanded that Arendelle provide thrice over it's usual shipment, in order to amend the offense to my people this latest debacle has caused. Signed and sealed, Duke Theron of Weselton.'" Anna narrowed her eyes as she listened to her economic adviser read from the letter, wringing her hands as a sense of unease wiggled its way into her gut. She had been coached by her older sister in the affairs of the kingdom for some time now, but this was the first issue to arise that was firmly seated in the realm of serious. Rolling the parchment back up, her adviser gave a small sigh, his beady eyes passing over her with an air of judgment, as if she was a child at play and unfit to sit in on this meeting. "Your majesty, it is my sincere recommendation that we respond to this in a most apologetic manner. Might I suggest-"

A fist slammed down upon the wooden finish of the table, silencing him and drawing the gaze of everyone else in the room. Anna glanced over at the blonde woman, who held a dangerous look in her sky blue eyes. "'Apologetic'? In the two years we were without a ruler, Weselton saw fit to extort all it could from Arendelle's coffers!"

To his credit, the old adviser was not sent off balance by Elsa's outburst, running a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "And who lies in fault at the heart of that matter, my lady?"

As Queen, Anna had been expected to sit in these council meetings, despite having a very limited grasp on the world of politics and intrigue. She had found it wearied her, the constant game to play favorites without the other players knowing you were speaking to each of them individually. But, the man's words had caused her sister to look away in shame, something she would not allow. Rising up to a standing position, the adviser's sneer melted away into an expression of surprise. "Elsa is right. Weselton has treated us poorly in the past, and has prospered from our..misfortunes." The way she fumbled over speaking on her parents' deaths was not lost upon the audience that now watched her every move. "Though trade is important for our relations with the duchy, we currently have a surplus of their goods, do we not?"

Looking down to search through his ledger, the narrow-faced man took a long minute before nodding. "Yes, your majesty. All of our stockpiles are in an optimum range and will be for quite some time." She felt a cool hand lay upon her own, and looked over at the blonde woman by her side. Elsa had taught her much of Arendelle and its neighbors in the past few months, and had given advice on how to act towards each of them. She understood her sister's hesitation. Weselton was an important trade partner, and what she was about to do would severely damage relations. _But, you also told me to believe in our kingdom's strength, and be unafraid to do what is necessary._

Anna drew herself up to her full height, even going so far as to tilt her chin up in order to maintain an air of regal bearing. "Then I declare that Arendelle will immediately cease all trade with the duchy of Weselton. They have insulted our kind nature for far too long, and must be made to recognize the strength of our people. This embargo will last until such time as Duke Theron is stripped of station and replaced, I will not allow that man to disrespect the pacts my father made with him any longer."

Silence accompanied the aftermath of her declaration, and she began to let doubt seed itself in her mind before fingers wrapped around her hand and gave a comforting squeeze. Across from her, the man was clutching to his ledger and stammering to find the words. "You-your majesty, a most hasty decision. Perhaps it would be better if-"

"Quiet yourself, Meeran, before more excrement spills from your jaws." A gruff voice joined the verbal fray, originating from the far side of the table. Her military adviser, a man named Nacen, was glaring at his counterpart. "The Queen has spoken, and it will be done." His dark eyes turned to regard her, a small smile splitting his lips as he did. "It is a bold move, your majesty, and it will do well for Weselton to remember it's place in this trading agreement."

Meeran took his seat once again, and Anna scanned the table to gauge the reactions of her council. Some look displeased by her new initiative, but most seemed to appreciate having a strong hand behind Arendelle's interests once again. Her gaze settled upon Elsa, who gave the slightest of nods to indicate her approval, and it was enough to give her complete confidence in the decision she had made. "Are there any other concerns?"

The domestic affairs adviser, a short balding man with glasses, cleared his throat. "Well, your majesty, it seems that the ice harvesters have been harassed by the Fjallafólk on their treks into the mountain passes. Nothing violent so far, but I recommend that we-"

A crash announced the door to the council chambers being thrown open, and a haggard looking man escorted by a guard stepped through. The guard stood at attention, bringing a fist to his chest before bowing. "Begging your pardon, your majesty. This man has carries an urgent message from Corona."

Elsa was the first to recover, moving over to the messenger to take the letter from him. Studying the imprinted wax upon the parchment, the blonde walked back to offer it to Anna. "It bears our uncle's seal." Taking it quickly, she broke the seal and unfolded the document, laying it upon the wooden surface below.

"_Dearest Niece; Queen Anna of Arendelle,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your sister in good health, but I am afraid I must ask of you that which I wished would never be required. As you know, your father and I signed a pact of allegiance between Corona and Arendelle. In the event of war, both kingdoms are duty bound to assist one another._

_War has indeed come to my country's shores. It will have been a two week voyage from the time this letter was penned, and the forces of Mekrinon have just been spotted off our coast. I implore you to send aid in any capacity you can spare, as my meager forces will not be enough to hold back this tide._

_Signed and sealed,_

_King Driscoll of Corona, Keeper of the Golden Sun"_

Anna became aware of the anxious eyes that were directed at her as she read, but the largest distraction was the warmth of Elsa pressed against her shoulder, her sister having been scanning the letter as well. The blonde raised a hand to lay upon her back, indicating that she would break the news. "Councilmen, Corona has come under attack by the southern kingdom of Mekrinon. As per our allegiance pact, King Driscoll would have us assist them."

It was the first time war had been declared between two of the larger kingdoms in over two decades, and so the reaction of nervous glances was wholly deserved. Anna shook herself from the shock of the announcement as Nacen spoke. "My Queen, how will we respond to this plea for aid?"

She looked at Elsa, who betrayed no signs of which orders she believed should be delivered, leaving the decision firmly in her hands. _You are the Queen, Anna. It has to be you who says the words. _Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath before nodding. "We will honor the agreement my father made. Rally our soldiers, Arendelle's army will be sent to assist my uncle in driving the invaders from his lands."

"Might I suggest we keep a force in our kingdom? Our trade embargo with Weselton will not escalate to war, but it would not be wise to leave our seat of power undefended." She tossed a glance in her sister's direction before nodding in agreement. _Now you have advice to share? Typical. _"Lord Nacen, send out the messengers to gather our troops, and to the docks to ready our fleet. I will set sail with the first ships tonight in order to hasten reinforcements to Corona." _Wait, what?_

Elsa had already begun to make her way around the table by the time Anna caught the blonde's wrist. The rest of the room's occupants shuffled out quickly, with the last few glancing in their direction. Once they were alone, she voiced the question that was burning in her throat. "Why are you leaving with them?"

A long eyebrow raised and her sister's head tilted. "As your personal Knight, it is my duty to represent you on the field of battle. I am also bound by my title as Captain of the Royal Guard to lead the army.. You did not know?"

"No! Why would I declare war if it meant sending you?!" She felt a crushing sensation in her chest, causing her breathing to come faster as her mind leapt to the worst outcomes of the rash decision she had made. She imagined herself presiding over another funeral, this time for the sister she had sent into battle. "I won't allow it."

Elsa smiled, as if she was a child who had just done something endearing, not a Queen who was ordering her to stay. "I go to honor an agreement our father made, and it is my duty to ensure it is fulfilled in person."

She knew then that there was no way to win this argument, no way to keep her sister safe at home. Duty had been the ideal that guided her father's every step, and in the years since his passing, it had become a mantra Elsa lived by as well. Despite all the power she held, she could not change this, and that realization prompted her to throw herself into the older woman, wrapping her arms about the blonde's shoulders and holding on tight. "Don't go." It was whispered in the midst of soft sob, a quiet plea that brought a small chuckle.

"I must, and you know it." She was embraced with equal vigor by the other, and the low voice spoke in her ear. "Do not fret, Anna." Pulling away, Elsa grinned at her, the picture of confidence. "I will return to my Queen." Hands laid themselves upon the sides of her face as tears slid down her cheeks, and her older sister leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. _..Don't go._

* * *

A wave crashed into the bow of the ship and was redirected, showering the bowsprit in a spray of salt water and bringing an even wider grin to Elsa's face. Balancing upon the wooden rail beneath her and keeping a tight hand on the rope connected to the foremast, she let it wash over her, leaving her loose clothing thoroughly soaked and clinging to her form. A laugh escaped her lips, light as a feather and filled with joy, and she took a moment to enjoy how similar it sounded to Anna's adorable giggles. It was a good sign, a manifestation of the sheer freedom and exhilaration she felt as the ocean was parted for her passage. The wind was whipping her platinum braid back, their speed only growing as a favorable gale propelled them forward.

The Captain of the Interminable, the wooden construct she was now sailing on, had remarked on the first day out from Arendelle that he had never had such luck with the winds of their kingdom, let alone have that luck hold for more than a day. He had also never sailed with a young woman who could conjure a breeze with an errant thought. Elsa smirked as she was reminded of her own genius, finding a subtle use for her powers that provided such a large benefit with little to no risk of discovery. At this rate, they would arrive at the shores of Corona by the end of a week, shaving the entire voyage in half. Aside from the ship she was now on, there were two others, carrying a total of two hundred men-at-arms, a fraction of the total army of her kingdom. They had sailed out as soon as possible, riding on the hopes that they would arrive to more than a conquered country.

It wasn't exactly the most sound of plans, but she had insisted upon it, that time was short and the rest of their forces would follow in time. "Enjoying yourself?" The voice, almost loud enough to be considered a yell, caused her to flip her gaze back to the forecastle deck. Unbalanced by the movement, she pulled on the rope in her hands to avoid being thrown to the waters below. The man who had called to her was chuckling, causing her to glare as she stepped over the railing onto the forecastle deck, folding her arms. She had been enjoying herself. It had been a relief to get out into the open air, away from the stuffy castle and confusing feelings that sprung up in the presence of her sister since the redhead had come of age.

"Do you require something?"

Shaking his head to clear the last of his laughter away, the older man stepped forward, his blue eyes studying her with an uncomfortable scrutiny. After a moment of it, he gave an apprehensive grunt. "I am Marshall Caesten, commander of Arendelle's armies. I'm sure you are aware that as the Captain of the Royal Guard, that command traditionally falls to you, yes?" She tilted her head down to indicate she did indeed know this. "If you do not wish to take up that tradition, I will not force it upon you, your highness."

"Lady."

Her response threw the Marshall off balance, with the man quirking an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I no longer bear any royal titles, so you may refer to me as 'Lady Elsa'. Or, if you prefer it, simply Elsa." She let out a breath as the breeze passed over her wet clothing, eliciting a shiver of pleasure as it chilled the skin beneath the thin threads. "And I shall command the army. Strategy, after all, is a skill my father instilled within me."

Caesten took a moment to process what she had said before he gave a slow nod. "Are you willing to lead the men into battle?"

"Of course. I am not defenseless, I have been trained extensively in swordplay."

"That will be beneficial, but are you truly ready to lead?"

Elsa looked down as he spoke, feeling nervousness and self-doubt to rise up within her, gnawing at her confidence. Recalling the reason she was here, the unpleasant sensations were pushed down by a wave of conviction. "Mekrinon has provoked an unnecessary war.." Choosing her words carefully, she ran her hands over one another before meeting the old soldier's gaze. "I will bring them to justice in the name of my sister, and in honor of my parents' memory. Father was devoted to maintaining peace, and it is my duty to correct this imbalance that has gripped the world."

The man looked her over again with a strange look in his eyes, as if he was seeing her for the first time. "A large burden for one so young, but a satisfactory answer. Very well, if you wish it to be so. I offer my services to you, in order to teach you the finer points on leading men."

"And I am thankful for any wisdom you can impart." She stood a bit straighter with his acceptance of her command, and his offer. Strategy and skill with a blade were one thing, but leading men was foreign territory to her, something she had never had the opportunity to experience before now.

Unable to stop the smile upon her lips, she was sobered instantly as Caesten shook his head. "Do not sound so eager, we go to war. Approach it lightly, and you will not return. And I am not returning to Arendelle to face the Queen without her sister in tow, understood?"

She found herself liking the man already, mostly because of the way he acted towards her. She was his equal, not a fragile flower he needed to keep within a castle and protect. Noticing the intense gaze he held on her while expecting an answer, she gave a quick nod. "I understand, Marshall."

* * *

"We may be too late, Elsa." Caesten stood by her side, hidden within the trees atop a hill overlooking the bridge that connected Corona's capital to the mainland, its golden spires glistening the morning light from their place on the small island. The bridge itself was covered by a series of crudely constructed barricades, in which the defenders were crouched behind throwing javelins or shooting arrows into the ranks of the enemy that was swarming near the entrance to the walkway. The melee of the battle was a bloodbath, and she could see that the end was near for the smaller force of her uncle's army, pressed on all sides.

"No, it seems we have arrived just in time. Sound the horn to announce our arrival, we will join the fray." Her words brought a murmur from the men gathered behind her, causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow. "Is that not why we have come?"

"We have but two hundred soldiers, the rest of the fleet will not be here for another week. It's a large risk, my lady." They had arrived on Corona's shores just a day ago, and had pressed on with no sign of the enemy until now. Caesten was right though, they had landed sooner because of her own actions, and reinforcements were a long way off. But she could not afford to have such doubts, not now when they were close enough to assist their beleaguered allies.

"Have faith, Marshall." Glancing at the older man by her side, she let her eyes glide over the gathered troops, who were all watching her. "If any man does not wish to join us, I will not order you to follow, and you will not be considered a coward if you opt to stay behind. Speak now if that is your wish." No one took the offer, but many of the men before her stood a bit straighter. "_Pride is a powerful tool of motivation." _Her father's words remembered, she continued. "You are knights of Arendelle, trained in the harshest winters and wielding steel that is the envy of soldiers the world over. No rabble raised from the south could ever hope to best you!"

Silence followed the last syllable of her small speech, and she knew she must be quite the sight at the moment. A woman, young enough that inexperience was naturally assumed, wearing only a sleeveless leather cuirass for protection, and ready to charge the ranks of a larger force the first time she would command a battle. Drawing her sword from its place across her back, she settled her gaze on a few of the men before speaking up again. "Am I wrong?" A chorus of negatives was thrown back at her, which brought a wide smile to her lips. "We have a duty to fulfill here, an obligation promised by my father, King Arinos. And I, for one, will not sit idly by while Corona burns. Sound the horn!"

Turning back to look down the hill they were standing upon, she glanced at Caesten, who wore a grin with a hint of pride gleaming in his eyes before she looked to the enemy force. The sounds of weapons being drawn throughout the small battalion reached her until it was drowned out by a blast of the war horn, a call that declared their presence to both the wearied defenders and savage marauders. Pointing his blade forward, the Marshall yelled out the call to charge, and she wasted no time breaking from the treeline to rush down the slope and onto the fields.

Drawn by the sound of their advance, she saw soldiers start to peel off of Mekrinon's flank and begin running towards them in an effort to cut them off before they could truly hamper the main force. At the lead of her own troops, she was sprinting right for the first enemy who would reach them. A man not much taller than her, he carried a wide, curved sword and a wooden buckler. As he neared, Elsa switched sword hands, carrying her blade in her left now. The change allowed her the angle necessary to drive the point through her opponent's defenses and bury the weapon to its hilt in his stomach.

Tearing it out as smoothly as it had entered, she spun quickly and slashed open the soldier's back, putting him down for good. Returning the sword to her dominant hand, she raised her guard just in time to parry an incoming blow from a new combatant. Undetered by her skill, the man went for a wild swing with too much force behind it. She clashed her blade into his and directed his defense out wide to leave his chest exposed. Spinning the weapon in her hand, she pointed it at his heart and brought her free hand to the back of the pommel, throwing her weight into the thrust to kill another. Her eyes moved to see the other enemies that were closing upon her, far too many for her to handle alone, as far ahead of the line as she was.

Just before they were upon her, her forces crashed into the incoming wave, driving them back. Pulling her blade from a lifeless corpse, she felt a tug of pride in the knowledge that her skill in battle was greater than she had originally thought, that all the years of bruises and torn muscles had accumulated to something. Without being weighed down by heavy armor or a shield, Elsa found herself able to weave through the battlefield as she saw fit, interrupting the individual battles to cut down an opponent. It wasn't long before the air was filled with screams of rage that competed with cries of agony, all while a thick stench of a rust-like odor began to permeate the air. She knew the origin of the smell, her own clothing covered in the sanguine substance.

She found that the art of warfare came naturally to her, an innate instinct of where and how to deliver the next strike with an efficiency that she enjoyed while it simultaneously frightened her. The initial frenzy of their charge died down into the formation of a clear line that detailed the path her soldiers had cut into the forces of Mekrinon, the seasoned knights of Arendelle finding no difficulty in dispatching the conscripted fodder of the rival army. Despite their success, they had only destroyed a fraction of those who were laying siege to the city, their real victory lying in the pressure they had taken off the defenders, who were now pushing the attackers back from the bridge entrance.

At the forefront of Arendelle's forces, Elsa was facing off against a man wielding a greatsword with as much ease as she used her own smaller weapon. Throwing her blade up in the path of the metal monster that was swiftly approaching her head, she successfully deflected the attack only to groan as the impact shuddered into her wrists.

Quicker on the recovery than she was, the enemy soldier stabbed towards her, forcing her to roll away to avoid impalement before coming to her feet. The toll of battle was becoming very apparent, as she found herself too slow yet again; a vicious overhand strike hurtling itself towards her. Raising her sword and placing her free hand on the flat of the blade, the heavy attack slammed into her. Her defense crumbled beneath such a brutal display, throwing her to the ground and causing her weapon to leave her hand.

Elsa blinked, the fog in her head refusing to clear as she looked around, finding herself on her back. The ground was soft beneath her, as if it had just rained, but in the back of her mind she was aware that it was not water that had dampened the dirt. Her eyes found the shining metal of a bloodstained blade descending upon her, but she could not find the ability to do more than raise her hands in a pitiful defense, dazed as she was. Deep inside her chest, she felt a familiar tug, the first stone pulled from a dam. _No.. not here. _It rose in intensity, and the dam began to disintegrate, letting loose a flood of power that seemed to fill her entire being. It tingled within her finger tips, and pulsed inside her veins. _Not now! Please.._

The soldier, an ugly man even by a fair standard, had a dumbstruck expression etched upon his face, and his eyes were wide in shock as she felt the torrent release. It left her as quickly as it had appeared, and even through her closed eyelids she could see the flash of light that marked the explosion. The killing blow did not fall. A blade did not cut into her chest and leave her insides exposed to the daylight. She did not die.

Slowly allowing her eyes to open, she saw her executioner was still in the same place he had been when she had last seen him. Feet an even distance apart, his greatsword held in both hands and extended in front of him, his features frozen in an expression of pure terror. Ice clung to his form, it covered his entire body and kept him locked in that position. Gaping up at the statue she had unwittingly created, Elsa became aware of the distinct lack of any sound coming from the battle around her. It tore her eyes away from the man, seeing nearly every soldier staring at her, all thoughts of war abandoned after her retaliation.

Some of the combatants were looking at their own arms, to the sweat that had turned into frost on their skin in spite of the burning summer day, slowly beginning to melt away. A glance told her that even the nearest parts of the ocean that surrounded the nearby city was iced over, and each new revelation caused her breaths to come quicker and carry more panic upon them. Then a figure was standing over her, blocking out the sun as he reached down to haul her up to her feet. It was Caesten, who seemed far too relaxed to be standing in front of man who had just been frozen solid. She could hear murmurs coming from the enemy, starting out quiet but building in intensity after a few moments, allowing her to catch what was being said.

"Sorcery!"

"Dark magic!"

"Witch, she's a witch!"

With that last outcry, the Marshall standing in front of her turned to face the opposing force. The men flanking Elsa looked to him as he drew his blade again, holding it high above his head and yelling loud enough to drown out all others. "Press forward!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what was going to be Chapter 4 ended up approaching 10k words, so in the effort to make it easier on my readers, I've split it up. With luck, it won't be long before the next piece of the Elsa's backstory is up! -Fox**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Fellow Knight

**Author's Note: Fair warning, there is a bit of smut ahead. I feel like I got you guys all excited for a battle, and now it's the lull between the first fight and the rest of the war.. Oh my god, I'm a tease. All joking aside, I'm glad you guys enjoyed Elsa's first battle! Oh, I don't think I've said it so far in this fic, but I don't mind it a bit if you want to PM me any questions you might have or anything, I always enjoy a back and forth with my readers. Also! Since there are quite a few, I'll leave the answers to reviews at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you all for your support, and enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 5

**-A Fellow Knight-**

_**The City of the Sun, Corona**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

Stumbling into a nearby wall, Elsa nearly fell before her arm was caught in the strong grip of the man who was walking alongside her. With a small, grateful smile, she sat back against the structure, laying her head against the cool surface. "It takes a lot out of you, it seems?"

Caesten's question, like his mannerisms when he had pulled her off of the ground during the battle, was oddly calm. Especially as he was helping a young woman who had just unleashed a wave of ice that had created a layer of frost over an entire battlefield, the same woman who had caused such panic in the enemy ranks that they were routed despite holding superior numbers. He didn't seem scared, and unlike her own soldiers, he wasn't glancing at her every couple of moments to make sure she wasn't using her powers.

Hanging her head as exhaustion tried to weasel its way further into her sore limbs, she stared at the cobbled road beneath her feet. "I have never used it on that scale." Making a noise that was supposed to be a chuckle, it instead came out as a dry cough. "Never knew what I was capable of.."

Crouching down to meet her eyes, the older man was studying her with an intense gaze. "It is quite a power, and it will serve you well in the battles to come."

_If I'm not burned at the stake, first. _His words brought her attention back to the task at hand, and she pushed herself back up to a standing position. "Come, my uncle is waiting." Willing herself to maintain her footing as they climbed the last road to the castle, she was not prepared for the squeal of happiness as they passed the gates into the courtyard.

"Cousin!" A slim body slammed into her, nearly taking them both down to the ground before Elsa was able to catch herself. Short brown hair was all she saw for a long moment, before the other woman pulled away, making a small noise of disgust and concern. "You are covered in blood!"

"None of which is my own, Rapunzel. It is good to see you." She allowed herself a quiet laugh at her cousin's antics, shaking her head.

The brunette's lips curled into a wicked smile as she turned to pull another into the conversation. "Elsa, this is my husband and the Prince-Consort of Corona, Eugene." _Husband?_ Elsa's eyes slid over the man who was jailed by the woman's grasp on his arm. He seemed closer to her own age than that of the young princess, with a mop of dark hair and eyes the color of chestnut.

He didn't seem to sit well with the way she was analyzing him, as he ran his free hand over the back of his neck nervously. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Elsa." She was trying to place where she had seen him before, her mind only returning with a preposterous memory of a wanted poster, as Rapunzel gave another small squeal of excitement, which drew his gaze. It was up until that point she had deemed him unfit for her cousin, until she saw the loving way he looked at the princess, the absolute adoration evident in his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince." Bowing at the waist, the gesture was mirrored by the man standing beside her. When she rose, she could see that her aunt and uncle had joined them, and immediately dropped to one knee, a hand pressed to her heart. "Your majesties."

Large hands took ahold of her arms and raised her to a standing position, and she found herself looking into the eyes of the King. "There will be no kneeling from family, nor those whose timely arrival has saved my people from certain defeat."

"It was our pleasure to honor the pact King Arinos forged with Corona, my lord."

The soldier's voice drew her uncle's gaze to him with a raised eyebrow, prompting Elsa to speak up. "Allow me to introduce Caesten, the Marshall of Arendelle's armies. It was his leadership that allowed such a victory today."

"While I am sure the Marshall is an exemplary commander, I hear that we have you to thank for striking such rampant fear into the hearts of the enemy." Blue eyes flitted back to her, and she fought the urge to quiver as the discussion turned to the subject she had been dreading. "Is it true, do you bear the power?" Raising a hand before the small audience, she opened her palm and conjured a small flurry of snow that burst from her fingertips before quickly dissipating. It felt like the need to sleep was amplified by such a simple display, and her grasp on consciousness wavered for a moment. _It seems as if prolonged battle with a blade drains me less than doing a simple trick.. _Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the bright grins from her relatives, and the giggle that originated from her cousin. It was shocking, to see such joyful reactions to her curse. Everyone else who had discovered her secret over the years had reacted with fear, or told her she needed to conceal it, to hide it away from a vicious world. _Everyone except Anna._ "It was truly a gift from the Gods that you led the forces here, my niece. I shall ensure that you, and the skilled Marshall, are honored for your heroism on the field of battle today."

Pushing back her exhaustion, Elsa shook her head. "Honors will have to wait, uncle. There is still a war to win."

Queen Gail, with her green irises filled with concern, stepped forward. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Mekrinon was pushed back, but they will regroup and attack again." Caesten's tone commanded attention, and she was glad to not be the focus of the exchange for a few seconds. "They know they outnumber us."

"Right now, we hold the advantage." Elsa chimed in, attempting to make her uncle understand. "They are on the run and in disarray. We should strike back while we can."

Driscoll looked between them. "I concur, but would it not be prudent to await reinforcements from Arendelle? As I understand it, you have but a fraction of your kingdom's army here."

"And the rest will follow within a week. For now, I will take our combined forces and drive the enemy back." Thoughtful nods accompanied her words this time, and it was her aunt who spoke next.

"Surely you must rest, first. Would you care to dine with us tonight? We can have a room made up for you, as well as a hot bath and a change of clothing."

It was hard to deny that she felt like a walking corpse, with an ache in the back of her eyes that amplified after each blink, and the way her mind stumbled over simple thoughts in its tired state. "That would be lovely, but I would like to attend to my men first, ensure that they are settled in for the night."

Her uncle seemed unwilling to take no for an answer, however, as he laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Nonsense, I will see to it personally that proper lodging is made available for your soldiers. You and Marshall Caesten will enjoy our hospitality for the night, and tomorrow we can truly begin our campaign to drive the invaders from Corona."

Glancing at the man by her side, the old soldier gave a nod. "War can wait a night, Elsa. You must also recover from your exertions, as no decision made while deprived of rest is a good one." With that, it seemed she had lost the argument, and her hand was seized by Rapunzel in order to be led toward the castle steps. Tossing a helpless look back at the chuckling monarchs, she sighed and accepted her fate.

* * *

_Thank the gods, I did need this._

Relaxing into the bath with a pleasant sigh, Elsa felt the warm water begin to wash away the blood and dirt that was caked onto her skin, as well as the worry of what repercussions her unique ability being revealed would bring. Her clothing and armor, soiled with sweat and the remnants of battle, had been taken by the servants nearly the second after she had undressed. They had left behind a neatly folded pile consisting of a clean shirt and trousers, as well as undergarments she suspected belonged to her cousin, if frilly lace was anything to judge by. The clothes sat on the bed on the other side of the large room, topped with a pair of leather boots, the kind fit for battle and a fine replacement for the cracked and ruined ones she had been trudging about in for years before this war.

Closing her weary eyes, she let herself slip beneath the surface of the small pool, letting it dampen her hair as hands worked the platinum strands free of the confining braid. It wasn't long before the comfortable temperature allowed her to truly release the tension present in her limbs, and let the walls she had erected within her mind fall away. _This moment could only be more perfect if Anna was here with me. _The rogue thought quickly turned to fantasies of wet, freckled skin slowly lowering into the tub atop her own bare body, which in turn brought about a wave of panic that forced her to emerge from the water, sputtering and rubbing her eyes. _What?! She is your sister, and your Queen! Reign in your impure thoughts, lest they become true desires. Conceal your emotions, do not feel them.._

Deeply concerned with mentally berating herself, it took her a long while to notice the red haired girl lounging on the chair near the bath, giving a frightened yelp and jumping enough cause a small wave to crash over the side of the tub. For a moment, much too long of a moment, she held on to a trickle of hope that it was Anna. That her younger sister was sitting there, watching her nude form through the rippling surface of the water. But it was not, the distinct lack of freckles announcing that fact in her second take. "Begging your pardon, my lady. I did not mean to startle you." Despite the apology, the servant girl was containing a small grin by biting her bottom lip, brilliant sapphire eyes sparkling with an sinful glow. Elsa gaped at her, indignation burning on her cheeks as her expression asked the question she could not find the words to pose. "The Princess suggested that you may require some help relaxing, and said that I should offer my services.."

The young woman before her was nothing short of beautiful, with hair a much more subdued color than her sisters, auburn that was mixed with brown to create a rusted shine. Its length fell to slim shoulders, framing an attractive face while the fading light of the afternoon shined upon reddened cheeks and a button nose. It seemed as if her cousin had chose a girl far too similar to Anna to be a coincidence, and she found paranoia seeping in, in spite of having only discovered her own perverse feelings mere months ago. "S-services?"

"A massage, my lady." It was hard not to feel some measure of disappointment at the words, as thoughts of her sister had worked her body out of the realm of exhaustion and into a state of arousal. The girl rose to her feet, stealing another glance at the clear water with a sly grin plastered on her face as she walked around to kneel down behind Elsa. Her breathing hitched as hands settled on her bare shoulders, and the other gave a quiet giggle at her nervousness. "Try to relax, I promise I will not bite." It did not help to feel a trace of hot breath down the nape of her neck as the other spoke. "Unless you wish me to, of course."

She felt her eyes widen as the redhead began tracing her thumbs over the ridge of her spine, the sensation teasing the small baby hairs present there. Her cheeks were warm, and she knew that they were glowing a pink color from the simple act of this beautiful creature laying soft hands upon her. Fingers began kneading into tense muscles as she sat against the edge of the tub, her arms along the rim of the tub and paralyzed, as if the slightest movement would cause this wonderful sensation to end. "You are far too tense for my efforts to make any progress. You need to relax." The silvery words were enough to loosen her to a small degree, but the gentle kiss that was planted just behind her ear made her completely malleable to the woman's care.

She slipped a few inches down into the bath, catching herself before she would be too far away to continue receiving the pleasure of the rough ministrations. She had been wary at first, but each rub brought another wave of distraction from the ache of her bruised limbs and sore joints. It took only a few minutes until her head was laid back against the edge of the small tub, eyes closed and lips parted to let a small moan escape. The massage stopped abruptly after that, causing her to investigate where the other woman had gone. She was greeted to a sight of the girl looking down at her with wide eyes, and from here Elsa could clearly see the crystal blue hue of the irises, and herself reflected in them. Unable to ignore the warmth emanating from her core any longer, she raised a hand from the water and stretched it upwards. The only noise in the room was the sound of droplets falling from her hand as she draped it over the slim neck and pulled the other towards her.

Despite the awkward positioning, their mouths met first with the softest of touches. Closing about the girl's lower lip, she held the kiss for a long moment before letting the servant pull away, keeping her hand tangled in the auburn hair. That brief second of contact seemed to set her nerves on fire as she opened her eyes to see a bright grin on the face above her, azure eyes alight with desire. Elsa rose from the bath, uncaring of her own exposure as she stepped free of the water, creating a small puddle over the wooden floor. In some part of her mind, rational thoughts fought to prevail over the haze of lust, but she was already in motion.

Crashing into the smaller girl and wrapping her hands about the slender hips, she smirked as arms were thrown about her shoulders and lips met in the midst of the chaotic embrace. Stumbling towards the bed, her fingers worked feverishly to tear the ties apart on the front of her partner's pants, succeeding in loosening them enough that the clothing fell down to reveal legs as creamy white as her own. The garment tripped both of them up, and Elsa landed atop the other on a large rug. Breaking the kiss to laugh at what their frenzy had wrought, she saw that the carpet was adorned with snowflake designs.

"Very fitting." The woman beneath her spoke breathlessly, looking at the same thing she was. Stifling another giggle, she moved her hands to the side in order to lift herself free, but was stopped by the arms holding her down. Blinking in surprise and meeting the playful gaze, it seemed that even her desire was outweighed by the others, as the pink lips separated to speak in a cadence that promised sin. "It will do."

* * *

"Have you killed before today?"

The question caught Elsa off guard, causing her to fumble with the ends of the cerulean cravat she was tying about her neck, undoing all of her efforts so far. Staring at her reflection for a moment before sliding her gaze to the redhead who was lounging languidly upon the bed, and the sight brought a tumbling sensation to her stomach. The lithe form that had been writhing beneath her earlier was now clothed only in undergarments and a loose collared shirt, its buttons undone to leave it hanging and entrusting little to the imagination. Her mind seemed to hold enough pity to provide an answer, instead of abandoning her to stare like a simpleton at the in front of her. "..No."

With lips curling up into a smile, the other woman slid off the bed and sauntered over. She was left to shuffle her feet awkwardly as hands found the end of the cravat and began tying it for her, the girl staring at the cloth as she spoke. "And do you feel different now, as if it has changed something for you?"

"Not entirely.. The revelation of my powers to three armies has taken the stage of my thoughts, it seems." She accompanied her response with a breathy chuckle that came out sounding more like a desperate whimper, a quiet cry for the approval of this woman she barely knew. _Barely knew, and slept with. Indecency is in abundance for me, lately. Imagine if she knew whose name it was that filled my thoughts earlier. _Attempting to derail her own musings, and to avoid contemplation in general that concerned her sister, she tilted her head. "I slew those men in defense of Corona ..Should I feel guilt for such an act?"

Finished with the tying, the redhead reached up and traced a hand along her jawline and traveled down her neck before settling it above her breast. "Some do, some do not. I was merely curious which of those groups you belonged to."

The dodgy answer left her with even more questions, and the enigmatic nature of the servant girl was quickly becoming the only pursuit that interested her mind in the absence of a burning need that cried to be fulfilled. "May I ask your name?"

Her words were met with a flash of playfulness in the sapphire eyes, and a grin that was as equally devious. "Perhaps. In exchange for a kiss?" It was not a difficult request to meet, as Elsa brought a hand to cup the others cheek and pull her forward. Unlike the rest of their heated dialogue, this one began on a level that was much more chaste than before, a meeting between two sweethearts, not one time lovers.

Her nose rubbed against the girl's until she tilted her head ever so slightly to allow them to brush lips, feeling the warmth of a shaky breath wash over her chin. Pressing her body against the girl, she ran her thumb over the smooth cheek in circles before she took the lower lip between her own. She had planned to hold up her end of the bargain in a way that would leave the other speechless, to offer a worthy tribute in order to learn the name of the enticing temptress, but her attempt was interrupted by knocking at the door. "Elsa? Dinner is nearly prepared and I've brought some reports from our soldiers I'd like to go over with you."

Pulling back with a disappointed groan, her frown caused the girl in her arms to chuckle lightly as she turned to speak towards the door. "One moment, Marshall." When she turned back, the young woman was adjusting her collar and smoothing it out in an effort to make her presentable. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned forward to gently touch their foreheads together. "May I please know your name?"

Slipping free of her grasp, the girl turned away to gather the last item of clothing to complete Elsa's ensemble, a black jacket with a long back. "Perhaps later." Suppressing a whine, she pushed her arms through the offered sleeves one after the other before allowing it to be pulled up about her shoulders. She felt her hair being gathered and a quick glance at the mirror told her that the redhead was tying her platinum locks back with a ribbon that matched the color of her necktie. Stepping around her to adjust the coat now covering her chest, the girl worked on it until it sat perfectly, raising a hand to sweep her bangs to the side and tuck them behind an ear. "Now, go enjoy your dinner." Lips were pressed against her cheek as the woman stepped past her, pushing her lightly towards the door.

Elsa scoffed as she moved to open the door, stepping out into the hallway to see the Marshall leaning on a nearby column shuffling through the parchments in his hands. His eyes slid upwards until they scanned over her, and she quietly hoped that the heated skin of her cheeks were not quite as noticeable as they felt. After a long moment, the soldier looked towards the door she had closed behind her with a raised eyebrow. "Company?" Sighing, she gave a slow nod, and the man chuckled in response. "I see. The benefits of being a hero, I suppose. I had hoped to speak with you, but no matter, we can talk while we walk down to the dining hall."

Grateful for his lack of interest in her affairs, she could not deny the effect the servant girl had had on her. All the tension and soreness from before had melted away, and even their time in bed had served to replenish her after the use of her power. Gesturing down the corridor, Caesten matched her stride while looking over his papers. "You said you had reports you wanted to speak to me about?" Her question seemed to remind him of it, and he gave a nod.

"Yes.. I have the final count of our dead, and wounded. We lost nearly a score in the battle, and nearly double that are now in the care of Coronan healers in the city." After seen her crestfallen expression, he made a contemplative noise before speaking again. "For what could have happened, this is an outcome we could not have hoped for. Your orders, while they carried a large risk, have paid off. Your father would be proud."

_That I used my power? I think not. _"It was mostly luck that brought us victory, Marshall."

"You downplay the importance of your own actions. What you did on that battlefield.. I've never seen grown men run faster." He gave a small laugh, but her mind was in another place.

"Our wounded, where are they being kept?"

"An infirmary near the entrance to the city. Why?"

Rounding the corner to the banquet hall, she stopped to raise a hand and rub the back of her neck. "I would like to visit them, make sure they are being well cared for." She noticed he was watching her with a small smile when she finally met his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It is just good to see a student take a lesson to heart."

It brought a light curling to her own lips as she remembered the lesson he was speaking of, one of the many he had delivered in the cramped cabin aboard the Interminable. "'No matter how many oaths a man may swear, his heart shall always belong only to those he deems worthy. A good commander will work to gain the respect and affection of his soldiers.'"

"Why Elsa, you look positively handsome!" Her cousin's voice interrupted the conversation, and drew both gazes to the brunette who bounded up to grab onto her arm excitedly. "I'm glad mother listened to me, I remembered that you hated dresses."

"Then I have you to thank, cousin." She cast a glance over her own form, and had to admit that it was an attractive combination. The dark brown trousers weren't as tight as they could be, but weren't loose enough to cause problems, while the jacket fit as if it had been tailored for her.

They were joined by the Prince-Consort, who gave his wife a dashing smile before gesturing towards the hall they stood outside of. "Let's not keep the King and Queen waiting, hmm?" With that, they filed in, to find Elsa's uncle already sitting at the end of the long table, and his wife in the seat on his right.

She took the chair next to the Queen, while Rapunzel and Eugene sat on the opposite side. Caesten eased down near her, giving a contented sigh as he rested upon the cushioned seat. As servants began to fill the hall and lay down dishes upon the long table, Elsa took the opportunity to look around. It had been years since she had been here, the last time being before her parents' death. Just as it had then, the amount of natural light that was let into this room surprised her, in comparison with Arendelle. The afternoon sun both illuminated and heated the room, casting a lovely glow over the walls.

"Ah, here is our final guest." King Driscoll drew her eyes, while he was looking towards the entrance to the hall. "Marshall, my beloved niece, let me introduce you to my daughter's knight." Sliding her gaze to the entrance, she had expected to see a burly man, much like Caesten, old and gruff. Instead, she was treated to a familiar sight of auburn hair. "Lady Kairi, heir to the duchy of Radiance."

Steel blue eyes found her, and Elsa could not stop the furious blush that overtook her as the other knight grinned in her direction. The unassuming clothes the girl had been wearing earlier were gone, replaced by a suit much like her own, only with a jacket of a deep red color, and a black cravat. Kairi's gaze lingered upon her for a moment before the redhead bowed. "My King, my Queen. Thank you for inviting me, I had hoped to meet the heroes of Corona before we marched tomorrow."

Taking a seat next to the Princess, the redhead greeted her cousin and looked down at the food before glancing up at Elsa. Her thoughts moved a mile a minute, struggling to recall what little she remembered of the duchy of Radiance. It was a small patch of fertile farmland on the northern edge of Corona's borders, proclaimed a duchy after the Lord who owned the land had assisted the larger kingdom in a war decades ago. By all accounts, it was paradise on earth, producing such a surplus of crops that many whispered that magic was involved. And she had slept with the heir, without even knowing her name. _All because I thought about Anna. _Reminding herself to bash her head into a wall the moment she was alone, she smiled shyly at the girl, receiving a wink that did little to deflate the flush that had taken her cheeks.

"Did you hear me, Elsa?"

Glancing at her cousin, she saw Rapunzel was staring at her with an expectant look on her face. Ignoring the laugh she saw Kairi stifle, she tilted her head and donned a bright smile. "I am sorry cousin, what were you saying?"

"When I asked father to appoint Lady Kairi as my personal knight, he originally refused. But I reminded him that you were a knight, and he held a tournament to test her skills. She fought and won against ten of our best Royal Guards, as well as some Princeling from the Southern Isles!"

Looking over at the redhead, who had a pink tinge to her face, and it was Elsa's turn to grin. "That is impressive. Perhaps we could spar some day, when the situation is not so dire for the kingdom?"

"Of course. You seem like you know how to handle a blade." The words, spoken with such a sultry inflection to the girl's voice, went unnoticed by the rest of table while it caused her to choke on the wine she had just taken a sip of. _Well, this is going to be an interesting meal. _

* * *

Having excused herself at the end of the private dinner, Elsa made her way through the streets of Corona's capital, happy to find them mostly deserted at the late hour. Reaching up to loosen the tie about her neck, she freed herself of the clutch of the two topmost buttons on her shirt as well, sighing in relief. Caesten had given her directions to the infirmary, and she had no trouble finding it, one of the few buildings still bustling with activity despite the fact the sun had fallen.

Stepping past the throng of healers that were either running back into the structure or leaving it to gather more supplies, she was greeted to a grisly sight. She had been showered with blood for the first time today, an unsettling experience to be sure, but this was far worse. The men and women laying here ranged from soldiers to citizens, some were even children, suffering from wounds inflicted by the siege. When she killed a man, she did not leave him with a festering wound and lost in a sense of agony for days later. An immense guilt filled her at the realization that her afternoon had been spent bathing, having sex, and attending a pleasant dinner. Moving forward, it wasn't long before the injured began to notice her, and murmurs had began to circulate through the crowd.

"It's the Lady Elsa."

She turned and grasped the hand of a Coronan soldier who was reaching out to her, laying her free hand upon his shoulder. The man's left eye was covered by a bandage that was wrapped about his head, and he was sitting up on the edge of his assigned bed. "My lady, it will be my honor to serve on the field of battle with you."

Smiling down at him, she bowed her head, becoming aware of the intent way others were listening in on the conversation. "As it has been my honor to serve your kingdom. Rest up, friend." Releasing him, she stepped past and scanned the faces watching her, thinking back to what her uncle had said of the beginning of this war. By Driscoll's own admission, he was not sure why Mekrinon had attacked, it seemed unprovoked to an extreme degree. Caesten had suggested that the rumors surrounding the southern kingdom's king might not have been exaggerated, perhaps he truly was mad.

Mad or not, Mekrinon's King, Draos, had caused so much death in this beautiful country that Elsa felt a righteous indignation burning within her at the sight of so much suffering. It may have been spurned on by the guilt she felt, but she found herself moving to assist the healers in any capacity she could. Hours passed before anyone confronted her about it, laying a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Caesten looking down on her, shaking his head.

She looked back at the patient she had been helping, a young boy named Olaf who was afflicted with a strong fever due to the infected gash an arrow had left in his leg. The healers suspected that even if the fever did break, they may have to amputate the limb to stop the spread of the sickness. She had spent quite a bit of time using her powers to chill a bowl of water before dabbing a wet rag over his forehead, silently wishing she could do more. "You need sleep, Elsa."

The Marshall's voice was quiet, and as close to gentle as she had ever heard it, as he took the cloth from her hand and set it in the bowl before pulling her to her feet. Peering helplessly down at the wounded boy, she allowed herself to be led from the infirmary. The old soldier steered her towards the castle before letting go, mumbling that he would assist them in her stead. She watched him move back towards the building, before turning to stumble down the street.

* * *

Memories of talking to dozens of different people, from common folk to veteran soldiers, all blurred together as she staggered into her chamber door. She couldn't quite recall any individual name or face due to the way her exhausted mind only returned with an image of that small boy, Olaf. All that she had accomplished today, in saving the city and pushing back the invaders, seemed to pale before the fact she had not been quick enough to prevent that one boy from being injured. Turning the ornately detailed knob, she pushed the door open and stepped in, surprised to find that candles had been lit to illuminate the room.

A creak in the beds frame announced that she was not alone, and her eyes found the slim girl looking at her with an expression caught in a conflict between relief and worry. Kairi was still dressed in the attire of a noble, a sharp contrast to the clothing she had worn earlier, but doing much to accentuate her figure. Reaching back to wearily close the door behind her, Elsa took a moment before looking at the other knight. "Rapunzel did not send you to my room the first time."

"..No." The admission did not even begin to surprise her as she moved to the middle of the room. "It was my own curiosity that led me to seek you out. Though I admit my methods were a bit scrupulous."

_That is one way to put it. _"Do you usually make a habit of dressing like a servant, then?"

"In my defense, you were not dressed at all." The simple response caused her to chuckle unwillingly, too tired to even feign anger towards the girl. "And I will not apologize for my actions, because I do not regret where they led."

"Nor do I." Tilting her head, she ran a hand through her bangs before sighing. "How did you know I would be receptive to your advances?"

The redhead grinned, baring her teeth in the playful way that twisted Elsa's stomach into knots. "I took a chance."

Approaching the edge of the bed, she leaned her knees against it. "And can I expect the same recklessness from you in battle?"

Kairi laughed, smirking in spite of the reminder that tomorrow would be a long day of marching towards violence. "You didn't seem to mind it earlier." A small hand patted the mattress of the bed, quietly inviting Elsa to move forward.

"As much as I am enjoying our dance, I fear I don't have the energy to go another round tonight." Giving an apologetic smile to the other woman, she shrugged her shoulders listlessly.

The response was another pat upon the soft sheets covering the bed, pulling her gaze to the crystal blue of the redhead's eyes. "I would never assume such things, Elsa."

* * *

**Author's Note: So most of this chapter was pretty much thought up on the spot, and wasn't in the outline. And yeah, Kairi. My knowledge of Disney characters is mostly restricted to the two newest movies because the last time I watched any of the old ones(except the Lion King), I'm pretty sure the Star Wars prequels weren't a thing. So I went with the one I actually knew something about! For those who don't know, Kairi is an unofficial Disney princess who appears in the Disney/Square Enix games called Kingdom Hearts. Go play them, they are fantastic. -Fox**

**Hermanadi: Well thank you! I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I'll admit describing Elsa's armor a lot of fun.**

**FrozenFanatic: Heh, I'm trying to temper her powers so they aren't wildly overkill against normal soldiers, but she's still a badass.**

**UnsightyViewings: Isn't she just awesome?! I actually acted out the scenes before writing them to see if they would work in a real sense, so it's good to know that my efforts paid off. Sorry to get you all excited for a battle and then give you this, but there's other fights coming before this war is over, don't worry!**

**Guest: The email I got notifying me of your review actually displayed it as "A**ES", which made me chuckle, so thank you for that. And don't worry, she will!**


	7. Chapter 6 - To Fell A King

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! This chapter is pretty long, so I will let you get to it. For those of you who read such things, a longer note is at the bottom, along with the answers to the reviews. Enjoy the read, my friends! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 6

**-To Fell A King-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"I have got a question for you.."

Caesten's voice drew her gaze from the treeline in the distance to the man marching beside her. Brushing a hand back to correct the position of her platinum braid, Elsa chuckled softly. "I did not figure you for a man to ask permission, Marshall." It had only been three days since they left the capital in the company of the Coronan army combined with their own force. The enemy had been routed toward the northern highlands, and they had pursued the marauders with as minimum delay as they could afford.

Shaking his head with a wry grin, the soldier kept his eyes ahead as he spoke. "How does it feel, to have your power known to the world?"

The question was easy to answer, the issue having been at the forefront of her thoughts almost constantly since the magic has manifested without her direction and lashed out to protect her. "Honestly.. I find myself torn between crippling fear and overwhelming joy that so many have accepted me. For years I was afraid that people knowing would bring a mob to the castle gates, demanding my death." Blinking, she took note that what she was telling the Marshall was extremely personal, but he didn't seem to mind, merely nodding as he glanced over at her pause. "It is a good thing, though. I feel.. free. As if I can finally be who I am."

"Well, it does certainly explain why you allowed your sister to take the throne." It was not the man who replied to her words, but the woman walking behind them. Glancing back, Elsa could not help the grin that overtook her lips at the sight of the redhead. Kairi had come with them when they had left the capital, proving herself a skilled fighter in the two skirmishes they had already fought with the enemy. She drank in the sight of the woman, from the form fitting chainmail that covered the slim torso, to the swaying motion of her hips. The other knight was almost a foot shorter than she was, even smaller than Anna, but she made up for it in sheer energy.

Shoulder length auburn hair bounced with each spry step, and the bangs that were swept over the right side of the woman's forehead rose and fell in time with the march. _Elsa, you are staring. _Attempting to shake her view away from the other, she found herself arrested to the piercing gaze originating from the bright indigo eyes, so much so that she nearly jumped when the Marshall's voice rang out again. "I'm sure there are more complicated issues surrounding her decision to abdicate the throne, though good luck getting any sort of cl-"

Her ears tuned out the man's words, focusing instead on a keen whistling sound carried upon the air, drawing her eyes upwards. _Arrows.. _"Ambush!" Turning to face her soldiers, Elsa threw her arms out wide and summoned up her power as quickly as she could, trying to create a barrier between the missiles and the men who were marching behind her. She could not see the ice that was being formed, but she shaped it with each thought, pushing it outwards until it appeared on the edges of her vision. It was large enough to cover the column of men who were marching through the small valley, and it did not drain her strength as much as she thought it would.

Then came the attack, the sound of metal arrowheads slamming into the frozen shield filling the air with a growing intensity. Each impact felt as though she had blocked it with an object she was holding, the force shuddering down the length of her body as she fought to maintain control of the ever shrinking defense. A sharp crack sounded out, and pain exploded from her left thigh, pitching her forward. She would have fallen if not for somebody rushing to catch her, holding her upright.

Mercifully, the assault halted, and she let her eyes slide open. It was Kairi who had caught her, with wide sapphire eyes filled with concern. Laying a hand on the other knights shoulder, Elsa pushed herself back, knowing that she could not withstand another volley like that. "Get to cover.. get to cover!" Growling the orders as loudly as she could manage, her eyes whipped to the Marshall staring up at the floating ice. "Caesten, take the Coronan cavalry north and circle back, run those archers down!" Meeting her gaze and nodding, the man ran off as she allowed herself to be half carried to the nearby trees.

Leaning back against a wide trunk, she peeked around the edge of the bark as the sound of heavy hoof beats faded away, glaring up at the ridge the arrows had come from. "Elsa, we need to get you to a healer."

Kairi was examining the wooden shaft protruding from the outer edge of her thigh, with so much worry evident in her voice it would have been endearing in a calmer situation. Looking over her soldiers who were now huddled behind shields and the forest cover, she shook her head. "Break it and tear it out, there is a battle to be fought."

"But-" Sensing the redheads reluctance to harm her, she reached down and placed a hand around the exit wound, her other fingers curling around the head of the missile. Snapping it and stifling a cry of pain, she was not prepared for the feathered end to be ripped out the back of her leg, the other woman gingerly holding the bloodied shaft in her hand. "..Sorry." Despite the agony that was now coursing through her limbs, she let a low chuckle escape her lips in response to the meek apology.

* * *

Watching the horseman overrun the outnumbered archers on the ridge below, Draos gave a nod and turned away from the scene. "My lord, now would be the time to attack." The words were spoken with a silver tongue, an inflection that was far too charming for a situation like this. The man who had given the opinion was similarly unsuited for battle, dressed in a royal ensemble with minimal armor, with a sword that was more ornamental than fit for war.

"Silence, princeling." Draos held nothing but contempt for the younger man, from the ridiculous sideburns to the fact there was not an ounce of honor to be found in the other. Sliding his scowl to his commander, he relaxed his tone a small amount. "Order the men to ready themselves. When the scouts return, we will push south and slip away."

"Yes, my king."

Turning back to see the last of the bowmen cut down with a shriek, he shook his head. "Cowards.."

"My lord, my lord!" A newcomer, utterly drenched in sweat, ran along the edge of the bluff before collapsing at his feet, panting heavily.

"I hope you bring the news I wish to hear, scout." Barely glancing at the lesser soldier, a man who could still be called a boy, he waited patiently for the answer. "Who commands the Arendelle forces?"

"They bear no standard, my lord." Fixing a murderous glare upon the man, Draos drew some pleasure from the way the other fumbled over words. "B-but I did see one issue orders to the troops! A young woman, with bright blonde hair."

"The Queen's sister." The Prince spoke quietly, looking in his direction. "The one with the magic."

"This is who is outmaneuvering my forces, a mere girl?" Scoffing, he shook his head and let out a dark chuckle. "She shows remarkable prowess for one so young, but we will see how long that lasts. Rouse the men, Commander. And you.." Affixing his gaze upon the young snake who was feigning interest in adjusting his white jacket, he lowered his voice to a threatening volume. "Wait until the enemy follows us to head east, and then take the ship waiting on the shores back to your kingdom. I want your army in Mekrinon in three months time, as promised."

"Of course, noble king." Grinning like a fool, the prince bowed in a way that was meant to be mocking, until Draos laid a hand on the low shoulder and held him down.

"Or I will turn my forces to your pathetic kingdom, boy."

* * *

"-time to raise the tax on the inco-"

Anna was staring at the grains present on the wooden table, barely able to pay a passing amount of attention to the droning on of the councilmen. Her thoughts were elsewhere, focused only on worrying about a blonde woman fighting a war in another country. At least, hopefully still fighting a war. There had been no word in the two months since her sister had left, no couriers to announce that Arendelle's army had arrived, that Corona had not yet fallen. That Elsa was alive.

"-the Fjallafólk, the harvesters described them as sava-"

Curling her fingers into each palm so hard it hurt, she tried to focus on what was being said, anything to take her mind from its current course. It was not to be, and she was subject to a mental display of a thousand different images, each one more horrific than the last. _Elsa lying on the battlefield, bleeding out from a dozen different wounds and left to die alone. Elsa crying out my name as she is tortured in the hands of the invaders. Elsa returning and hating me for what I forced her to go through.._

"Your majesty?"

Shuddering from the onslaught her imagination was determined to force upon her, Anna blinked before settling her eyes upon Lord Meeran, the economic adviser. She became aware that almost all of the older men in the room were staring at her, each with an expression of expectation. In the last month she had made it clear that she would no longer sit at the back of these meetings, merely signing off on what they agreed upon. No, it was her kingdom and it was her duty to rule, even if her mind was unwilling to let her listen to their mumblings of taxes and and the latest news from Weselton. "Sorry, councilman. What is it?"

Anger flashed over the mans narrow features at the revelation she was not paying attention, and his next words were spoke through clenched teeth. "I asked: Do you believe that Duke Theron will back down in the face of your-" A low growl sounded from the other side of the table, causing the councilman to glance over before correcting himself. "-our embargo?"

_This again.. I wonder if Lord Nacen would kill him if I asked. _The thought caught Anna off guard, finding her own nervousness and worry for Elsa setting her on edge. She tried to recall what she could of the situation surrounding Weselton, from the small tidbits she had actually heard. _Some kind of shortage was mentioned, was it not? _"From all that has been said, the people of the duchy are in a place where they will force the choice upon him. We will continue on the course I have set."

"Queen Anna, we still have a legion of men-at-arms here in Arendelle. Give your word and I shall force the outcome quickly, to alleviate any pressure from the people of Weselton." The gruff military adviser's voice filled the silence that followed her words, and the rest of the table were beginning to look between her and the man with growing curiosity. "We could establish the duchy under our kingdom's influence, secure it's trade as our own once and for all."

She liked the man the most out of the council, finding him both supportive of her rule and possessing a rather single-minded goal of raising her kingdom to its highest potential. But she didn't have the luxury of playing favorites, she had to do what was best for her people in the long run. _Because that is what Elsa taught me. _"No. We would only end up with the ire of Weselton's subjects, and another war on our hands directly after I sent my sister to end one.." Saying it out loud brought another twist of guilt to her stomach, wrenching in a way that somehow created actual physical pain. "We will await the results of the embargo before resorting to any violent means. One way or the other, Duke Theron will be removed from his position, but I will not jump to the conclusion that could lead to even further taxation for our people."

"Of course, your majesty." Lord Nacen bowed his head slightly in her direction, his voice indicating that he held her no ill will for her decision to disregard his advice, unlike other members of the council.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like to.." She struggled to form the words, afraid of what might be said in the wake of them. "..I'd like to know if there has been any word of the war in Corona?" The attempt at nonchalance was pitiful, and left her weakness exposed to the very men who would have the most to gain at exploiting it. Sighing inwardly, she resented the realization she had become so enveloped in politics these past few weeks, she was even beginning to think of a relationship in terms of power.

"Er, no.. your majesty." It was the economic adviser, of all people, who answered first. It could have been her imagination, but his voice seemed to carry an air of sympathy for her. "We have heard nothing at all, though I am sure that there is.. no reason to fret."

She did appreciate the gesture of attempted comfort, even if it lacked the desired effect. Putting on a mask consisting of a bright smile, she nodded to the man in thanks. "Well then, let us make sure we are ready for our forces return." The door to the council chambers opened, and a man walked around the table to hand something to her handmaiden, Gerda. Anna only allowed it to hold her gaze for a moment before looking back to address the men again. "Lord Meeran, I would like our coffers to have a sizable buffer in order to pay the soldiers upon their return. Do as well as you can without raising taxes, and we will see how much effect that has in a couple of weeks."

Turning to find her servant offering a letter, she took it with a glance at the man who was standing beside the portly woman. He was dressed in the colors of Corona, and that detail brought about a shaking in her hands as she sat the sealed letter upon the table in front of her. The red wax holding the folds closed was not marked with any insignia, and she found herself fearing what could be enclosed. Her teeth found the back of her lower lip, biting down upon the softness as she took a breath, opening it quickly.

Her breath hitched upon seeing the familiar handwriting, the long elaborate letters that were executed to perfection with the quill. "My Queen..?" The question shook her from reading the material for a few seconds, glancing up to see the councilmen watching her.

"It is from my sister.. News of the war. Please, allow me to read it before relaying what I can to you." Her request was met with nods from each of the councilmen, and she could not delay the anticipation welling her chest any longer, her eyes eager to devour the dried ink as quickly as possible.

"_Anna,_

_I apologize that neither I nor Uncle have written in the time since our parting. I requested that the first word you should read of the war would be penned by my own hand, and I miscalculated how much time I would actually have for such endeavors. _

_Let me ease your mind first: I am alive and well, and I have escaped the terrors of battle so far. Marshall Caesten has proved himself a capable second on the field of battle, and we arrived in time to save the seat of Corona's power from Mekrinon's forces. Our aunt and uncle are both unscathed, though it is my opinion that a bit of violence could do both of them wonders, as they continue to treat the war more lightly than I would prefer. Rapunzel, our beloved cousin, has gone and gotten herself married to a man of common birth. I jest, but he is a fitting husband for her, very loving from what I could tell of their interactions._

_I have also met a girl. Though 'woman' would describe her more aptly, as she is but a year younger than I. Like me, she is a knight in the service of a royal family, and she is quite skilled. Without her support, I am unsure of what these last few weeks would have made of me. She reminds me of you, sister, with her beauty matched only by her strength of spirit._

_But not all the affairs of this kingdom are so bright. The war has ravaged our uncle's country and caused so much death, the villages we march through are either enslaved or burned to the ground. There is so much suffering that I find myself wishing I could make myself immune to it, to cast it away and feel no longer. But I must not, I must feel all the pain of the people we came to save, I must make the monster responsible pay his debt in blood. I am sorry if I sound bitter, as I have not been sleeping well of late. My dreams are haunted by thoughts of a small boy I met back in the capital. His name was Olaf, he could not have been much older than his sixth year in life, and he died due to wounds inflicted by one of the enemy. _

_We have pushed on from the capital, and have scored victory after victory. Our forces are still outnumbered, despite being joined by the rest of the army. There is also a tenacity behind the enemy, a will that won't break easily. So far we have stopped them from retreating to the sea, but they will not surrender. King Draos seems determined to fight this out, to return to his stronghold in Mekrinon, and I fear I will be forced to invade to truly end this war._

_There is also another matter. My curse has been revealed to our forces, our allies, and the enemy. To all the world.. I feared revulsion from others, but have received nothing but praise. It is now a weapon, a tool to kill and to strike fear into the hearts of those who fight against us. I am unsure of how to react to that. I hate it, I would cut it out of myself if I could, and yet others love me for it. Caesten says it will be useful for morale, but I do not know._

_I miss you, Anna, more than you know. A longing present in the twilight hours of these days to speak to you, to look upon the light you inspire within myself and others. I hope all is well in Arendelle, and that you are not blaming yourself for your part in my presence here. For all that it is, there is nowhere I would rather be, as I am needed here and now. I will see this war to it's end, and pray that the Gods see fit to return me home to you._

_All my love,_

_Elsa"_

Anna steadied her arm upon the table, laying the parchment down as her eyes lingered on the delicate signing of her sister's name. There was a loaded silence in the room around her, and a pin drop could shatter it as all the collective breath was held in suspense for what news had finally reach them. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her duty and not the maelstrom of swirling emotions that clashed inside her. "The battles have gone well for our forces and Corona." Sighs of relief flooded the quiet atmosphere, and she nodded twice before continuing. "It seems King Draos will not back down, and the war may go on for some time." The councilmen took the news in stride, as if she had just discussed a new plan for how the guard patrols should rotate throughout the night, each of the men nodding thoughtfully and feigning the act of not being interested.

Closing her eyes to hold back tears, she ran fingertips over the words scrawled upon the letter, feeling the slight indentations where Elsa had pressed the quill too hard. "This meeting of the council is adjourned, gentlemen. I ask that I am left to my thoughts." The gathered lords rose and bowed before filing out of the room, and it was not long until she was left alone with Gerda, who seemed to be searching for something to say. "Leave me. And please arrange for my evening meal to be brought to my chambers, not the dining hall."

"Of course, your majesty." The servant laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder and squeezed before exiting as well, leaving her in a true sense of solitude. Her eyes flitted over the parchment again, to the parts of the writing that stood out most to her. There were two, the most apparent being the one that tore at her gut and filled it with the uneasy sensation of guilt. Elsa was hurting, blaming herself for the results of a war she did not cause, and it was Anna's fault. Sending her older sister, even inadvertently, into battle had set in motion a course that her knight was now forced to walk.

There was another part that gnawed on the fringes of her thoughts, that was buried beneath the surface of her mind until she actively engaged it, to flesh it out from the recesses and into the light. _'I've have also met a girl.' _She wasn't sure what was causing the unreasonable anger within her at rereading the words, but it was an unnecessary amount of rage to feel towards a woman she had never met. _I am allowed to feel this way, am I not? Elsa is _my _sister, after all. _

Realizing that she was gripping the edge of the table with enough force the joints in her fingers were beginning to complain, she let out a slow, shaky breath and released her grasp on the wood. _The way she writes about this other knight, it is so personal, as if they were lovers. _She knew that Elsa found attraction easier with the female gender, but the knowledge that her sister had found someone in such a small amount of time made her.. _Makes me what, jealous? _Mentally scoffing, Anna couldn't help but feel that was closer to the truth than she would ever want to admit.

* * *

Much had changed in the three months since she last saw Anna. From nights spent refining her control over her powers; a duty she had neglected in the faint hope that the magic would somehow fade away if ignored, to the days of endless marching broken only by the battles across Corona's countryside. The smell of blood was far too familiar now, as was the stench of death. Each innocent life lost weighed more heavily upon her mind than the last, and it had all begun with a small boy. Not all the change was in her thoughts as well, with dark circles she knew were evident beneath both of her eyes, and a dozen scrapes and bruises that seemed to constantly cover her form. And now the enemy troops dared to bar her from the one responsible for all this suffering.

"Elsa!" Kairi's voice reached her over the din of clashing metal and the screams of pain, causing her to glance away from the man she was engaging for a moment. Returning her focus to the fight, she gripped the hilt of her sword in both hands, digging in her rear foot and pushing back. Her shove forced him to withdraw too quickly, and the sudden movement tripped the soldier onto his back. Raising a hand skyward, Elsa conjured a small spear of ice before gesturing towards the prone enemy, burying the magical weapon into the undefended torso of her victim. "Elsa!"

Turning, she found the other woman bounding through the battlefield to reach the small bluff where she stood over half a dozen bodies of Mekrinon troops who thought they could best her. "Kairi, has Caesten reached the shores?"

"Yes!" Out of breath, the redhead nearly stumbled into her, and she caught the winded knight with her free hand. "But a good portion of the enemy fleet escaped, with King Draos among them!"

Growling, Elsa stepped past her friend, raising the sword in her right hand as another of the soldiers ran towards them. Wielding a crudely constructed axe, he advanced on her with reckless abandon. Reversing her hold on the leather grip, she spun as her opponent neared, halting the twirling momentum halfway through to stab backwards. The tip of the blade found purchase in his stomach, and she drove it further into the body until warm blood coursed out over her hands. Tearing it free with a grunt, the body fell to its knees before going limp and tumbling off of the raised surface to the fray below.

Still in the process of recovering from the scouting run, the other woman had watched as she dispatched the man, and a small smile awaited her when she turned back. "Then we need to push towards the beach, crush what remains of the enemy between our divided force. The fleeing king can wait." She had sent Marshall Caesten with a legion of Arendelle's troops to cut off King Draos' escape, a gambit she had hoped would buy her the time she needed to move the bulk of the army into position to force a surrender before the enemy got away. Her rival had proved to be more cunning than she had anticipated.

The last three months or so had been a dangerous game of cat and mouse between the two armies, one that had always resulted in her favor since the reinforcements from Arendelle had arrived. The forces of Mekrinon seemed unwilling to commit to any sort of prolonged engagement, and it was always a battalion or two they fought throughout the countryside, never the main body. King Draos was desperate to avoid confrontation, running to the coast in an effort to retreat back to his kingdom, to a place where his supply lines were not disrupted and he held the advantage, and she had failed to stop him here. He had thrown a large amount of troops at the legions she advanced in behind him, stalling them as he made his escape, sacrificing hundreds to cover a retreat.

But she could pursue him, and stop his army from reaching the castle in Mekrinon. If she acted now, there was a chance they would force a battle on the great plains of the southern kingdom, a wide expanse where the enemy would not be able to retreat under the threat of being run down. Striding past Kairi, she gave the woman a brief nod before placing a hand on the edge of the bluff, jumping down from it and landing the midst of the battle that raged below. A Coronan militiaman, identifiable by the white tabard bearing a golden sun upon its face, was desperately fending off two of the barbarians who had invaded his homeland. With a wave of her hand and a cursory thought, frozen missiles impaled both of them from behind, and a grateful nod came from the man she had saved.

A huff announced that the other knight had followed Elsa off the cliff, and it was then that the enemy soldiers in the general vicinity became aware of her. Furtive glances were tossed in her direction, and some of them even turned to face her, readying their weapons. She wasted no time in charging the nearest one, her blade deflected by the haft of a spear. Shoving the man back, she ducked under a sword that was swung her way. After the attack had passed, she remained in the bent position, knowing that the odds were about to be evened.

Kairi's form pressed against her for a moment as the woman rolled over her back and kicked at the swordbearer who had swung at her, engaging him away from Elsa. Straightening in time to sidestep the spearhead that was stabbed in her direction, she raised her blade with both hands before bringing it down and severing the wooden shaft. The man stumbled back, holding nothing to defend himself but a useless stick, and unable to stop the vicious arc that cleaved through his chest. Turning back to help the redhead who had come to her aid, she saw the woman twist the short sword that was embedded in a fallen soldier's back, drawing it from the corpse before nodding in her direction.

The sound of a warhorn blasted over the sound of the conflict, and then another. It was the signal she had been waiting for, the announcement that Caesten had arrived behind their enemy. _Time to finish this. _A clear line had been made between her troops and the opposing force, a no man's land as the soldiers of Mekrinon looked about in confusion. Raising the sword in her hand high above her head, she shouted to the knights of Arendelle that had rallied behind her. "Drive them to the sea!"

* * *

Dabbing a wet cloth against the pale cheek, Elsa gave another frustrated sigh. The crystal fractals of the blue eyes before her twinkled with an amused glow, dismissing her concern with a playful smile. The white of the linen in her hand was soiled with blood as she pulled it away, revealing the long gash that traveled from the ridge of the cheekbone to the corner of the younger woman's mouth. It was not as deep as it had first seemed, but it was still enough that she found it distressing. "If you could stare at it with any more anger in your eyes, it would be liable to close out of fear of you." Scowling at the joke, she pressed the cloth a bit harder than necessary, eliciting a gasp of pain and a light slap on her arm. "I was only teasing, Elsa!"

"Well, I do not find it so amusing that you were injured." Tossing the rag back into a bowl of water, she watched the clear liquid slowly become dyed a crimson color before looking back at her patient. Despite the slight pain she had caused the other, the grin had not diminished. Sighing as she raised a hand to the wound, she channeled a minute amount of her power to the surrounding skin, letting it chill the swelling that was beginning to appear. "You would have been killed if I had not thrown you back."

"But I am alive, and it is just a scratch." Warm fingers traced along her jawline, tempting her to move into the embrace, daring her to slide the hand on the woman's cheek to the slim neck and pull her forward. It was too enticing to resist, and she found herself leaning toward the other knight. "Just a scratch.."

Kairi spoke softly, with their lips as near to touching as they could be before actually sealing the kiss, but the words shook Elsa from the trance. Pulling back, she shook her head. "No. We talked about this."

With a frustrated groan, the injured woman refused to let her go. "Right, your attempt to save me from hurt by telling me there was another girl you loved, back in Arendelle." Scoffing as she pried the hands from about her neck, she slid off the bed, feeling the ship beneath her sway with another wave. She picked up the bowl of water, moving to set it upon a nearby table and end the conversation. The redhead was not so easily deterred. "When I approached you, that first night, I knew that there was a chance that either of us could die in battle. I knew that even if we did not, you would return home once the war was over."

Laying each of her palms upon the wooden surface, Elsa shook her head. "And I should have shut you out then, I was wrong to allow myself to give in to temptation." Turning to face the bed, she was surprised to find the other woman was on her feet and standing close by. "But now we are.. attached. And you deserve better than I can give." She tried to harden her gaze, but was instead forced to look away from the expression of anger written on the beautiful features in front of her.

"I am not a simpleton, Elsa." There was a tinge of pain hidden behind the exasperation in the woman's tone. "There are two people you compare me to; This mysterious girl who holds your heart in such a grip that you cannot allow yourself to be with another, and your sister." Now it was not a lack of will to look at the other, but a desire to avoid any contact that might confirm the vile way she regarded her own kin. A feeling of dread replaced guilt, and her nails dug into the wooden object supporting her. _No. She cannot know this. No one can. _She became aware of a warmth in close proximity, and she could only imagine the disgust and accusation awaiting her in the gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Not that I could blame you, I was there for her coronation. Anna effortlessly makes most women look like peasant girls." _Wait, what?_

Opening eyes that she did not know had been screwed shut, she sneaked a glance at the girl who was now dangerously close to pressing against her body. Animosity was what she had expected, but sympathy was what she found, shocking her from the effort to hide. "But you cannot have her. Ancient laws and approval from the common folk aside, even if she felt the same, I know you.. You would not take her." Fingers curled under the hem of her trousers, and she could not even form the thought to resist, enraptured as she was. "But you can have me. Even if we perish in the coming battle, or you return home, you can have me, here and now."

"I am only going to hurt you." It came out as a whispered plea, as the redhead reeled her in. Soft pink lips brushed against her own and that was it, all control evaporated, and she found her hands gripping the toned thighs of the other knight. Caught in a kiss that held an almost palpable desperation from both participants, she turned and lifted the slender woman onto the table, letting an animalistic moan escape from her own mouth. Their actions must have upset the bowl upon the wooden surface, as she heard it clatter to the ground below. Pent up lust from the weeks spent dancing around her attraction to Kairi, as well as the anger still boiling in a part of her mind for allowing Draos to escape, it was all released into the kiss, driving the two down a path that was never set in the realm of control.

"Elsa, the reports from the Com- Oh." The door to the cabin collided with the wall, producing a resounding crack that tore her from the frantic embrace. She recognized the voice well enough to not need to turn around, instead laying her head against a small shoulder and panting to regain her breath.

A chuckle shuddered through the chest beneath her, and the redhead seemed none too disturbed by the intrusion. "Marshall, you have a talent for poor timing."

The man gave a nervous laugh in response to being gently ribbed for his interruption. "In my defense, I expected her to be caring for your wound, not dealing with your.. Other needs. Perhaps I will check back later."

"No, Caesten, it is fine." Straightening and untangling herself from the legs wrapped about her waist, Elsa pulled Kairi off of the table and turned to greet their uninvited guest. Unable to help the furious blush overtaking her cheeks, she tried her best to seem in the state of mind where she could deal with military matters. "You have reports from the army?"

"From the Commanders, yes." Brushing aside all thoughts of what he had just walked in on, the older soldier moved into the room with an air of business about him. "As you requested, the Coronan forces were left in the kingdom, to defend the people if this is a ruse. All of them aside from Lady Kairi here."

With a lingering hand sliding across the small of her back, the other woman winked in her direction before moving towards the door. "And I am going to go find a healer to deal with this properly." The redhead slipped through before closing the portal behind her, leaving her to let out a shaky breath that drew the gaze of the Marshall.

"Are you sure it is wise to engage in such behavior with her?"

Elsa shook her head with a heavy sigh. "It is almost certainly not, but she is persistent to a point of aggressive endearment."

"Now if she could only apply that to battle, as you do."

Accepting the small compliment as well as she could, she took the offered ledger from the man and looked over the numbers. The fleet had arrived a day after they had dispatched the last of Mekrinon's rear guard, and she had ordered them to follow the enemy ships across the small sea that separated Corona from the arid southern kingdom. Each report told her that all available troops had been loaded onto the vessels, while the wounded had been sent back to the capital to be cared for. "Everything seems to be as well prepared as it can be.. Relay orders that I want the landing to happen along the entire coast. We will close about Draos' army and cut them down before they can reach the safety of his castle walls."

Taking the leather-bound book back from her, Caesten raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "And how do you expect us to accomplish that? They have a day's lead on us, and experienced much more favorable winds than we have."

It was her turn to smirk at the older man, folding her arms. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Banishment from Corona's shore was not enough, not in Elsa's eyes. Countless villages, full of defenseless innocents, had been caught in the path of the marauding barbarians. The residents, mostly women and children, had either been forced into slavery by their conquerors, or left in a pile of corpses to rot. No, she would have the head of the man who gave the orders, she would make sure that his actions were held accountable or die in the process. It was her own self righteous quest for vengeance that had led her to this point, to this battlefield raging across the open plains of Mekrinon.

Her strategy had paid off, with the aid of her powers to propel the ships to the waiting shore, and the rival army was now cut off from the castle, surrounded and doomed. That did not, however, mean that they would give up. King Draos ruled with an iron fist and expected death from all his soldiers before surrender would even enter their mind. Some had given themselves up, during the skirmishes in the early days of her arrival to this war, and had spoken of their king's unending rage to the point it had painted him as insane.

In Elsa's mind, it no longer mattered why he had attacked her uncle's peaceful kingdom, all that truly mattered was that she ended him on this field today. With that singular purpose consuming her thoughts, she weaved recklessly through the ranks as the battle rose to a fevered pitch. Unlike the other engagements she had commanded over, there was no line cut through the ranks of each army that signified who was friend and who was foe, there was only chaos. Dodging a wild swing from a greataxe, she fell into a slide, coming to her feet in time to block a strike from an opponent who had turned to occupy her. She wasted no time on him, instead running past, heading for the standard that stood out from the sea of green and purple banners.

Red, with a black skull emblazoned upon its face, it was the personal insignia of King Draos, and her destination. Two of the enemy soldiers moved to block her charge, and she was forced to slam into one of them, tumbling over him as they fell. Forming a frozen rod the length of her sword in her free hand, she spun and struck the makeshift armament against the defense of the man still standing, knocking it wide and driving her blade through his chest. Ducking beneath the swing of an axe, she was forced to release her grip on the hilt of her own weapon.

The soldier still alive was off balance from his desperate attack, leaving himself exposed as she rose to the ball of her left foot, pivoting and throwing her weight into a savage arc that connected the icy rod into his helmet. It shattered from the impact, scattering into a thousand pieces and nearly causing her to fall from the untamed momentum. Now weaponless, she righted herself and prepared for a counterattack before finding that her opponent had gone limp, falling to the ground.

Ripping her sword from the corpse of the man's comrade, she searched the battlefield before finding her target again, resuming her chase. The crowd seemed to part before her as the meandering path was completed, revealing a large man wielding a wickedly curved sword and a shield that glistened in the daylight with the royal emblem of Mekrinon engraved upon its surface. He was at least a full foot taller than her, with a full mane of gray hair that appeared over the edge of his golden crown. It gave her pause, to finally see the man she had sworn to kill, to see the muscles that visibly bulged even beneath the bloodied armor. He moved with a grace she would not have assumed from a man his size, and his blade seemed to carve through her own troops as if they were nothing but insects before him.

Climbing up to the platform he stood on, she summoned up enough will to shout in his direction. "Face me, coward!" Her call made him stop, his weapon raised to strike down a knight who had been forced to his knees, a disbelieving expression crossing his savage features. Instead of finishing the man off, the monster before her lifted a boot and kicked his opponent off of the small plateau they stood atop of. It was a fitting place to hold their personal battle, raised above the rest of their armies, with his banner stuck into the ground beside one of Arendelle's. In truth, it seemed as if the Gods themselves had ordained this fight.

"So, you are the girl who has chased me from my prize.." Draos kept his guard leveled as he turned to face her, studying her with a curious eye. "I can see now that you are the reason the Prince came to me, that he has not sprung the trap." His words made no sense to her, but she was rather uncaring of that. Details could wait until later, when he was nothing but a sour memory to the world. "He wishes me to end you, so be it. I am not about to submit to some would be Queen who thinks she can play at battle!"

Elsa had little warning as he swung, his giant strides closing the gap faster than she had thought possible and the cutlass hurtling towards her chest. Rolling away from the charge, she came to her feet and slashed at the enemy King before he could recover. The aftershock shuddered down her arms as the metal blade rebounded off of the thick protection covering his back, causing her to gasp in pain. A laugh, loud and mocking, sounded from her opponent as he took a step back and threw his momentum into a spinning attack. She eluded the heavy sword by bending at the waist and knees and letting it pass over her, rising up to deliver a counterattack.

Draos had expected her evasion, and the face of his shield bashed into her body, throwing her back several feet. The slam knocked the wind from her lungs and set stars to her vision as she struggled to find her way back to normalcy. "Is that all you can muster against me? On your feet!" Collecting herself, she curled her fingers around the leather grip on her sword, growling as she sprung up.

The tip of her blade scraped against the dirt as she rushed the more experienced soldier, and she waited until the final moment to reverse her momentum and twist her form to bring the slash from the opposite direction he would expect. Metal clashed as longsword met saber, and she did completed her routine like a well executed dance, spinning back around to slash in a downward arc through the area between his weapon and shield. It connected with flesh, tearing through the upper part of the King's bare arm and scratching a line down his breastplate before creating a gash on the outside of his thigh.

With a roar of anger, his reaction was more swift than she anticipated, punching with the curved guard of his cutlass towards her head. All she saw was a flash of silver engravings, with the next image coming to her mind being one of dirt. Rolling, she narrowly avoided a strike that buried his weapon into the ground where she had been laying. She continued her motion until she was sufficient distance away to scramble back to a standing position, expecting a follow through only to find he was still several feet away, eying the droplets of blood upon his gloved fingers. "Good. I would hate for it to be a short end for you."

Pulling his blade from the dirt, Draos charged at her once again, but this time Elsa was prepared. Adopting a high guard, she readied each misdirection needed for her retaliation, waiting until he was close before sprinting to the side of his path. He was not set for her sudden drop to the ground, with a keening sound cutting the air mere inches above her head as she slashed low, her sword splitting the skin just below the knee. When she turned to face him once again, he was stumbling to keep himself standing, snarling at her like a cornered beast as she leveled the point of her sword at him. "Stand, Draos. You must answer for your crimes, for all the innocent blood that now stains the earth!"

Elsa could feel her battered limbs crying out in protest as she spun the blade in her hand before readying her guard, she could feel the liquid that was slowly trickling down the side of her head from where she had been hit. But her resolve was undamaged, even knowing her tricks would only get her so far against his sheer ferocity. The enemy King's leg seemed not to slow him as he ran towards her, letting loose a yell of fury as he bore down. Sidestepping his wild attack, she reversed the grip on her sword and hooked the end of its crossguard on the edge of his shield, near the elbow.

Throwing all her weight behind the motion, she managed to tear his defense free from his arm, staggering with it to the edge of the plateau. Kicking it from the raised platform, she turned in time to deflect the next strike with a desperate maneuver, driving both weapon points to the ground. With his wounded leg, Draos stepped on her blade, forcing it from her hands. No other option before her, she dodged past him, crouching low into a fighting stance and waiting for his attack.

It was easy to predict his strategy as he ran toward her, both hands on the grip and ready to thrust at her. Rolling to avoid the stab, she realized too late that he was already pulling back on his strike the moment she moved to evade. Coming back up to her feet, she spun to see the saber slashing towards her. Time seemed to slow as it neared, and she tried to lunge away from it. Her efforts were in vain, as its tip first cut through below her left breast, glancing off of the rib bone beneath the skin and muscle before ripping a path down across her stomach. A gauntleted hand closed about her throat, keeping her upright when her body could not mange to do so, and she was thrown through the air like a rag doll.

She couldn't focus, with every thought burned away by the flashes of white hot agony that wracked her body. Somewhere, in the furthest corner of her mind, Elsa understood that she had mere moments to act before her life was ended, but it seemed as if the rest of her being was unwilling to defend itself. _..Anna. _Like a leaf kissing upon the surface of a pond, the errant strand of thought created ripples that built in their motion, sweeping away the pain and replacing it with a determination to live. Sliding open her eyes, she saw the victorious expression of her nemesis as he swung the final strike towards her. Crying out, she raised a hand and willed that her magic aid her. The power did as it was requested, filling her like a flood that rode on the back of her desperation, growing until it manifested as a bolt of energy that flew from her fingertips. It grazed the side of the man's face, throwing him back even further than she had been tossed.

With her power coursing through every vein and muscle, her wound felt like it was worlds away, despite the feeling of blood running freely off her form to wet the dry ground below. It was a feeling that could have been described as giddy if she was not advancing upon such a foul enemy, watching the large man struggle to his knees. Fingers curled about the shaft of her kingdoms standard, a banner that was colored in a split with vibrant purple and green, and a golden flower present on its face.

Raising it above her head with both hands, she saw Draos' black eyes widen in terror, and heard the cry beginning to pour from his lips. Elsa could hear another cry, this one originating at the back of her throat. It was a primal scream of triumph, echoing out over the battlefield as she brought the makeshift spear down into the man's heart, impaling him into the earth. She sent her magic surging into the object in her hands, watching frost form over the wooden shaft before it cascaded downward into the body of her opponent. It froze the blood spurting from the wound in an instant, spreading over the course of a few seconds and leaving nothing but a statue of ice in place of the man she had just defeated.

Silence followed in the absence of her howl, and the pain returned. Clutching a hand to her stomach, the warmth of her own lifeblood was flowing over her skin as she allowed herself a glance at how the battle was progressing. It had come to a complete standstill, with all eyes upon her. Shock, fear, anxiousness, joy, pride. She could see it all in the features of her soldiers and the men and women of Mekrinon. A clatter of weapons filled the air as all of the remaining enemy troops surrendered, their hands raising into the air. Panting, Elsa found herself holding onto the standard she had used to kill King Draos just to remain standing, but knew that she could not afford such visible weakness now.

Raising a closed fist, she conjured what reserves of strength she still possessed, shouting out loud enough to carry her voice across the plains. "Sigur er alger!" It was the victory cry of her ancestors, one that had echoed across the mountains of her kingdoms for centuries before her birth. Throughout the entirety of the ranks, Arendelle's forces took it up in a chorus that followed her, rising to a deafening uproar. She let a smile cross her weary lips, sinking down until hands caught her and pulled her upright.

Turning to see who had caught her, she saw that Caesten was now standing beside her, carrying a fierce visage with blood splashed across his cheek as if it were war paint. His voice, however, was anything but frightening, low and filled with concern. "Can you walk?" Gritting her teeth, Elsa gave the slightest shake of her head, and felt her arm pulled over his shoulder. Stumbling toward the edge of the small plateau she had been battling on, she pushed the Marshall away in order to bend down. The effort brought tears to her eyes, and she was forced to bite down upon her lip in order to silence a whimper, but her hand closed about the grip of her discarded blade.

Using the longsword to the push herself back up to her feet, she turned to accept her friend's help to instead find the worried gaze of a younger knight, who wrapped slim arms about her torso. "Elsa.." The soft whisper made her chuckle, or rather attempt to, as she threw her free arm around the slender shoulders. Kairi moved to take on most of her weight, nodding to the Marshall. Each step she took brought a new flash of agony, but it was a small price to pay as they passed by the cheering soldiers of Arendelle's army. Some of the men were holding their weapons ready towards the enemy prisoners, but many were simply celebrating the victory, repeating the cry she had yelled out as she walked away from all that remained of the King of Mekrinon.

* * *

Confined to bed by the healers, Elsa had been unable to speed their journey back to Corona, stuck in the cabin with Kairi as her only company. Every day since their victory on the plains of Mekrinon had been one mixed of elation and pain, but her survival was no longer in question at the end of the first week. Now, she was in the same chambers she had been given the second day she had arrived in the neighboring kingdom, propped up against two pillows and allowing the other knight to feed her broth with a spoon.

For all her skill in battle, the redhead was ill suited for such a delicate task, and much of the soup found its way dribbled down her chin and onto her chest, bringing a giggle from them both. "You know that I am perfectly capable of eating on my own, yes? I would actually like to enjoy some of it before you waste it all."

"Quiet." Kairi's nose wrinkled in a frustrated manner as she readied another spoon, and the sight made Elsa grin like a fool. _Gods, I don't deserve such a gorgeous creature. _In the light of morning, the redhead was beautiful in a fierce way, with the slow healing cut running down her cheek only enhancing the look. "I should just resort to dumping it on you, save us both the trouble."

The door opened to announce two visitors, the Marshall of Arendelle's army and her cousin, walking side by side and speaking quietly with each other. Rapunzel was looking as radiant as ever, clothed in a sleeveless dress that reached down to just below her knees, revealing that once again, the princess was not wearing any shoes. The light pink color of the garment brought out the bright green hue of her wide, innocent eyes as the girl brushed a hand back through her short brown locks. Caesten was looking as uneasy as Elsa had ever seen the man, his black hair freshly trimmed and his eyes glancing about before they found her. "Ah, still lounging about, are we? She wins one war, and suddenly it is relaxation all day."

Feigning a glare at the man, she let an unwilling smile slip through the mask as her spunky young cousin spoke up next. "So this is where my knight has been? I should have known." Even against the deep auburn color of her hair, Kairi's cheeks were glowing with the blush evident upon them as she sat the bowl of broth on the bedside table.

"D-did you need me, your highness?"

Smirking at the effect she had upon the older woman, Rapunzel shook her head. "Not at all, but I do know that these two have official matters to discuss. Walk with me and spill all the tawdry secrets my cousin has shared with you?"

Kairi chuckled before leaning over to softly press her lips to Elsa's forehead, her voice carrying a teasing inflection. "Oh the stories I have to tell about this one!"

Playfully pushing the other knight from her bed, she grinned as the two bounded off and out the door. Caesten chuckled warmly, shaking his head at the display before returning his appraising gaze to her. "Have you heard what the people have been calling you?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say it has something to do with ice."

"If only. You have been dubbed 'the Knight of Spades'."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa tilted her head at the revelation. "Spades?"

"Your uncle explained it is an ancient symbol of winter, and power over death. Quite fitting, I thought."

They shared a laugh as she shook her head, holding a hand to her stomach, where the bandage covered the painful gash still plaguing her movements. "My powers are far too weak to conquer anything quite like death."

Caesten gave a shrug, folding his arms as he donned a thoughtful expression. "It is the reputation that matters. It will benefit Arendelle in the future for the world to know that you will be there to answer any threats to our kingdom's sovereignty."

Nodding, she could see the gain from such a thing, and resolved to embrace the title as publicly as she could. Meeting the soldier's gaze after a moment, she posed the question she had been dying to ask since he entered. "Has King Driscoll agreed to my proposal?"

"Yes. I have been named Regent-Lord of Mekrinon, and will keep a force of both the Coronan and Arendelle armies in the kingdom. With luck, and the proper funding, we can return the country to prosperity after the damage Draos' war machine wreaked upon it." Pausing, the same nervous expression overtook the man's features for a moment before he spoke again. "I leave tonight."

"I will miss you, Caesten."

"And I will miss you." Bringing a fist to his heart, he bowed before her. "It was my honor to fight alongside you, Elsa. I do not believe I have seen a more skilled tactician in all my days."

Mirroring the gesture, she bowed her head, unable to do much more. "It was all due to your tutelage, Regent-Lord." The use of his new title brought smiles to both of their lips. "Safe journey."

Turning to leave, Caesten made it to the door before stopping to look back at her. "Give my regards to your sister, and my apologies for being unable to protect you." She opened her mouth to refute his words, to tell him that it was her own actions that had gotten her wounded, but he was already gone.

* * *

Despite her injury, Elsa had insisted upon being on the first transport back to Arendelle. It was almost four weeks since she had struck down King Draos, four weeks since the war had ended and she had spent most of the time in a bed. It felt unfamiliar to be on her feet, to be free to walk where she pleased. Though each step still brought a small twinge of pain, it was worth it as she breathed in the cool air of her homeland. The Interminable was approaching the docks of the kingdom harbor, its sails reefed for some time before to allow it enough room to slow down. She was dressed in black trousers, with a cerulean shirt covering the fresh bandage that was wrapped about her stomach and lower back. Her sword, its steel blade still marred with all the dents caused by the weapons of her enemies, was belted to her hip.

Once the ship was settled into its dock, the deckhands lowered the brow to the wooden length below. As she strode forward, the men moved to allow her passage down onto the long pier. Once she was fully situated on the closest thing to dry land she had set foot upon in two weeks, she turned to look back up at the captain of the boat that had taken her to and now from Corona, nodding in his direction. Her gesture was reciprocated, and she turned to walk towards the town, only to be stopped by a body slamming into her and nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna's shriek did not cover the whimper of pain that escaped her as arms tightened around her waist and agitated the wound on the front of her torso. Pulling away, her sister's teal eyes went wide with concern. "Oh, you are wounded! Sorry, it was just.."

Silencing the redhead by pressing a finger against her soft lips, Elsa shook her head with a grin, sliding her hand around to rest on the back of her sister's neck. Pulling the younger woman forward, she leaned her head toward the other, touching their foreheads together with the lightest press behind it. The pain in her stomach, the mental stress the war had put her through, everything that had happened in the last four months; it all melted away with this simple act of acknowledging her excitable sister. "..I'm home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Velocitron and Strength of a Thousand Men by Two Steps From Hell was playing on repeat for pretty much that entire fight between Elsa and Draos, hope it lived up to your expectations. The victory cry Elsa yells at the end means "Victory is absolute!" I couldn't find a direct translation from old norse, so I went with Icelandic. Anywho, that is pretty much all I've got for Elsa's backstory and the war that earned her the title, pretty crazy that it all came from my friend drawing a card. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I might take a small break before writing the next one to avoid being burned out, don't worry though, I'm talking a few days, nothing major. And it probably won't even happen because I cannot resist writing this fic, I love it. Let me know what you guys think about it! -Fox**

**FrozenFanatic: Well I reunited them! But I'm afraid I may make your Elsanna heart bleed for some time(please don't hate me?) And I tried to make Elsa as badass as possible in this chapter.. I had a lot of fun with it.**

**UnsightlyViewings: I wouldn't say the things I write on the spot are always better, but I am usually happier with them then the things I have planned out, because I always have a better feel for the characters in the moment. So thank you for letting me know you liked it, and the new name for the fic('cause it is always nice to know my changes are liked). I hope this chapter's battles made up for the lack of ones in the previous chapter, and there is no such thing as using awesome too much!**

**Guest: ..Is that positive or.. I'm taking it as positive, so thank you!**

**Viento: Ah, I love seeing reviews from people who have read Outlasting! You have my deepest thanks for following me since that, and I admit I'm using a few parts of this as practice for the sequel to that fic. Anyway, hope I described them enough to your standards in this chapter, and if not I apologize, I'm still pretty green when it comes to that. Also, hope you liked the story of Elsa's scar!**

**Hermanadi: Am I a monster for killing him off? I feel a little bit bad about that.. He was funny in the movie but I couldn't see any way to put him in the story, and it just kind of popped into my mind when I was thinking of a name to use for the boy.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Introductions

**Author's Note: We've got a problem.. I ship Kairi/Elsa now. However, I will continue with the original plan of this story(Elsanna), I just had to get that out. I made them too cute in the last chapter and now I totally ship them. Is that weird? Are authors allowed to ship their own characters? Anyway, more of a bridge chapter than anything, sorry if it lacks the excitement of previous ones! Thank you to all the supporters(30 follows, crazy! 20 reviews? Insane!), and enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/15): Fixed a part where an extra word was left, thanks to hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 7

**-Introductions-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day One of the Solstice Celebration**_

It had been two years since the war, and Anna knew that thoughts of that time still lingered upon her sister's mind. The Knight of Spades, a fearsome protector of Arendelle according to the rest of the world, a brilliant strategist and a vicious warrior. A sorceress with command over an ancient power, a symbol of fear and winter. They would only know the insignia that the blonde had become synonymous with, the design now etched into the silver metal of the breastplate. They would never know the Elsa that she knew, the warm woman with an innate strength that effortlessly rose to each new trial and always prevailed. They would never know that smile that was directed her way, and never see that adorable tilt of the head her knight gave. "What are you staring at?"

The words shook Anna from her admiration of her older sister, looking down at the wooden arms of her throne as the temperature of her face rose a few degrees. "Nothing, I was simply.. lost in my thoughts."

"Oh?" A low voice sounded out much closer to her ear than before. "Do share, my Queen."

Breaking out into giggles at the teasing tone behind her sister's words, it wasn't long before Elsa joined her, the blonde stifling her laugh with a raised hand as the clearing of a throat brought their attention back to the matter at hand. Kai, one of the servants who had served their parents, was tossing them a knowing glance before turning back to face the guests who seemed to have appeared in the great hall. _There are so many of them. What am I doing? Nothing! I'm not supposed to be doing anything right now. Calm down, Anna. _So many eyes found her, and the gulp she swallowed nearly blocked out the sound of the servant introducing her. "Queen Anna, the Summer of Arendelle, and Light of the Fjords." With Kai's hand outstretched towards her, it was suddenly all the gazes of the room that were upon her, and she rose to her feet. It was strange to hear the titles the crown carried with it, such things that she had never truly earned.

Applause rang out through the hall, and she searched the crowd for familiar faces as she gave a small wave, finding only a few she could recognize before the next introduction came. "Lady Elsa, the Knight of Spades, and Captain of the Queen's Guard." Glancing over, she saw her sister give a low bow to the audience, practiced in its execution. The clapping was much more reserved and polite for the most part, but she could have sworn several of the nobles slammed their hands together with more force than before.

Eyes returned to her as the applause died down, and she put on a bright smile, finding it easy in the light of so many answering her invitations. "Thank you all for attending this years Solstice Celebration. Many of you must remember my parent's parties, and that the long activities were usually planned by my father, King Arinos." Her hands wrung out of pure nervous habit as she spoke, suddenly feeling not like a queen, but a girl bumbling to fill her father's shoes. "I hope that my own preparations will live up to the expectations set by their legacy."

The ovation this time was almost thunderous, as several people cheered their support for her. It was heart warming, and Anna found herself looking over at Elsa, who was wearing a small smile and watching her. The blonde woman closed one sky blue eye for a split second, so quickly that she almost missed it, but she could not have missed the tumble it caused in her stomach. As the clapping faded away, she turned back to the audience and attempted to find her words again. "Each of you will also be afforded comfortable accommodations here in the castle, to be used whenever you require. There is a banquet out in the courtyard, and this hall shall be a ballroom, open to all. Please, enjoy yourselves."

* * *

After her sister's speech, the room devolved into disorder as many of the foreign nobles moved out into the courtyard to appease their appetites, while others motioned to the band to strike up a song so that they could begin dancing. A select few had decided to get the formal tradition of presenting themselves to the rulers of Arendelle out of the way, and Elsa felt boredom gnawing at her mind as another lord and lady too old for her to remember was introduced and spoke for a few seconds with Anna.

"May I present the Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her Prince-Consort, Eugene." Kai's words brought her attention back into focus, seeing her brunette cousin still bent low in a bow, her husband doing the same before they both rose. She couldn't help but realize it had been almost a year since she had seen the Princess, since she had returned to the kingdom she had fought to save. Despite the guilty feeling that arose in her gut, she donned a smile.

Her cousin and sister embraced, with Anna pulling the unsuspecting Prince-Consort into the embrace as well. It held for a few moments before each of them took a step back, with Rapunzel speaking first. "My parents send their regrets that they could not attend, as business has kept them back home. They will be envious when I describe what an amazing party the young Queen of Arendelle can throw."

"Thank you." Laughing lightly, her sister gave a nod. "And let them know that I understand royal duties come before celebrations, and that we will be in attendance of this year's lantern festival."

Watching the exchange, Elsa was not prepared for the brunette's green eyes being turned upon her, carrying a devilish gleam to them. "The Lady Kairi has also told me to tell you that she apologizes for not being able to attend. There was an issue arising in her home duchy that she had to address." Tossing a glance at Anna, her cousin gave an exasperated sigh. "Why those two do not simply announce their intentions with one another and stop all these coy games, I do not know."

A light blush from the mention of the redheaded knight turned furious with the words spewing from the young Princess' mouth. _Because she deserves a lover whose heart belongs solely to her. Because I am weak and cannot let her go. Because she is the only distraction that tears my mind away from thoughts it should not bear. _Lost in her musings as she was, she did not notice her cousin's departure until Kai spoke again. "May I present the Princes Hans and Kristoff of the Southern Isles."

It was Hans, a man with hair almost as red as Anna's, who spoke first. "Our deepest apologies, your majesty. Our brother, King Everard, could not be in attendance." To say the man had a unique sense of style would be putting it lightly, with his ensemble of white and gold clothing so gaudy that even the most oblivious nobleman would not be caught dead in it, and the ridiculous sideburns that traveled down each side of his face.

The younger of the two princes, Kristoff, was much easier upon the eyes. He had a shock of blond hair, not as pale as her own, and blue eyes that exuded warmth in contrast to the cold green of his brothers. Wearing a relatively simple suit sporting the colors of a deep blue and subdued red, she begrudgingly admitted to herself that he looked much better than his counterpart. "He will weep when we tell him that your beauty has only grown in the years since we last laid eyes upon you, my Queen."

"You are too kind, Prince Kristoff." Elsa glanced at her sister, at the freckled cheeks that were positively glowing in a bright blush, and then affixed a glare upon the blond man. When the Prince looked over in her direction, she drew a measure of satisfaction from the way terror found its way into the blue eyes, watching them widen and donning a wolfish grin as he scurried off after his brother. "Stop that, he was being nice." Blinking, she looked to Anna, who was scowling up at her. _Stop glaring at the prince who was so obviously attempting to court my sister? Not a chance._

She did not get a chance to retort as their servant spoke again. "May I present Duke Harvey of Weselton."

"Queen Anna." The man who bowed before them was taller than Elsa, if only by a few inches. He was handsome, with short brown hair the length of a military cut, and a range of stubble darkening his jaw that announced he had not shaved in the last few days. As he rose, she could see that his clothing was not as fashioned as most of the celebration attendees; A simple high collared white shirt with a black vest over his chest, and a pair of trousers to match. It was his eyes she found most interesting, the chocolate colored irises seeming wearied. "I must admit I was surprised to find you had invited me to this, given the recent history between our respective states."

"I saw no reason not to invite you, Duke Harvey." Her sister gave a short bow in return. "In truth, I am hoping we can move past that history and reestablish good relations between Weselton and Arendelle."

"I am sure we can. My predecessor was a shrewd businessman, but a poor diplomat, and I will not make the same mistakes he did, I can assure you of that." Glancing at her, the man grew a small smile. "In the endeavor of cooperation, might I ask the Lady Elsa for a dance?"

_What?_ "Oh, I do not da-"

"She would love to!" Anna interrupted her, placing a hand on her back to push her forward toward the waiting Duke.

Taking her hand in his, the man nodded before turning to the ballroom where the other guests were already dancing. "Excellent!"

Firmly trapped in the obligation now, Elsa resigned herself to simply glaring back at her sister, who shot her a wink in return before Kai announced the next introduction. "May I present the Lord Edwin and Lady Vanessa of Moonbrook."

* * *

They reached the floor just as the previous song ended, and took up position in the middle of the assembled group, causing a murmur to go through the crowd as she was noticed. The band struck up a slow waltz, and she met the waiting hand in the air, laying a dainty grip upon the man's shoulder as they began the dance along with a dozen other couples. "Queen Anna has become a fine woman. Suitors must be lining the entire kingdom for their chance to woo her."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa let out a long sigh. "And yet it seems you are not interested in such a pursuit, Duke." They moved in lazy circles around one another as they spoke, maintaining their closed position.

Chuckling, the man shook his head and met her gaze for a moment. "I only fight the battles I know I can win, my lady. And please, call me Harvey, as I am not overly fond of decorum and will not suffer two weeks of it." Another spin came, and at the close of this one, she was dipped before being brought up to continue the motion flawlessly. "And if I might be so bold, you seem just as disinterested in any potential suitors of your own, Elsa."

Not answering the unasked question, she kept her focus upon the dance, grateful that their conversation was quiet enough to pass unnoticed by any but them over the sounds of the instruments. "It is true, you seem to have eyes only for one." A blush colored her features as she changed positions to glare at the man, meeting only a friendly and mocking smile. "Not to worry, your secret is safe with me. And these fools that surround us now have only air where their heads should be, they will not notice such things."

"All that aside, you know she has certain duties to the kingdom. And thus she must find someone of.." He dipped her again as the other couples upon the dance floor did the same, bringing her up and continuing his sentence as if there had been no interruption. "..the male gender, to form a lasting marriage with."

Clearing her throat, Elsa gave the subtlest of nods to the man as they spun around again. "I know."

"And so you must suffer." There was a tone to his voice as he spoke, an underlying current of pity for her, further changing her fluid opinion of this strange man. It was quiet between them for a minute after those words, both of them executing several complicated steps to the dance that required concentration. Coming back into the closed position, she saw Harvey was wearing a thoughtful expression. "We shall change the conversation to one more innocuous, yes? Perhaps you can answer a question that has plagued me since hearing the first story of your battles in Corona.. Why do you train so heavily with steel when you have such power at your fingertips?"

The question caught Elsa off guard, as it was one that nobody had ever truly posed to her. "I must place my trust in something that is real, if you can understand that. In battle, I can flow with my blade and know where to strike next. When using my powers.. It is a bit like they control me."

Harvey gave a nod to indicate he understood, seeming pleased with himself to get more than a few words out of her. "Even still, your skill with a blade is the envy and fear of all the warriors across the land." She blinked slowly, looking at him as they completed yet another turn of the waltz, finding that he was grinning at her. "Or so I hear, I am no soldier."

Anxious to find out more about the man who had surmised her true feelings for her sister over the course of the half dozen times she had been in the same room as him, Elsa spoke quickly, very aware that the end of the song was fast approaching. "What are you, exactly?"

"A man of many talents." Scoffing at the dodge that was not truly an answer, she shook her head, but Harvey surprised her by continuing. "I am a scholar, more than anything else. I study people, their habits and mannerisms, hoping to gain an insight to their thoughts.. I confront my enemies with words rather than cutting them into bits."

"And that is how you ended up Duke?"

"No, I earned the title by proving I could solve problems." He grinned at her as the song ended, stepping back to bend into a deep bow. "It was my pleasure to have this dance, Elsa. I've never had a more pleasant waltz."

She returned the gesture. "Thank you for your kind words, Harvey. And your discretion." They parted ways in separate directions, with Elsa heading back towards the throne and her sister.

Anna was sitting down, her lips curled upwards in a playful smile. "So tell me, have you set the marriage date?"

Taking her place at her sister's side, she gave a long sigh. "You cannot marry a man you just met."

A light laugh came from the redhead. "I am worried you might never find yourself married."

Her eyes widened as she looked over, finding that Anna was gazing out over the crowd with an innocent expression. "Actually, the Duke and I were discussing potential suitors for you."

It was her sister's turn to be flustered, stuttering over a dozen words before collecting herself and speaking clearly. "I am not even sure I want to marry right now."

The way the younger woman spoke, quietly and with an air of mystery around it, promptly Elsa to prod her a bit further. "What do you want, then?"

"I want.." Anna looked up at her, with teal eyes wide and full of a realization before they quickly glanced away. "Well, not that. Not right now." Elsa let a smirk find her features as she returned her gaze to the party, scanning the gathered nobles for anything that might seem threatening. Aside from a dozen or so ceremonial swords, there was nothing to be concerned about, and nothing she could not handle.

* * *

**Author's Note: So while the days of battles and magic are not gone(trust me when I say there is much more to come. There will be rivers of blood by the time I'm done), this is the meat of this part, the party itself and the interactions. Hopefully I do not lose you guys here, because the next chapters are more fluff and fun before the dark times! Anyway, let me know what you think, I appreciate and feedback! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: I honestly can't stand all the fics where Elsa is Queen and Anna just does..nothing. She is more than capable in the movie and a passionate person regardless, I had to give her a part that did that character justice. I'm glad you liked my spin on things!**

**Guest: Persistent is an apt description. And yes, it does feel good! It was killing me to have them apart.**

**FrozenFanatic: Oh there will be fluff, I promise, but there will be a lot of angst. You might end up hating me by the end of this fic, but I'll do my best to make sure it is worth it! Also thank you for rereading that chapter, that means a lot!**

**iceland2010: Whoa, I didn't think that part would resonate enough for someone to tear up, but the fact it did is huge. Thank you for letting me know! It was the most rewrote part of that whole chapter. I tried it from Anna's perspective, then from Elsa's, then again from Anna's. I could NOT get it right, so I kind of.. settled on something simple. There was a whole dialogue between the two that I had planned, but Elsa saying "I'm home." worked better than anything else. Anyway, thank you!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Ah, that scene was so much fun to write. Definitely one of my favorites so far!**

**Viento: Your English is fine! And greetings from Utah! And yeah, I'm totally vibing on Kairi x Elsa too, but per my friend's requests I am keeping it Elsanna. Hehe, well don't die, but I think you've earned this little bit of a spoiler for Outlasting's sequel: Ellie x Kayce is totally a thing. When I rewrote Outlasting, I worked hard to nuance their relationship so readers could see that there was a little bit more than just friendship between them. And that is going to develop in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Beauty Of Winter

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the supporters of this story. It is steadily gaining more followers than I ever thought it would, and I love all your reviews!(My friend says she loves how much you guys are enjoying this story) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certainly loved writing it! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/17): Fixed a barrier between the part where Kristoff is talking to Elsa and Anna is in bed. That is what I get for posting a chapter while running out the door! Update(4/19): Removed a 'the' from a line, thanks to Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 8

**-The Beauty Of Winter-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Two of the Solstice Celebration**_

The light of the sun was beginning to stretch across the floor of the room as Elsa let out a yawn, the kind that stretched her jaw and caused joints to pop as she let it out. She was crouching next to Anna as the younger woman was making the sounds of retching over the chamber pot, and she was left to hold back the wild locks of fiery hair. It seemed as if her sister's stomach could take no more of its torment, and finally began emptying itself into the container, bringing the stench of regurgitated alcohol to the room. Once the spell had passed, the Queen leaned back onto her knees, still clutching to the sides of the bucket to support herself as she groaned out her first words of the morning. "What.. happened last night?"

"You truly do not remember?" It was hard to suppress the anger she felt at such a revelation, and yet she continued running her hand down the trembling back of the younger woman. Sighing and sorting her own memories into order, she began the tale with a decidedly condescending tone. "Prince Kristoff approached you in the evening, asking for a dance. You accepted, and when the song was over he began making advances on you. I stepped in to-" Anna was beginning to look queasy again, so she moved to gather up the red hair again as her sister leaned back over the pot. "-To free you from his conversation, and you ordered me to.. what was it?" The sound of the woman she was kneeling next to puking drowned out all other sounds in the room for a long moment, until she came up sputtering again. "Oh yes, I remember: 'Mind your own business and go find a noblewoman to'-"

"I get it." The redhead's words were spoken weakly as she wiped her mouth, squinting her eyes and looking as if she was struggling to remember past the black out.

"The good Prince kept fetching you drinks, and you continued drinking them." Elsa growled as she recalled the way she had watched from the sidelines of the party. "I was forced to watch until you almost collapsed, and so I took you to bed before you could make more of a fool out of yourself and our family."

Nodding her head up and down more times than would ever be necessary, Anna acknowledged that she understood before donning a sly grin and glancing over. "So.. You admit to disobeying an order from your Queen?"

"I did no-.. You can-.." Calming, Elsa stopped her stammering and collected herself before forming a more eloquent reply. "I was doing my duty as a sister, just as I am now, need I remind you?" As if to reinforce her point, the younger woman turned and let loose another mouthful of vomit, heaving until it was clear her stomach was now empty. "And I would not have that Prince taking advantage of you in such a vulnerable state!"

Wiping her mouth on the cloth of her sleeve, Anna seemed none too perturbed by her attitude, even giggling in response to her frustration. "You are cute when you are mad." Her sister's eyes, both orbs glittering more of a green color in the dawns light, met her gaze, narrowing. "You sure you did not take me away simply because you were jealous?"

Letting go of the hair between her fingers, Elsa rose to her feet and turned away. Her face felt like it was on fire, heating up so quickly due to the Queen's question. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Admit it." There was a large undertone of playfulness to the redhead's voice, and she folded her arms in defiance of any attempts to get her to admit to anything. "You find Prince Kristoff attractive!"

Letting out a long breath that she hoped sounded more like a weary sigh than one of relief, Elsa turned back and shook her head. "You could not be further from the truth.. Do you want me to fetch you some water, and breakfast?" Anna was halfway through a nod before she turned back to the chamber pot, groaning out an affirmative.

* * *

Striding out into the sun that was bearing down upon the castle courtyard, Elsa attracted no eyes from the nobles that were lazily making their way through the various tables that held food. She was dressed in only a loose shirt and trousers, her armor and weapon still sitting against the bed in Anna's room, where she had lay them down after her younger sister had practically begged her to stay the night. Breathing in the cool morning air of summer, she entwined her fingers and lifted them skyward, letting out a noise of satisfaction as her spine cracked and brought an immediate sense of relief.

A small breeze was causing the banners lining the walls to wave in the wind, generating a rippling sea of purple and green that brought a smile to her face as she scanned the open space. It seemed as if the legion of cooks had only just finished putting out the breakfast banquet, with steam rising from a number of the items. Walking down the large steps from the great hall, she approached the first of the tables and collected a plate and a chalice already filled with water. After a long while of perusing the offered food, she had acquired a pile of things she thought Anna would enjoy, as well as a few of her own favorites.

"..Lady Elsa?" The voice, small and fragile, came from behind her. Turning, she saw a young girl with hair almost as black as hers was blonde, and wide eyes that were the color of storm clouds.

"Good morning." Smiling at the youngster, she was about to continue on before realizing the shy way the girl was staring at her, wringing tiny hands in a manner so similar to her sister that she could not help but laugh lightly. "Is there something you would like to ask of me, little one?"

Nodding, the girl took a moment to summon up what courage she could before blurting out. "You're my hero!" Raising an eyebrow, Elsa felt confused and flattered at the same time. "Father says I have to grow up and marry a man and be queen, but you didn't have to! You are a knight, and I wanna be like you."

Chuckling at the child's demeanor, she laid the plate of food and the drink upon a nearby table before crouching so she could be at eye level with the girl. "Do you know why I became a knight?"

Shaking her head, the little girl tilted her gaze before answering. "Because you wanted to?"

"Because it was my duty." _And my sister ordered it, but that is less important. _Elsa watched the gray eyes go wide as the child sought to grasp the point she was attempting to make. "Just as it will be your duty to take the throne when your parents pass on, it was mine to cede the throne to my sister. And it is now my duty to protect her."

"But what do you want to do?"

For such an innocent question posed by a young girl, it surprised her, and she searched her thoughts for an answer. "Those of us who are born to nobility cannot do what we wish to, we must do what is best for our people. That is what duty is, do you understand?"

A frown overtook the child's features, and she appeared to become crestfallen at the words. "Oh."

"I am deeply sorry, my lady." A woman, older than Elsa, scurried over and laid a gentle hand upon the girl's shoulders. "This is her first time outside of our kingdom and-"

"It is no trouble." Turning to collect the plate and cup she had set down, she gave both of them a wide grin. "Have a pleasant morning." Even as she stepped past the parent and child, she was stopped in her tracks as her eyes found another, more familiar face.

Kristoff was watching her, his blue eyes set in an appraising gaze. Beside him stood a giant of a man, towering over even the Prince's impressive height. Elsa could see the haft of a greataxe over the giant's shoulder, and the fierce expression set upon his face gave her pause. "Is there anything you do not excel at?" The blond man's attempt at flattery was lost on her, as she fixed a glare upon him.

"Forgiveness is not my forte."

Letting out a soft chuckle, the Prince shook his head. "I am sorry for my part in the Queen's behavior last night, I was simply trying to entertain her."

"Kristoff.." The use of his name without the title drew his focus, and she established the uneasy intimacy she was attempting to use rather easily. "You are.. third in line for the throne, yes? Behind Prince Hans and your brother, King Everard?"

Looking her over with a wary eye, the man gave a short nod. "Yes.."

Holding his gaze, Elsa moved closer, tilting her head up and looking down her nose at him. "You are not enough to marry my sister. She is Queen of Arendelle, and I will not have her marrying someone unworthy of that station." His expression dropped immediately, blue eyes casting down to the stone they were standing upon. Her opinion delivered, she stepped past him, and the giant who was standing at his side.

The larger man growled as she walked away, and she heard Kristoff's quiet words even as she neared the castle steps. "No, Sven."

* * *

Anna laid back against the cloud of pillows that was scattered across the top of her bed, easing down into the softness with a sigh. The muscles of her stomach felt like they had been torn in a thousand different directions after the purge of all its contents, and a bit of relaxation seemed like a good idea. Gone was the feeling of a churning gut, but the headache from the previous nights revelry remained, bringing a dull pain every time she looked directly at the light flooding into her room through an open window. The door opening slowly, revealing her sister who was pushing the wooden portal with her back as she entered.

The blonde's eyes went first to the floor near the chamber pot before finding her upon the bed, a slow grin spreading over the older woman's lips as their eyes met. Anna returned the smile, gazing longingly at the plate of food. "Please tell me you brought something with chocolate?"

"Of course I did, I know who I am dealing with." Elsa's joke make her chuckle softly as the breakfast laden platter was laid upon the bed, and her sister eased down near her feet. "I was thinking.. We could go and spar for a few hours, if you are feeling able enough."

Taking the offered chalice and draining a large portion of the water held within, Anna let out a sigh. "Must I always be training? It is a celebration, after all."

Setting a disapproving gaze upon her, the blonde woman let her hand hover above the plate for a moment before picking out a morsel. "Yes. Swordplay is an important skill for anyone to have, and if I remember correctly, it was you who came to me imploring me to teach you."

"Fine." Taking a piece of the chocolate cake that was placed atop the precarious pile, she conceded the point. Biting into the moist treat, she let loose a low moan that caused her sister's eyebrows to rise and a fit of giggles to overtake them both.

* * *

"Move your feet!" Elsa was yelling at her trainee as she pushed the other back with a flurry of blows that caused the sound of wood cracking against wood to ring out through the training grounds. Every shuffling step from both of the combatants caused more dust to rise from the dirt and cloud the hot summer air even more, making each breath scream as it passed down into their lungs. "Do not let your guard slip!" To reinforce her point, she took the opening and slapped the flat of the practice sword against an exposed thigh, bringing a yelp from her younger sister.

The redhead danced away, hopping slightly and holding a hand to her hip while glaring at Elsa, who allowed her a small reprieve. Readying her blade, she gave a nod to Anna and adopted a high guard. "Attack."

The younger woman did not charge, as she had expected, but instead advanced slowly. Teal eyes analyzed her defense in a matter of seconds, and the swell of pride she felt at the other finally learning was swept away in the face of the first strike, which came from the right. Swinging her sword down to the block the blow, the redhead withdrew quickly before attacking from the left. The speed that Anna summoned with this routine surprised her, driving her back several feet as she deflected the second swing.

Her sister grew confident at the notion of finally forcing her back in a sparring match, but confidence was not always an ally in battle. A wild thrust was easily sidestepped, and she closed her free hand about the freckled wrist, pulling the girl forward and slapping her blade across the exposed back. Catching Anna as she stumbled, Elsa let out a small laugh as the other fell into her, her chuckle only growing in volume when she saw the scowl that was directed her way. Then came the applause, bringing both women around to look towards the edge of the training grounds.

A crowd consisting of a couple dozen nobles and a few guards were watching their match. Judging by the way many of them had found seats and were lounging about, they had been there for some time. "Again!" A man's yell was soon joined by the entire gathering, each calling out for another display. Elsa turned to her sister with a wide grin, only to see Anna shaking her head.

Once the sound had died down, the redhead offered her practice sword to those who were sitting. "I am far too tired to compete with my knight again, but if one of you gentlemen would like to try..?"

None seemed eager to answer the challenge, so Elsa resolved to picking out her next opponent. "Duke Harvey! Are you willing to step to the movements of my dance?" The man grinned as he rose, bowing low before stepping forward to stand beside Anna.

"I fear you will find my skills severely lacking in comparison to your own, but I will not refuse." Lowering his voice so that only she could hear as he took the wooden weapon from her sister, he let out a soft chuckle. "And I suppose I do owe you for dragging you onto the ballroom floor last night, no?"

"My thoughts exactly." Smiling as she spun her sword into a reverse grip and took a step towards her new opponent, she beckoned for him to attack first with her free hand. The first strike came in the motion of a thrust, and her parry was only met with another of the blows, stabbing towards her exposed side. Whirling around to deflect the blow away, she continued in her momentum and slashed a downward arc toward the man.

Harvey took a few steps back, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden quickening of her movements. She did not relent, with their weapons cracking together several times as they moved across the length of the small field. He was not a man of heavy strikes and telegraphed intentions, with each of her blows being deflected by the tip of his sword, and each of his being delivered in a thrusting fashion. A proper duelist, by all definitions, but not a soldier.

The moment before he was about to be backed into a training dummy, the nobleman dug in his rear foot and lunged toward her. Spinning to avoid the attack, she moved into the thrust, trapping his blade between her weapon and her body. Closing a hand about the wooden guard, she wrenched his only defense away and took it for her own, bringing both swords up against his throat, laying atop one another. Without a single sign of disappointment, Harvey closed his brown eyes and bowed his head. "I yield, you are far too fierce an fighter for I."

Lowering the weapons still set into a killing blow, she let out a low chuckle as their crowd began clapping again. The defeated man gestured for her to lead their way back, and she nodded before turning to walk to the other side of the training grounds. Anna was now sitting next to their cousin, Rapunzel, who was nursing a drink in her hands while they talked, and for a moment Elsa was caught staring at her sister. Fiery strands of hair were stuck to the younger woman's face and neck by sweat that continued to slowly trickle down the skin, seeming to weave around the freckles that lay in its path. Eons could have passed for the world outside this scene, and she would have found no reason to care. Anna was beautiful, ravishing, and all too unfairly; still her sister and Queen.

Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look away, to focus on something else. Much to her surprise, she found herself staring at a man's chest that was less than a foot from her. Tilting her head back, she saw the wide grin on the familiar face. "Seems you could use a real fight."

"Caesten." Recovering quickly, she stepped back and tossed one of the swords she was holding to the man. "Are you certain you can afford such exertion at your age?"

Shaking his head at her words, Caesten walked into the loosely defined battlefield while testing the balance of the practice blade, before rounding on her. "The only danger I am in is accidentally wounding my much younger and more fragile sparring partner, and in turn facing the executioner's axe for injuring the Queen's sister." The lines surrounding his blue eyes crinkled as he grinned at her, and laughing came from the spectators due to their banter. Anna's laugh stood out to her, a clear sound that held no burden behind it, no ulterior motive. It was nothing but innocence and light, and it was like the sun was shining upon her and her alone while she heard it.

So lost in her reverie was Elsa, that she did not notice that her opponent had thought her ready and begun. There was no time to dodge or to deflect the overhand strike, and she was forced to brace her blade with both hands above her head, letting it slam into the other to block it. The strength behind it caused her joints to cry out in pain as a crack appeared down the length of her weapon, and the confusion in the man's eyes showed that he had not anticipated her being distracted.

It was the split second that he gave her that allowed her to collect herself, lashing out with a slash from the side that was never meant to strike true. Her next attack was a thrust, as easily parried as the first blow, her old mentor's defense too tight to allow such novice movements through. Caesten kept his elbows close to his side, utilizing a two-handed grip in order to maintain maximum control on his weapon. Which left her at a disadvantage. They had fought together in many battles, even sparred from time to time in the months they had spent in Corona, but he had always worn a shield. She knew and could predict that style of combat from him, but this was something foreign, and likely featured training from Mekrinon's swordmasters.

In the meantime, he knew her way of fighting. It was fast and savage, but relied heavily upon a dazzling array of fanciful spins and slides that would disorient an opponent unaccustomed to such things, and tricks designed around the assumption the enemy would not already know of them. Each of her strikes was frustratingly met with an expertly placed defense, and she knew he was attempting to wear her down before unleashing his own offense.

Slowing her movements, it was not hard to act as though she was becoming winded, as out of breath as she was by the time her strategy came to mind. She recalled one style of fighting that she was sure he had never faced, and began to run through it in her head. Their swords clashed once again, and this time she let hers linger, just for a blink of an eye, and it was enough to sell the deception. Caesten suddenly turned from a stalwart defender into a vicious attacker, his sword swinging through the air with ease.

The first slice came toward her left shoulder, and so she leapt to the right of the large man, her back now turned toward him. Surprised by her sudden burst of energy, it bought her the split second she needed before he slashed at waist height. Bending her knees without moving the rest of her form, she jumped at the attack, twisting in the air as she sailed over the blade. Tumbling into a roll, she completed the routine by bounding up to her feet and cutting at his back. Wood connected with flesh, and even with the force she had frantically pulled from the blow, it still struck the man hard enough to make him stumble forward.

Stepping toward him in order to make sure she had not seriously hurt her friend, Elsa was set back on her heels as Caesten whirled around and began laughing. A warm bellow originating from his stomach, the sound filled the air as the man held his hands up to indicate his surrender. "Well done!" The applause from the crowd at such a show was near enough to drown out his next words, and she had to strain to hear them above the din. "I did not expect to be fighting Lady Kairi, of all people."

Satisfied that her attack had done little actual harm to the older man, Elsa donned a smile and shrugged. "I had to adapt in the face of your new tactics."

Clapping a heavy hand upon her shoulder, Caesten gave another chuckle and a nod. "And a marvelous job you did, too. I should have known better than thinking I could best the Knight of Spades, eh?"

Letting out a long breath, Elsa snickered quietly. "I can not fault a fool for dreaming."

Pushed away playfully for her joke, she turned to feign a glare at the man before another voice rang out, above the crowd. "Would you consider another challenger, Lady Elsa?" Silence fell over the audience as the man who had spoke stepped forward into the dirt. He was dressed much more simply than he had been yesterday when she had last seen him, wearing only a gray jacket over a black shirt, and trousers that were colored somewhere in between the two other garments.

Caesten looked to her, and waited until she gave a nod to hand off the wooden sword he was holding. The younger man took the offered blade, swinging it through the air in several wide arcs before deciding he was accustomed to its weight. "Prince Hans, perhaps my sister would like to rest after-"

Anna was looking in her direction, features filled with concern, but Elsa gave a small smile and shook her head. "I am quite alright for another bout."

Hans gave a short bow to her, his mop of red hair bouncing slightly with his movements. It took all her willpower not to snicker at the serious expression that sat in between the two sideburns, and she settled for a strained grin as she twirled her own weapon around in her palm before bringing it across her chest. She allowed him to come to her to begin their fight, blocking the first strike as the young Prince tested the waters.

After the toil of her fight with Caesten, she elected to be on the defensive, backing away from the follow up slash and letting it fall far from her. Gripping the wrapped hilt of her sword in both hands, she deflected a thrust and slapped his next attack away with just as much ease. It became clear that the man was no neophyte to the sword, as much as he was weighing her guard without overextending himself with his offensive.

Finally, after a long minute or two of them skirting around each other and dealing only light strikes to one another, he began to attack in earnest. Elsa found herself spinning almost as quickly as she could to block the flurry that was now unleashed upon her. Skittering back through the dirt to where they had begun, the Prince charged her with his sword held high above his shoulder, seeking to bring it down with all his might in a diagonal slash. She readied her own blade, deflecting it away from herself and into the ground, pinning his weapon beneath her own and sticking the points of each into the dirt.

Victory was a moment away, but she did not anticipate the backhand that caught her across the cheek. Stumbling back and barely keeping the grip on her sword, she held her free hand to the side of her face, hearing the gasps of the crowd at what could be considered a dishonorable action. Hans immediately donned an expression of regret, moving forward with a hand outstretched. "Pardon, my lady. In the Southern Isles, we train with little to no rules, to simulate the reality of battle as best we can."

Waving her own hand to dissuade any further attempts to show concern for her, Elsa straightened and gave a nod. "Most wise." Her words seemed to calm the gathered nobles somewhat, but from the corner of her eye she caught the glare coming from her sister. An image of Anna driving her fist into Hans' nose came to the forefront of her mind for a moment, and she smiled with little effort. "Let us continue, Prince."

Flipping her sword into a reverse grip, she stepped towards her opponent as he raised his defense. Pivoting on the ball of her lead foot, she planted her other boot down and completed the spin, her blade smashing into his and driving both towards the ground. Leaning into her momentum, she threw her shoulder into the man, shoving him back several feet. She pressed the attack, readjusting her hold on the sword in order to bring it down upon his. With both hands on the hilt of her weapon, she pushed into the encounter, seeking to crumble his defense.

The Prince was not so easily defeated, throwing all of his weight into driving her back. The force he gave to his offensive was more than she had expected such a slim man to provide, and she found herself stumbling to avoid tripping up. Hans did not allow her to rest, rushing forward with his sword held to slash downward when he arrived. Instead of scrambling away, Elsa allowed aggression to color her actions, her weapon meeting his halfway and producing a resounding crack that filled the training grounds.

The wooden blade of her mock sword, already splintered by her clashes with Caesten, gave way completely. Snapping down the entire length of the carved weapon, the lack of any resistance to her opponent's attack drove her down to the ground. Left holding nothing but a hilt and a ruined stump, she tossed it away and planted both hands upon the ground. Extending a leg as she spun, she succeeded in tripping the southern Prince, bringing him down on his back while he still stared at the pieces of the weapon he had broken.

Wasting no time and allowing no strategy to form against her, Elsa pounced upon him. Grabbing the back of his hand and the pommel of his weapon, and setting her other hand against the inside crook of his elbow, she began forcing the sword point towards his throat. The groans accompanying their struggle were the only sounds filling the air as the crowd all but buzzed with anticipation of the end coming. It took more than a minute for the carved edge of the blade to touch against skin, but when it did she found herself growling out a command. "Yield."

Hans held on for a few more seconds before crying out in frustration. "I yield! I yield!"

Releasing the pressure she was exerting upon the man, she climbed off of him and rose to her feet, breathing heavily from all that she had done for today. The applause started slower than the previous times, with only one person clapping for a few seconds before others thought it safe enough to join in. She found she could not blame them, with how intense the fight had gotten. Turning back to face the Prince, she wiped away the scowl evident on her face and offered a hand. The man took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, smiling before he bowed to her. "Thank you for the match, my lady. My brothers will be envious to hear I sparred with you."

There was a stiffness to the way he bowed, as if he detested the action of showing respect to her. It set her lips in a line as she returned the gesture. "It was my pleasure, Prince. Let your siblings know they are always welcome to test their skills against me." The man seemed to have trouble dismissing the veiled threat, opening his mouth as if to reply before his eyes traveled over her shoulder and a grin spread across his face. Turning to follow his gaze, she saw that he was looking in Anna's direction before he bowed again, dropping the wooden sword and taking his leave.

Watching him go, Elsa felt a large hand close about her shoulder. "Not fond of defeat, is he?"

Caesten stepped forward to stand by her side as the rest of the crowd began to depart behind the southern Prince. All except Anna, who was saying goodbye to their cousin and glancing in her direction as she replied to her old friend. "Then there is at least one trait I share with him."

* * *

Anna moved through the open gates onto the bridge with a wide smile plastered upon her face. The sun was shining down on the harbor of Arendelle, setting the windows of the tall buildings to a glow and bringing out the colors of the flowers that sat in pots throughout the town square. At her side was Elsa, who had traded out the sweaty clothing from their training session to dress once again in the glistening armor befitting a knight of her station.

Her sister seemed to grow more and more anxious as they neared the crowd, the previous argument not forgotten. Elsa had told her that staying within the castle walls would be the best choice for security, but she had refused the request in favor of making an appearance among the common folk of her kingdom. The nobles she had invited were good people, for the most part, but they lacked the unadulterated honesty of a commoner. The point had been conceded that she could leave, but the blonde knight would have to accompany her.

Not an entirely unsatisfactory settlement, given the way her sister looked in her armor. Fierce, but breathtaking. A combination that drew the eyes of nearly all the noblemen, and even a few of the ladies. In the meantime, Anna was happy with drawing the attention of a few, with her hair done up into a simple bun that left bangs swept across her forehead, and wearing the dress she had worn for her coronation. It fit just as well as it had that day, three years ago, and fit comfortably as she moved down the bridge to the festivities her subjects were enjoying. "Shall I announce you, your majesty?"

The Guard-Captain, who had once been a Lord serving as military adviser on her council, was looking her way from his post by the end of the walkway. "No, thank you, Nacen. I am simply here to enjoy myself."

"As you wish. Your majesty, my lady." The man gave two quick bows to both of them before returning to the conversation he was having with a couple of the other guards.

In the end, his announcement was unnecessary as a ripple of cries passed through the crowd. "The Queen is here!"

"It's Queen Anna!"

"Your majesty, you grace us with your presence."

Cheers and cries of approval at her appearance traveled quickly, and many of the commoners began bowing or kneeling before her. It was not why Anna had come, and so she moved forward to pull the nearest man to his feet. "Stand, please." She took his hand in her own, as she would another monarch, as she would an equal. "Please, all of you, continue on." Her efforts had little effect. If anything, the cheers grew for a long moment before dying down with the majority of the crowd going back to what they had been doing before she arrived.

The commoners in her immediate area turned to greet her, and she found herself moving through them doling out handshakes and hugs as naturally as breathing. There was not a frown to be seen, and the children cried out happily as she bent to embrace them. It was not long before she was on the raised platform in the center of the town square, waving to those she could not get to and greet properly. Cheering began to increase in volume as she did so, and she glanced back at Elsa, who was watching her with a small smile.

Beckoning to the blonde to join her, she was met only with a shake of the head. Turning fully to puff out her lips in a pout to her older sister, the sky blue eyes narrowed in a playful glare before going wide as they looked past her. The yells from the crowd seemed to have faded away almost instantly, and it drew her gaze back to the commoners. "Oh.." The noise slipped from her mouth without her knowing, as she was treated to the sight of nearly every man and woman saluting towards them with a clenched fist over their hearts. She knew it was not their Queen that they were making such a gesture to, but the celebrated hero of the kingdom, and she found herself loving it far more than the praise they had directed her way.

Elsa, however, was stuck in a state of shock. The blonde's jaw was slack as her frightened eyes scanned the gathered people, and the pupils jumped from place to place before settling upon Anna. Giving her older sister an encouraging smile, she made the same gesture, placing a fist against her heart and bowing ever so slightly to the knight. The other woman hesitated for a few more moments before raising a hand towards the sky slowly. Uncurling her fingers from where she had clutched them, Elsa let loose a blast of her magic that soared upwards before exploding.

Anna heard the murmurs of amazement that were traveling throughout the crowd before she saw what her sister had wrought, eyes sliding towards the suspended ice. Hanging high above the crowd and creating a dazzling display of rainbow colors in the light of the afternoon sun, sat her knight's personal insignia, the symbol of warrior who had brought an end to a tyrant. The roar of the commoners renewed yells was deafening, and her gaze moved back down to settle upon the blonde woman standing in front of her.

Gone was the anxiousness that had been present moments before. Gone was the uncertainty that Elsa seemed to carry with her into any endeavor she was not familiar with. All that remained was a woman of great beauty, with pale lips that were slowly stretching outwards as she was celebrated. It was the widest grin Anna had ever seen upon her sister's face, and it was unfortunate what memory the sight of it brought to her thoughts..

* * *

**Author's Note: Apologies that it took longer than usual to get this chapter up, as I have been working on completing the outlines for parts three and four. They aren't done yet so chapter 9 might take a bit as well, but I promise it will be worth the wait! And I've found that I'm largely basing Elsa's fighting style off of my personal favorite female soldier, Lightning from Final Fantasy. Anywho, let me know what you guys think! -Fox**

**Guest: Not to fret, it is still an Elsanna story. My friend thought making Kristoff a Southern Isles Prince was strange, but I think it'll turn out well.**

**Hermanadi: Yeah I think it worked well to paint a picture of the toll Mekrinon's war was taking upon Corona, and how much stress it put upon Elsa to kill Draos. I'm still amazed at the praise I've gotten for my battle scenes, I honestly did not think they were that good, so thank you! And please continue to let me know if I've made any mistakes, clearly I need it!**

**UnsightlyViewings: My friend definitely prefers Elsa/Anna too, and truth be told so do I, but I really liked writing Kairi with her. Unfortunately their story was the backstory and it has largely been told, but the story to come I think will be better than anything I could have concocted between them. I'm hope you like Harvey, I figured I'd make a Duke of Weselton that wasn't such a cartoony villain. Thank you for continuing to review!**

**StormBreeze: I will restrain myself, promise! There is a lot more tension with where the story is heading with the relationship between Elsa and Anna, and I'm sure I'll end up liking them more than Kairi/Elsa. I hope you enjoyed Elsa continuing to push away potential suitors in this chapter, because that is always a ton of fun to write! **


	10. Chapter 9 - A Touch Of Death

**Author's Note: Smallest chapter besides the prologue, but I am happy with this one. Thank you all for your continued support, and most of all: Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 9

**-A Touch Of Death-**

_**The Grand Library, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Five Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"Do you really have to go?" Elsa was standing in her father's study, hands clutching at the fabric of her trousers as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The curtains had been drawn, allowing no natural light into the stuffy room, and somehow the candlelight seemed to cast more sinister shadows than was usual. She had spent much of her childhood in this place, reading from the tomes that lined the shelf or playing chess with the King. By seven, she had a larger grasp on the rules of the game than most adults. By ten, she could beat her father with ease, and he was by far the most challenging opponent she had come across. Now, she was nearing her twentieth birthday, and her parents were leaving to deal with a trade dispute between Corona and Mekrinon, two kingdoms across the sea.

"Do not worry, Elsa, it will be fine." The blond man before her threw a cloak bearing the royal crest of Arendelle over his shoulders. His facial hair had been trimmed to nothing but a small mustache lying on the top of each side of his lip, and though her younger sister had mentioned it looked ridiculous, their mother had insisted it made him look regal. Light brown eyes turned upon her, holding nothing but love within them as he laid a gentle hand upon her cheek. "Remember what I told you: Nobility is not a gift, it is a privelage. Conceal your emotions, and put your duty to the kingdom above all else. Our people would be best served now if I prevent a war from brewing, believe that."

His hand slid down to her shoulder, and gripped tight as a knock sounded upon the door. "Most of all, conceal your power. People who know will inevitably come to fear you, because they will not understand you. And people who are afraid draw their swords."

Before he could turn away, Elsa chimed in with her own opinion. "Anna is not afraid."

"That is because your sister does not understand danger, let alone fear." The King chuckled softly, shaking his head as he let go of her. "It is mine and your mother's fault that she has led a sheltered life, but I believe she could not harbor such thoughts, regardless. She is pure and innocent, she always has been."

Sighing, she conceded the point. "I will do as you ask."

Wrapping his arms about her shoulders, the taller man pulled her into a tight hug that she reciprocated, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I am sorry you must suffer like this, my daughter, but know that I am trying to teach you what is best."

Pulling back, Elsa gave a nod. "I understand, father."

He returned the gesture with a grateful nod before turning to twist the knob on the door and admit who had been knocking. Her mother, dressed in garments of a light purple color, had her brown hair done up in a bun that left her bangs to sweep across her forehead. She looked beautiful, as she always did, and by her side was Anna. Her younger sister was a mess by comparison, with leaves stuck in the twin braids of her fiery red hair, and the dress she was wearing was creased and rumpled. "Arinos, are you ready to leave? The ship is waiting."

Her mother's teasing brought a grin to the man's face as he moved over to greet her with a kiss. "Yes dear, I am ready. Anna, were you rolling with the pigs in the sty?"

"I was climbing the trees in the garden, trying to see the North Mountain!"

The redhead's answer brought a chuckle from their parents, and their mother turned to look at Elsa. "Watch out for her, she will drag you into her trouble if you let her."

"Of course, mother." Wrapping one arm about the waist of her father and the other around her sister's, she pulled all three of her family members into a hug. "We will miss you."

It was the King who answered her. "We will only be gone a month and a half. We will be back before your birthday."

* * *

Enjoying the simple pleasure of fingers entwined in her own, Elsa led the way through the halls of the castle. The redhead on the other end of her hand was racing to catch up with her, impeded by the restrictive nature of her dress. "Father and mother should be back within a few days, right?"

"That is correct, Anna. I am sure the talks went smoothly and both kingdoms have been backed down from war." Rounding a corner, she caught her younger sister as she stumbled, righting her before continuing down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Here!" Her declaration came right as they passed under an archway into the gardens, revealing a wide array of colors emanating from the flowers that were in bloom.

Chuckling quietly, Anna nudged her forward. "You spend far too much time in here as is, sister."

"It makes me feel at peace." Elsa pulled her further inward, laughing as she descended the steps and caught the redhead after a small jump, spinning her around and setting her feet down on the soft grass. "My powers.. It is like I have a storm inside that never calms, always swirling and begging to be released. It does not feel so strong here, and is dulled when I look upon mother's flowers."

The smile that stretched the freckled cheeks was worth admitting her insecurity, as was the way the teal eyes scanned the garden before setting upon her. "We should have lunch out here today."

"I would love that!" A fluttering sensation filled her stomach, and she was left to grin like a fool at the other girl. _Why am I getting butterflies? This is my sister I am talking to! _Despite the chastising thought, she could not deny how good it felt, nor the feeling of disappointment when Anna slipped away to run inside, shouting back something about finding the cooks. Shaking her head at the actions of her younger sister, Elsa turned back towards the garden.

Amidst a scintillating sea of deep reds and purples, along with bright yellows and blues, sat a single white flower. It had bloomed in the middle of the entire arrangement, on the far side of the greenery from her. Drawn towards the strange blossom, she stepped over the stones that were laid in a path, relishing the feeling of grass bending beneath her boots and providing a cushion. When she reached the halfway point, a quiet voice sounded out behind her. "Princess Elsa."

"What is it?" Turning back around, she quirked one brow, seeing her mother's handmaiden standing beneath the archway. The servant was clutching a piece of parchment between her hands, and even from here she could see the subtle shaking of the appendages. More noticable than that, was the unusually stoic expression set in the portly woman's features, and that no answer was forthcoming. "Gerda, what is it?"

"The King and Queen, your highness. Their ship sailed from Corona, but was lost in a storm near Weselton. And it is presumed that-"

"..No." The word slipped from her lips, unbidden but uncaring of her wishes as every attempt to conceal her emotions was smashed to pieces, and she stumbled. Fingers brushed against her face, as if she sought to hide her vision with her palms, as if that would wipe away this revelation. The woman bearing the news took a step down the stone steps towards her. "Leave me."

"Princess-"

"Leave me!" The panicked shriek was enough to break Gerda's mask as well, and tears trickled down both of the handmaiden's round cheeks. But the woman bowed and consented to her request, scurrying away.

Elsa felt her lashes become heavy as she turned back towards that single white flower, the life that had bloomed on the same day she was informed of her parents death. Tears welled up before spilling forward as she staggered towards it, tripping over a stone as she neared. In the back of her mind, she was aware of the cut that was showing through a rip in her pants, set on her knee, but in her present state she did not feel that pain. There was only the grip of cold upon her heart, crushing down until agony was all that she could sense.

Stretching a trembling hand towards the flower, she let her fingers trace the tip of the fragile petals. Frost appeared along the surface of the blossom, and it began to wilt immediately, its life snuffed out by the simplest contact with her. The chill of winter quickly stole the last of its breath, leaving behind nothing but a shriveled mass that hung on the end of a flimsy stem. It was the last break in the dam holding back her tears, and Elsa began to sob in earnest as she let her head fall into her hands, feeling tears fall from her lashes and trail down bare arms before they froze to her skin.

"..Elsa?" Anna's voice shattered the world she was inhabiting, and she spun around to regard her younger sister. The garden that had been in full bloom was now covered in white, a layer of snow that hung on every petal and leaf in sight. The life began to fall from the trees as the temperature continued to plummet, and in the wake of her powers there was nothing left but death.

* * *

Anna stepped up to the door hestitantly. The last few times she had tried to approach her sister, she had been met with harsh words or a frozen doorknob. But she was not about to let that deter her today. Her older sister needed her, and she needed Elsa. Raising a hand, she closed her fingers slowly before knocking it against the wood three times in quick succession. "Elsa. The funeral is going to start soon." No answer came in the few moments that she sat there, staring at the snowflake patterns evident upon the portal. "..Elsa?"

Gripping the knob and twisting it, she pushed the door inward until it collided with something solid, leaving just enough space for her to slip through. Stepping into the room was like walking into a nightmare, with ice covering the walls and spikes dangling from the ceiling and jutting up from the floor in the strangest angles imaginable. She picked her way through the scene, slipping on one of the larger spikes as she crossed it and having to catch herself before standing again. Sniffles could be heard from the far side of the room, and after a few moments of transversing the war torn room, she could see the shuddering form of her sister. "Elsa."

Wild eyes shot up to regard her, cerulean colored, wide with fear, and puffy from the sobbing that had been taking place for what she could only guess was some time now. The blonde woman jumped to her feet and held up both hands as if to block her from any further passage. "No, Anna, you have to go. I do not want to hurt you!"

"No.. I am not leaving without you, Elsa."

Her older sister tried to escape by stepping over one of the spikes protruding from the floor, but a table stopped her as she ran into it, jostling its contents off of the frosted wooden surface and to the ground. Something shattered and caused Anna to wince as she followed, trying to ignore the rapid rising and falling of the blonde's chest as she began to hyperventilate. Elsa looked as if she was unable to properly form words, scared as she was and shaking her head to and fro like a jester playing at lunacy.

Anna did the only thing that made sense to her in that moment, she reached out and took the hands of the woman that was attempting to retreat from her. Sky blue eyes were hidden behind lids that were clenched closed, and quick breaths became held as if her sister expected an icicle to shoot out and pierce her heart right were she stood. The change from cold to warmth was slow at first, growing until one eye slid open and regarded her, obviously surprised to find her unharmed.

Donning an encouraging smile, she nodded to the blonde, and Elsa collapsed into her with renewed tears. "I do not want to be Queen, Anna!" Each word came out choked in between sharp intakes of breath. "And I do not want this curse, I just want to be normal!"

Pulling away, she gripped the pale hands in her own, squeezing gently. "It is not a curse, it is a gift."

Sniffling, Elsa's eyes rolled in such a sassy manner than she could not help but chuckle softly. "You are the only one who believes that."

A sad smile found its way to her lips in the light of how much her sister was suffering, but Anna gave a nod nonetheless. "I guess I just know better, then."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Started listening to "Signs" by Bloc Party(Also the Saycet Remix of that song) while working on the outline for part three, and I got in a mood to write this, hence the quick posting. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of it. I've read a few other fics that cover their parents' deaths, but none of them ever seem to do Elsa's reaction justice. I hope I did. Also, got the highest vistor count ever in one day for my fanfics yesterday with chapter 8. Thank you all! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Phew, glad you liked the fights. I was a little concerned they were not up to the standards set in previous chapters. And yes, hungover Anna was cute. Elsa and Anna are just cute together. I was not a big supporter of this ship to begin with, but it has really grown on me! Oooh man, Elsa is just a fun character to write. She is kind and warm, but when she wants to be she can really dish out the verbal pain(And you know.. kill people, but still)**

**UnsightlyViewings: Like I said above, I'm really glad you guys liked the fights. It gives me a lot of hope that you think they are getting better, too! In light of the fact you don't generally review more than once, I have to say I am honored my story has gotten your attention. Thank you for being so awesome!**

**Guest: THIS MEMORY! Technically, Anna is just remembering approaching Elsa's room to get her for the King and Queen's funeral, but it is the other scenes that make that memory powerful, I think. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but at least it was not a long wait! Also I needed to note the time this was occuring in relation to the present times. Sorry about that!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Common Folk

**Author's Note: What was up with the low views of chapter 9? Was it because I posted it so soon after 8? Who knows.. anyway, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 10

**-Common Folk-**

_**The Inferno, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Day Two of the Solstice Celebration**_

Kristoff watched the ice slowly dissipate from the air. It had been shining in the light of day, the symbol of Spades, the mark of the Knight-Sorceress of Arendelle. And he felt glad to have seen such beauty. It was crafted as if a dozen of the most skilled carvers had slaved upon its form for weeks without end, conjured from a moment of thought in Elsa's mind. He found himself wishing he had been in the town square, and not leaning on the rail of the ship that he had sailed upon from his homeland. "She appears to be in control of her powers."

The words, spoken from behind him, came in a voice that was a smooth as velvet and subtle as sin. His brother, Hans, stepped up to the railing, a worried eye fixed on where the creation had been suspended in the air. "Yet if all she can do is make ice sculptures, there is not much to be afraid of. Tell me, little brother, how comes your plan of wooing Queen Anna?"

"Not well." Kristoff admitted his failure with a grimace, recalling the harsh words the Queen's knight had bit him with that morning. "Lady Elsa is determined to undermine any effort from our family."

His brother gave a shrug of his shoulders before turning to lean back against the wooden railing, laughing quietly. "Perhaps it is as Everard suggested. She might truly desire her sister for herself." Making a disgusted noise that caught in his throat, the redheaded man shook his head, his features contorting at the thought. "Sickening and immoral. A woman like her is not fit to bear titles, nor royal blood."

Kristoff kept silent, giving neither his agreement nor refuting the statement as he watched the crowds of people of Arendelle churning to get a look at their beloved royalty. After a long minute of silence between the two of them, he asked the question that had been at the forefront of his thoughts since his encounter with Elsa that morning. "Why are tensions so high between our kingdoms?"

Letting out a laugh that was loud enough to draw the attention of the deckhands working upon the vessel, Hans tossed a glance in his direction that could only be described as condescending, as if the answer was obvious and the fact he did not know made him less worthy in his brother's eyes. "Do you truly not know? _Lady _Elsa suspects that Everard had a hand in the war between Mekrinon and her uncle's kingdom of Corona."

The emphasis the redhead put upon the knight's title was accompanied by the foul manner in which Hans spat the word from his mouth, and Kristoff frowned at the other man's tone. He wanted desperately to dismiss the pride that was nearly foaming from his brother's mouth, to not acknowledge the way the green eyes lit up from the discussion. "Did he?"

"Our brother, a puppet master? Ha!" Hans shook his head, chuckling. This laugh was different from the others in many ways. The most apparent was the way it was drawn out, low and carrying a dangerous note that hardly registered to his ears. "No. It was my hand up Draos' back, and that foolish brute must have given Elsa an inkling of my involvement."

* * *

Elsa felt giddiness take over when the roar of applause resumed after her creation faded. The giant spade slowly fell into snowflakes that dropped toward the ground, melting in the hot summer sun before they made landfall. Glancing about at the cheering crowd, she was deafened by the response, but her heart soared within her chest. For a few moments, she was not the weapon that the world was supposed to think she was. She was a young woman, still bound to the beat of life that flowed within the innocent and idealistic. She was happy, basking in the liberty that came with exposing yourself to an audience and finding only acceptance.

Her gaze fell upon the girl that stood before her. The black bodice, its face carrying a design of blossoming flowers, clung to the petite form of her sister. Off the shoulder sleeves, a light shade of green and see through, hung off of the slim arms and revealed skin that was littered with freckles. An olive green skirt covered the lower half of the lithe body, hiding the legs that were surely straining the tights that the girl wore. Tracing the lines of Anna's neck as she continued her examination, she drank in the sight of the cheeks that were pulled back into a wide grin. Above the smile sat two wide, teal eyes that were aglow with excitement and happiness. More importantly, she could see the love within the ocean-colored orbs, and could feel it radiating out and scouring the chill that ran through her veins. "That was beautiful, Elsa."

Loud enough that she could hear her sister over the din of the crowd around them, the voice still carried a softness to it as it washed over her. "I have only dared to dream of such a moment.." Her own response brought on a feeling of surprise, having held such hopeful thoughts in for so long that even she was unaware of them. "Where I can be who I am, and not be afraid of them hating me."

It seemed impossible, but Anna's grin grew even wider as she approached, taking Elsa's hands in her own and squeezing tightly. "See? It is a gift." Her younger sister continued moving forward, pulling her in at the same time until their foreheads bumped against one another, eliciting a giggle that escaped her lips. "And you deserve to share it with the world, to show them your beauty."

Elsa blinked, pulling back an inch to stare at the younger woman, who was grinning like a playful fox. Words that usually came from her in a string of eloquence were left stuttering in the back of her mind as she peered through the bangs that had fallen from their position behind an ear. "M-my beauty?" There was something different about the way Anna had called her beautiful, a cadence that should have been reserved for a conversation much more private than the one they were conducting.

"Do not play coy, Elsa." Anna leaned her head back and let out a laugh, the lilt of which tore the gazes of the nearby crowd away from whatever activity had held their attention a second before. "Yes, your beauty. You are simply ravishing, and you can not stand there and tell me you have not noticed."

"But, I.." Falling over her own intentions, her words fell into sounds of exasperation and over stimulation, left completely and literally speechless by the candid way her sister was speaking with her. It was almost as if the younger woman was attempting to court her, employing such flattery, but that could not be. Elsa's mind, its thoughts racing down an infinite track at a speed she could not begin to comprehend, slammed to a sudden and violent stop. All passageways were jammed as she refused any whimsical idea of hope to enter her perceptions. By the time she recovered from such a jarring state of denial, Anna had turned away, and was joining hands with one of the commoners.

Somewhere within her compromised senses, she deduced that the audience had begun singing and instruments had been struck up. She understood that the young Queen was getting pulled away into a circle of dancing, but she was unprepared when the redhead reached and grasped her hand, yanking her forward and tearing her from the refuge of reasoning.

* * *

"Commoners.." The patronizing tone was accompanied with a scoff as Hans shook his head at the display, the venom so apparent in his voice that Kristoff was surprised none actually dripped from his brother's mouth. They were still aboard the Inferno, watching the cheering devolve into a frenzy of dancing, with the Queen and her knight at the center of it all.

Kristoff let a small smile find its way to his lips, despite the reaction from the redheaded man standing next to him. "Do you truly despise happiness so much? It is a party."

"Not happiness. Just those who are.." His brother seemed to search for a long moment for the correct word, settling on one as a malicious grin stretched his lips. "Lesser." Shaking his head, he looked back towards the town square, the negativity of the other bringing the mood down quickly. "You should return to the castle for the ball tonight, accept the hospitality of our hosts. Everard should be here on the morrow, and he will expect you to be in place."

Pushing off of the railing, Kristoff gave a stiff bow to the elder brother before moving to the walkway. "I will not fail you, brother."

A dark chuckle followed him as he began to depart the ship. "Oh it is not I who you should concern yourself with, little brother, but our King. Everard is not known for a tempered rage."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter is short, and it took a week to write. I feel as if I owe an explanation for that.. Well, for starters, this chapter was going to be short either way(tiny outline), but the week thing is completely my fault. I recently got the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Remaster, and have been playing the everliving out of that, and when I felt like writing, I've been working on the outlines for parts three and four. I also wrote a one-shot to keep myself from burning out on this fic, which worked well.. Anyway, sorry to my readers, and thank you all for your continued support(44 Follows is nice to see!). -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Oh man the suspended snow.. I knew I would miss something with how fast I wrote that chapter! I'm glad you liked it though, I wanted to show that Elsa's view of her powers is so completely warped from in the film. In my story, whenever she uses her powers, all she sees is death and destruction, until the moment in chapter 8 and this one where she is celebrated because of her powers.. Best of luck writing your fic(or two) as well, but you seem to have what you are aiming for figured out, so I'll bet that it'll be okay!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Hope that bit of fluff eased the hurt abit. Writing that chapter tore at a few heartstrings, I won't lie. Music helped too, but crushing a character like Elsa feels.. Ugh. Thank you for your continued reviews, I love them!**

**Hermanadi: Well Anna is a good fighter. She can withstand Elsa longer than most, who I have established as an amazing swordswoman, but she isn't quite THAT good. At least.. not yet.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Desires

**Author's Note: Line to push the words down so the chapter isn't pushed to the left.**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 11

**-Desires-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Three of the Solstice Celebration**_

Sleep had been a tricky proposition. Plagued by nightmares for most of the waning hours, Elsa had only gotten a few peaceful moments of rest. Even in the light of the freshly risen sun, she could not shake the wary feeling that had been brought on by her dreams, nor the suspicion that something foul was waiting on the horizon and around every corner.

Elsa drew in a long breath, shaking loose the paranoid thoughts before bringing her closed fist against the wood of the Queen's chambers. Instead of producing a knocking sound like she had intended, the door swung inward, having already been opened previous to her arrival. Lowering her hand, she shrugged as she strode into the room and announced herself. "You sent for me, An-.." Her words caught in her throat as she made it far enough into the room to spot her sister, who was standing near the large closet wearing nothing but her lower undergarments. "-na?"

"You are here. Good!" The younger woman did not seem to notice the furious blush that was suddenly burning across her cheeks as she stumbled back against a wooden table near to where she had entered. "What do you think I should wear tonight?"

_Freckles. _Elsa blanched at her own thought, feeling the heat begin to fill her chest as Anna turned away and began shifting her weight from foot to foot in a way that caused certain areas to gently bounce. "A suit, instead of a dress." Blurting out the first thought that managed its way into her overloading brain did the trick, as the redhead nodded and began to look through her assortment of clothing. It left her to find a seat in a nearby chair and hurriedly bury her face behind the pages of a book, forcing herself to concentrate on the words upon the paper, and not what was happening in the room around her.

After a series of grunts and more than a few noises of alarm during the time Anna was pulling trousers over her legs and got one foot stuck, her sister's voice drew her attention from the distraction. "How do I look?" Glancing up, she was unprepared for how fetching the other woman looked in a suit, and the shock brought her to her feet. She had seen her little sister in the clothes that she had borrowed her for training, but dressed in a masculine design that was tailored for her body, Anna looked stunning.

Dark gray trousers had been pulled over the younger woman's legs, hugging to the form in a way that made a lump grow in Elsa's throat as she slid her eyes upwards. A black shirt was buttoned up far enough to show enough cleavage that it fell in a valley between dressing conservatively and provocatively, with a cravat dyed the color of a midnight sky tied about her neck. The jacket, with tails long enough that they reached just past her sister's rear, was a royal blue shade, adorned with a white sash across her chest.

"Y-you look handsome. A good handsome, though. Beautiful, I mean beautiful. In a strong way, more akin to a well-crafted sword than a flower." Realizing that she was rambling, Elsa closed her mouth and looked down at her hands, which were wringing against each other in light of the awkward pause in the conversation. Taking a deep breath and raising her gaze back to the Queen, she donned a small smile. "You look like father, Anna. Regal and worthy of respect, and it looks good. All that is missing is the ceremonial sword."

Her lighthearted suggestion brought a scoff that broke the grin the redhead had been wearing in the aftermath of her rant, and Anna shook her head. "I am not wearing a sword."

"Yes, you are." Even in the face of her clumsy handling on the situation of finding her own sister half nude, she could not fully escape the grasp of her earlier thoughts, and the tiny nudging voice in her head that told her Anna being armed was a argument worth fighting.

"No, I am not. And that is final." Unlike Elsa, her little sister's voice never lost the tinge of playfulness to it, and her lips remained in a teasing grin. "I will not make it seem like I feel unsafe at my own party."

"A dagger, then." She reached down to unbuckle the weapon that was fastened to her own thigh, the small knife that had been a gift from her Aunt and Uncle in return for her part in saving their kingdom. "For tradition's sake?"

Anna gave a dirty look before she raised her right foot, placing it upon a chair near the closet. "So long as you do the honors." Clearing her throat, Elsa donned a meek smile and moved forward, her hands betraying her own nervousness by shaking for a moment as she wrapped the first belt around the thigh. The nerve endings on her fingertips tingled when they brushed against Anna's muscles, and for the first time she was subjected to just how much her sister had changed since they had begun training.

Anna had looked good in her borrowed trousers, and she had gotten a small sense of satisfaction at the other woman wearing her clothes, but those had not given the amount of definition present in the long legs justice. Lost in her admiration, her fingers fumbled with the second strap and let it fall away, causing the young Queen to giggle quietly. "Having trouble?"

Elsa let her eyes trail up the lithe form to where the teal eyes sparkled mischievously, and an alluring grin awaited her. There was nothing held back in the smoldering expression, in the playful way that her little sister was obviously toying with her. Returning her attention to the sheathed weapon, she finished pulling the last belt through its buckle and tightening it. "There, that will do." She retreated quickly from the other woman, her mind not failing her for the first time today as she grasped wildly for an excuse. "If you will excuse me, I need to go review the guard schedule with.. Nacen."

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna's voice reached her as she turned to flee from the room, barely able to contain herself from running as she did. The moment she was clear of her sister's sight, she started moving quicker by skipping two of the steps at a time, making it all the way to the art gallery before ducking in and slamming her back against the wall. It was only then that she found she was panting, her chest rising and falling in a haze of panic that resulted from the situation she had just been in. _Conceal it. Anna is your sister. You can not have feelings for your sister, even if she does have them for you._

That single thought put a wall in front of all other processes running through her mind, slamming everything into one big pile of what-ifs that did little more than freeze her to the wall she was now using to support herself. _She has been teasing me a large amount of late.. No. Anna is just being Anna. Sweet, innocent, and playful. Too pure to harbor such thoughts, unlike me._

* * *

It was still far from noon when Elsa sat down on the stone bench present within the royal gardens. Aside from it being one of her regular morning rituals, it was also one of the only places that could truly relax her. The trees and flowers there seemed to have forgiven the flash winter she had forced upon them five years ago, allowing her comfort in the days when she was upset or feeling particularly self loathing. All but one of the plants had regrown in the years since she was told that her parents would not return, and the peaceful feeling that calmed the storm inside her had returned with them.

Pulling the cork from the flask of water she was holding, she placed the point of her sword against the soft earth, laying the hilt against her leg gently. She handled the weapon with the manner of a mother caring for a child, running the pad of her index finger along its edge and feeling each of the dents evident in the folded steel. She had replaced the hilt after her return from Corona, but had kept the leather wrapping that had formed to her hand in the war, as well as the simple blade. It would have been an easy matter to have a new sword crafted that could have borne her insignia and been made from enchanted metals, but there was a kinship she felt with this one.

Pouring the water down the length of the blade, she took a soft cloth and wiped down the reflective face, causing it to shine in the soft morning sun. A flash of white caught her eyes in the distorted mirror, which in turn drew her gaze to the original source of the image. Elsa felt a quiet breath of surprise escape from between parted lips as she saw it, the flower that had bloomed only once before, on the day of her mother and father's deaths. She had thought it lost to the chill she had inflicted upon its structure in the midst of her grief back then, but here it was. The petals were still closed upon themselves, indicating that it was still early into its life.

Even as she slid along the stone of the seat beneath her to approach the bud, Elsa heard another person joining her in the garden, the soft footfalls drawing her gaze to a man who gave a short bow of his head. "Forgive me, I did not realize that someone would be here."

"Prince Hans." She fought to keep the edge out of her voice as she placed the tip of the sword to its sheath, sliding the blade into the soft leather covering in one fluid motion. "I am here every morning."

The inflection of her voice informed the man that she knew he had come looking for her, expecting her to be where she had been every morning for years. How he found out about it was not a hard guess. Nobles gossiped on any subject ranging from the weather to the sexual affairs of their peers, and apparently the routines of Arendelle's royalty. Hans let out a refined chuckle, the kind that would melt the heart of a simple lady and allow him to woo her, but it only caused Elsa's eyes to narrow as he spoke. _To the point, Prince. _"I know you do not look too fondly upon my brothers.. In truth, I can not blame you. Everard is a reckless troublemaker, and Kristoff is prone to over-sentimentality."

Paying close attention to his words, Elsa let her mind handle that task as her eyes took in the man's morning attire. Gone was the elaborate and fanciful suits that he wore in the evenings, leaving only a simple pair of brown trousers and a high collared shirt that she was surprised to find did not sport golden buttons. Everything about him seemed calculated to her, from the way he had supposedly stumbled upon her in the garden, to the three buttons that were left undone at the top of his navy blue shirt. It was a manufactured ease that did little but cause her further annoyance and unease as he continued. "And it is my hope that your feelings for them will not sour our.. Relationship."

_Bold, is he not? _Pushing off of the bench with one hand, Elsa occupied the silence by laughing quietly at her own thought. Giving a sigh, she pulled her gaze away from the white flower and back to the Prince. "Please, be frank with me. My temper is far too short today for subtlety."

Hans, to his credit, did not seem to be offended by her candid speech, instead bowing ever so slightly at the waist. "I understand." The man moved past her, walking toward one of the many trees that littered the courtyard. "King Everard can charm the pants off of any minor noblewoman, married or no. But my brother lacks the patience and cunning for the game of political intrigue." Trailing his fingers along one of the pink blossoms hanging from a low branch, the man's voice grew quiet. "That, is left to me."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa took a step forward. "What are you looking to gain from me?"

"Only respect." The Prince turned to face her, his lips stretched into a kind smile that did not touch the cold, green eyes that ran over her form. She could not help but feel like an object on display when he looked at her like that, as if he were measuring her worth to the value of his time. "The Southern Isles have been long without any serious allies, as Everard has drove them away one by one with his lack of interest in the world outside his own power. But I am changing that, and I wish to embrace Arendelle as a friend and begin our trading reform."

"This.." Glancing away, she inhaled a deep breath and shook her head. The motion caused her bangs to fall from their placement and cloud the edges of her vision, leading her to bring a hand up and swipe them away. "Is a matter best discussed with the Queen."

"Please, Elsa, you said you wished to speak frankly. Let us not insult one another by feigning stupidity." Hans stepped closer to her, drawing himself up to a height that was a full head taller than her own. It was an imposing move, one that set the advantage firmly in his hands. "We both rule our respective kingdoms while the figurehead bears the crown, it is no secret. But I have plans for my kingdom, for my people, and you would benefit in being by my side."

_So that is what you ask of me.. _"I will support it, but the decision is left to Anna." Tearing her eyes away from the piercing gaze he was attempting to force upon her, Elsa moved towards the door that led back into the castle. As she neared the stone steps, she paused and turned to face the Prince, this time making no attempt to mask the open contempt she felt for the man. "Unlike you, I understand the value of an opinion untainted by thoughts of political gain. And my Queen rules, I am but a Knight."

* * *

The day progressed much more quickly after her meeting with the Southern Prince, with the suns rise reaching its midday peak by the time she had made her way out of the castle and into the town square. Hans' demeanor had done little to ease the cautious feeling her nightmares had imparted upon her, and so she found herself mentally running a checklist through the guards who were posted to give a constant view upon the guests. It was a task better left for someone under her station, but the twisting in her gut told her that it was something to look into with her own eyes.

"Expecting trouble, are we?"

Caesten seemed to appear at her side from the crowd that was parting around her. The commoners had always resumed the festivities earlier than the nobles would, and the smell of alcohol was already heavy upon the air, leaving the entire town abuzz with activity that was slowing the completion of her personal chores. Elsa gave a shrug of her shoulders, turning her form only a little to address her friend. "It never hurts to be careful."

"What is really going on?" The old soldier's voice was lower than before, and filled with a tone of concern instead of one of friendly teasing.

"What do you mean?"

The man did not answer until they were both standing at the steps that led down into the actual harbor. "I have not seen you this tense since the ship to Corona, in the minutes before we landed upon her shores."

She allowed her eyes to roam freely over the many vessels that had gathered for the celebration, now numbering an amount closer to insanity than she cared to count. White sails billowed in the breeze, and wooden planks creaked as each wave caused the ships to shift. "I have a feeling that trouble is coming." Elsa laughed, more at her own actions than anything else. "I even made Anna wear a dagger.. Told her it was tradition."

Caesten let out a quiet chuckle as she opened up to him. "A little caution can go a long way. Though I doubt any of the party goers would be brash enough to attack the Queen protected by the Knight of Spades."

Smirking at the use of her title, she glanced over at the man, at the way he wore dark circles under his blue eyes that seemed to have grown in the two years since they had parted. "If people always chose the intelligent path, soldiers like us would never have to fight in wars." Sharing the laugh this time, Elsa covered her mouth as the joking nature dissipated, and her thoughts returning to the subject of her sister's safety. "I think I may double the guards present, to know when there is trouble before it even appears."

"There is such a thing as being overly cautious, yes?"

"Where Anna is concerned? There is no such thing." Her mind brought forth the image of the redheaded Queen who had been practically displaying a bare back covered in freckles to her only a few hours earlier, prompting her to reach up and rub rough circles into both of her temples. _Get through tonight, take it out on the training grounds tomorrow. This blasted party is throwing everything out of place, and where it all falls is anyone's guess._

* * *

Afternoon came quickly, and with it, the nobles began the party anew for the third straight night of the celebration. Anna was spun by the slim arms of the delicate Baron Adams, a minor lordling who was a year younger than her, and not bearing the most interesting of personalities. But, she played her part of a dutiful and attentive Queen, nodding and laughing when she received the subtle cues to. At the end of another spin, she caught sight of narrowed eyes, the fierce look in the sky blue irises giving her pause and distracting her from the conversation. "-in your attire, even if it is made for a male."

Smiling at what she chose to assume was a compliment, she pulled away from the dance position. "Excuse me, Baron." Dodging past the couples that crowded the ballroom floor, she marched her way over to where Elsa was leaning against a pillar. Her knight was dressed in the same armor as she usually wore, its shine doing little to impress past the anger she was feeling at the moment, and the way her sister was pretending to be interested in something across the room was not helping. "Is there a problem?"

The beautiful summer eyes closed and opened all in the breath of a moment before they settled upon her, wide with feigned surprise at her presence. "There is no problem that I know of."

"Yes, there is." Anna's voice came out much lower than she had meant it to, closer to a growl than anything else. "You have been trying to slay every man who has danced with me with your glares all night." Elsa scoffed, dismissing her concern and beginning to turn away. She did not allow the older woman to leave, instead grabbing her by the arm and leading the way to a side room. It drew the attention of many at the party, and she could feel their curious gazes following her before she closed the door to the main hall, shutting them off from the outsiders.

Casting a glance towards the wide doors on the other end of the hall they now resided in, she made sure they were closed before returning her concentration to the task at hand. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and her courage, as her sister looked at her and silently demanded an answer for her behavior. Consciously, she stopped her hands from wringing and turned on the blonde woman, puffing up her chest and tilting her chin up to convey the power she needed to take this chance. "Why do you not admit what you are feeling for me?"

"I.." Elsa stammered for an answer, backing away as she advanced, until the wall prevented any further movement. Trapped, and with all cards about to be laid upon the table, it seemed as if her older sister was finally willing to discuss what had been happening between them for months, perhaps even years. "How..?"

_Here goes everything. _She found that nervousness was not as prevalent as she had thought it would be, but the fluttering in her gut picked up pace as she opened her mouth. "I know. I have known for a long time, and it is okay, Elsa."

She tried her best to convey understanding and reciprocation through her voice, moving even closer to the knight who seemed to be near paralyzed with fear. "..No."

"You do not have to hide anymore. I am tired of skirting around it, tired of playing games." Anna's heart began to beat inside her chest with a growing volume as she pressed against the metal breastplate that covered the blonde's torso.

"We.. Can't." The words seemed to be forced out from between the pale lips, and the way the half-lidded eyes were affixed to her own mouth only served to spur her further onward, toward what she desired.

Anna let out a breathy laugh, an expression of mirth that fit the charged atmosphere between them. She slid a hand up the smooth metal cuirass, feeling the carved emblem of a Spade pass under her palm before she was able to hook her fingers over the top of the armor and pull the older woman down towards her. The uncertainty was still written upon Elsa's face as she advanced, but the bright eyes finally closing in acceptance. "I am the Queen, I can do what I want."

Their lips were as close as they could be without actually touching, and just as she began to slide her own eyelids closed to truly savor what was about to happen, she saw the shocking blue irises jolt open and felt the older woman pull back. "No, you can not."

Pulling back in surprise, Anna felt her mouth fall open in surprise before she summoned up the will necessary to speak. "This is what we both desire, Elsa. Why-?"

"Enough, Anna!" The vehement way that her sister spoke her name arrested all attention in an instant, and silenced her own objections. "You accepted the burden of rule, and it has been an easy burden for these past few years. But it is time for you to grow up. You must learn that the things you desire must be sacrificed in order to do your duty to the kingdom." The words packed a punch that caused her to release the knight she still held in her grasp, stumbling back as an even greater attack was voiced. "You must be wed and bear an heir to continue the royal line. We can not have.. This."

Of all that she had expected from confronting her sister about the feelings she was now sure they both shared, Anna had not anticipated this as one of them. Elsa could have run away, could have simply said that she did not feel the same, but the expression upon the blonde's face was not fear, or anger. It was just cold, uncaring, and focused entirely upon the ideal that their father had instilled into the woman who was originally meant to be Queen. _But she was never this devoted to duty.. Was she? _Her heart seemed to have stopped its frenzy, and what replaced its beat was only pain. It must have registered upon her face, as she saw the hardness slip from her sister's expression, saw the apologetic look that was rising to take its place, but it was far too late. The cards had been dealt, and now she knew where Elsa's heart truly lay.

Anna turned and ran.

* * *

"Anna, wait!" Elsa's call was unanswered as the redhead disappeared through the doors on the opposite end of the hall from where they had entered, leaving her alone and gasping as she felt her stomach and heart tried to tear themselves into knots inside her chest. She fell against a nearby table, feeling the wooden corner scratch the skin on her ungloved palm. Everything she had desired, everything she had quietly prayed for in the twilight hours of each day since she had returned from the war in Corona and Mekrinon, had been presented to her.

She could have seized it all, all of Anna's love that extended past sisterly and into that strange zone that her feelings for the younger woman fell into. She could have experienced what it was like to kiss those red lips, to partake in the taste of her little sister. Things she should not have wanted so badly, and things she had rightly refused. All because of a memory. _'Conceal your emotions, and put your duty to the kingdom above all else.' _They were among the last words her father had spoken to her, and the mantra that she had labored to live by in all the days since his passing.

_Why? _The thought was intrusive, at war with her usual state of mind. _Why would you give all that up on the words of a man who is no longer here for you to impress? _Attempts to rationalize her actions failed against a rising tide of emotion, an amalgamation of a desire to be happy, and to love freely; To feel again, after so many years of forcing it all down. It was much like the first time her power had been revealed, outside the gates of Corona's capital. They were unstoppable, these repressed feelings. Even though they had been surfacing at a steady rate in the past few days, it was becoming unbearable to hold them in anymore, especially after the revelation that Anna felt the same.

She felt like she was going to burst, and knew that she had to do something, do anything to relieve this pressure. Turning to face the door Anna had exited, she pushed off of the table and sprinted after her little sister. Barely managing to turn the handle before smashing into the wooden portal, she flew into the hallway outside of the one she had been in, knowing exactly where the other woman had fled. Attempts to dredge up what she would say were unsuccessful as she raced through the halls of the castle, and time was up before she had even begun.

"My Lady! Oh, Lady Elsa!" It was Gerda, Anna's handmaiden, who was waving frantically as she slowed to a stop just outside of the Queen's chambers. "The Queen ran past me and locked the door, is something the matter? Did something happen?"

Taking in a breath to replace what she had lost in the hurry to get her, Elsa stepped forward and stared at the closed door, at the floral patterns that had been carefully carved into its face. "We had a fight.. I will speak with her, please return to the party and ensure that the ballroom is empty by midnight, yes?" The servant woman looked as if she might protest for a moment, before giving a helpless nod and walking past, headed down towards where the gathered nobles still danced and drank.

Watching the handmaiden depart, Elsa took a moment before turning to face the door, raising a fist to knock against it. Her mind noted the irony in such a situation, of the many times she had shut her sister out due to grief or because her powers had been acting up that particular day, and now she was on the other side. It was not a pleasant feeling as her coiled fingers collided with the wood three times, each one causing a hollow sound to fill the halls. "..Anna?"

She waited a long time, perhaps a minute or two, with no answer forthcoming. A sigh was accompanied with a self-deprecating laugh as she turned and leaned her back against the door. "I would not open it either.." Causing the muscles in her legs to slowly relax, she lowered herself to the floor before letting her head fall back against the wooden portal.

She resolved to staying here, right in this spot, until Anna opened the door and allowed her to explain herself. To tell the woman she had loved for years that a moment of memories had guided her hand in a situation she had wanted nothing more than to touch their lips together, to truly bare her soul to the other and take any judgment her sister saw fit. The only noise that came from the room was the occasional sound of a body shifting atop the large bed within, the frames creaking with the movement.

And Anna did not move to let her in, to let her explain. There was nothing to do but wait, and Elsa felt the minutes beginning to slip by at an agonizing pace that tore at her mind and forced her to think of something to fill the void. Raising her left hand above the other, she conjured a snowflake large enough to fit into the palm of her gloved hand, its appearance at first white and jagged. The unrefined nature of the crystalline structure began to wear down as she forced it to bend to her will, to the rampaging waves of emotion emanating from her.

When she was finished, she was left with a relatively simple design. It was a snowflake that turned a myriad of colors ranging from green to purple, depending on how it was caught in the light. _There. _Setting it on the ground next to her, Elsa wrapped her arms around the tops of her knees and laid her forehead against them, staring at what she had crafted through the tangled mass of her own limbs. _A present for Anna.. For when I beg her forgiveness._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm such a tease. Am I a tease? So... We have only a few chapters left in Part I of the story, and are quickly approaching the beginning of what the prologue foretold. "How long will the evil Fox torture his readers without an answer to how this all ends?" Well, if I have my way, a long time. Seriously note: if you skipped over my warnings at the beginning, you should get out now. It is going to get dark, and bloody. On a brighter note: 49 follows.. I love you guys! Hope you all enjoyed the read, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Also, drop a review if you have any thoughts on this story and where it is going, I love reading them. -Foxinstrazt**

**UnsightlyViewings: Hopefully this chapter's length sort of made up for the last one, and I thank you for your continued support despite the delays I'm now taking. I haven't been wasting too much time, as I've been working on the outlines for parts three and four(and kind of five), and the chapters for the next part. And you may want to smash Hans' face a bit more by the time this story is over... Maybe.**

**Guest: Thank you! I wonder if you are the same guest that left a review on Resolve? If so, thank you again, and if not, you're still awesome!**

**StormBreeze: Hehe, Kristoff and Hans as brothers is probably one of my favorite choices for this fic so far, as both have such different personalities in the movies and in this story. Even though it is an AU, I've tried to keep Hans power hungry ways, and Kristoff's more kind-hearted ways apparent. Make no mistake though, they are both Southern Isles Princes, and as such have hearts of ice.(Pun a little bit intended). Anywho, thank you for your support with this story(And all my regular reviewers and readers), it means a ton to me!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Night Has Fallen

**Author's Note: This chapter concludes Part I: The Knight of Spades, and it is pretty long, so I'll let you guys get to it. -Foxinstrazt Update(5/18): Special thanks to Hermanadi for pointing out a couple typos, they have been fixed!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 12

**-Night Has Fallen-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Four of the Solstice Celebration**_

No nightmares plagued the sleep that Elsa had slipped into, but peaceful rest was worlds away as an incessant ringing sound echoed through the halls and drew her back to the land of the living. She slowly became aware of her surroundings, and in the back of her mind, she was aware that it was the next morning, but still very early. There was an ache along her spine that announced she had fallen asleep with her sword still strapped to her back, and a stiffness in the neck muscles from how she had laid her head against folded arms. The toll of the bell came again, tossing aside her lethargic stupor and replacing it with a pounding heart and a moment of terror as the realization set in.

Bounding to her feet, she waited the few precious seconds until the alarm came again, echoing through the corridors of her home to announce an emergency. All thoughts of what had transpired between her and Anna the previous night, and of her plan to beg forgiveness, were cast away in the face of finding out what was happening. Turning to slam her fist against the door twice, she tried to keep a level tone while simultaneously raising her voice. "Anna, stay here!" She did not wait for an answer, instead spurring her tired limbs into a frenzy as she sprinted up the spiraling steps toward the exit to the battlements. Twisting the knob on the door while slamming her body into its frame, she ran through and onto the rear wall of the castle, moving as quickly as she could to reach the other side. The watch tower she entered was suspiciously empty, and as she ran through the door on the far side she saw why.

Elsa made it halfway to the bell tower when she realized what she was hearing through the blood pounding in her ears, slowing to a stop and staring down at the courtyard below. The chapel where she had attended numerous religious proceedings, where she had seen Anna crowned Queen, was set ablaze. Flames licked towards the night sky, and the fiery glow devoured the wooden structure as it began to crumble to the ground. Even more chaotic than the fire was the screaming and the sound of clashing metal that filled the air. Dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers were present in front of the castle, engaged in a combat that had reached a fevered pitch.

From here, she could not separate which of the soldiers were on her side, and which were not. No banners announced who the enemy was, either, leaving her at a loss as she stared down at the battlefield. The bell tolled once again, and this time was answered by a fireball that shot up from the courtyard. It was too quick for her to pinpoint where it had come from, but it slammed into the tower housing the alarm and brought a new chorus of screams as the soldiers inside were subjected to the intense heat. Stone rained down all around her, and Elsa watched in horror as a man stumbled from the edge of the sundered structure and fell to the ground only a few feet from where she stood.

It seemed as if her mind chose then to reawaken, to remind her of the redhead she had told to stay put while she sought to deal with the emergency. Turning away from the combat that raged below, and the man on the ground who made no movements as his flesh was burnt away, she ran back the way she had come. She was barely winded when she crashed back through the door that led to the staircase back to the Queen's chambers, as full of adrenaline as she was. Adornments upon the walls sped by as she raced towards the room she had fallen asleep in front of, arriving just as a man within cried out in frustration. "The Queen is not here!"

Coming to a stop in the open doorway, she could see the splintered wooden frame that indicated it had been bashed in, and her gaze settled upon two men with swords drawn that stood in the center of the room. They turned to face her, their eyes widening at her arrival. The soldier nearest to her, a man who carried the stench of the open sea, swung wildly at her. Ducking under the novice attack, she closed her fingers about his wrist and twisted the blade inward, driving it through the leather armor and under the man's ribcage.

His partner recovered as she let him fall to the ground, reaching up and retrieving her own blade from its place across her back. The remaining soldier was older than the first, but no more skilled with his weapon than his fellow. His black eyes flitted towards the open door, where a hallway held the promise of escape from her. She did not hesitate to attack as his attention became divided, forcing him to mount a desperate defense as metal clashed upon metal above his head.

Rocking back on her rear heel, Elsa drew back her offensive before beginning anew, striking from the bottom towards his guard before it could lower. It threw his block even higher than before, just high enough that it allowed her to bring her sword down and slash across the exposed gut. The man gave a shriek of agony as he was disemboweled, his innards spilling onto the fine rug below. Content to leave her sister's would-be assassin writing upon the ground, she wasted only the time it took to glance about the empty room before running into the hallway. "Anna!"

_Anna. Where is Anna?_

Crimson dripped from the blade in her hand as she flew down the spiral staircase leading from the Queen's chambers, unhindered by the armor covering her chest. She skipped two of the stone steps at a time, moving like a blur before skidding to a stop on the main floor, her long braid colliding with her back as she stared at the large oak door to the art gallery. The sounds coming from the other side told of a presence within the room, it's allegiances unknown as she neared the open portal. Stepping into the chamber, she raised her free hand to brush back the unruly blonde bangs that were threatening to fall into her vision.

The gallery was illuminated by lit candles that lined the walls, banishing all shadows from the corners and revealing any soul that resided within. The paintings that adorned the walls were those her ancestors had gathered throughout the long history since Arendelle's founding, depicting scenes ranging from romantic to the portraits of warriors who had cemented their names through acts of war. In the middle of the hall stood a single man, the candlelight shining off of his polished chainmail as he attempted to remove one of the works from the wall he stood by. He had not noticed her.

"Could you have the decency to not pillage my family's collection?" Her voice, flecked with indignation, brought his attention, and the man stood holding the large painting in his arms while he stared at her like a simpleton. The few seconds it took him to recover from the shock of being found amused her, turning the corners of her lips upward as he dropped the item he had been looking to steal, the wooden frame splintering from the fall. The soldier drew the sword from his scabbard, eyes wide with terror as his mind gave him the gift of recognition.

"You! You're Lady-" He did not finish his own stammering thought, giving a yell before charging at her. Readjusting the grip she had on her blade, she raised it to the defense as the other weapon slammed into it. Ducking beneath the blow that followed the first, she turned to meet the next attack as they switched positions.

Steel rang out against steel as she met the enemy's assault with a vigor he could not hope to match, the kind of fire that ignites within a soul when their home was imperiled. She pushed forward with both hands on the hilt of her sword to drive him back before pulling away to attack from the side. A screech of metal sounded throughout the gallery as the lengths of each weapon scraped along each other, and she threw her opponent's guard wide to leave his chest exposed. No thought of hesitation came as she brought her blade back to bear and thrust it forward, cleaving through flesh and bone to impale the heart of her enemy, feeling the lack of resistance as the tip punctured through the other side.

The soldier's mouth opened to release a breathless whine of pain as his longsword clattered to the floor below, his dying body allowed to drop to it's knees only after she had released her grip on her own blade. The blood that was pounding in her ears finally subsided, allowing the sounds of metal crashing together and screams to find her again, reminding her of the battle that now gripped her home. Looking over a shoulder to the door on the far side of the gallery, Elsa returned her eyes to the soldier gasping for air before her. Reaching down, she placed both hands upon the hilt of her weapon while planting a foot on the man's chest.

Ripping with a cry of fury, she tore the embedded blade free, sending a wild spray of blood across the nearby wall. She felt some of the warm liquid splash upon her cheek, causing her to freeze and watch macabre display that now stained a portrait of a female knight, identified by a label on the frame. _'Jeanne d'Arc.' _Her goal remembered, she turned and ran for the door opposite of the one she had entered, wrenching it open and stepping into the outside corridor. The glances she tossed in each direction revealed that she was alone, and her desperation only grew in that moment as her quarry remained elusive. "Anna!"

There was no answer to her call as she ran toward the Great Hall, coming through the door only to be greeted by the first welcome sight since she had awoke. Soldiers, clad in the uniform of the Royal Guard, were setting timbers to bar the door that led to the courtyard. It was clear to her by the sounds coming through the massive barrier that the battle outside still raged, and that many of the men who would fight for Arendelle had been cut off from any escape. "Lady Elsa, what are your orders?"

It was the man closest to her that spoke, with fear evident in his wide eyes as he struggled to regain his breath after what she could only assume was a desperate retreat. She scanned the room, counting a little over a dozen men in total, each with the same terror present upon their features as the first. "You must hold this hall until I return."

"But the enemy are too many, the castle has already fallen! We will be overrun!"

She did not care to find the source of that outcry, instead answering it by growling and striding forward into the hall. Her turn, intended to allow her a firm look into each of the soldier's gazes, ended with her eyes upon the wooden throne. "You are soldiers of Arendelle! Take heed and recall your oaths.. Yes, the castle may fall, but we must protect the Queen. Even at the cost of our lives! You _will _hold this hall until I return!"

The speech seemed to do the trick, as murmurs of agreement with her orders swept through the small group, and the men began to make preparations for the enemy advance. Elsa turned to run in the direction she had originally been heading in the search for her sister, but was stopped when she saw the man walking toward her. "Duke Harvey?"

A slim rapier was present in the nobleman's hand as he gave a nod. "Relationships between our kingdoms have never been.. Solid." He gave her a small grin as he spoke the words, his gaze sliding past her to the massive doors that were the last line of defense. "But I cannot abide traitorous upstarts. Go, I will command the men." Giving a nod of her thanks as she sprinted past him, she felt as if the situation had just become a bit less dire than a minute before.

* * *

Anna slammed the door close behind her as she ran through yet another room, only to hear it open a moment later, announcing that her pursuers were gaining on her. She had ignored Elsa's orders to stay within her room and had moved to investigate the disturbance herself. Finding the castle under attack had become the less serious of issues when she found herself being chased through the halls by the enemy soldiers, whoever they truly were. Her muscles were protesting the speed at which she was fleeing, and she stumbled over the steps as she ran up them, turning the corner into the first room she found. It was a dead end, a room that held nothing except a few empty tables and a painting of her father on the day he had been crowned. Spinning to face the men who chased her, she backed up further into the room.

The first of the soldiers came around the corner, looking down the hallway that led away from where she hid, before his gaze settled upon her and he stepped within the room. The sneer on his face changed to surprise as cries of confusion came from where he had entered, and he began the slow process of turning to see what was causing the commotion. Anna let out a slow breath as her eyes settled upon the length of steel the attacker held within his hand, knowing that she had no defense once he turned back to attack her. A tingling sensation filled the air, and the mans chest disappeared behind a mist of blood as something blasted through bone and sinew before burying itself into the wall near her head.

Turning a shocked gaze upon the weapon that had impaled the soldier, she found an icicle, the length of a spear shaft, buried into the wooden mantle she was standing by. Looking back towards the doorway as the body fell to the ground, she noticed the wild blonde locks of hair before anything else. "Elsa!" Her sister turned away and threw a hand into the air, her palm turned upwards. Screams came from the direction she faced, before she looked back towards Anna. Running into the waiting arms of her Knight, she allowed the blonde woman to run hands over her body in a check for wounds as she spoke. "I overheard them before they saw me.. They are here to murder me, Elsa."

"I know, it is a coup." The blonde did not seem to be effected by the news in the slightest, stepping back and steadying her with a hand before speaking again. "Listen to me. We must get you to the tunnel that leads out into the outskirts of the town, to the countryside."

"We cannot abandon Arendelle!"

"Arendelle is already lost, Anna! We must get to a ship and sail to Corona. Only with our allies' armies can we retake the kingdom."

The words washed over her as if she were processing them within a dream. She understood that her sister was right, but it did not seem real. "Then we must escape." Elsa's hand wrapped around her own as the Knight turned and led her from the room.

* * *

Elsa ran as quickly as she could through the halls of her home, pulling the other woman who was joined to her by clutched hands. Holding the sword in her other hand, she leaned her shoulder into a door as they approached, forcing it open. "Queen Anna, Lady Elsa!"

The voice caused her to turn and raise the weapon at the ready, only to find one of their servants, Kai, in the corner of the room. The man was holding a quarterstaff in both his hands, an expression of terror frozen upon his face. "Kai! Where is Gerda?" It was Anna who moved first to his side, laying a hand upon his arm as he shook his head to answer her query. "I see.. Come with us."

Elsa turned away from the scene as another of the doors burst open, revealing five enemy soldiers and the dining hall behind them. The man in front, a leader by the look of his more ornate armor, raised his sword and pointed the blade in her direction. "Kill her, kill the Knight of Spades!"

Turning her head so that she could see Anna from the corner of her eye, she spoke softly. "Stay back." To their credit, all five of the men advanced together, and did not let any fear show upon their features as they did. Tension built as she approached, bouncing the leather grip in her palm lightly as she teased the power within her. It was similar to building a fire, to blowing on the smallest spark in order for the flames to grow, and grow they did. The tingling sensation started in her chest before surging into every limb and extremity, until it felt as if she were bathing in the energy.

Powered by her own fury at the invasion of her home, she gave herself willingly into the riptide of magic, let it guide her actions as she charged the soldiers. It concentrated in her right hand, flowing from her skin into the steel of her weapon, fusing the two together for a moment as the tip of the blade dragged against the ground. She spun, slashing as she completed the turn and releasing the pent up energy as she did. Ice exploded in an arc from the ground, shooting out in spikes that impaled the first three soldiers that stood before her. She allowed the surviving two no rest as she sidestepped the nearest man's overhand strike and slid past him as he overextended.

Turning to face the man she had just outmaneuvered, she kicked with her left leg to force the leader who had ordered her death back. She blocked the retaliating attack from the man in front of her, knocking his sword wide before spinning and slashing upwards, taking the hand that held his only defense. Screaming as he clutched a bloody stump to his chest, Elsa ended his suffering by plunging her blade into his chest. A cry of rage told her of the impending attack from the last remaining soldier, but she could not free her weapon from the corpse in time, instead abandoning it as she turned to face the incoming charge.

The man was much closer than she had anticipated, leading her to jump back to avoid her chest being opened by the steel. Her poor timing cost her in the end, as the tip of the blade dragged across her right cheek and left a gash that began seeping blood down her face. Resisting the urge to hold a hand to the fresh wound, she growled and turned back in time to catch the descending wrist that would have delivered a fatal blow. Her attempt to unleash her magic upon him was foiled by his free hand catching her wrist and twisting her arm out wide.

Letting out a cry, she struggled to free herself while holding back the blade that would kill her, snarling as their faces drew closer due to the strange embrace. They stumbled into the doorway that led to the dining hall as they wrested for control, and Elsa grunted in pain as she was slammed against the wooden surface. Her enemy did not relent, angling his forehead downward before smashing it into her face. Reeling from the blow, she leveraged his momentum to throw him away, releasing his sword hand as she scrambled into the long table that sat in the middle of the room.

She could feel blood beginning to flow from her nostrils as she gripped the edge of the wooden surface to support herself, using anger to suppress pain as the enemy soldier shook himself off and turned to attack again. Raising her hand, she opened her fingers to shoot a blast of chilled air that collided with the weapon he was readying to bring down upon her, sending it flying away from him. Another surge of the magic ran through her as she focused on summoning an icicle to impale him, but his reaction was much faster, charging and tackling into her. The force of the impact threw them both back into the table, where he quickly gained the advantage due to his larger size.

A knee pinned one of her arms while a hand smashed her left wrist into the table several times, and fingers closed about her throat. The man's eyes, each iris the color of dirt, were wild and wide with rage as he sought to suffocate her. Just as the pressure was becoming too much, his form was ripped from her, and a scream of pain was quickly silenced by the squelching sound of metal tearing flesh. Coughing and struggling to regain a presence of mind, Elsa saw the giant man that had accompanied Prince Kristoff standing above her.

Sven threw the soldier into a nearby wall, where the body crumpled into a pile, before turning back to face her. Gratitude for her savior was short lived as the barbarian raised a greataxe above his head in both hands, swinging it down towards her prone form. Rolling to avoid it, she fell to the floor below as the area she had previously occupied was reduced to splinters. "Elsa!"

Anna's cry drew her gaze for a moment, to where her sister and Kai stood back in the room they had originally entered. She knew that she must be quite a sight, with blood pouring down from her nose and cheek, but she shouted at the Queen anyway. "Stay back!" The giant, Sven, did not seem to care for her words as he roared and brought the massive axe in a vicious arc toward her neck, forcing her to duck and roll away. Turning, she found him wrenching at the shaft of his weapon, as the blade was embedded into the wall where she had been standing.

Jumping over the ruins of the dining table, Elsa ran for the room where she had killed four of the soldiers, and grasped the hilt of her sword. Stepping on the corpse, she pulled with all of her might to tear the weapon free of the bones, turning in time to see him thunder through the doorway with his axe raised to strike at her. Armed now, she grew more confident in her chances as she deflected the wicked curve of its head and stepped around the flailing limbs of her opponent, moving to stab between the armor plates covering the giant's leg. Withdrawing her sword as quickly as it had entered, she dodged his backhand and sprinted for the room that did not contain the sister she was trying to protect.

Sven followed her, bellowing in a pain-fueled rage as he brought the axe down in an overhand strike. It was a powerful attack, but undisciplined, and she was able to easily avoid it by sliding to the side. Summoning the power that was still coursing within her veins, Elsa wrapped her fingers around the middle of the shaft and willed the ice into the metal, freezing it over within the blink of an eye. This time she was not quick enough to evade his counterattack, and caught the back of his hand into her chest. The simplest of contact sent her stumbling back, where she managed to right herself before falling over.

The giant tore his weapon from the ground and began a spin, sliding both of his hands to the hilt of the axe as he extended it in a wild swing. Stepping closer to him, she dropped to her knees and slashed towards the frozen shaft with all of her strength. The muscles in her sword arm screamed in agony as steel slammed into metal, but the effort was rewarded by the shattering sound that reached her. Momentum threw the large man into his blow as the counterweight was removed, and he bowled over her before smashing into the wall headfirst.

Groaning as she rolled away and came up to her feet, Elsa could feel the bruises that were already beginning to form beneath her skin as she readied herself for the charge that would be coming. Sven did not make her wait long, as he turned and balled his fists, roaring and running straight at her. It seemed as if no lesson had been learned during the fight, as she ducked beneath a clumsy attack and severed his hamstring with a deft slash, bringing the giant man to his knees.

Seizing the opportunity, she leapt towards him as he came to a kneeling position, spinning her blade into a reversed position and raising it above her head. With a scream that sat between the borders of pain and fury, she brought the sword down into his back with enough force that it shattered the bones that lay in its path. Tearing it free, she stumbled back as the corpse fell to the ground. Anna ran toward her then, stepping over the bodies as she leaned over and placed a hand upon her knee and tried to calm the panting that had overtaken her lungs. "Elsa, you are hurt!"

Straightening and taking in a deep breath, she ignored the ragged sensation that tore at the back of her throat as she wiped a hand across her nostrils in an attempt to clear the blood from them. "It is nothing.. We need to keep.. Keep moving." The concern in her sister's teal eyes only grew as she sheathed her sword, reaching down to grasp the redhead's hand and pull her towards the door that led back to the Great Hall.

Anna gave no resistance as she was led away from the bodies, and Kai followed them to the doors. Placing her free hand upon the silver handle, Elsa turned it and pushed the portal open. They were greeted by the sounds of battle within the castle, announcing that the gate had fallen. With her mind unable to provide her with an alternate route to the secret tunnel that lay near the wing that housed the Royal Chambers, she pressed on with the Queen in tow. The hall was a place of chaos that seemed disproportionate to how she had left it. Filled with smoke that curled up towards the ceiling, Elsa stumbled over three bodies before she reached the area in front of the throne. The doors were blasted open, with their edges still smoldering, and she could see that the soldiers of Arendelle were either dead or on their last leg.

Light appeared through the hole that had been blown through the massive doors, accompanied by a roar as a column of swirling flames seared through the air towards them. Releasing her sister's hand, she raised both of her own and conjured a wall of ice to block the fire before it could engulf them. The offending attack slammed into her defense and pressed against it as if it held a will of its own, forcing her to push back in order to avoid being overpowered by its strength. Renewing the wall as quickly as she could, it began melting at a quicker pace as she struggled to keep it between her charge and the assault. Glancing back at Kai, who was watching the spectacle with a look of complete fear upon his face, she screamed to ensure her voice was heard above the growing roar. "Take Anna! Run!"

Straining to hold back the encroaching tide, she growled and pushed back, buying herself a few feet of freedom and reducing the heat that was causing sweat to run down her form in small rivers. "No! Elsa, come with us!" She allowed herself to look to the wide eyes; the eyes filled with fear, and no small amount of worry. She shook her head, unable to form the words. Unable to tell her sister that she must abandon her and the castle in order to survive. Kai obeyed her commands over the wishes of Queen, pulling Anna from the room and towards the tunnel that would bear her to safety.

Elsa watched her go before turning all of her focus on maintaining the wall. It was a wasted effort, as the ice began to buckle and melt away at an increased pace. Eventually, the wall was breached, and she feared the end was upon her until the flames ceased in the same moment. In their wake, she was allowed a sight of the trail it had left, burning away the drapes and carpet that had decorated the Great Hall in light of the Solstice Celebration. Through the blaze, she saw a man step through the gates, lingering inside the inferno for a moment before truly entering.

Blinking away the tears caused by the acrid smoke, she examined the man who stood opposite her. Clad in bright golden armor that bore an insignia of a lion devouring a lamb, he had short hair as red as the fire that was raging throughout the room, and eyes a shade of blue as dark as hers were bright. The features were similar to those of two men she had seen in the last couple of days, with a strong jawline and a smug smile upon his face that would have identified him even if he had not been wearing the crown upon his head. "King Everard."

"Lady Elsa. This is a pleasure." The eldest of the Westergard family, and the older brother to both Hans and Kristoff. Elsa had only seen him once, at Anna's coronation, and had never spoken to him. It was obvious to her now that he was the source of the flames she had been forced to hold back while her sister escaped, and he was the perpetrator behind this attack on her home. His eyes moved to her hand as it rose toward the grip of her sword behind her shoulder, and he made a clicking noise with his tongue while shaking his head. "Now, now. Surely there is no need for us to battle with steel?"

She understood his intentions well enough, and flexed her fingers as she willed her power to rise up within her once again. There was an innate disadvantage in this contest, and she knew that to fight fire with ice would require all of her concentration. She dismissed all thoughts outside of the present and the room she stood within, focusing on the magic that was now surging through each fiber of her being as Everard grinned and gestured lazily with one hand.

A fireball soared towards her through the air of the hall, and she summoned a flurry of snow to snuff out its light as another projectile came from a different direction. Lashing out desperately with her powers, she managed to douse the second as well as the King in front of her raised both of his hands towards the ceiling. A wall of flames erupted from the ground in front of him, obscuring all her view and raising the temperature of the entire halls as it pressed towards her. Throwing her arms up around her, Elsa set a chill into the air in her immediate vicinity, dropping it to such a low temperature it would have killed a regular human. The wall passed over her without causing injury, as the fire dissipated upon contact with her bubble of protection.

Knowing that she had to go on the offensive to win this contest, she tapped her boot against the stone floor. Ice spread outwards from her until it covered the entire ground of the hall, except where the enemy King stood. He moved towards her, melting the slick layer of ice with each step and letting out a mocking laugh. "Is that truly the best you can do?" Everard did not seem put off by the glare she sent his way, instead shaking his head. "You spent all those years, pining after a sense of normalcy, while I learned how to properly wield my gift."

Tilting her head at his knowledge of her, she did not need to ask the question as he began to answer it. "Yes, I have studied you. Your tactics, your mannerisms, for years. You yearn to be normal.." He laid a hand upon an kneeling Arendelle's soldiers head, and flames consumed the man in seconds, leaving nothing but ash and a lingering scream as Everard grinned at her furious expression. "But those like us will never be less than the gods we are. Be my Queen, Elsa, and together we will forge the greatest kingdom this world has ever seen!" He paused, turning to face her fully, only a dozen paces away now. "I will leave Arendelle, and your sister, alone. I give you my word."

She could only scoff at his arrogance, and enjoy the way his confident demeanor melted so quickly into anger. "You really believe that I could ever marry you, especially after what you have done here?!"

Everard gave a long sigh as he looked down, shaking his head. "Pity. I offered you your sister's life in return, because I can see the potential within you. But, I also see that we will have to do this in the way of the old kings." The man drew a longsword from the scabbard at his hip, his steel blue eyes flitting up to meet her scowl. "When I kill you, I want you to remember: You could have stopped all of this."

"You will not touch Anna!" Elsa tore the sword from its place on her back, spinning it in her hand and becoming accustomed to its weight again. She stepped in tandem with him, leading to them circling each other as the ice and fire present around the room fought for dominance. The screams of the dying did not reach her as she focused her mind upon her target, watching for any sign of his opening attack. It was not a placement of his foot or the way he turned toward her that signaled the battle truly beginning, but the flames that leapt to life along his blade as he jumped and swung at her.

Raising her own weapon to block, the other sword smashed into her defense as they met in the middle of the room. The fire present upon his blade dripped as she held it back above her head, with some landing in the area just below her left eye. It felt as if someone had pressed a hot coal against her flesh as she cried out, shoving against his position to force him back as she retreated and held a hand to her newest injury. A mocking laugh came from her opponent as he attacked again. She was quicker this time, sliding under his cut and slashing at his legs. Her blade found purchase and sliced through the greaves, tearing a piece of his shin out as well. Everard growled and moved to stab down at her, but she raised her sword to deflect the thrust and rose back to her feet. Planting the ball of her right foot upon the floor, she pushed off with her left and jumped into the air. Slashing a vicious arc, the steel of her blade met his as the fire sizzled along the King's weapon.

Frost now covered the worn length of her old sword, combating the heated effects her enemy was introducing to the room by leaving a trail of snow with every movement of the blade. The force of her attack, and the momentum she was able to place behind it, caused her opponent to stumble back. He recovered quickly, but did not move to strike at her again, instead raising a hand that began to glow with an all-to-familiar light. Swiping her free hand upwards, Elsa erected a wall of solid ice that absorbed the fireball before it could endanger her, and she watched as Everard cut through the blockade in a single slash.

Their blades met, and each leaned into the clashing metal in an effort to overpower the other. Elsa snarled, only mere inches away from his face as she shoved him back and pressed the attack. The vibrations that traveled into the hilt of her weapon with each consecutive strike caused the joints in her wrists to ache as she forced her enemy to retreat through the hall. As Everard moved to block one of her slashes, she pulled back and sent a blast of magic at his longsword, sending it spinning away from his hands.

The King did not seek to chase after it, instead raising his arms up towards the high ceiling and summoning a raging inferno that quickly began to engulf the entire room. Raising the same shield she used to withstand the wall of flames he had sent at her, Elsa struggled to hold the protective perimeter this time, feeling it begin to buckle beneath his onslaught as he forced his will into being. Smoke began to strangle her lungs as she fought for breath, and the smell of burning flesh from the bodies littering the hall was nearly overwhelming.

Throwing both of her arms out wide, she let her power run free. The result was a wave of energy that threw the southern King back and disrupted his continuous stream of fire, and she allowed him no chance to recover as she spun her blade to point its tip downward, placing both her hands upon its hilt. Driving the frosted steel into the stone floor, she felt the surge of magic inside her chest leave her as it flowed into the impact.

The floor and pillars of the hall immediately froze, and spikes shot up out of the ground in every direction from her as the stone around her sword began to crack from the pressure. When she returned her gaze to the room around her, she saw that even the flames that had been coursing through the air like hellish serpents had become sheathed in ice and hung suspended. Panting as she released her grip on the blade she had used to deliver her assault, she looked to where Everard hung, impaled into one of the pillars through his right shoulder by an icicle that seemed close to tearing the limb from his torso entirely.

She flexed the fingers in her right hand before raising it palm up in front of her, and willing the magic to return to her. It began to form into a smooth spear-like missile as she shaped it, with its point wearing down until it carried a keener edge than the swords they had battled with. Holding it aloft in the air above her hand, she spoke quietly, but loud enough that the man could hear her words as he stared at her. "Goodbye, Everard."

Rearing back to throw it into the southern King's chest, rapid footsteps broke her concentration and forced her to look to her left, where she saw a flash of red hair. Throwing the projectile haphazardly, she did not know if it flew true, as she turned to meet the new attacker. She was far too slow to stop the dagger blade that was aimed beneath her chest plate, choking on a breath as it buried into her stomach and a body pressed against hers to keep her upright. Her hands clutched at the armor of her enemy, and she raised her gaze to look into the green eyes of the man who had stabbed her.

Prince Hans stared back at her, and her attempts to hold herself up were thrown aside as he twisted the blade in her gut. It produced an unwilling cry of pain from her lips, and she fell against him again. His free hand closed about the back of her neck as he pressed his mouth to her ear, whispering softly. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, Elsa." He then tore the knife from her abdomen, pushing her away and allowing her to fall to the ground, where she futilely tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound. She looked up at him in shock, watching as his gaze turned toward Everard, who was now unconscious. "Such a fool."

Then he was gone, leaving her to bleed out on the floor. The adrenaline from the fight faded away quickly, and that is when the agony truly reached her, producing a scream from her tortured lungs that sounded almost inhuman to her ears. Shattering sounds came as the power holding the frozen fire in the air expired, and each of the magical statues fractured into a thousand pieces. The warmth of her own blood spilled out on the chilled ground as she crawled towards a nearby pillar, seeking to use it to pull herself to her feet. She was successful in standing, but it only served to increase the flow from the hole in her stomach. For the first time in her life, Elsa felt truly cold. She shivered as warmth seemed to be pulled away from her body in the wake of Hans' attack.

An idea struck her, and she pressed a hand against the open wound, ignoring the pain it caused her as she felt her fingers dig into her torn flesh. Frost spread from the tips of her fingers, creating a makeshift seal over the wound and stopping the flow of blood as she removed her hand. The chill spread through her body, but she could feel the magic within her temper it and remove its effects. Laying back against the stone pillar, she began to loosen the straps on the side of her cuirass, until it was completely unbuckled and she could pull it from her chest. Breathing became much easier after it was removed, and the surge of strength she felt let her push off of the wall and remain standing, aided by the conviction of a single desire that filled her thoughts. "Anna.. Have to find Anna."

* * *

Anna followed Kai through room after room, away from the Great Hall, the strange column of fire, and Elsa. She was thankful that she had not changed clothing after going to bed last night, still dressed in the suit that her sister had suggested. It made running much easier than it would have been in a dress, and allowed her to keep up with the servant as he made his way towards the tunnel entrance. They entered a small study that was near the art gallery, one that she had not been in since her father had shown this route to her nearly a decade ago.

The room was sparsely furnished, with only a small table and two chairs sitting before the unlit fireplace. Without sparing a moment, the man who had led her here threw back the rug on the floor and began hauling open the hatch that was hidden beneath it. Even as he opened the escape tunnel, the door on the far side of the room burst open, revealing two more of the solders who had invaded Arendelle. Anna stared at them until Kai drew her gaze by pushing her towards the tunnel entrance. The servant had retrieved his quarterstaff and now was physically blocking the path of the two men, his back to her. "Go, my Queen, I will buy you time!"

"Kai!"

"Go!" Sliding herself into the tunnel, she saw the man smash the wooden shaft of his weapon into the head of one of their assailants, and then she dropped herself fully into the tunnel. Darkness was all that met her as she scrambled down the dirty corridor, and she found herself thankful that she did not have a torch to illuminate the various insects she was surely treading upon as she ran down the straight path. Behind her, she heard a scream, and knew what had befallen the servant who had so readily given his life for her. Part of her, the part that was still the carefree Princess, hated herself for running. The Queen in her, the woman that Elsa had taught how to rule, knew that she had a duty to every subject of Arendelle to survive and visit vengeance upon whomever was behind this violent attack on her home.

The knowledge that she walked the right path did not make it any easier, and she found herself stifling tears as she stumbled out the other side, having reached the outskirts of the town that lay outside the castle walls. Closing the door behind her, she moved slowly towards the trees before collapsing, crying into her palms. She could see the trails of smoke rising from the fires within the courtyard of the castle, and the knowledge that she had left Elsa in there only tore another hole in her already wounded heart.

The sound of the hatch opening behind her caused her to turn, controlling her tears as she waited to see who had followed her. One of the soldiers who had been in the room, the one who Kai had not hit, climbed out, glancing around before setting his eyes upon her. A smile, wide and sadistic, stretched over his features as he drew the sword from his hip.

Rising to her feet and looking for a way to run, Anna's fingers brushed against her thigh, and the hilt of the dagger that was sheathed there. She looked down at the small weapon, at the gold engravings of the knife that her sister had given for her to wear at the celebration. _Better than nothing. _Drawing it and raising the small blade in front of her, it garnered only a chuckle from the man advancing on her as she blinked away the last of her tears.

It brought no pause from him as he moved toward her with a clear mindset that she did not know how to properly use the weapon in her hand. Fear began to grip her heart as he neared, but something changed within her once he was only a few paces away. Anger rose up in her chest, and brought a new resolve with it. It was different than when she fought Elsa, different from the determination she felt while holding one of the wooden practice swords. This was a furious tide of emotion that forced her to focus, to see the subtleties in the way the soldier moved, allowing her to predict his strike. The thrust was sidestepped, and she slashed at the exposed wrist, cutting deep into the flesh and causing the man to lose his hold on the hilt of his blade.

His free hand was quick to deliver retribution, however, as he cried out in pain and punched her. Unprepared for such an attack, Anna stumbled back, holding a hand to her cheek as she did. When she finally managed to right herself, her attacker was charging at her, seeking to overpower her with his sheer advantage of strength. He barreled into her, driving them both to the ground, and she fought to push him away. It took a long moment for her to realize that he was limp atop her, nothing but dead weight, as a warmth spread over her hands. Anna pushed him off of her and pulled the dagger from his chest, where it had impaled his heart in her desperation to defend herself.

The anger faded quickly upon the realization of what she had done, and she felt her gut heave with sickness as she scrambled away, staring at the corpse until new voices drew her gaze. "We found the Queen!"

Turning, she saw three soldiers sprinting towards her from the town, each of them wearing a tabard of a lion eating a lamb. It was the same as the man she had just killed, indicating that they were the enemy. Even as she moved to turn and run from them, flashes of white soared past her and impacted each of the three, throwing them down to the ground. Spinning to face the newcomer, she saw the bloodied blonde woman with a hand outstretched towards her, holding that position for a moment before dropping to one knee. "Elsa!" She dropped the dagger from her hand as she sprinted towards her sister, sliding down to the ground in time to catch the falling woman.

* * *

Prince Kristoff moved slowly up the steps, listening to the uneasy silence that had gripped the castle in the absence of the fighting. Victory had been easily won, due to the unpreparedness of their enemy, but it did not feel like a victory should. He felt dirtied, as if there was a part of his soul that was soiled by the actions he had taken today. He paused outside of the Queen's Chambers, peering into the room with a wariness at what he would find.

His fears were unfounded, as he saw only two male bodies within, two of his brother's soldiers that had arrived as the sun was setting last night. Stepping inside the large room, he scanned the contents of the wardrobe before moving towards the dresser, stopping when his boot knocked something across the floor. Glancing about, he found the object he had accidentally kicked, and moved to retrieve it. Bending to pick it up, he bounced it in his palm before he became used to the chill it gave off. It was a snowflake, or at least the representation of one. Crystalline and cold, it was clearly one of Lady Elsa's creations. It was likely a gift, or perhaps a token of affection, from one sister to another. A family, much like his own, was either dead or going to be because of his actions. _Why did you do this?_

"Everard was wounded by Elsa." The voice drew his gaze away from what he had found and to the door, where he saw Hans wiping the blood from his sword with a small cloth.

"Is he dead?"

His question was met with a flash of disappointment across his brother's face. It was only for a moment, but it was clear that the older man was not pleased with the outcome. "No. _Fortunately_ he lives and lies in the capable hands of the castle healers, while Arendelle's soldiers are either dead or fleeing for the hills.. The battle is ours." Kristoff could do little more than nod to acknowledge he had heard what was said, looking away from the other. "And I will be appointed Regent-Lord of Arendelle, after the world learns how we saved the people of this kingdom from their royal family's bloody intentions."

It sickened him to hear Hans so pleased with himself, to see how much pleasure his brother could truly derive from this situation. "The people of Arendelle will not believe that."

Hans sheathed the sword he had been holding, laughing as he moved around the room. "They do not need to. It is the other kingdoms we must convince.. And that is why I ordered some of our soldiers to wear no colors." Looking up at his brother with a raised eyebrow, Kristoff tilted his head as the other Prince began to elaborate. "The Princess of Corona was so grateful that I arrived just in time to save her from the foul assassins Lady Elsa set upon her.. It is a pity, however, that I was too late to save her beloved husband."

Frowning as he listened, Kristoff shook his head. "Did you even try to save him?"

"It is of no consequence that he is dead. Corona will have our side in this, and that is what truly matters."

"Queen Anna and Lady Elsa are dead, then, if you are here?"

Hans smirked as he sat down upon the bed, testing the comfort of it by bouncing a few times. "Elsa is dead, and our soldiers are scouring the castle for Anna as we speak. It is only a matter of time." Rising from the mattress, the redhead strode towards the doorway. "Be ready for the announcement of succession in the morning. And brother?" Kristoff met the gaze of the cold green eyes, and took no joy from the pride he saw within them. "You did well opening the gates for us."

He was left alone after that, left to look down at the snowflake he held in his palm.

* * *

"Elsa, you are bleeding!"

The blonde woman let out a cough before nodding. "I could.. I could only stop it for so long, I suppose." Anna watched helplessly as blood began staining the ground beneath them, flowing from a wound beneath the leather jerkin that covered her sister's chest. The beautiful face that she had long desired was bloodied as well, with the gash present upon the right cheek, and a patch of burned skin on the opposite side. A smear of red was present along the bottom of Elsa's nose, from where she had wiped it after the skirmish in the dining hall, and any part of her face that dried blood was not present was now covered in blackened soot.

"What should I do?" She could not contain the feeling of uselessness from spilling out into her voice as she cradled the older woman in her arms, pulling her closer as a shudder wracked the weakening body of her sister.

"Queen Anna!" Footsteps drew both of their gazes as another joined them, emerging from the town wielding a broadsword that was spattered with blood. Anna recognized the man from when he had fought Elsa in the training grounds, it was the Regent-Lord of Mekrinon. Caesten slowed as he neared her, catching sight of the entire scene. "Elsa.."

The man immediately bent and searched for a good view of the Knight's wound, but stopped suddenly as Anna watched him. Looking to find what had given him pause, she peered back down at her sister, who was shaking her head at him. Neither of the old soldiers spoke, but there were promises exchanged between them as she looked back and forth, realizing what it was that was truly happening as her eyes settled back on the other woman's face. "No.. You cannot leave me."

"Not by choice." Elsa gritted her teeth in pain before continuing. "Go with Caesten. Go, and live."

"What about you?" She was not aware of when she had begun crying, but tears were now falling to join the ones trickling down Elsa's cheeks, carving small paths through the blood and ash that had already dried upon the pale skin.

"I have.. Done my duty." Elsa draped an arm about her shoulders, with a hand settling on the back of her neck. Without warning, the blonde pulled her down and pressed their lips together. It was not the kiss shared between two sisters, but between lovers. A kiss that spoke of an unbridled passion and a yearning so great it could never fade away, a desire that bards composed ballads to honor. The kind of kiss that lasted centuries and yet was far too short, all at the same time.

It was also a kiss of farewell. When Anna pulled away, the grimace upon the blonde's face was replaced with a weak smile. "Do y-you remember.. The white flower in mother's garden?"

Choking back a sob, she bowed her head in a nod, recalling what her sister had told her of the day they learned of their parents deaths. "Yes, Elsa, I remember."

"It is blooming again." With those words, Elsa's chest rose and lowered as she gave her last breath. Her sky blue eyes closed and remained that way, and her form grew still in Anna's arms, the tension and pain slowly leaving the weary limbs. She stared down at the peaceful expression upon her sister's face, blissfully unaware of what had happened until Caesten began pulling at her, trying to draw her away as she embraced the warm body.

"Elsa.." The old soldier succeeded in tearing her away and getting her up to her feet, dragging her toward the treeline. "Elsa!"

* * *

**The story shall continue in Part II: Nine Days of Winter**

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgive me? No, I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I will thank all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I can only promise you that if you stick around, it'll be worth it. Anyway, you guys rock. The next part will be up soon, so don't fret! Well, it might be delayed when my friend(or her girlfriend) kills me.. We'll have to see. I kid, but I'm definitely getting slapped. -Fox**

**Guest: Well.. At least they kissed in this one, right? Oh, too soon.**

**FrozenFanatic: I'm glad you think so! But I am happy with the fact it has reached 56, which is the highest I've had before.**

**Viento: Welcome back! And just let me say thank you for your review on Resolve, I appreciate the feedback! I love Lightning, she is hands down one of my favorite characters, and I hope the fight scenes in this chapter were up to the standards of the rest of them.. There certainly were a lot of them! Also, hope you enjoyed the bloody parts, but that wasn't all. There is more darkness and blood to come.**

**StormBreeze: Thank you for thinking that they gave believable responses to each other, and that I did a good job with the conversation. It was hard to get a scene that I felt comfortable posting, but I'm actually kind of pleased with how it turned out. And.. yeah, I like the fics that they harp on the angst between them, but it has become a bit too standard for my tastes.**

**UnsightlyViewings: That's a huge compliment that you could see her in the suit, because I feel like describing clothing is one of my weak points. I see fics where they describe these elaborate get ups for characters and I'm over here like: 'Hey, they are wearing things..' Anyway, thank you. Hold on to that hope for satisfaction, and I will try to deliver.**


	14. Part II - Eulogy

**Author's Note: Part II is a bit different, more of a bridge than an actual part. One chapter a day, nine short chapters, nine different points of view, to give an idea of what is happening in the aftermath of the Southern Isles' attack. -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Nine Days of Winter

Chapter 13

**-Eulogy-**

_**Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**First Day of the Savage Winter**_

Snow had blanketed the mountains of Arendelle in the time frame of a few hours. It was falling everywhere in the kingdom, carried on the back of a winter wind that had appeared out of nowhere. It was the middle of Summer, and yet a blizzard had overtaken the countryside and was unleashing its fury in the form of white fluff that was now gathering in banks around the family that was huddled together, shivering outside of the warm cabin.

"Father, we must do something." Oaken's eldest son, a young man who was as tall and broad as him, but with a mop of bright blond hair, spoke quietly from where they stood. The sounds of more glass shattering within his shop made the large man wince, as it brought more thoughts of the nightmare they were now suffering.

"No!" His hushed voice carried a sharp edge with the command, and drew the frightened eyes of the three children clutching at his legs. "We can not let the little ones come to harm."

The soldier watching them, a man whose skin was tanned from what he could only assume was many days in the open sun, turned his gaze upon them. "Quiet, or I start slittin' throats."

"Please, I have nothing to hide!" Using his massive arms to push the children further back from the advancing soldier, Oaken shielded his family as the man approaching him drew a sword from the scabbard at his side. "The Queen-"

"Is dead." The point of the blade tapped against his chest, and the man gave a short chuckle. "And this search is authorized by King Everard of the Southern Isles. It is our duty to ensure that you and your family are safe during this time of.. transition."

"Step away!" The voice drew all their eyes to the man who was standing only a few feet outside of the dark treeline, a sword held in his hands. Oaken could see the way snow had fallen into the short black hair and beard, showing just how long the stranger had been in the flurry. When the soldier threatening his family did not back away, the man called again. "Turn your blade away from the innocents!"

"Who in the blazes are you?" The soldier did as he was told this time, holding the sword in front of him as he moved toward the stranger. "By order of King Everard, we are conducting a search of-"

"No true king would rely so heavily upon treachery." The newcomer strode forward, grasping the hilt of his weapon in both hands and raising it. "Now leave, or suffer the consequences." From where Oaken stood, he could see the soldier who had been holding his family hostage struggle to form words, before the man saw fit to charge at the stranger.

There was a loud clash of metal, and barely enough time for him to cover the children's eyes as a tearing sound accompanied the splatter of blood that now decorated the top layer of the snowfall. The soldier fell to the ground in a heap as the older warrior stepped past the twitching body, his blade now coated in red. The other two that had come to ransack the trading post, having heard the commotion, appeared in the doorway. Oaken could see the way they glanced at the corpse and the man who had killed their friend, and could nearly taste the indecision that gripped both of them.

With cries of fury, both drew their weapons and charged. It was immediately clear to Oaken that the stranger was the more skilled of the three fighters. The man held no fury in his features as he strode forward, no inclination that he held any ill will towards the other men. He stepped past the first attack and cut down the second soldier without so much as a moments hesitation, reversing his blade and lunging back to impale the man he had evaded before any retaliation could come. Drawing his sword from the dying soldier, he then turned to the family. "Are you harmed?" Still covering his children's eyes, Oaken had trouble forming the thoughts necessary to speak, glancing between the stranger and his wife, who was clinging to his arm in the face of such violence. They had never experienced something so brutal before, but the man had just saved them. Shaking his head, he watched the man nod and turn away. "You should bury them, far away from here. With luck, the snow will cover them for some time."

The man spoke so casually, as if he had not just killed three soldiers and mentioned the howler of a snowstorm they were having in the midst of Summer. "Th-Thank you, friend." It was almost physically painful to speak, stunned as he was. Nodding in his direction before looking towards the treeline, the man's gaze drew Oaken's eyes to the darkness, where a girl with bright red hair stepped out. He recognized her immediately, having seen her during the celebration after the coronation. The girl's teal eyes met his for a moment before they flitted to the ground. From here, he saw the dried blood that coated the young woman's neck and cheek, but could find no apparent wound to explain its presence.

"We will not overstay our welcome. Best of luck to you and yours, my friend." The stranger used a cloth to wipe the remnants of the southern soldiers away from his blade and sheathed it at his hip. He moved over and took the young woman by the arm, leading her onward, heading up the mountainside.

A tug at his sleeve brought Oaken's eyes downward, to his youngest daughter. "Who was that?"

* * *

_"Tyrants will always seek to oppress those who they perceive to be less then them. Nobility is not what flows in our veins, it is in our actions. And it will always be our duty to challenge those who abuse their power."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Most reviews and least amount of favorites and follows from posting a chapter on that last one. I am no surprised, given its content. However I was surprised by how the reviews were all positive, with no one telling me they are done with the story(I kind of actually expected that).. Just means you guys are more awesome than I knew, thank you all! And best of luck to Viento, I hope you are alright! -Fox**

**TheFitfulFire: I'm glad I make up for the lack of shirt fabric in other areas! And thank you for taking the time to read the fic, I promise more fight scenes will be coming.**

**Guest: I do this to you guys because.. Because there is an end game to this tragedy.**

**Guest 2: I'm torn.. I'm sorry I made you cry, but kind of pleased with myself that my writing made someone cry. But thank you for the review and the kind words!**

**Dutchman02: I am not nice, I agree. My friends think I have a serious problem with my characters, as the ones I don't kill I usually leave in a state of despair.. And I was trying to warn people in that last chapter without actually warning them, and I am a little bit sorry it threw you off so much, I know how some stories can do that to you.. A romance between Hans and Anna, after what he did? ..I considered it, twisting the story in some way so that it could happen, but it just felt..ew, after what he did to Elsa. So rest assured on that. As for retribution upon the Westergard brothers.. Well, everybody dies eventually.**

**Lightningthesky: Love your profile picture!('cause I do love Lightning). Thank you for taking the time to review, and updates will be coming pretty quick for this part, like I said at the top. One a day!**

**Viento: First off, I hope you are well. I've been in a few Earthquakes in my day, none of them too bad, but stay safe! As for how it can be an Elsanna fic without one of them around.. Romance and loss are huge motivators for people. Elsa's part isn't done in this story, even if she is gone. Anywho, hope you made it through the earthquake alright!**

**UnsightlyViewings: I really liked writing the fight scenes in this one, and hopefully the quality of them will continue. Thank you for your continued support!**

**StormBreeze: I tried my best to make her death scene non-soap operaish, hopefully it wasn't too dramatic for your tastes! The story is only as good as it is because of the support of you and my all my other readers. I love you guys!**

**Guest 3: I've never actually played Skyrim, but I saw the character creation screen on Morrowind.. Thank you though, I'm flattered by the comparison! **


	15. Chapter 14 - Law

**Author's Note: Fair warning, Part II chapters are gonna be short. -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 14

**-Law-**

_**The Purgatory, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Second Day of the Savage Winter**_

The healer pressed the newest bandage to what remained of Everard's right arm. A small stump that ended where the bicep should have begun, a parting gift from the sorceress-knight that had been cauterized after the limb had been amputated. It had taken hours before he was discovered, still impaled to the wall of the great hall, and infection had already taken hold within his body. His agony was numbed by a concoction of herbs, and that was the only dam holding back waves of pain, just as it was the only reason he was able to converse with his two brothers on the state of his prize. A kingdom at the cost of an arm. "-bury her near the graves of her parents. It is only respectful."

Everard growled at Kristoff's words, silencing his youngest brother and glaring. "I want her corpse ravaged, then quartered and beheaded. Her torso is to be burned and thrown into an unmarked, salted grave, and her limbs shall decorate the walls of the castle." He spat each word with venom, pushing himself upright with his remaining arm. "Her head shall be set upon a pike in the town square.. I want my new kingdom to understand what it means to oppose us."

"Brother.." It was Hans who spoke up after his tirade, the Prince shaking his head. "We can not hope to hold Arendelle if the entirety of its population rises up in revolt around us. Grant Lady Elsa this one mercy, and our people shall sing of our King's generosity."

Another growl came from his throat as the healer pressed a bit too hard with the bandage, sending a jolt of pain through Everard's body as he listened. Reaching over, he gripped the fumbling servant's face with his good hand, channeling his power directly into the head beneath his fingertips. Fire coursed into the flesh, causing it to smolder and turn black as the man screamed in agony. It was over in a moment, and the sockets that had contained eyes a second before now held nothing but ash, and the corpse fell to the ground of the cabin. Panting from the exertion, he barely caught himself from falling back into the bed, tossing a glare in his two brothers direction. "I set sail for home tonight, in order to ensure that the other kingdoms accept what has happened here. I expect my orders to be followed!"

Both of his brothers gave a low bow, accepting his judgment upon the woman who had taken his limb. After a few moments of the two men glancing at one another, Kristoff cleared his throat before speaking. "Queen Anna has also eluded our patrols. We have found no sign of her since she was seen escaping the castle, and it seems that she has slipped the net."

"I want her hunted down and killed before she can rally any support to her cause. If she survives.. She will raise a rebellion against us."

"It will be done, brother." Hans bowed at the waist, ever the image of social grace and humble devotion despite the fact he was standing over his King. "But someone must be declared ruler of Arendelle, to maintain order in the kingdom. Chaos has gripped the commoners, and they plead for answers."

"Kristoff." Everard spoke through gritted teeth, easing himself back down onto the mattress as two of his soldiers drug the body of the deceased healer away. A new one would be brought to tend to his wound, and that one would be just as expendable if there were any mistakes. "Kristoff shall be Regent-Lord. He assured us victory, he will enjoy the spoils.." The shock was wiped away from Hans' face as quickly as it appeared, but he had still seen it cross the features. _You are far too cunning to be named Regent, brother. I would find a dagger in my back before weeks end. _"Arrange for the bishop to have him ordained before the nobles who survived the attack."

"As you wish, my Lord." Hans bowed again before turning to leave, failing to shut the door behind him as he strode away.

"What of.. This unnatural winter?" Turning his gaze to the blond man who remained, Everard relaxed with the absence of their more devious brother.

"I believe it may have something to do with Lady Elsa's death, as that seemed to be the moment the storm began." Kristoff shuffled his feet, looking away. "I am not sure we should have done this, brother."

"It is too late to question our actions, brother." Sighing as the herbs truly took effect, he felt the pain dull away into nothingness and his eyelids began to slip. "End this winter, Kristoff. You must not have your new subjects suffering if you seek a long rule."

* * *

_"We must always be vigilant against evil. Where it thrives, it breeds only darkness."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Everard was interesting to write from, especially after he lost his arm. Quite fun, actually! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters(?), and reviewers. You guys rock! -Fox**

**Guest: Red hair, teal eyes, blood on the neck and cheek.. Guarded by an older, experienced warrior. Who could it be?!**

**UnsightlyViewings: It'll be interesting to see how you all like it, that's for sure!**

**Micks279: If I had a hat, I would tip it back! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Foxik-Suomi: First off, I love your name. It has Fox in it, and that always makes me love it(imagine that, right?). Well, I won't speak as to what ending I am aiming for, because to tell the truth, even I don't know. The story will have four or five parts, haven't decided yet on which ending I will take from Part IV or Part V. We will just have to see, I guess! As for what I have planned, you pointed out the most likely path, true, but.. I'm a fan of deviation. Especially in a story that is set in world of magic and violence(It is, after all, a fairy tale), there are so many directions I could take this plot. Some of the discarded ideas involved more than just Ice and Fire magic playing a part in the story, as in more people with powers. ..To tell you the truth, I miss Elsa too. She was an easy character for me to write. Strong, capable, and full of conviction. She practically wrote herself! Thank you for reading and loving my story. It is readers like you, and the rest of my lovely reviewers, who make it all worth it(even the slap my friend gave me.. Did I not predict that?) I'm overwhelmed at the positive response, as I wasn't sure how my take on Frozen would ever be received by a fandom so set in its ways.. It's just all around awesome and I've certainly been improving as a writer as we go along. I won't say the story is flawless, because it is far from perfect, but I love that you think so! I am sorry that tragedy is not your cup of tea though, as I'll be tugging heartstrings for some time.. I hope you can hold in until the end. Take all the break you need, and hopefully things will be looking up when you come back! Thank you again for the huge and heartfelt review, it means a ton!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Sorrow

**Author's Note: Just want to say thanks to all of you who have stuck around with this story, and hi to all the new readers. You guys keep on being awesome and enjoy this chapter! -Foxinstrazt Update(5/19): Fixed a mistake, thanks to Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 15

**-Sorrow-**

_**The Royal Graveyard, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Third Day of the Savage Winter**_

It had been three days since the assassins, clad in nondescript armor, had smashed through Rapunzel's bedroom door. The shock of waking up to such a sudden entrance had been washed away quickly by fear at the sight of the swords being drawn. Her husband, Eugene, had of course bounded out of the bed and claimed his own weapon, pulling it from its scabbard and yelling out a desperate warning in an attempt to dissuade the attackers. The men had not been deterred, and the man she loved had always been far too clever a soul to possess more than a little skill in fighting. She had watched him ran through by two of their attackers, screaming out as she fell to her knees, the dagger she had drawn falling from her fingers.

And now she was letting tears escape her swollen eyes, trickling down cheeks before they dropped to the freshly packed dirt below. A stone marker bore the name of her Prince-Consort, with two dates inscribed beneath it. "Princess."

The voice was so soft she nearly lost it upon the wind, but it was familiar enough that it pulled her from the stupor of grieving she had been entranced in. It was only then that she became aware of the fact enough snow had fallen to partially bury the fringes of her dress and cloak, dampening the clothing and lowering her temperature enough that she was shivering. Watching her from a dozen feet away, with snow falling into his red hair and highlighting the look of utter helplessness that was apparent upon his features, was Prince Hans. Rapunzel did not know what to do to combat the rise of sudden pain in her chest, and so she did the only thing that made sense. Running into the arms of the Prince, she shuddered against the warmth, fighting back a renewed tide of tears that was beginning to well up in her eyes. A hand ran down her back in calming strokes as shushing sounds came from the man's lips.

After a few long minutes of his comfort, Hans pulled back and met her gaze with tears showing along the rims of his green eyes. "I have dispatched my fastest bird with a letter to carry the news to King Driscoll of what has happened here."

"I can not thank you enough for what you have done, Prince." Rapunzel recalled what had happened while she had awaited the felling blow from one of the assassins; What had happened while she had stared at the corpse of her husband. Her memories were vague, holding only answers of confused expressions crossing the soldiers' faces as Hans gave a furious cry and charged into the room, cutting them down as quickly as a eye could blink and saving her from certain death. It had been nothing short of heroism.

"And I must again protest, my lady. I was simply doing my duty." Viridian eyes slide away from her, gazing past her shoulder and holding the fire of righteous fury within them. Even his voice, usually as gentle as a summer breeze upon bare skin, held a hard edge to it. "I would die a thousand deaths before I allowed the daughter of Corona to come to harm, especially to such.. Despicable treachery."

Sniffing to hold back the fluids spawning inside her nose, Rapunzel gave a tilt of her head. "What will my father do when he learns of this?"

"He will expect retribution, and I assure you that my brother will capture and deliver Queen Anna to him, as he is the party most wounded by this grievous offense." Hands clasped upon both of her shoulders, holding her steady and lending strength in her time of need. "In the meantime, I will personally see to it that all comforts are afford to you, Princess. And you shall sail for Corona within two days to return home."

Bowing her head in a short nod, she consented that he knew the best course of action. "Thank you.. You are a kind and noble soul, Prince Hans."

"I only wish I had been able to get to you sooner." When she looked up into the man's face, she could see the agony present in his gaze as his lips formed a saddened smile. "Your Prince-Consort deserved a far better man than I."

* * *

_"A person's heart will only belong to those they deem worthy. This bond will supersede all oaths, and it will dilute the truth of things if those deemed worthy are anything but."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that English is not the native language for some of you, and as such subtleties can be missed and things can get confused. So, I'd like to point out something really important with this chapter: Hans is playing her. He is lying, and since it is from Rapunzel's point of view, he looks like a good guy, even when he isn't. On a side note, I'm hoping Viento is okay, given the earthquake.. Best of luck to you, and if you are reading this, send me a PM or leave a review, I'd like to know you're still kicking. To all my other readers: Keep on being awesome, and drop a review or send a PM to tell me what you think about the story so far, I love to hear from you guys! -Fox**

**Guest: Yep, that was Anna. And.. I know the feeling. I have this urge to go back to writing Elsa's backstory, because it was a time when she was a hero, and things were just.. simpler. But, we'll continue on. Part II is only nine chapters, so we'll be back on Anna in no time!**

**StormBreeze: Everard shares Hans' manipulative nature, but lacks the cunning to pull it off. So he compensates with an insatiable anger which I personally think comes about because of his power. But any interpretation of the character would be right, because I haven't designed every faucet of him yet.. He is sort of unfinished, and it makes writing him fascinating to me. As for what happens to Elsa's body is anyone's guess. Everard left it in Hans' hands(heh) and sailed back to the Southern Isles.**

**UnsightlyViewings: There's nothing wrong with dropping a review to let me know you like how the story is going, as every little bit helps. And I'm glad you're really hating the characters, 'cause that means I am doing my job well! Salut, my friend.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Anarchy

**Author's Note: I think my friends are right.. I don't like my characters. Anywho, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(5/19): Fixed a mistake, thanks for Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 16

**-Anarchy-**

_**The Royal Docks, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Fourth Day of the Savage Winter**_

"Cast off!" Nacen ducked under a clumsy swing of a sword, impaling the enemy soldier through the stomach. Despite his age, the Guard-Captain was not slowed by the frenzy that had gripped the town he had sworn to defend. Tearing the blade in his hands outward, it brought a sickening sound as his victim's organs began to empty themselves onto the pier. A veteran of many battles, he was unperturbed by such things, and moved to the ship that was being shoved by a dozen men, adding his strength to the cause. Within a few moments the vessel was free of the docks and turning to set sail into the open sea. The captain, a younger man who had been his friend for many years, turned from the wheel to lock eyes with him. "Go!"

Sounds of renewed battle cries reached Nacen, and he spun to meet the new rush of attackers. It was the guards of the castle. Or rather, the soldiers of the Southern Isles that had installed themselves as replacements for the Royal Guard, who had all been slaughtered. He looked to his sides, seeing that the men who had been pushing with him had readied their weapons, each of their eyes burning with the sort of resignation that comes only to those who know they are about to die. Each of them had been soldiers within the army when he had served, and they were the only ones who had answered his call to action, all of them old enough to have borne children, to have families and a life to lose. His own thoughts drifted to his own family, a daughter who was predicted to give birth to her second child in the coming Fall. She would understand, and she would carry his lineage onward. "For Arendelle!"

With that cry, he charged the ranks of the enemy, bringing his heavy broadsword down in a stroke that felled the nearest enemy by cleaving through the leather armor and digging a trench into the young man's chest. Pulling it from the body, he felt the blunt end of a mace smash into his back, sending him forward and crushing the back of his ribcage. Turning, he caught the weapon that was descending towards him, grinning victoriously as he saw white sails beginning to leave the fjord with no pursuit.

The pommel of a sword struck the back of his head, and Nacen crumpled to the ground. He was aware of little besides the fact that he had been separated from his sword, and that he was being dragged away from the docks. Stone steps grazed against his knees, and then a cobbled road was beneath him. It was not long before he was dropped to the ground, feeling his cheek touch the rough stone of the town square. Sound returned slowly, allowing him an insight to what was happening in the world outside of his dazed state. He could hear voices, familiar voices, murmuring throughout the air. It was the commoners of Arendelle, he realized, speaking softly all around him.

Straining to open his eyes, he saw that he was lying against the stone well that sat in the center of the square, and that the crowd was being held back by a row of southern soldiers. Pushing himself up to his knees, Nacen could feel the struggle that came with breathing, feel the crushed sensation in his chest that was beginning to spread. When he had finally reached a kneeling position, a hand roughly grabbed a patch of his gray hair, yanking his face upwards. "Where was that vessel heading, Captain?"

It was Prince Hans, the usurper who had murdered the sister of his Queen, and one of the women he had respected most in this world. Nacen had accepted death the moment he had sought to send out word of what truly had transpired in Arendelle, and so he remained silent in the face of impending execution. "No.. An old soldier like you will not break. Pity, I would have enjoyed watching your will crumble. But, I already have an inkling of where you sent that ship to. My men will intercept it, do not fret."

"You know what we do to traitors where I come from? They are drawn, castrated, and quartered. Consider this.. A mercy." His tormentor was gone then, straightening to address their audience. He met the eyes of the spectators, passing no judgment upon those who had chosen safety over justice. His was a path walked by few, and he would not cheapen it by declaring the fearful as cowards. "This is what awaits those who are traitors to your one true king, King Everard of the Southern Isles!" The redheaded Prince drew a sword from a scabbard at his hip, turning to face Nacen once again. "He has left Regent-Lord Kristoff in charge, and my brother will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

Watching his executioner raise the blade, Nacen drew himself up to what height he could muster from a kneeling position, filling his lungs with enough air that they protested in agony. The strength to cry out came surprisingly easy, as tempered as it was by his conviction to not fade quietly into the night, to rally what support he could to the cause he had given his life for. "Long live Queen Anna!"

* * *

_"The courage to hold onto hope, even until death, is all that separates a normal man from a hero."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, even I'm starting to hate Hans, how about you guys? Not much to say here because I post a chapter every day and I've been up for twenty-six or so hours. Hope you guys like the chapter, and keep on being awesome! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Wolf spiders are the harbinger of my updates, apparently. Not gonna lie, I support this.**

**Guest: I think GRRM still takes the title for that one. The guy doesn't just happen to kill off most of his characters, he enjoys it. And he is an inspiration, for sure! Fair enough, though. I expected people to drop off after chapter 12, and I can only hope you come back to skim through once it's finished.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Loyalty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 17, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 17

**-Loyalty-**

_**Forest Clearing, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Fifth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Caesten bent to retrieve another of the slim sticks that were laying beneath the forest canopy. Five days had passed since he had torn the young Queen from the arms of her dead sister, five days since they had escaped into the mountainside and begun evading the patrols of King Everard's soldiers. The promise of reaching a shoreline and finding a vessel to carry his ward from the fallen kingdom was the only thing keeping him from a pit of sorrow, and thus far his hopes had been dashed, as they had been hounded only further into the mountain range by the enemy.

But the old soldier could not think about that right now. The temperature had been declining quickly in the last few days, with snowfall now a constant reminder of the power Elsa had held within her. It was the only thing that made sense to him about the strange storms, as he meandered through the trees and took a longer route back to camp than was necessary. The blonde knight had given her last breath and gone limp, and within a few hours the first blizzard had began raging. So far, it had given him the cover he needed to get his young charge to safety, but now it was begin to threaten the very life he was attempting to save.

Approaching the camp, he could hear low voices emanating from the clearing ahead, far too masculine to belong to the Queen. He crouched and laid the firewood he had collected on the ground, rising and drawing his blade in a fluid motion that caused minimal sound as a loud laugh reached his ears. As he moved closer, he could see the shapes that moved in the darkness of the night, circling around the kneeling woman like vultures to a rotting corpse. "The Regent-Lord wants you alive, girl, but we have no qualms about killing you. Now, get up.. Do not make me ask again."

Anna's head tilted upward, and from where he watched, Caesten thought that the young woman was glaring at the southerner. "Kill me, then." There was such resignation in her words, in the soft spoken tone, as if it were a plea, as if she wanted death.

Another of the soldiers, different from the one who had spoken, drew his sword and moved behind the kneeling Queen. With a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders, the man raised the weapon, its point placed at the back of the woman's exposed neck. "Any last words, my _Queen_?" The emphasis the man put upon the title caused the other two to chuckle.

Caesten felt he had resorted to stealth long enough, and charged out into the clearing. The soldier who was set to execute Anna looked over with wide, surprised eyes as snow crunched beneath his boots with every long stride. He let his sword lead the way, driving its blade through a chest bone and producing a strangled cry of pain before he ripped it free and stepped past, slashing upwards as he spun.

The metal length let out a keening sound as it tore through the air and gouged its way across an exposed chest. Reversing his momentum, Caesten moved into his next strike, driving his weight behind the heavy sword as it descended upon the last solder's frantic block. With so much force behind it, he forced the guard lower and then shoved forward with his blade, impaling the man through the throat. Once the weapon was removed from the body, blood sprayed free of the wound, causing him to step back and kick the corpse away as it twitched before him. Recalling what had been happening until his interference, he rounded on the young woman who had crawled a few feet away from the carnage. "What were you thinking?!"

Anna gave him no answer as he sheathed his sword and walked over towards her, even going so far as to avoid his gaze as he crouched down in front of her. "Your sister was my closest friend." The teal eyes met his with a flash of anger as he mentioned Elsa, lending one spark of hope that the girl still held a fire to fight within her. "She was one of the most noble souls I ever encountered, and I will not have you cheapening her sacrifice by giving up." The heat of the woman's anger dissipated into an expression of guilt as he stood up, offering a hand to her. "On your feet, my Queen, we must distance ourselves from the patrols."

He waited patiently, until a tentative hand met his.

* * *

_"The loss of one we love cuts so deep it leaves a chasm of despair in it's wake. It grants one final choice: Fight, or succumb to despair."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story, and all you new people. Got the most views/visitors yet last chapter, so if you're new drop a review, I'd love to hear from you! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well I've wrote him to be hated, but I try to never really hate my characters. I try to identify with the antagonists because that means they can be identified with.. but Hans is just a sociopath in this story. Easy to hate, and thank you for continuing with your reviews, your support means a bunch!**

**Guest: Then I am doing my job well!**

**Viento: Phew, I'm glad you're alright! Totally understandable that life gets busy, it's a feeling I know all too well. And don't ever worry about unloading your problems, it really is no bother, especially when you're kind enough to let me know you're alright! **


	19. Chapter 18 - Incite

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter back before I finished Part I, so if it isn't up to snuff, I apologize! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 18

**-Incite-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Sixth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Hans strode through halls of the castle he had been fighting his way through merely six days earlier, enjoying the sense of power and pride that came with thinking back over the conquest he had spent the better part of five years planning. The young Queen Anna had been foolish enough to think that inviting all her rivals in for a party would end well for her. He scoffed as he passed another corner that held another servant wiping up another stain from the carnage that had rampaged through this structure, kicking the man's ankles out of his path as he stepped past. Ever since the coronation, nearly five years ago, he had not held any love for the royal line of Arendelle. Elsa had ceded the throne to her younger sister, and that had been the moment Hans had seen an opening, an opportunity for his rule to reign.

And Everard had given the honor to Kristoff. The youngest of their house and the weakest man he had ever known. Yes, the boy could fight, but he lacked the will that was necessary to truly crush an opponent. And now he was the crowned Regent-Lord of Arendelle, and Hans was not. Hans was left to be called for like a lapdog, and forced to answer the summons, as he was doing now. He pushed the doors open to the great hall, finding his younger brother sitting upon the wooden throne of the large room. "You called for me, brother?"

"Hans, thank you for coming." The Regent looked distracted as he sifted through parchments he was holding in his hands, quiet for a moment before looking up and speaking. "You must go to Corona with Princess Rapunzel. Convince King Driscoll that Queen Anna attempted to murder his daughter, and take a contingent of your royal guards, to let the good King know that we are serious on the matter of his daughter's safety." The blond man's eyes met his before drifting away. "I fear that our letter will not be enough, and I will not risk Arendelle's safety on the assumption we can sway him from his loyalty to family without his daughter telling him so."

"A wise plan." Hans let his thoughts begin racing as they moved to place the pieces he had been given into a coherent plan. There was a way, through all of the chances he had missed in Arendelle, that he could still gain what he sought. "But what of Queen Anna, my Lord?"

"I will post a bounty for her capture, and offer a King's ransom." The other door opened and several old men, presumably the council of lords that would advise his brother on matters of the kingdom. Kristoff glanced over at them before returning his gaze to Hans, speaking quietly. "Go quickly and gather the Princess. I have already arranged a ship for you to depart tonight."

Lowering himself into a humble bow, Hans acknowledged he understood. "As you wish, brother."

* * *

Standing outside of the Coronan Princess' chambers, Hans took a deep breath before slamming through the doors, striding into the room while wearing an expression of panic upon his face. The young woman inside turned in surprise and fell against the desk she had been standing by. "P-Prince Hans?!"

"Princess, you must come with me. Quickly!" He outstretched a hand towards her, the other resting upon the hilt of his sword. It was a clever detail that she did not miss, her green eyes flicking to it for a moment before settling back on his face.

"What is happening?"

"I suspect that King Everard was a part of the plot to kill you and your Prince-Consort.. Kristoff himself just informed me that we would be holding you for the ransom of your father's crown!"

The woman moved toward him, her eyes wide with fear as she did, stopping just short of his personal space. "Why would you betray your own brothers?"

Hans looked away, shaking his head and adding an inflection of agony into his voice as he made it seem as if speaking the words was truly breaking his heart. "You must trust me, Rapunzel. I can not let harm come to you, not after my failure to save your husband. Thus I will protect you from all threats.." Glancing back, he saw that the Princess was hooked upon him. "Even my own kin."

Moments past as he held his breath, knowing that everything he had planned hinged upon her decision. Finally, the young woman reached out and laid a hand upon his chest, speaking softly. "I trust you."

"Then come. I have a ship waiting." He gripped her hand and pulled her from the room, letting a grin form over his lips when he was fully turned away. _Prince-Consort is a much more desirable outcome than Prince._

* * *

_"Jealousy is a vile poison. It spreads like wildfire upon conception, and can never truly be scoured from the soul."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Bit more of Hans' deception in this chapter, hope you guys are still liking it! Special thanks to all my readers, and a reminder that I'd love to hear from any of you! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: It's been great reading reviews from people who are so different, and knowing that you've all liked my story. It just means a ton to me that I can bring a little bit of entertainment, and it is why I want to be a writer in the first place, so thank you. As the youngest of my own family, I know what you mean. I've always kind of been the disappointment, the one who never quite achieved what he went for, but I've never really hated my siblings(at least not for that reason). I can see a world where a few of my interactions turned me into an ambitious person who wanted to succeed simply because I want to succeed further than a sibling, I can see a few of the fights I had with my brother driving me to, for lack of a better word, evil. I was wrong to say I'm having trouble relating to Hans because of his personality. I have trouble relating to him because I realize I could be like him if a few things along the way didn't pan out how they did. Hope that ramble makes a lick of sense!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Vexation

**Author's Note: Was originally going to use Merida for this character, but it didn't fit well with her role in Part III, so I've thrown yet another OC into the mix. Chapter is a bit confusing, and it's meant to be, but enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 19

**-Vexation-**

_**Mountain Pass, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Seventh Day of the Savage Winter**_

Vayl moved through the snow with a silence that belied her swiftness, moving quickly enough that she was gaining upon the quarry that her friend had sniffed out. The panting of the nearby animal was as normal to her as her own breath as they weaved through the trees, the only guidance for them being the light from the moon above. Glancing up towards the stars that shone in the night sky, she knew exactly where she was. The travelers were heading into the Northern Pass, looking to slip around the mountains into the wildlands beyond. Into her peoples lands.

Slowing to a stop at the edge of the treeline, she could see the woman that she had been told about, but the man was nowhere to be found. The red-haired woman, a girl really, was laying by the side of a fire. From here, it seemed as if the girl was asleep, but Vayl found herself entranced by the way the glow of the flames played upon the color of the hair that sat atop the prone form's head.

A wet nose bumped against her elbow, drawing her focus back to the present, and she turned to look into the yellow eyes. "Kyn, ewch ddod o hyd i'r milwr, cadwch ef ymaith." The wolf licked his large teeth before turning away and bounding off into the night, leaving her alone to move into the small camp that sat just outside of the mountain pass.

She took her time getting close to the girl, letting her feet fall with near perfect balance, as to make no sound as she approached. Vayl slid around the edge of the fire in a crouched position, trying to see the face of the woman laying beside it. There was a braid across the face, obscuring her view until she reached a finger over and pushed it back over the side of the woman's head. The girl was older than she had previously thought, with a splash of freckles across the bridge of a small nose. More drawing to her curiosity was the dried blood that was evident on the smooth cheek and covering much of the neck that she could see.

A howl in the distance alerted her that Kyn has been unsuccessful in his mission, and she rose to leave before the man returned. Turning away from the fire, she nearly ran herself through on the point of a sword. The soldier holding the weapon narrowed his eyes as he looked past her to the woman on the ground, before returning his gaze to her. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

_"Trust is a fragile bond that begins in the mires of suspicion."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Vayl's people were based upon the trolls, but when I was coming up with the idea I was talking with my friend about Dragon Age 3, so I couldn't stop giving them Welsh accents like the Dalish Elves in Dragon Age 2.. So, they're Welsh. Right next to a Scandinavian kingdom. That makes sense, totally. What Vayl said to Kyn, the wolf, was: "Kyn, go find the soldier, keep him away." I used google to translate from English to Welsh, so if I happened to butcher the language, I apologize. Anywho, only two chapters left in Part II, hope you guys are liking it so far! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Hans not getting what he wants, Anna going to Corona.. All good theories. Well, Everard did know better than to trust Hans with anything important, but Kristoff is much more forgiving of his older brother's nature, it seems!**

**S8439: I love(LOOOOOVE) long reviews, so not your bad! Since I've started this story, I've actually read a lot more of the Frozen fanfiction than I had before, especially the stories where Anna is a knight to Elsa being Queen. To be honest, I am a bit shocked that anyone thinks I pulled it off, or that I like the dynamic as well. I was iffy when I began writing, but now.. nineteen chapters later, I can see how well it fit, and I really don't feel as if I can take credit for that, because it working was a long shot that somehow works. Concerning the timeline and veritable lack of Elsanna action, a lot of that is based on a relationship of two of my friends who had trouble coming to terms with their attraction to each other(seeing as they are both female). They danced around each other for years, and it was simply torture watching them and knowing how they both felt.. I can only hope some of that transferred into my writing.  
****I can't thank you, or the others who have complimented me, enough for telling me that I write well. I am overly critical of my own work, and it helps immensely to have someone tell me that I'm doing a good job. As for reviews and such, this one has the most of any of my stories, so I consider it a rousing success. I also never expected it to have the following of some of the more popular fics because I take a lot of different turns in the story(no smut, killed off one of the main characters), and the following it does have is more than enough to impress me! If anything, I hate being predictable. Reading some of the more current reviews, I can promise there are twists and turns to come that some of you won't expect.  
I'm once again conflicted with the fact I enjoy the knowledge that you connected so well to my version of Elsa and Anna that you cried, and that I'm sorry I caused you to cry. There are stories I read and get so engrossed in, and then something bad happens and it just crushes me, so I do/don't like causing that to other people. I think, and I stress think, that I know what you are talking about sophistication. I try my best to write so that my niece could understand what is being said, but also so that my older brother wouldn't be bored with reading it.. Dunno if that makes any sense.  
Haha, your friend's reaction was similar to one of mine. I was texting him about the story, and told him I was killing off Elsa. He told me I had a problem, and that I need a new hobby besides killing off main characters! ..He's probably right. I apologize for giving you hope that she would live, then killing her anyway. Her freezing the wound, standing up, even her backstory when she was wounded. I wanted readers to think "She's got this, she's gonna make it out okay." and then yank the rug out from underneath them. That makes me sound so..evil, but it was intentional. Her death scene, particularly concerning the flower, mirrors an event in my own life, and the reaction to it has made me feel not so alone in the grief I felt then.  
One-shots of my version of Elsa and Anna is a good idea, but I won't speak for whether or not this is the end of Elsa. I love the character I made, because she is just.. heroic. She's hot, as you said, but so capable and so firm in convictions it is hard not to love her. But she is flawed, too, and I think that is what made me love her most. Here's a warrior who is close to a perfect fighter, but she herself isn't so perfect. As for other writers tackling the job and writing on this version of Elsa, even using my fic as a reference for the character, I wouldn't mind. I'd like a PM to tell me about though, because I want to read them! And seriously, fanart, come on!(If I could draw there would so be art of Elsa in her armor.. I might try my hand at just the armor.) Anyway, all of this rambling and talking about processes isn't meant to be arrogant or self-congratulatory, I just wanted to give something back to you for posting such a lengthy review, to show how much I appreciate it. Thank you!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well, it wasn't a choice for me to not go down that path. I lost someone I loved, and that threw me down a different path altogether, but I wish you luck in your own life. Not to sound preachy or anything, but just remember that everything is in your hands. If you are afraid of turning into someone you'll not like to be, don't let yourself. Moving on from the dramatics, thank you for saying I could write an awesome book, because that is the dream!(And fics are good practice!) I miss Elsa so much in this story, too. It's killing me. Thanks for the continued support, you rock!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Echoes

**Author's Note: Another short one, but I liked writing this one. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 20

**-Echoes-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Eighth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Kristoff looked down at the snowflake he held in his hand, bouncing the chilled object upon his palm as he frowned. He was sitting upon the throne that he and his brothers had killed for, had slaughtered innocents for. It did not feel right, and this creation he had found in Queen Anna's chambers, this keepsake, was not his to bear. It was the last piece of a soul that he had helped to wipe from the earth. The sound of boots striking against stone rang out as a soldier approached him, fading away once the man reached the end of the raised stone steps he sat atop of. "My liege." Glancing up, he saw the man give a low bow. It was the new Guard-Captain, a soldier from his own kingdom whose name eluded him in that moment. "We spotted the Queen nearly three days ago, but are unable to pursue any longer. Snow has closed all of the passages further into the mountains."

"Dig them out, then."

His answer caused the other man to grit his teeth, biting back the first reply when he recalled who it was he was talking to. "We have tried, but the storms rage harder each time that we do. It is as if something does not wish for us to follow her."

Kristoff let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the throne and gave the man a nod. "Then we will simply have to wait this strange winter out. Until such a time as the warmer seasons return, I will not let my subjects suffer. Distribute the appropriate clothing for this chill amongst the commoners. You are dismissed, Guard-Captain."

The soldier gave a lazy salute before turning and marching away, leaving him alone in the hall once again. '_As if something does not wish for us to follow her'? _He knew what it was. It was the presence that plagued his dreams, that haunted every waking moment since they had taken this castle. The face that he saw each time he looked at the crystalline snowflake that now sat in his palm, its pale blue surface gently humming with energy. _Forgive me, Elsa. _Opening his eyes once again, he stared at the cracks that branched out from the middle of the great hall, at the sword that was buried nearly halfway to its hilt into the stone floor. For the first time, he noticed a pattern to the damage that had been left in the wake of his brother's combat with the legendary Knight of Spades.

The cracks upon the floor formed the skeleton of a snowflake, identical to the one he now held. Kristoff felt his limbs shudder as an unnatural chill took over, shaking him from his thoughts and filling him with an impending sense of dread.

* * *

_"Remember all I have taught you, and know that there will always be regret. But you are stronger than it shall ever be."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Keeping it short because it's four in the morning and I need to get to bed, but just want to tell you all how wonderful you are. I love seeing the e-mails that notify me of new follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys rock! -Fox**

**Guest: Well, I'm actually writing this story for both of them, so I'd say they are pretty happy!**

**Tiger-Shifter17: Thank you! And I apologize for driving you nuts, and for killing Elsa.. I'm a mean writer, that's for sure!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Yep, the Welsh are friendly! Bit of a spoiler, but it's in the next chapter anyway. The lines at the end have a purpose, you'll see tomorrow.. Thanks for continuing to support me and this story, you're pretty much pure awesome!**


	22. Chapter 21 - Salvation

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm a bit late with this one. I actually fell asleep at a decent time yesterday. Y'know, a time when normal people fall asleep. Anywho, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 21

**-Salvation-**

_**The Hot Springs, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Ninth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Anna followed the brunette woman with the strange highland accent further into the mountain pass, hearing a hiss as burning air escaped from the ground nearby. It was a scene taken from a dream, this pass. The rest of the kingdom that she and Caesten had marched through was buried in frost and snow, while this part was still full of green plants and earthy tones, warmed by the geysers that released pressure from the churning cauldron beneath the ground. She knew who, or rather what, the woman was: A Fjallafólk, one of the mountain people who owed no allegiance to the crown. Her father had left them alone, she had left them alone, and this one had come to her.

The woman, who had given little information besides her name and where she could take them, was an enigma to her. She did not know any of the customs of the people who lived in lands that were technically part of her kingdom, and that somehow felt like a failure on her part. They were subjects who bent no knee to her, people whose lives were going to be effected by her coming, and she knew nothing about them. But Vayl, the woman who Caesten had caught in their campsite two nights ago, seemed as if she could be trusted, even if she was strange. Standing closer to Caesten's height than her own, the woman had long, black hair that was kept from the slim face by a band of blue cloth tied about her forehead. She looked young enough to be close to Anna's age, but there was also a look in her eyes that made her seem older.

It was obvious that the woman was no stranger to physical tasks, with toned muscles that showed beneath the tanned skin each time she swung her bare arms as they walked. Another oddity Anna noted, was the sleeveless tunic, leggings, and boots that did not seem fit for the unnatural cold, and yet the woman showed no signs that she was bothered by the chill at all. The largest concern was the wolf that now trailed at the brunette's heels, plodding along as if it was not out of place in the slightest. Sometimes she caught Vayl whispering to it, and she could have sworn that the animal responded by looking up at her before bounding off to comply to a command.

Caught up in her thoughts, Anna's foot slipped off a small rock that was jutting from the ground, causing her to stumble forward. Hands were immediately on her shoulders, keeping her from falling and forcing her to stare into pale green irises. She had not seen their guide move, but Vayl was holding her upright and gazing at her with concern-filled eyes. "Are you okay to continue? We are near my home." Even the lilt of the woman's accent was full of sympathy, and each syllable sent her to new heights of annoyance.

Placing a hand upon the other woman's shoulder, Anna pushed her away as Caesten stepped over. "Where exactly are we heading?" There was a gruffness to the old soldier's voice, one that was not usually present when he spoke to her.

Vayl did not look put off by her attitude, looking over at the man as he spoke. "We are the Fjallafólk, people of the mountains. Our village is up ahead." The woman's eyes flitted around before settling upon a small brook that was flowing along the side of the cliff wall. "We should clean away the blood before I present you to Patrick. Come." Anna let out a small huff of annoyance as she was pulled toward the water and pushed down to her knees, but it seemed as if what she wished to do was no longer in consideration, as quiet as she had been.

The mountain woman took a cloth from one of the pouches at her belt, dipping it into the water and wringing it for a moment before she raised it to wipe at Anna's face. Vayl did not put much force behind it, but the white linen came away stained with red. _Blood. _The realization twisted her stomach in a way that nothing had for over a week. _Elsa's blood. _Even through the chill of the frigid liquid upon the soiled rag the feeling of tears carving their path down her cheeks were not concealed, and could not hide the way the pale green eyes narrowed.

For the first time since Caesten had pulled her away from her sister's body, Anna felt something. It was pain that lanced through the numb sensation, but it was still a feeling. She found herself missing the comfortable nothingness that had overtaken her in the wake of Elsa's death. "We have a saying, among our warriors; 'Soil an axe in blood, 'fore ye cleanse it in tears.'" Raising an eyebrow at the brunette as Vayl's attention returned to the cleaning, she announced without speaking that it needed further explanation. "It means to take vengeance before you mourn."

She remained quiet, staring at the water until the woman would be finished. It came sooner than she expected, but was accompanied by a gasp as Vayl drew back, eyes wide. "Duwiau uchod.." In spite of not knowing what the words meant, it was not difficult to discern that it was a curse, causing Anna to blink and look over. "What is on your skin?"

"You are cleaning blood off of it.." There was a rustle of armor that announced Caesten had moved over to them, drawn by the sound of her voice, and the surprised words from the mountain woman.

"No, there are markings. White markings." _What? _Anna tilted her head before pushing the woman away. She leaned over the small river to study her reflection on the surface of the water, and what she found she could not explain. Beneath the blood that had been left by Elsa's last embrace with her, lay markings that seemed eerily familiar to tattoos. They began somewhere beneath the shirt she wore, and stretched upwards onto her neck in a pattern of spirals. Each line was no thicker than any veing she could find on her wrist, but they gave off a soft glow, one that was reminiscent to the light of a full moon.

The topmost spiral had reached her jawline, its tip curved toward her cheek as if its next target was already planned. "..What is happening to me?"

* * *

_"Do you remember what you said to me, when mother and father died? 'It is not a curse, it is a gift.' Believe that now."_

* * *

**The story shall continue in Part III: The Rebel Queen**

* * *

**Author's Note: What Vayl said when she saw the markings is "Gods above.." in Welsh. With Part III, I'll be returning to mostly Anna's perspective, so any of you who are tired of the constant shifting chapters can rejoice! Bad news is, I scrapped the outline to Part III and have begun rewriting it, so the next chapter might take a lot longer than it otherwise would have. I have most of the parts planned, I just need to actually sit down and type out the entire outline. Anyway, I'll quit rambling on, and say thanks to all my wonderful readers! Seriously, those of you who have followed(or favorited), you guys rock. Those of you who leave a review, you are even more awesome! I love hearing from you all, so thank you and hopefully I'll be typing up another authors note soon! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: I've seen some of the fanart for the more popular stories and there is a lot of talented artists out there! I certainly don't expect any art to crop up from mine, but I'd be hugely honored if it did.. Kinda hoping it does too, as sad as that sounds. I really like writing Kristoff, too. No idea why, either, he's just interesting. Thanks for dropping yet another review, I truly do appreciate the time to take to let me know what you think, even if it's one or two sentences!**

**Cries Havoc: Take all the time you need.. I'm like fifty percent certain other characters won't die in the next couple of minutes.**


	23. Part III - Oath And Allegiance

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since an update. Aside from the issues of rewriting the outline, I've also been playing my fair share of Guild Wars 2, and rolled an ATV over the last weekend. Anywho, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt EDIT(5/31): Oh yeah, I still ain't done with the outline. But I did finish it for like 85% of the chapters in Part III. AND fixed how this chapter appears in the chapter list.. I'm tired, forgive me. EDIT(6/1): Fixed a few typos, thanks to Hermanadi for pointing them out!**

* * *

Part III: The Rebel Queen

Chapter 22

**-Oath And Allegiance-**

_**Royal Gardens Overlook, Corona Castle**_

_**One Month after Knight's Fall**_

Corona was a coastal kingdom that stretched over rolling hills and expansive forests, with its capital city sitting upon a easily defended isle in the middle of an land locked lake. All signs of the war that had come to its shores two years ago were all but washed away in the time since, the structures rebuilt to even grander heights, and the castle itself the shining jewel it was meant to be. The envy of all other nations, it towered above the lake and the surrounding area, glistening in the sunlight that beat down upon the earth. For Hans, it was quickly becoming home.

He had arrived only a few weeks ago, rushing into the throne room with the Princess to present himself before the rulers of this kingdom, King Driscoll and his wife, Queen Gail. Rapunzel had been more than eager to tell the story of his bravery, how he had saved her first by cutting down her would-be assassins on that fateful night. She told them of his modesty, of how he begged her forgiveness for being too late to save their beloved Prince-Consort. The monarchs of Corona were told also of his loyalty, how he had forsook his bonds to kin and country in the effort to spirit her away from the murder plot centered upon her.

Three short weeks, and he had traded his title to the Southern Isles in favor of a long term plan, a scheme that would result in a much more favorable outcome than forever being known as the younger sibling to a witless tyrant. To the King's knowledge, his family had cast him out of the line for succession to his homeland's throne. In truth, he maintained contact by bird with Everard in an effort to allay any suspicions that might arise in his maimed brother's mind, concocting a dazzling tale of how the Princess of Corona had become enamored with him, and how he was staying in order to secure relations between their two kingdoms.

Of course, each successful lie needs a grain of truth. Rapunzel, even in the wake of her grief, looked to him for comfort and love. She was vulnerable, and he was the friend she needed most in this time of despair. As Hans walked with the King down the halls of the castle, he could not stop the small smile that took to his lips as they turned to look over the royal gardens. The trees and flowers below were in full bloom in the midst of summer, creating a whirling display of bright colors that made him feel sick in his stomach, and long for the simple greens and sand of his own island kingdom. Upon the long blades of grass, dressed in a gown of a subdued pink color, was the Princess herself.

Driscoll noticed her as well, letting out a long sigh at the sight of his daughter alone and clearly lost in her thoughts again. "I must insist again that I am thankful, Sir Hans. That you were there to stop my niece's plot from succeeding." The older man shook his head wearily. "To think that one such as Elsa fell to such a base impulse like a lust for power."

Hans shook his head sadly, feigning a need to clear his eyes of tears before responding. "Humbly, I can not accept your thanks, my Lord. It was by my failing that your son-in-law fell to a blade, to my great regret. I fear that I have doomed your daughter to a life of being unable to settle for another man."

Smiling softly at Hans repeated refusal to accept praise for his deeds, Driscoll looked up toward the sky, to the rays of sunshine burning between the canopy of the trees. "Few men could ever hope to live up to the standard of Eugene, especially in Rapunzel's eyes. There are few enough with such an abundance of quality to them, but you should count yourself among them."

Bending at the waist to lower himself into a dramatic bow, Hans bit back the urge to grin with glee at the compliments laid upon him. Assembling his face into the correct representation of humility as he rose, he spoke softly, to seem introspective upon the fool King's words. "You honor me with presenting such consideration from a man of your own integrity, my Lord."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Driscoll gestured towards the garden, and his daughter. "Go to her, comfort her. Pull her from the abyss I fear she is trapped in. In time, she will come to see you as a man worthy of her attention, and her affection." Bowing once more to hide his satisfaction at the subtle declaration of the King's desires of what the relationship between him and the Princess could blossom into, Hans took a single step back before rounding on his heel, moving towards the stairs that would lead to the garden courtyard.

* * *

Rapunzel ran the pad of her index finger along the fragile petal of a pink rose, enjoying the warmth of the sun on such a mild summer day, and the delicate fragrance that filled her nostrils within this garden. It was peaceful, and brought to mind the memories of Eugene courting her within this very place. The patch of soft grass that sat in the middle of the grove, where she had laid with her husband in the waning hours of daylight. The tree, not more than twenty paces from where she now sat, where he had carved her name into the bark, in the middle of a heart.

"Princess?" The familiar voice spoke the words quietly, with a hesitation evident in the syllables. As she turned to look at him, it was easy to smile at the carefully styled red hair and well kept armor. The polished steel glistened in the light of the day, and yet the purple and gold of the tabard upon the man's chest seemed to glow more brilliantly. A representation of the sun, the emblem of her kingdom, was centered above his heart, a symbol of his newfound oaths to the crown of Corona. "Pardon my intrusion."

"Nonsense, Sir Hans." The most endearing feature of the knight before her was his eyes. A scintillating emerald color filled with signs of the burden the man had chosen to share with her, at the loss of her Prince-Consort. "You are welcome to intrude upon my thoughts at any time. It is the least I could do to repay your service to me and my family."

Bowing at the waist, the man before her gave a small smile at her words. "I was taught that a gentleman should never intrude upon a lady's thoughts, unless invited." Rapunzel cocked her head to the side in order to make him aware of the contradiction that he was actually doing that right now, bringing a grimace from the knight. "My apologies, the King bid me to disturb you."

"My father requested you to come here?"

Hans straightened himself before addressing her again. "Yes.. He worries about you, your Highness."

Sighing and shaking her head, Rapunzel laid a hand upon the grass next to her. "Come, sit with me." Green eyes widened, but the man did as he was told, lowering himself to the ground next to her. After he situated himself within his armor, Hans looked to her with an expression of expectancy. "My father worries that I am lonely. Lost in my grief and unable to find any light in the world.. But, that is not what I feel in the aftermath of Eugene's passing."

"If I may ask.. What is it that you do feel, my lady?"

"Sad." The answer came to her easily, as it was what she had felt in almost every moment since she had watched the man she loved be cut down by her cousin's soldiers. "The world is a bit darker for his death, and I will miss him until the day I die. But, he would not wish for me to wallow in a swamp of regrets, always looking to the past. He would want me to look forward." Lazily sliding her gaze to the knight who sat beside her, she summoned a mischievous grin to her lips. "In that line of thought, I must ask something of you, Sir Hans."

"Anything, your Highness. I am yours to command."

She surprised herself by letting a light laugh escape in the face of her counterparts serious demeanor, and the bright sound brought a smile to the mans face as he noticeably basked in it. "It is not a command, but I ask that you spend time with me, to show my father that I am fine. Are you willing to sacrifice your time for me?"

Hans did not take even a second to decide, nodding as soon as she had finished the question. "You need not even ask it. I.. That is, you.." To see a man that was usually charming and full of wit stumble over his words secured the grin present upon Rapunzel's lips as she watched him gather his thoughts. His eyes avoided hers, staring at the ground until he was ready, and they returned to her gaze. "I desire to be in your company, Princess. You are a light in the sea of darkness that is my life, my only friend in the schemes of betrayal that seem to have gripped all those around us."

Reaching out to touch his hand, she was glad when he welcomed it and grasped hers in his own. "You are a fine man, Eugene would have liked you."

Bowing his head, Hans accepted the compliment humbly. "I merely try my best to live well, your Highness."

* * *

"I must protest again." Standing within the castle's study, Kairi clenched her fists together. The walls were lined with thousands of tombs from a hundred different ages, each chronicling the life and death of a kingdom or a royal line, or explaining a faucet of science. Across the wooden surface of a exquisitely carved desk stood the man she had sworn a dozen oaths to when she had still been a girl, her father's closest friend, her King. "I do not believe Elsa could do what Hans accused her of!"

"_Sir_ Hans. He is a knight now, the same as you." Driscoll turned away from her after the scolding, gazing out of the window that overlooked a city filled with his subjects. "And we are not having this conversation again. You will listen to my orders."

"..No." One simple word brought him back around to stare at her, his blue eyes wide with shock at her defiance. "I will not be ordered to fight against a former ally unless there is irrefutable proof."

The man before her took in an angry breath, glaring at her. "I know of your feelings for my late niece, but-"

"Elsa was in love with Anna." It stopped the old King in his tracks as she spoke, a secret she had kept for years, until the woman she was keeping the secret for was, by all accounts, dead and gone. "She loved her sister, and she was in love with her sister. Do you really expect me to believe that she would kill Anna for the throne, the very same throne she abdicated to her in the first place?"

The shock did not fade from Driscoll's face as he slid down into a nearby chair, leaning back into it as he ran a hand over the beard covering his chin. It took a long moment for him to recover, to be brought back to the subject at hand. "That is why I am sending you. To assess the situation and report back, to see if war is necessary on the remnants of Elsa's supporters."

Kairi knew that what she was about to say would have ramifications, but a defiance that had not reared its head since her youth was suddenly roaring within her chest, tearing its way out of the careful confines she had constructed to keep it in check. "If you order me to do this, I am not coming back."

"Are you forsaking your vows? The very oaths you swore before your father, and the Gods?"

Unclasping the purple cloak that was sitting about her shoulders, Kairi pulled it free from her back and laid it upon the table. The anger she had felt mere seconds before was now gone, replaced by a sense of sadness, and a sliver of liberation. "I will send word back with what I find, but if I succeed.. You should consider me a deserter." The King's eyes did not rise from the cloak as she waited for a response, and a minute of silence passed between them before she turned to exit the room. "I will leave with the sunrise."

* * *

"She has declared herself a deserter?" Hans leaned upon the sill of his bedroom window, letting the chilled breeze of night wash over him as he listened to his informant. A murderer he had spared from the noose a decade ago, Stefan was one of his most loyal guards, and the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. "And her mission is to find the truth of what happened in Arendelle.."

"You know what move I suggest." Stefan's voice, naturally hoarse, matched his large physique well as he leaned against the door, barring entry for any accidental eavesdroppers.

"She has unwittingly put herself in a position to be useful. Go with her, and if she finds anything, kill her. I will then deliver her report that confirms my assessment of Arendelle to the King, and he will never look for her."

"Should I kill her quickly, my Lord?" Stefan moved from the door, a malicious grin showing crooked teeth as Hans turned to regard him, thinking upon what course of action he wanted to take.

"No.. Make her suffer." He let out a quiet chuckle. "Elsa favored her as a lover, so you will let her know that it was I who felled the Knight of Spades before you execute her."

The burly man before him gave a deep bow. "It will be done."

"Stefan." His guardian rose to regard him with a tilted head, waiting for further instructions. "My brothers can not know of my true intentions in Corona. See to it that it is done without attracting the attention of Kristoff."

* * *

It had been four weeks since the transport had left Corona's harbor, headed for the kingdom of Arendelle. Two weeks spent upon the sea had done little to tide over the sour attitude that was left from Kairi's confrontation with King Driscoll, and the two weeks since had been a series of frustrating dead ends on any information pertaining to the night the castle was attacked. Entry to the harbor town surrounding the seat of the kingdoms power was barred, and no one in the countryside or neighboring cities knew of what had truly occurred, but all had rumors. Some believed the same version of events that Hans had told, that Elsa had staged a coup, only to be foiled by the timely arrival of King Everard and his soldiers. Others held theories that Elsa and Anna were executed in a violent takeover by the southern kingdom, and even more responded to her questions with non-answers.

"He claims to have evidence that it was an unprovoked attack by the Southern Isles.. I can not say I trust him, but I'll bring him by tomorrow." On her arrival to the town of Gendavik, five days ago, she had met Rat. A boy on the verge of manhood, she suspected he was a street thief, given his suspicious and clever disposition. He claimed to have heard of one who had information on what had truly transpired, and so Kairi had bid him to seek out his contacts and get her a meeting.

And that had led to her sitting in one of the taverns of Gendavik, the southernmost city that still fell under the banner of the kingdom of Arendelle. It was a modest town, smaller than Corona yet larger than the villages that lay between here and the castled harbor where the new Regent-Lord reigned. She had chosen this building for a very particular reason, one that she was now sipping from the mug in her hand. Draining the last of the strong, bitter liquid, she dropped the cup to the table and returned her gaze to the young man. "Thank you, Rat."

"Perhaps you should take it easy." Rat, with his tousled brown hair and wide, almost childlike blue eyes, was the picture of innocence. From what she could tell, it was all a facade. Behind his playful smiles and charming words lay the spirit of a boy who had grown up on the streets, doing the dirty things necessary to survive in his world. He backed away quickly when she affixed her glare to him while the bar wench brought her another full mug. "They serve strong ale here, is all."

"It is why I chose this place to meet." Kairi let out a laugh, louder than she had intended, but as humorless as it was meant to be. After drowning herself in another long drink from the amber fluid, she leaned back in the chair and watched her informant turn to leave before the young man paused and looked at her.

"Are you going to be alright if I leave?"

"Of course I am, Rat." She slid her gaze past him, past the concern evident in his features, to the wench who was filling tankards behind the bar. The other woman glanced up, meeting her eyes and giving a sultry grin as she did. Kairi felt her own lips pull upwards into a smile as she stared at her desired goal for the night. "I have a feeling I am going to enjoy my night."

* * *

The sound of a fist slamming into the wooden barrier to Kairi's room disrupted the numbness of sleep, causing her to stir from the covers of the bed she had rented. Still in a state of dulled consciousness, she slid her bare legs over the side of the mattress, only part of her mind aware that it was the next day. A quick glance revealed that the woman she had journeyed upstairs with last night was gone, and she found herself uncaring, the purpose of engaging the wench having been fulfilled. Knocking continued to rattle the door as she reached down for her discarded trousers, calling out in an agitated tone. "Give me a moment!"

Rising to her feet and pausing only to pull the rumpled tunic over her head, she began to tie the belt together as she walked towards the closed portal, hearing the low voices on the other side. Opening the door revealed Rat and another man, older than both of them, standing outside. The younger man looked over her with a raised eyebrow as he stepped into the room. "Did I wake you up? It is well into the evening."

"Long night." Her curt explanation was accepted as the man, she assumed the contact, moved inside and took up standing near the table in the small room. He was dressed in the clothing of a common man, though it showed wear and tear, as if it had been worn for a long while with minimal washing and maintenance.

"This is Nik, he was a servant in the castle." Rat leaned against the furthest wall from the door, peering out the window to the cobbled street outside the tavern, his left hand gesturing lazily towards the other man. Kairi slid her gaze from him to the former servant, whose body language held an air of expectancy. "Assuming you have got his payment, he is the one we are looking for."

Nodding slowly as she listened, she gave it a solid moment as she watched Nik, who fidgeted from foot to foot until she turned to retrieve a coin purse laying atop the nightstand near her bed. She bounced it in her palm a few times before tossing it over to him. "Thirty pieces of Coronan silver, as Rat promised.. Tell me what really happened that night."

The man who knew the information she needed caught the purse with all the grace of a three-legged mule, barely managing to keep the coins within the leather pouch before he added to his belt next to another of similar design. "T-The Regent-Lord says it was Lady Elsa that tried to k-k-kill Queen Anna, but it is not true!" Kairi felt a sense of relief drift over her, tension that she had not know was present washing away in light of the stuttered words, and gave a nod that she wished the man to continue. "I saw Lady Elsa leading the Queen through the castle, fighting to pro-protect her.. And when I ran through the great hall there was ice, a lot of ice, and.." Nik twitched as if the memory was particularly painful to recall. "B-blood. All over."

Even as she opened her mouth to ask if that was all that he could remember, for another tiny morsel of information to fill in the still considerable blanks she had concerning the truth, Rat's voice sounded out, with a tone full of urgency. "Southern soldiers are coming into the tavern, four of them!"

Tilting her head as she absorbed the information, Kairi's eyes settled upon the second coin purse tied to Nik's belt, and the way he was avoiding her gaze. "..You sold us out." Before he could resist her attack, she crossed the room quickly and tore the leather pouch she had not tossed to him from the cord around his pants, spilling its contents onto the floor. "Southern gold doubloons." The old man tried to protest as she backed away, giving a hollow laugh. "I hope it was worth your life."

Nik's eyes flashed to the door for a split second, and a moment later he was rushing to escape, but was not quick enough to avoid the knee she raised to connect with his stomach, doubling him over. Wasting no time with her betrayer, she swung a leg over his back and reached down with both hands, pressing them against his cheeks before twisting and wrenching the neck until it gave a resounding crack and the body beneath her fell limp.

As Kairi stepped away from her kill, she tossed a glance in Rat's direction, finding the young man staring at her with wide eyes. "We must go." Her voice seemed to shock him back into action as he turned to push the window open, looking back as she moved to collect the sword leaning against the nightstand.

Just as her foot was placed on the sill of the window, she heard the door to her room bashed open, and took the leap to the ground below. Rolling to avoid any significant damage, she rose to her feet and looking back in time to see Rat pulled back into the room. A singular scream arose until it was quickly and ominously silenced, leaving her alone in the street. Turning to continue her escape, she found her path blocked by a man standing a few feet away, dressed in the garb of a royal guard of Arendelle. A glance over her shoulder told her that two other guards stood behind her, each of them tapping the points of their swords against the cobbled road.

Kairi returned her gaze to the man before her. He was an ugly man, a brute who stood more than a few inches above her, and wore a sadistic smile upon his face. Greasy black hair fell about his shoulders as he drew a bastard sword from his back and pointed it towards her. "Give up quietly, no need to die here."

A smirk stretched her lips as the four who had invaded the tavern rushed out of the door to join them, and she drew the sword she was holding before discarding the scabbard. "I want to take this chance to offer you and your men-at-arms the same deal. Any takers?" Her effort was met with a laugh from the large man, who motioned to his soldiers and stood back with an appraising expression on his face.

The four who had emerged from the inn began to circle her, and she allowed them too. Stepping into the middle of the trap, she gave no indication of her opening move away. After a long moment of rotating and examining each of the stares, all of the enemy soldiers took a step toward her. She did not wait for them to bring the fight to her, instead rolling toward the nearest one and evading his sloppy attack. Surprise was something she only afforded him for a second, reversing the grip upon her blade and stabbing it back into the mans spine before ripping it out and spraying blood across the ground.

The next attack came from the guard nearest to her and her first victim, an overextending thrust that allowed her to catch his free hand by the wrist and pull him towards her. A knee to the stomach cause him to bend over for her, and she took the opportunity to roll over the flattened back and launch out with a wild slash at the soldier coming to assist his fellow. The steel in her hand found purchase as it carved through an exposed belly and spilled the contents of a torso to the road below, the quickness of it causing the fourth attacker to pause for a breath.

That breath cost the live of the man she had spun herself over, as she turned on her heel and slashed upward, opening the veins of a throat and producing yet another wild spout of red to color the street. It was a prickling on the back of her neck, a raising of the tiny hairs along her spine, that warned her of the next attack. The sword came at waist height, and Kairi sprung back over it, turning in the air and tumbling into a roll before coming to her feet, ready to pay the attack back in kind.

Fingers closed about her wrist as she raised the hand, and she was wrenched away from her target, forced to relinquish hold on her blade as she was thrown several feet. The smooth rocks that made up Gendavik's road tore at her skin as she skidded across them, coming to a stop with tears along her knees and bare arms. Small wounds did little to deter her from standing again, seeing the four soldiers still standing, and noting her own lack of a weapon. There was nothing to be gained by fighting them here, and so Kairi turned and ran, the surprised grunts informing her that a lead would not be hard to establish early.

* * *

Despite the heavy armor that the soldiers wore, their stamina was greater than Kairi had predicted. Three hours after the fight in the streets of Gendavik, she was still running from her pursuers. She had made for the tree line, hoping to lose them amongst the dense vegetation, with no avail. The gashes that slid down her forearms and knees did little in the way of impeding her progress, but the sweat that mixed into the bloody cuts produced a stinging sensation that continually tried to distract her.

Night had fallen in the time since she had run from the town, and it caused her to stumble even more than exhaustion as she led the chase through the woods. It also proved to hamper any attempts in direction, and her adrenaline-clouded mind had given up on trying to decipher where it was she was heading. She planted a foot on the curved trunk of the tree ahead of her and used it to quickly change her momentum and head to the side, a devious trick she hoped would throw the trail her attackers were following.

It proved to work against her, the miscalculation being that the area to her side fell away into a small bluff, and she landed on an ankle that twisted and cause pain to lance up through her leg as she fell and rolled down the steep hillside. Slamming into rock that was jutting from the hill, she heard the shouts of her location, and the steady footsteps as her pursuers quickly began to close the gap. She pushed all thoughts of agony away and slipped past the stone, limping down what remained of the declining slope.

Kairi breached the treeline, emerging into a clearing. In the middle stood an ancient pine that stretched towards the heavens, with roots that had punctured the ground and reappeared throughout the circle where the oldest tree stood alone. One such root caught her foot as she moved toward her last remaining piece of cover, causing her to fall forward onto the ground, where she felt the last of her resolve to run truly slip away.

She crawled to be beneath the canopy of the tree before rolling over onto her back, sitting up to watch the four soldiers who had pursued her for so long rush into the clearing. Each pair of eyes settled upon her after they stopped, and the one in the lead, the ugly man, drew a sword that had been slid into his belt next to his own blade. It was hard to suppress the laugh that came from her at the irony of being run through by her own blade, and she watched him approach with the other guards. "I am going to enjoy this."

The evil grin that played upon his lips disappeared as an arrow impacted the back of the man on his right flank, throwing the body forward and to the ground with such a force it seemed unlikely that the projectile had been fired from anything but a ballista. The remaining three men turned to face their assailant, only for another whistling sound to accompany a feathered shaft protruding from the man on the left flank chest, throwing him to the earth as well. The third soldier that had accompanied the ugly royal guardian was killed in much the same manner, causing the leader to spin and scream to the darkness of the surrounding trees. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

There was only silence before a rustling from the ancient pine sounded from above them, and needles rained down all around Kairi's last remaining pursuer. It seemed as if the night itself descended upon him from above, tackling him down the ground where he was only able to scream as the flash of an axe appeared from the dark shape and silenced him forever. She was left to stare at her savior, who threw back the hood of a cloak to reveal short, ragged hair. It looked as if it had been cut haphazardly with a lack of caring, with different lengths throughout, but that was not the strangest feature.

Amidst the sea of fiery red locks lay a streak of white as the young woman who had killed the ugly soldier turned to regard her. The bottom half of her savior's face was concealed by a mask, but the eyes were all that she needed to see. It was a color unique to only one individual she knew, a deep green mixed with beautiful blue to create the hue of the sea. "..Anna?"

* * *

**Author's Note: As someone who had road rash on their arms and legs from the aforementioned ATV rolling, can I just say that the stinging from sweat is really freaking annoying? Especially when you are trying to figure out why you are almost buried in a sand dune. Anyway, I'll gripe about it later. I hope you guys enjoyed the set up for Part III, and I apologize about the lack of Anna.. hopefully the fight scene is up to snuff as well, because it has been a while. Thank you to all of you who have been and are still following this story, special thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and please feel free to drop another one, I would love to hear from you! -Fox**

**Clarebear: Hmm..It's a mystery. Heh, it's a poor answer, but.. All will be revealed in time.**

**Hermanadi: Okay, you reviewed for like four different chapters, so I'll try to catch your questions in one reply. First off, glad you liked the fighting between Elsa and Everard, and I wanted to give the impression that Hans would succeed, and then deny him it because I think cunning characters have to work a little harder to get what they want.. Makes it more interesting! And I hated killing off Eugene, because I loved Tangled and he was just.. Agh, it pains me to be this cruel to characters. As for why he didn't off Everard when he had the chance.. Well, I'd say it is because he figured he would die anyway, but it's really up to you guys to interpret it how you want. Maybe it would have been hard to actually kill his older brother? Yes, Kristoff is based on my own experiences doing something simply for the act of impressing or not wanting to disappoint my older brother. Though.. my brother is the kindest man I know, so I was never led into anything too troubling. I agree the nocturnal lifestyle is pretty rough, but I have always been a night person, so don't worry! And yes, I did come up with the ****Fjallafólk saying, so thank you for the compliment! I have no trouble coming up with things like that, but they usually end up sounding dumb or self-righteous, so I am glad this one turned out well!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well I certainly took my time, didn't I? It's because I wanted to spare you from the wolf spiders for a few days.. Yeah, I'm gonna go with that! Thanks for your support, and I hope Rebel Queen is as kick ass as you expect it to be!**

**Sink0rswim: I hope what is to come is worthy of your waiting! Thank you for giving my story a chance and enjoying it, because it's readers like you that make doing this fun for me!**

**S4839: Thank **_**you **_**for the awesome, and lengthy, reviews. It is always appreciated to have someone ramble about my writings, and I always read reviews(all the reviews) with a smile upon my face.. I just love it! My friends indeed found their happily ever after(or rather, are now happy) after all the turmoil and me pulling my hair out screaming that they like each other! They are actually the ones I originally began this fic for, and are my daily reminder that love is out there, and cannot be suppressed by anything. Boy, that was corny, but it is how I feel.  
****I get what you are saying with the sophistication thingy, and it really is one of the best, and most surprising compliments I've gotten, so thank you!(Especially the part about it being closer to what you might expect in a novel.. whoa, got me blushing over here) I know exactly what you mean about the jealousy/admiration thing. I will sometimes read other people's fics and think: "Why can't I write like that? I want to be that good!" But then I have to remember that all of us, every single person who has ever wrote anything, from a thesis paper to a fanfic, has a voice and a style of writing unique to them. When I was younger, I could only visualize the scenes I wanted to write, but when I wrote them they were terrible. No matter what I tried, I could not get them write.. So I practiced. And I practiced some more, and finally grasped the concept that I will never be completely happy with anything I write(overly critical is a problem we share, it seems). I will always chase the perfection of the scene in my head, and I think that is a good thing!  
****So..I say that being critical, to a point, actually helps progression. When you have the time('cause it sounds like you are pretty busy), take the time to write things out. Do your best, and if that isn't good enough for you, try again. If you do actually do this, I wish you the best on it, because so many people go without putting the stories they can tell into words or paintings. Thank you for your sympathies, as well.. I lost the girl I loved, and writing about people who lose it too is a good way for me to work past my own feelings for it, and I'm glad that it has come out being believable and real. It truly is the most I can hope for. As for the markings.. Well, that's just me being mean with leaving it like that, isn't it? And the mask in this chapter? I'm a jerk! Again, thank you for the long review, I enjoy responding to them so much. Nothing is wrong with one or two lines, but a long review is like a conversation when I write back like this, it is so calming and allows me to sort my own thoughts on the story.**

**Viento: Glad to have you back! I will try to keep confusion and all to a minimum and explain what I can quickly without giving too much away too fast.. It's all coming, just have to be patient!**


	24. Chapter 23 - No Way Back

**Author's Note: I forgot why I made this story from one part to four. I originally wanted to end at part one, to not mess up and rather good story I had crafted. In the time since I decided to lengthen it, I had forgotten the reason why I didn't leave it with Elsa's death. Then.. I finished Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles, and I suddenly remembered: An unfinished story is just.. wrong. It leaves the fans with a sour taste in their mouth and is just an unjust send off for the characters. It's a damn shame, is what it is, and it reminded me of why I did not want to leave any of my awesome readers wondering what comes next after Elsa's death.. Anyway, sorry for the ramble, it's just been on my mind. Short bridge chapter ahead, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 23

**-No Way Back-**

_**The Hills of Gendavik, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Two Months after Knight's Fall**_

It had been three days since Kairi was rescued from certain death at the hands of an assassin she assumed was sent by one of the Westergard brothers. Whether it was the newly appointed Regent-Lord or the snake, Hans, it mattered little to her at the moment. There were more pressing questions upon her mind, the least important of them dealing with the bizarre layer of snow that they were now marching through. The most important was of the young woman who had killed the man who had advanced upon her, the former Queen who still hid her face behind a dark leather mask. Three days, and no answer had come forth from any of the four who had been her saviors. Aside from Anna, there was another woman, and two men.

The woman had said nothing to any of them since they had regrouped, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, as well as the hood of a cloak pulled low over her features. The first of the men was not as quiet, but still held a restrained tongue. His massive form was covered in the furs of a dozen wild animals to ward off the unnatural cold that gripped the land, the garments ranging from wolf pelts to the tanned hide of a deer. He spoke a few words in the hours of daylight, and only to his other male companion. Her final savior was the smallest of the trio, and had held a smile upon his face for the majority of the time Kairi had spent with him. His name was Eifion, and he had been kind enough to tell her that they were Fjallafólk, the people of the mountain.

Kairi knew little of their people, but the weapons draped across their backs led her to quickly surmise that they had been responsible for the arrows that had felled three of the southern soldiers. By Eifion's telling, they had come down from the mountains with Anna in order to smuggle the Queen into a meeting with one of the Lords who resided in the town of Gendavik, but had instead come across her being attacked. She chose not to pester the man with questions, instead dooming herself to silence and staring at the streak of white hair that was present on the back of the younger woman's head in front of her.

As if sensing that she was studying the defined line between the hairs of fiery red and fallen snow, Anna paused and let the three mountain folk pass by her, each of them giving no indication that they were concerned with her sudden lack of movement. Kairi, however, stopped a few feet short of the former Queen, tilting her head to the side as she watched hands pull the mask down. Without turning to look at her, Anna spoke quietly. "Why have you come here? Did my uncle send you to kill me?"

She stood a bit taller at the mention of the old man, recalling again the way she had parted with him, how she had abandoned oaths she had held fast to for years. "King Driscoll did not send me to kill you, your Majesty. He wished to know what had happened here."

"So, he has not fallen fully into the silver tongue of Prince Hans, has he?"

The fact the redhead had still not turned to face her made the back of Kairi's neck itch as she shifted weight off of her injured ankle, the tender joint still swollen from the fall she had taken in the forest. "I fear that even a man as intelligent as your uncle can fall to the machinations of a bastard like Hans. I had hoped my report of the situation here would sway his opinion, but.."

"You would be killed as soon as you attempted to leave Arendelle."

"Yes." Kairi took a hesitant step forward, leaning to the side ever so slightly, as if that might allow her to glimpse at the face of the younger woman. She could not hold back her urge any longer. "Queen Anna, I must ask. If you live..?"

Her breath hitched at the redhead turned to glare at her, revealing what had been hidden by the mask. Present upon the left side of the pretty, freckled face that had long been the desire of noble men and the envy of the woman across the land, were strange markings. They seemed to almost glow, set in a spiral pattern that started from somewhere beneath her clothing, and covered the slim neck before encroaching upon the cheek. The color if it matched the streak of white passing through the red hair, and Kairi was allowed her first confirmation that the change was related to magic in some capacity. "Elsa is dead. And I am no longer Queen."

Kairi thought she had prepared herself for this, for the confirmation that the woman she loved had truly departed from this world and entered the next. But a part of her, a part that the way Elsa had moved on the battlefield, that had beheld the viciousness in which the Knight of Spades wielded her divine power, thought that it could not be so. It was as if someone had punched her in the gut, causing her posture to slacken as she bent forward and clenched her fists against the pain. Even when Nik had mentioned the blood, there had been no true statement regarding the fate of her beloved, but hearing it from Anna's mouth.

She bit back tears that threatened to spring up in the wake of the wrenching that tore through her chest, she forced her breathing to calm itself so that she could continue on. By the time she had recovered, the redhead had turned away and resumed the march, following the tracks of the Fjallafólk warriors who were guiding them.

* * *

Anna settled down onto a fallen log that sat near the campfire, focusing on the way that the flames licked at the air, at how they sought to devour it whole. It pulled her thoughts to the column of fire that had erupted from outside the gate, the vicious attack that had forced Elsa to stay behind, that had put her sister on the path that led to her death. She found herself wishing she could snuff it out with a wave of her hand, much like her former knight could have done, summoning ice and snow to erase its existence from the world. A small strand of errant fantasy tugged her into a vision of drowning the world in a winter much like the one that now gripped Arendelle, but she was pushed back into the present by another weight lowering onto her seat.

She glanced over at the woman with the auburn hair, watching the way the Coronan knight shivered against the cold. For all that she did not know of Kairi, she knew that Elsa had loved her, and that was more than enough to earn the redhead a small amount of kindness. Shrugging her heavy cloak from her shoulders, she grasped it with both hands before draping it across the back of the other woman, bringing a sapphire gaze in her direction. "But, you.."

Anna knew that Kairi was gesturing toward the thin shirt that now served as her only protection from the elements for her chest, but dismissed the concern by turning back toward the fire. "I do not require it. The cold does not bother me."

The other woman seemed to accept the answer for what it was, growing silent for a few moments before posing another question. "Do you feel it?"

Narrowing her eyes into a glare as she stared into the flames, she deigned to answer as honestly as she could. "I can not feel anything, anymore."

"Anna.." There was a softness to Kairi's voice, a tone that caused a flash of anger to spark through her mind as she listened. It was pity, and she did not want it. She did not need it. "What has happened here? Please, tell me."

Sighing and calming herself, she let the minutes pass as the woman next to her grew quiet. After a long while of feeling the others gaze upon her, Anna spoke up. "What do you wish to know?"

The redhead did not waste time before launching into questions, the subtle shaking of cold gone from her voice now. "What happened at the castle? How did Elsa die? Why are you traveling with Fjallafólk?" Anna flinched as the back of the other woman's fingers grazed against her cheek, the skin that she knew held the markings of the curse. "What are these?"

Sliding a few inches away from the touch, she snarled and glanced over at the knight. "Which of those do you want answered?"

"Please, Anna, I have to know all of it." Whether it was the way the Kairi's voice faltered, or perhaps a lingering sense of duty to be kind to the woman that her sister had loved, she let out a long sigh. It was hard to know where to begin, where to tell this story from. Should she mention the way she had attempted to badger Elsa into confronting her true feelings at the party, should she tell of the last shuddering breath that escaped from the chest she cradled in her arms?

Settling her mind upon a beginning, Anna opened her mouth before closing it again, sighing as she forced her rampant thoughts to gather and form a cohesive tale. "I was awake in my chambers when I heard Elsa knocking upon the door.."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is completely not-on-the-outline, and I came up with it on the spot while I was struggling to write the actual chapter 23(which is now chapter 24). The reason I am struggling is because I am dying to get to work on another of my stories, and my stupid brain won't realize that I need to finish this one first!(And I will finish it first, because I don't want to abandon my readers, and my friend would kill me if I even thought about it). So I just want all of you readers, who are a major driving force behind this story, to know that I am trying my best to churn out chapters as quickly as I used to! Anywho, drop a review, let me know what you are thinking. Good? Bad? All of your thoughts, I want to hear them! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Can't blame you for hating insects, as I hate most of the creepy crawlies myself! I'm glad you enjoyed the adventurous tone of the last chapter, because it made it very fun to write. And.. I'm sure a lot of you have forgotten about characters that will make some more appearances before this story is done, so no worries there!**

**Viento: I remember someone(probably you, but my memory is all fried right now!) suggesting I do some one-shots of ElsaXKairi, and I said I would think about it. As I mentioned above, I've been dying to get started on another of my stories, one that I've been working on ideas for since I started writing Outlasting a year or so ago... So, a one-shot might be possible, but an idea would have to hit me, and then I would have to be in a mood to write it. Gah, I just wish I could tell you that I would for sure do one, but I'm not really all that sure. I will try! And it took a lot of guts to get through that chapter, so thank you for pulling through, I know how heart wrenching it can be to have a character you like die in a story, so kudos to you for continuing on!**

**Hermanadi: Strangely enough, I think that is where my love for characters in hooded cloaks originated as well. Loved the LotR trilogy! Also, it tickles me that I make you guys nervous because I kill characters off so easily.. Heh, I'm way too cruel to my characters, it's terrible.**


	25. Chapter 24 - Fathers And Daughters

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter. If anyone is interested in such things, I'd recommend "To Zanarkand" when Anna storms out of the tent, and "Servants of the Mountain" from the Final Fantasy X Remaster soundtrack for when she comes back. Anyway, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 24

**-Fathers And Daughters-**

_**Fjallafólk Village, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Twelve Days after Knight's Fall**_

"You should not have brought her here." Vayl studied the cracked leather of her boots with a grimace, nodding to the old man's words as she listened. "Do you understand? You have endangered our people by involving us in this.. Dispute."

Lifting her eyes to glare at Patrick, the leader of the Fjallafólk, she took a step forward. "They both could have easily died if had not chosen to guide them in." Patrick was one of the most elder of their clan, a man who had long passed his prime as a warrior, serving his people with wisdom rather than a blade. His short hair and beard were both a light gray, on the verge of turning completely white, and his body was lean, now wrapped tightly in the skins of the mountain beasts. "It was the right thing to do."

"'The right thing to do'? A pointless sentiment." She watched as the man laid a hand upon his furred throne, lowering himself to a sitting position before continuing. "One you must have learned from your time among the lowlanders."

Vayl dropped the volume of her voice in the face of her elder's frailty, speaking softly as she thought back over the years of her life. "I learned it from you.." Letting out a sigh, she shook her head and regained her angry tone. "And I have watched the lowlanders for years. They are not deserving of the view you give them, they are not the warmongers you believe them to be."

"For all my life, I have kept our people free from those who sought to rule them. With blade, and with tongue, I have defended our clan. I have defended you!" Patrick had leaned forward to speak those words, and she took the appropriate step back. "And what is right aside, my deal was with the previous King. I owe the girl nothing."

"She never sought to rule us, did she?"

"What is it that involves you so with her, Vayl?" Weather wrinkles around Patrick's green eyes stretched as his gaze carefully studied her face.

Silence filled the air as she knew that she was found out, and the choice to come clean was clear. "Her sister was killed less than a fortnight ago.."

"Ah." As she desperately watched for any true reaction to her motivations, Patrick rose from his seat, grasping the gnarled wood staff that lay leaned against the throne, and using it to hold himself upright. "Mae fy merch, mae'r trwbl.. Very well, bring her to me. The soldier, too."

* * *

Indirectly, it was the blizzards that awoke Anna, the chilled wind continually shifting the furs that covered the entrance to the tent she had been taken to last night. Sunlight peered through each time the makeshift door was disturbed, casting its glow over her eyes and forcing them to flutter open. She rose up to a sitting position, sensing that she was alone in the nomadic dwelling. A glance told her that the other pile of furs was empty, that Caesten was gone. On the edge of her hearing, she could hear him, his voice hushed, but angry at the same time.

The lull of sleep drifted away fully, and that was when reality hit her, as it had every morning since she had fled the castle of Arendelle. Elsa was still dead, it had not been a dream, and there was no going back. Closing her eyes against the crushing pain within her chest, she clutched her left hand to her breast as if it could relieve a miniscule amount of the agony. After a long moment, laid back down and curled into the blankets that had been provided, the pelts of bears and wolves that held a warmth she sought. She shut out everything, all of her senses, in an attempt to protect herself against the pain.

Caesten and the woman he was arguing with was the first to fade away, the voices pushed out. Next was the creek babbling somewhere outside, the movement of water dying away. Last was the neighs of agitated horses, and the sounds of hooves slamming down onto damp earth. Just as she was nearing peaceful oblivion and nothingness, a hand touched her shoulder, jolting her back to a state of awareness. Sliding her gaze to the one who had pulled her from the exercise, she found Caesten staring back at her, his kind blue eyes showing an exhaustion to them that had become all too familiar in the last eleven days. "Apologies, my Queen. Patrick is ready to meet with us now."

Rising from her bedding, Anna did not answer him with words. Instead, she offered the old soldier only a nod before allowing him take his leave first, following silently behind him. The furs of the entrance were thrown back, letting the rays of the dawn truly pierce into the tent as the exited, and she was treated to her first sight of the Fjallafólk village in the light of day. Her quick look told her that there were dozens, if not hundreds of huts similar to the one she had stayed in scattered throughout this mountain glade. The entire are seemed strangely untouched by the sudden winter that had gripped the rest of the land, with green and brown a welcome change in color from the white of snow that dominated the rest of the ranges landscape.

There were villagers too, enough to match the amount that had been present in the town square during the Solstice celebration. But these were not the same as the commoners of Arendelle. The men and women carried weapons strapped to their belts and a fierce look in their eyes, with long hair braided down past shoulder length on both genders. They were taller on average that most of her own subjects, as well, causing her to feel like a child amongst adults as she was led through the camp. During her observations, they were joined by Vayl. It did not take long for Anna to surmise that the silence between the woman and Caesten indicated that she was who he had been arguing with earlier.

Leading them onward, the brunette woman slowed as they neared a tent that was larger than the others. It was built in a large round shape, and two men stood outside its entrance, both armed and watching them with eyes that unsettled Anna. She could not understand her discomfort until she was fully inside the hut, and the old man turned to look at her.

It was a common feature among the Fjallafólk, the look in their eyes that spoke of ferocity rivaled only by the most bloodthirsty animals, and an intelligence reserved for the scholars of the greatest libraries. It was a look of danger, and it caused her gut to churn as the man walked toward her. A hand cupped her chin, pulling her head to the right to allow him to study the markings she knew were present upon her neck, and finally so that he could look directly into her eyes. Anna did not falter under the assault of his powerful gaze, matching it in intensity as she looked up at him. "Mae hi'n cario wreichionen o ysbryd, ac eto nid yw'n dangos.."

After a long moment of them locking stares, Patrick stepped back, taking a few steps before he turned and spoke with the lilt of a highland accent. "What brings the Queen of Arendelle to my people?"

"I am Queen no more, or have you not heard?" Speaking with a bite to her tone, it only proved more frustrating when the Fjallafólk leader let the smallest of smiles touch his lips.

"Yes, I heard of the attack on your castle. But, what makes a Queen?" Anna watched as the old man used his staff to help him walk across the room, where he ran a hand over a throne laden with fur and decorated in polished animal bones. "Is it the throne? Perhaps the servants? The grand balls, the kneeling and bowing, the swearing of fealty?" His eyes, narrowed in scrutiny, snapped to her, as if he expected an answer.

She found herself unprepared to give one, unsure of what it was he was truly getting at as he stepped to the middle of the hut. "Your father knew what it was to rule, and would have passed it on to you, if he had thought you would indeed rule."

Blinking, Anna felt her head tilt without her intending to. "You knew my father?"

"It was years ago, that we met. When he came to me asking me to teach your sister to control her powers.." Even as surprised as she was by the revelation that she had never heard of the man, despite her family meeting him, the mention of Elsa cut deeply. It was a flinch that Patrick did not miss, and the notion of him analyzing her reaction only caused her anger to grow as he continued. "The King's words.. I remember them to this day: 'Royalty means sacrifice for your people, to do what is in their best interests. At all times, to advance their lives.'"

"Surely you were told this, no?" Anna glared at the man as he leaned forward, both hands upon the staff that was firmly planted on the ground in front of him. "Or did your sister fail on that front, too?"

It was that small statement that caused her simmering pool of anger to swell, exploding out as she grit her teeth. "Elsa told me. And more then that, she lived by my father's words. She died by them.." She found herself unable to look at the man for a moment, as she admitted in her own words that her sister was truly gone. Anger proved the stronger of the emotions, and she returned her glare to Patrick quickly. "I know she would have made a far better Queen than me! Is that what you want to hear?!"

The old man, instead of donning the satisfied smirk that she expected, wore a smile of sadness as he shook his head. "All I wished to know was that the fight was still in you, that our efforts here would not be in vain."

In her furious state, Anna was unable to process the moment as he had intended, and instead growled while turning on her heel to leave. Even as she swept the furs covering the entrance aside, she heard Vayl's voice sound out quietly. "Let her go, she needs this."

* * *

Anna marched from the village, ignoring the skeptical looks from the Fjallafólk who continued on their daily business around her. She went into the hills, following a path that had been worn down by years of footsteps, before she arrived a bluff that overlooked much of the mountain range below. From this height, she could see the fjords in the distance, and the outline of the castle.

It seemed as if the wind rose to meet her as she neared the edge of the bluff, carrying a foreign scent of summer upon the chilled winter breeze. She let it wash over her, let it take her thoughts to the one person it reminded her of, and let the pain flood in. Before, it had been a dam of numbness that blocked the majority of the loss, but now that blockade was torn down. The torrent was released and impacted her chest, tearing through her defenses in a rage that brought her to her knees. There was no will to fight the cry that rose in her throat as she screamed into the wind, continuing the sound until her breath was spent and it faded into a wail as she slumped to the earth, catching herself on her palms.

Elsa was gone from the world, the light of her life snuffed out forever. That single thought left Anna gasping, coughing as she struggled to control the river of tears falling down her cheeks. It was then that the wind kicked up in strength, and she rose to meet it as she looked out over the landscape of her homeland, over the snow that clutched the once green and verdant hills. The current of air threw her braids back over her shoulders as it howled through the mountains, as if the world were answering her cry with one of its own.

Then it was gone, dying down as suddenly as it had come, and she heard the soft voice. "More than sisters, were you not?" Turning to eye the highland woman with a raised eyebrow, Anna answered with a nod. "Caesten told me of the kiss, and that he does not wish to intrude upon you with questions of it."

"And you do?" Her tone was dry as she spoke the words, sounding more bitter than she had intended.

Vayl did not seem to mind, letting out a soft chuckle as she shrugged. "I know what it is to lose someone you love more dearly than anything else, more than even family." The pale green of the woman's eyes narrowed as she thought back. "My mother was killed by a lowland noble who thought he could impose himself upon her body."

Taking a step back, Anna shared in the grief of losing family, but then pressed with a softly spoken question. "And who did you love.. More?"

"There was this boy I trained with when I was younger, a fine hunter who could almost match me in skill. We grew older as rivals, but eventually came to be lovers." The smile that had appeared on Vayl's lips as she spoke faded quickly as she continued. "We were betrothed a year, as is customary for my people.. But a week before we were to be wed, he was gored by a wild boar."

Turning away, it was all Anna could do to try and steady her voice. "How did you move past the pain?"

"I did not. I merely learned to embrace it as a natural part of my life, to acknowledge it and thrive despite it. It took years."

Giving a nod of her head, Anna looked down to the ground. She had known it would be years before she could ever truly get back to a semblance of normal, and even then, this pain would follow her, just as the death of her parents had. It would color every piece of art she laid eyes upon, stain every taste of food, and whisper to her from the shadows of the night. It would be a part of her, just as her arm was, or her leg.

"But your people do not have years, Anna." Vayl spoke quietly, with a comforting yet commanding tone. "I have convinced my father that you may have his ear, but it is you who must convince him to join you."

"Join me?" She rounded on the other woman, allowing her confusing to enter her voice. "Caesten's plan is to flee to Corona."

"The harbors are too well guarded for that now. You must retake your kingdom.. It is the only option left before you."

"Rebellion, then?" Vayl gave her a nod as she turned to look back over her homeland. "Then I will soil my weapons in vengeance. I will carve a blood stained path through the family responsible for my sister's death, I will end the Westergard royal line." Anna clenched her fist, letting the nails bite into the palm of her hand as she let anger override the pain of loss. "My people will not suffer long under the rule of the Southern Isles. This I swear, with the Gods as my witness."

* * *

Caesten sighed as minutes turned into a hour since the Queen had departed from the tent, and he slid his gaze to the old man, who sat in the throne with a contemplative look upon his face. "Do you think Vayl will be able to convince her?"

Patrick's eyes found him, and the Fjallafólk leader gave a nod. "My daughter is skilled in many ways, words being but one of them."

Even as their exchange was finished, the sound of footsteps drew his gaze to the entrance of the tent, where Anna strode through with Vayl at her side. There was something different in the way the redhead moved, a lightness to the gait that told him she was no longer numb. But it was not acceptance he saw written in the young Queen's features, it was anger, it was a mask of indignation that caused a spark of fear within him as her blue-green eyes met his. It was an expression of violence. "What will it cost to secure your peoples aid?"

Anna did not speak to him, but to man who had risen from his throne to greet her. Caesten looked over to see Patrick tilt his head at her straightforward words. "Why would you leave the bargaining to me?"

"Very well. I swear that no others will seek to impede upon the Fjallafólk's sovereign claim to their land. When I am made Queen again, it will be ratified in a royal court, and your people shall be recognized as a kingdom of their own. You have my oath." Silence descended over the dwelling, until the young woman continued. "I do not seek to bargain. Your people are warriors, not mercenaries. If you join me, I wish you to join on your own volition, to oust the usurpers of Arendelle's throne."

It was clear to Caesten that Patrick was impressed with the spirited nature of Anna's argument, with the anger behind her words, but the old man pressed again. "Why would you trust me so?"

The young Queen's reply was simple, yet forceful. "My father did."

Stepping slowly toward the woman, the Fjallafólk elder gave a grim nod. "My wife was butchered by a noble of the Southern Isles. For this alone, I would fight, I would follow you until the end. For your oath, we will train you. We will make you ready to visit vengeance upon any who have wronged you." Caesten did not realize he had been holding his breath until the two leaders shook hands, and he let go of the pent up air.

* * *

Anna noted the old man's strong grip, and nodded as she stared into his fierce gaze. After a moment, her hand was released, and she felt a strange sense of vulnerability return as she posed the question burning on her mind. "You recognize the markings upon me, do you not?"

"It is the sign of the curse." Patrick looked at them, narrowing his eyes as he gave a nod. "If they spread, we will address the issue, in time. Some gain the power, others bear only the markings, or develop prowess in areas far beyond that of any normal human."

"It is Elsa who cursed me, then?" Anna heard the tone of resignation in her own voice, the last hold out of hope fading away that it was unconnected to her sister.

"Your sister was strong in the power, stronger than any I have ever met. If she embraced you in a moment of extreme emotion.. Then it is likely. Do not think of it as a burden, young Queen. It is your sister's parting gift to this world." Patrick moved away from her, settling back down into the throne with a sigh that revealed his weakness, his green eyes searching the floor before returning to her. "Her parting gift to you."

* * *

**'Mae fy merch, mae'r trwbl.' - "My Daughter, the troublemaker."**

**'Mae hi'n cario wreichionen o ysbryd, ac eto nid yw'n dangos..' - "She carries the spark of spirit, yet it does not show.."**

**Author's Note: A rebellion always begins with one single agreement, and this was that moment in Anna's. I've always been fascinated with the concept of rebellion, because freedom and liberty are ideals I tend to hold very close to my heart. However, I think Anna's is a much more personal fight. These are outsiders who attacker _her _kingdom, killed _her _sister, and now rule over _her_ people.. It isn't so much about freedom, as it is about vengeance. If that makes any sense. Anywho, thank you to all the followers/favoriters of this story, you guys rock! As always, love your reviews and I will continue to respond to them! Keep 'em coming! -Fox**

**Viento: You are not a bad person for wanting more writing! I just wish I could do it for you, because I love the characters and story too! Three fics in progress? Whew, I only had that when I was doing two Tomb Raider fics and Outlasting at the same time, had to pause them and do one, then the others. It was crazy! Hope you find the time to finish yours!**

**BGPanda: Thank you for saying that you would do the same, I was starting to believe my friends that I was a cruel writer! Sorry for the lack of Kairi in this chapter, but she'll be back, promise. Thank you for dropping a review, I will keep the updates coming!**

**UnsightlyViewings: For what Anna meant about not feeling.. I'd say it is a little bit of both. I wanted to leave that statement purposefully vague. Has the curse rendered Anna unable to feel cold, or has she herself become a bit cold to the world? She's becoming a fighter, and unlike Elsa she is going to be a very focused fighter, because she is being trained by the Fjallafólk. Thanks for the continued support, and rest assured that I am sticking with this story for the time being, and hopefully trying to pick up the pace on writing it while maintaining quality. Hopefully that works out!**

**Narumy: Oh jeez.. Um.. sorry? I know how it is to have a fic absolutely consume your thoughts, and I always hate it when a character I love die off. Being on the actually killing off end of it is a bit different, and guilt ridden.. And cruel. And yes, only one kiss. That part was probably the hardest of her death, because it was like 'Oh yeah, they are finally admitting love! .. And death.' Gah, I'm sorry, and I understand the hate/love, I really do. Thank you for the compliment that it is like reading a book, because that is just.. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It is always good to hear that! Clinging to hope is a good thing, but all I can promise right now is that the story is not over. I will take your virtual slap in stride, because I understand all too well what you are feeling, and I'm sorry I was the one to do it to you. My only hope is that you continue to read this and get some closure on the whole thing by the end! P.S., I don't review that much either, and I appreciate you taking the time to review my fic, means a ton, so thank you!**


	26. Chapter 25 - Moments

**Author's Note: Well, I erased what I did have the second half of the outline for chapter 24(which had become two chapters) and wrote this. Hopefully you guys like it, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 25

**-Moments-**

_**Fjallafólk Village, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Thirteen Days after Knight's Fall**_

Crouched upon a hill that overlooked much of the village, Anna watched carefully as the warriors of the Fjallafólk sparred with one another. It was intense, more so than any military training she had ever seen, and exponentially more brutal than Elsa's teachings. Every movement of the men and women below was meant to be lethal, with weapons ranging from fists to broad axes that were wielded in both hands. They all stepped with purpose, toward the enemy, but it was not an all out assault. Her sister had emphasized training of the body as well as the mind on matters of battle, and she could see the measured footfalls of each. Even as she found herself absorbed with the vicious display, a hand touched her shoulder, before a form slid down beside her with a huff.

Glancing over, she found that Vayl had joined her, the older woman's pale eyes on the training grounds as a hand absentmindedly tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Thinking of learning our way of fighting?"

There was a level of mirth to the others voice that cause Anna to smirk and shake her head. "It seems to require a certain physique that I lack. But so quick and savage, it must be effective."

"Oh, aye." She felt Vayl's gaze turn, felt the more experienced hunter measure her body and form an opinion. "You could be taught, but not while wearing that abomination of an outfit."

Blinking, Anna turned her head to regard the strange woman. She had not thought much of her appearance since fleeing the castle, aside from the markings that were now present upon her skin, but she was aware of the degraded quality of her clothing. Tears were now frequent throughout the blue fabric of her coat, and the shirt that was now soiled with enough sweat and dirt to be considered a rag. Her trousers were beyond repair as well, with gaping holes on both knees and several remnants of the times she had fallen on the climb through the mountains. The sash and cravat had long been discarded, decorative items that served no purpose when running from an enemy.

And yet, it struck her as odd that she had not truly noticed the various holes in the thin clothing. Frigid snow and howling winds had bombarded her and Caesten's journey from the castle, and she had not once felt bothered by the chill of winter. She had felt it, but it was as neutral a sensation as a slightly warmed room. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Anna watched as Vayl tilted her head, the hunter clearly searching for some reaction to her comment. "I meant to ask about procuring new clothes, but it seems it slipped my mind."

The other woman gave the slightest of nods before donning an expression of thought. "Well, it is possible that some of my old garments might fit you, though it may be a tad snug. I should also warn you; You will not find the wardrobe of a Queen so far up here. We wear only what we can make, or take from our kills."

Scoffing at the idea of herself trudging around the countryside in a ball gown, she shook her head. "I actually prefer to avoid the fanciful. If any of the Southerners recognize me, there will be hell to pay.. It would be best if I blend in as simply another of your people." Anna pressed a hand into the grass, enjoying the feel of the morning dew as it fell upon her skin, before pushing herself up to a standing position. Vayl rose with her, and she narrowed her eyes at the woman as an idea struck. "In the effort of disguise, may I borrow your knife?"

* * *

Caesten navigated the confusing placement of huts in the village as he searched for his charge, nodding to the Fjallafólk who looked his way as he passed them. He had spent much of the morning with Patrick, discussing the finer details of how they could wage a rebellion with so few against an army. After hours of finding the flaws inherent in several dozen strategies, it was the daughter of the mountain man, Vayl, who pointed out the obvious that they had missed. The winter, which had brought with it the closing of the passages lowlanders used to move through the mountains, left them at a distinct advantage.

They could move through paths that were known only to the Fjallafólk, hit the enemy hard, and vanish as quickly as they had appeared. Patrick had been ready to commence such attacks as soon as possible, but Caesten had reasoned that it was all for naught if they could not prepare the young Queen to fight the battles. In light of that, he now sought to continue the training that Elsa had started, to forge Anna into a warrior that rivaled the Knight of Spades.

It was the river he was heading too, the small cascade of liquid that ran through the village before disappearing into the frozen countryside. It, like the rest of the area where the mountain people made their home, was thawed by the magic of their shamans. Protected from outsiders, and the elements. It was the perfect place to hide from the agents of the Southern Isles, the ideal location to strike out from. As he rounded the edge of a particularly large dwelling, he spotted the young woman kneeling by the waters edge.

Anna seemed to be studying herself in the reflective surface, and it was only until he neared that he noticed it was not the markings she was looking at. Her fiery hair, once entwined in twin braids that fell to her shoulders on both sides of her head, was now sawed down to a short length. The freshly washed strands gave off a glow in the sunlight, and what she had left was enough to barely conceal her ears and leave bangs that touched her eyebrows. The knife stabbed into the soft earth was telling enough for Caesten to know what she had used, and it explained the uneven appearance of it all. It looked similar to a hairstyle of the Fjallafólk, but he found it also carried a quality of carelessness to it that reminded him of the Queen's sister.

Clearing his throat, he stood a bit straighter, affording her the respect her station deserved, despite the circumstances. "My Queen?"

"Caesten." Anna turned to regard him, and his eyes unwillingly dropped to the ashen spirals that were slowly encroaching upon her left cheek. If she noticed his staring, she did not comment, instead tilting her head back. "Why do you still address me so? I am no longer your Queen, and you are a Regent-Lord."

"You will always be my Queen. King Everard may have stolen your kingdom, but the blood of our country flows in your veins."

"Please, just call me by my name."

Failing to suppress a small chuckle, Caesten gave a nod, and then explained his mirth at the situation. "Your sister would not let me use titles to address her, either." It was the way the aqua eyes fell for a moment that caused the pang of remembrance to thunder through his chest, and he quickly moved to remedy it. "I only came to ask if you would like to get started with your studies.. I have trained extensively in Mekrinon, and I wish to pass what I have learned on to you, if you so wish."

Meeting his gaze again, the light that had been present behind Anna's eyes a bit more dim as she gave a nod. "Allow me to change into more fitting clothing, and I will meet you on the north side of the village."

"I will be there, my Qu- ..Anna." Giving a slight bow, Caesten turned on his heel and strode away, letting out a slow breath as he did.

* * *

Anna tied the laces of the leather jerkin she had been chosen from the pile, tightening it to a point where it was held as snugly to her form as it could without causing discomfort. The inside of the garment was lined with bear fur, while the collar kept close to her neck, covering most of the magical pattern present there. It was more of a piece of armor than an article of clothing, with chainmail built into the leather on the majority of the back, and the stomach region.

She had also traded her tailored pants for trousers that were surprisingly close to her own size, the burnt leather proving worn enough for flexibility. It was only as she was adjusting the garments she had picked that Vayl returned, holding a pair of boots that seemed to surpass the quality that she had seen even in Arendelle. "Found a pair that should suit you fine, much more sturdy than your previous pair." Anna pointedly eyed the pile that had been in the Fjallafólk woman's arms, a heavy cloak and a strip of dark cloth, as it was sat down. "Ah, if disguise is your aim.."

The older woman demonstrated by draping the cloth around her face, forming a mask that hid everything under her eyes from view, and Anna nodded a few times as she returned to inspecting the boots. "Thank you, Vayl." Sitting against the chest that had held all of the clothes she had sorted through, she began pulling on the first boot, finding it long enough to reach up to below her knee.

The brunette did not respond verbally, instead meeting her eyes and nodding slowly before moving to the entrance of the hut and pushing a fur out of the way to look outside. "Patrick has told me to take you to our finest smith, to have your choice of weapons." Grunting as she finished tying the side of the last boot, Anna rose from the chest and strode towards the woman, stopping a few feet away. Vayl turned to look her over, chuckling softly. "I do not suppose I need to tell you who you look like?"

Taking a moment to think, it clicked slowly in her thoughts, and then the pain shot through her spine like a crack of lightning. Instead of sharing in the humor, Anna pushed pass the woman, speaking quietly. "I know."

As always, the huntress was not put off by her attitude, bounding up beside her and taking the lead. It seemed as if they were taking a scenic path through the village, as they passed the training grounds she had been watching earlier. Even as they passed, she saw a man grab his opponents weapon hand and punch him in the nose, resulting in a resounding crack as the cartilage broke. Instead of halting the combat, as would have been the case in most combat exercises, the man did not relent. She watched as the wounded combatant took a knee to the stomach, and then was thrown across the small ring they were fighting in, failing to get up this time.

Despite the barbaric quality of the display, she found herself appreciative of such dedication to the fight. In a real battle, an opponent would use such tactics to gain an edge, and would not hesitate to attack a vulnerability. It was an all out assault, at all times. It was why she saw such skill in the mock fighting, in the hunters who would soon be soldiers. There was also a grace to their movements, a subtle dance that shined through, and Anna was forced to wonder if Elsa had learned about more than her power from the Fjallafólk in her time here.

Just as the familiar sense of anger rose to suppress the guilt, they arrived at their destination, and Vayl began introducing the man they had come to see. "This is Caldur, the crafter of the greatest weapons you will find throughout the world." A brute of a man, Caldur turned to regard her with a single eyebrow raised. Gray hair told of his age, while the numerous scars that showed across the bulging muscles in his arms painted a picture of his life. The most unsettling feature of the man, however, was the intelligent and almost predatory look in his dark eyes as he stared down at Anna.

"Yn lowlander? Mae colomen hwn gobeithio I godi un o fy arfau?"

"Hi yn gryfach nah y tybiwch." Unable to understand either the mans words or Vayl's reply, she looked between them before Caldur gave a grunt and gestured to the table in front of his forge, where dozens of weapons lay. There were more types present than she could name, each crafted in the same style as the others, and all of them carried a strange sense of familiarity for her. She found herself struggling to place where she had seen such craftsmanship before, until her eyes settled on a short sword sitting upon the table.

Softly running her fingers over the hilt, she pulled it from the table, letting her fingers adjust to the wrapped leather grip. With her other hand, she gently felt along the edge of the oiled blade, letting her mind make the connection for her. Aside from its short length, it was nearly identical to one she had pulled from a sheath years ago, only to be chastised by Elsa for sneaking into her room. "A fine blade." Vayl's voice pulled her from the memory, causing her to blink and look over. "Perhaps we should find you a longer one?"

Keeping her grip on the sword, Anna shook her head, instead looking down the line for another of similar length. At the far end of the table, a blade caught her eye, and she stepped past the other woman towards it. Caldur followed her, his fierce gaze watching her study the weapons she passed until she reached the one that had arrested her attention. It was an axe, smaller than the two handed monsters that she saw most of the Fjallafólk carrying throughout the village.

The blade of the axe had somehow been molded into the very wood itself, held firmly in place by steel that wrapped around the shaft. Both ends were capped off by metal, a spike on the top, and rounded piece on the bottom. The smith spoke quietly as she picked up the weapon and studied it, and Vayl elected to translate this time. "He says the wood splintered while he was forging it, and now it is too small for our warriors."

Anna eyed the crescent shaped blade, the serrated edge looking more savage and brutal than any other weapon she had seen before. Spinning it in her right hand, while her left spun the short sword, she gave a slow nod. "It will suit me fine."

"Two weapons?"

She watched as the older woman exchanged a glance with the smith, but she gave a nod in the face of their doubt. "Yes. I am afraid I do not have the gold necessary to pay for these, though."

It seemed that Caldur understood some of the lowland language, or at least the meaning behind her words, as he waved his had dismissively at her. The approving nod he gave at her choice of weapons was enough to bring a minute smile to her lips as she gave a slight bow to the man. "Come." Vayl tapped her shoulder as the brunette moved to leave. "Caesten is waiting."

* * *

Days passed quickly for Anna now. At first, it seemed as if each day since Elsa's death was a lifetime, and eternity of suffering broken by a few moments where her mind tricked her into forgetting what had transpired. Now, the hours of daylight were filled with intense training that left her body sore and exhausted, and her nights spent studying the art of warfare from Caesten and Patrick. Both men had extensive knowledge of two different types of fighting. From the Regent-Lord, she learned how to command an army to engage a foe, to siege a city, and to inspire soldiers. From the leader of the Fjallafólk, she learned the finer points of setting ambush, of relying on tactics that focused on hitting hard and then vanishing just as quick.

And it was not just warfare that she learned from the old man of the mountain. He explained to her that the power her sister had infused within her body could manifest in a dozen different ways. Some gained the ability to manipulate an element, as Elsa had done with ice and snow. Others developed a talent for all things, able to learn both quickly and precisely, to apply a lesson mere seconds after learning it. Even still, some gained abilities that were seemingly random or strangely unconnected to magic. The greatest example of this was Patrick's own daughter, Vayl, who Anna learned had been born with the power. As for how it had manifested within the huntress, he would not say.

For her, it seemed clear that the power was now allowing her to advance her skills in fighting more quickly than she normally would have. Training with her sister had given her an edge over most fighters in the world, developing the ability to strike at a quick moving target, but it was now that she flourished. Using two weapons at the same time proved confusing at first, but became as natural as breathing for her within days, while Caesten taught her ways of maneuvering around an enemy, and the most efficient ways of blocking an attack. To teach her the Fjallafólk way of fighting, Vayl enlisted the aid of a woman named Aderyn, who had fast become the reason for the bruises that now pained her.

Three weeks had passed since Anna had secured the aid of Patrick and his people, since she had taken that first step on the path to a rebellion. She basked in the soreness that the physical training brought with it, and the mental exhaustion that accompanied the learning. She shut out all of the loss that followed thoughts of Elsa, burying it beneath a landslide of anger and harshness that was now directed at the very throat of those responsible for what had happened. When the notion of taking a break or slowing down came to her, she recalled the smiling faces of the two bastard Princes, Kristoff and Hans. There was another, one she had seen years before, but could not remember his face. King Everard, the ruler of the Southern Isles and likely, the one who had killed her sister.

It was these men that she focused upon to drive herself forward, never slowing, hardly sleeping. Caesten had expressed his concern that she would quickly burn out, but it did not come. Instead, she marched ever forward, letting the idea of vengeance consume her. A small part of her, the part that had refused to be changed by the circumstances she now found herself in, recognized that she was wallowing in the festering anger, that she was letting go of who she was in order to get what she wanted. It was not hard to silence that quiet voice in the back of her head, but Anna let it speak, let it remain as the last thread back to her old life.

Now, she stood opposite Vayl in a small clearing on the outskirts of the Fjallafólk village, watching the other woman warily. "What use is training if I cannot use my weapons?"

"You are good." The brunette laughed and gave a wide smile. "Very good. But, you do not give care to defense. You can cut down a thousand soldiers, but only if none of them hit you. Your style, the way you fight, it is.. di-hid. Reckless. I will teach you how to flow through battle, not merely attack again and again."

Anna tilted her head, sighing as she clenched her fists and raised them, stepping into a readied stance. It only served to increase her confusion when the older woman shook her head. "No. Do not strike, move around the attacks that come at you. Use the enemies movements to your advantage."

"Afraid to get hit, Vayl?"

"I am not afraid for myself." The wicked grin the woman wore gave her an inkling of warning, a tiny whisper that caused her to dodge the first punch that came her way from the side. Snatching the wrist out of the air, Anna shoved away and spun to meet her attacker, finding herself facing Aderyn. Before she could truly process what was happening, a branch snapping caused her mind to focus on another combatant as a huge shape barreled at her. Stepping back and placing both hands upon the mans shoulder, she pushed him into his own momentum, avoiding the charge completely.

She was allowed no rest, and ducked under a strike that her senses told her was coming from behind, giving three quick steps to keep both of her assailants in her sight. Part of her mind was distracted, scanning the treeline for another of the warriors to appear, to ambush her. She itched to go on the offensive, to force both of her opponents back, but instead waited as they advanced on her. Aderyn threw the first strike, an easily avoidable feint that was followed with an hook from the woman's other hand.

Backing away, Anna fell right in the range of the man, waiting until he punched at her to grab his wrist and pull him forward. Placing herself behind him, she raised one foot and planted it upon the small of his back, kicking him toward her other attacker. She watched with satisfaction as her makeshift missile bowled into the woman and brought them both to the ground. Even as she turned to give Vayl a victorious smirk, she knew that it was not over, felt the familiar creeping sensation of an incoming attack. Turning to face the newest opponent, she was not prepared for the furred form that came hurtling out of the foliage.

Paws connected with her chest and slammed her into the ground, but she was determined not to let the animal get the best of her. Anna rolled with the blow, kicking the wolf away the second she had the advantage, and scrambling up in time to meet the next charge. The flank of the attacker clipped her shoulder, sending her spinning back down.

Coughing as the air was knocked from her lungs, she pushed herself onto her back, groaning up at the midday sun as the wolf padded around her. After a moment, the animal closed in. Though she readied for a continuation of the battle, she was instead attacked by the lapping of a tongue at her cheek, causing her to cry out and playfully push the beast away. Rising to a sitting position as she regained her breath, Anna reached out and scratched at Kyn's ears. She settled her gaze upon Vayl, across the clearing, who was nearly doubled over with laughter from their display.

Glaring, she shook her head before pushing herself up to her feet. Looking to her two original attackers, Anna beckoned them forward with one hand and dropped into a readied stance. "Again."

* * *

Anna laid back against the rock, taking in a deep breath as she brought the axe in her hand closer to her chest. She was not exactly sure of how long it had been since the attack on her kingdom, only that it was over a month ago. She had stopped counting the days, and forced herself to not dwell upon it. Forced herself to live in the moment, to thrive on the anger held in her heart. In this moment, she could hear the crunch of footsteps upon the layer of snow that had fallen in the night. It seemed that the unnatural winter would not cease, and its blizzards had continued to be so harsh that Vayl told her the people of Arendelle had begun calling it the Savage Winter.

And it was a moment where she felt a semblance of happiness. The day she had shook the hand of Patrick was the day she had taken her first step on the path to a rebellion, but this was the day she took the first step on the path to vengeance. Scouts, dispersed into the wilderness of the kingdom, reported that a snowed in passage had been cleared by a battalion of Southern Isle soldiers, and that they were advancing in the direction of the village. They had set out immediately to intercept them, finding this canyon to set up an ambush. There were several dozen of them, while the numbers of the Fjallafólk, along with herself and Caesten, could easily overwhelm them.

But it was to be her responsibility, her privilege, to make the first move. Slowly letting the breath she had been holding in, she looked to Vayl, who was crouched beside her. The woman's pale green eyes found her, and a nod followed as the huntress pulled an arrow from her quiver. Anna used her free hand to pull the mask over the lower half of her face, turning to place that hand upon the rock in front of her. Standing now, she could see down into the small canyon, see the soldiers that were moving through the trap.

Launching herself over the cover, she landed in the middle of the group, enjoying the chorus of surprised shouts before striking out with her axe. At the time the crescent blade was tearing through the chest of her victim, her free hand was pulling the sheathed short sword from her belt, holding it in a reversed grip before she spun on a heel. Burying the blade into the stomach of the man she had attacked, she faced the leader of the group, a man whose eyes went wide as he watched her dispatch one of his soldiers.

Another enemy stepped into her path before she could advance, brandishing a sword with a wild swing towards her exposed chest. The smart move, and the expected one, was to back away from such a situation. She stepped into it, using the curved nature of her axe to turn his only defense away from his body, before she drove her own blade into his throat, tearing it out the side so viciously that it nearly decapitated the man. It sent a spray of blood across the white landscape, and as if signaled by her two kills, the canyon erupted into chaos.

Her own warriors rained down upon the enemy, brutally cutting down those who could not muster a defense quickly enough. She spared a glance to watch Vayl land only a dozen paces away, felling a man with an arrow from her bow before her hand shot back to draw another arrow. Even as the huntress moved to reload, another soldier behind her turned and raised his sword to slash at her exposed flank. Before the arc of his blade was even near the halfway point, a flash of black fur took him down as Kyn joined the fray, the wolf's teeth tearing open a throat in the blink of an eye.

Turning back to face the leader of the battalion, Anna saw the fear evident in the man's features as he watched his fellow soldiers being massacred behind her. She reveled in it, and advanced on him with a predatory glint in her eye. He did not share her enthusiasm for the battle, and nor did he wish to partake of it, instead turning to run. Without missing a beat, she kicked the ball of her rear foot into the snow and chased after him.

He led her through the twisted narrows of the canyon network, away from where the battle still raged, and she followed. It was clear that the man had no clear concept of where he was running too, as she came around the corner to see him futilely searching a dead end for a place to climb. Luck was not on his side as she blocked his only exit from the trap he had placed himself in, and he wheeled around to face her. It was strange to watch the fear slowly turn into determination, as he slammed the blade of his sword against his shield. "Come on, then! Come on!"

She obliged quickly, rushing forward and faking him out by stepping to the right, then leaping to the left and slashing both weapons at him from chest height. The short sword found no purchase, instead meeting her combatant's blade and pulling it out wide, while the serrated edge of her axe grazed open the wrist of the man's weapon hand.

Crying out, he backed away, and Anna could see the way the grip on his weapon weakened. With the vulnerability revealed, she stalked toward him, bringing her axe to bear in an low arc. He moved to block it with his blade, which allowed her to fulfill the routine she had put into motion. The steel length of her short sword smashed against the hilt of his sword, cutting through flesh and bone to take all the fingers from his hand.

The scream that came from him would have induced a feeling of sympathy in her a month or so ago, but now it was just the howl of an injured beast, a cry from the wounded to be put down. With his sword gone with his fingers, the leader of the battalion backed away and rose his shield to meet the brutal overhand arc of her axe. It slammed into the metal face of the barrier, forcing the man behind it to one knee. From her advantageous position, she kicked against the protection, causing him to fall to the ground.

The motion of falling made his arm go wide, relinquishing him of his last defense as she jumped toward him, axe raised. Her feet landed on either side of soldier's prone form, and she relished the cry of defiance that came from his lips before she struck the jagged blade into the exposed chest. Steel bit through armor, then skin, severed sinew and shattered bone, before cleaving a path through the heart. Anna left it buried in the now silent corpse as she straightened and took a step back from the kill.

In the heat of the moment, it had been easy to brush aside all thoughts of her actions and their consequences, but as she thought back over the last few minutes, she could not help but be sickened with herself. Her mind was in the process of rationalizing when a howling wind kicked up, swirling through the canyon with enough force she had to lean into it to avoid moving. It was that assault from the storms that reminded her of the reason she had set out to kill these soldiers, and their master. "Elsa.."

Her voice was lost in the face of the wind, but it did not matter. "Is that.. You?" The gale that had faltered for a second picked up again, sending snowflakes that had not frozen to the ground spiraling a few feet into the air. There was a moment of bittersweet clarity, as Anna let out a scoff. "If it is you, then you are truly dead."

It may have been her imagination, and part of her could have sworn that she was truly going insane, but the wind seemed to relent. It dialed down its assault, continuing to swirl around her in a more gentle breeze. There was no way to know what had truly become of her sister, if she had merely perished, or had lived on the in the form of the Savage Winter. But in that moment, to Anna, it did not matter, as she looked toward the sky. "I love you."

* * *

**'Yn lowlander? Mae colomen hwn gobeithio I godi un o fy arfau?' - "A lowlander? Does this dove hope to lift one of my weapons?"**

**'Hi yn gryfach nah y tybiwch.' - "She is stronger than you think."**

**Author's Note: To be completely honest, that last part hurt to write. I'm not trying to say it should hit you hard, but writing it did to me, because I've actually done that.(Minus the.. you know, killing) It was a moment when I knew that they were gone, but I just had to say something, even if there was no one to hear it. Anywho, I don't have much to say here except thank you all for reading, or following, or reviewing, or whatever. You all are so supportive of this story, and I love you guys for it! Let me know what you thought of this, and thank you for reading! -Fox**

**Tustako: I hope you find the hugs you need! Thank you for supporting the story despite(or because) the way it makes you feel, and I truly, truly do hope that you have someone to hug after reading. After that last part, I think I might go hug someone now.**

**S4839: I definitely know what it feels like to have a line that doesn't work, and I'm glad I could play a part in getting you away from it for a minute! Thank you for your support of the story, and best of luck on your thesis. I know you can totally rock it! Totally missing Elsa too.. As if that wasn't obvious! And do not worry about replying to my messages, because you've already done me the kindness of leaving two huge reviews. Can't ask for more than that!**

**Narumy: We all love so fiercely, and with all our being, that when the person we love is gone.. it is the worst feeling in the world. I cannot say how appreciative I am that you found I related that feeling well in the story, and the line about how it stains every happy memory was, unfortunately, from direct experience. People always say 'remember the happy times' and I'm over here like: "Yeah, but they still hurt." Gah, I miss Elsa too! And I share the love/hate with this story, because I know where it is going and I love to write it, but I hate to write it too, because it hurts to be so cruel to a character like Anna! As always, holding on to hope is a good thing, and I truly hope that I do not let you down.**

**UnsightlyViewings: I actually struggled to figure out what Anna would say to Patrick asking why she trusted him. I tried so many long monologues about Elsa or the fact she needed soldiers, and it just did not make sense to her character.. And then I stumbled on the most obvious, simple answer: Her father trusted Patrick enough to bring Elsa to him. It fit so well, and I'm glad someone liked it! Thank you for your continued support of the story, you're freakin' awesome!**

**Guest: I guess I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide if Elsa is truly gone. Anna seems to think she is, but still holds that sliver of hope. **


	27. Chapter 26 - Knights Of Arendelle

**Author's Note: Took me a bit longer to write this than I thought it would, but here is the next one, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 26

**-Knights Of Arendelle-**

_**Hunter's Camp, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Three Months after Knight's Fall**_

Recounting the tale of what had transpired since the attack on Arendelle castle left Anna feeling drained. She had left out much, things too personal to truly share with a woman who she only knew through the stories Elsa had told her. But she had also told more than she had previously thought she would be able to, it had been hard tale to tell. Yet, as she carefully cleaned the scratches present on Kairi's forearms, she felt a kinship to the other redhead, a shared loss.

Even as the damp rag scoured away the dried blood on the lightly tanned skin, the steel blue eyes did not narrow, and the woman who had been her sister's lover did not flinch. When Anna finally looked up from her work to meet the others gaze, she found sympathy waiting for her, and she was in the process of pulling away when Kairi's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I am sorry." The words, whispered so quietly under breath, shocked her into accepting the hug for a few seconds before she managed to wiggle out of it.

Avoiding the other woman's eye, she shoved the soiled rag into the pack she had borrowed from one of the Fjallafólk warriors, Eifion. "There is no reason to apologize. What happened, happened."

There came an unexpected scoff from the redhead, really more of a forced breath, before the rebuttal came. "Elsa died protecting you, because she loved you. You can not simply dismiss that."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" It was the anger that made Anna look up to the sapphire eyes that awaited her, glaring at the woman.

The knight broke first, sighing and shaking her head as she looked away. "No.. It is not." Kairi returned her gaze slowly, the indignation replaced with sympathy. "Anna, I loved your sister-"

"So did I." She did not allow any return to be made, standing and turning away to make it clear that the conversation was over. It seemed to work, as the other woman instead moved to change the subject.

"What will you do about your Uncle, and Hans?"

Learning of what the Southern Prince had managed to do in Corona distressed Anna, but she saw no true way to help them. "There is nothing to be done. Even if I could leave Arendelle, I would be arrested while my Uncle searched for the truth. In a cell, with Prince Hans so close.. A dagger would quickly find my back. If Driscoll holds to what you have told me, it is unlikely he will send aid. Regardless, I will have Kristoff's head."

There was a rustling as the woman behind her stood, and she heard the crack of joints before a reply came. "Is this truly the best course of action? To tear your kingdom apart in order to fight them?"

"It is the only course left for me." Turning, Anna met the steel blue gaze in order to truly convey her conviction in this. "And I shall pursue it until the Westergard line is dead and buried, or I am."

Kairi's eyes widened in response to her words, and the woman leaned back slightly. "You have changed.."

"Losing the last of your family can do that to a person."

"Hmm." The other redhead gave a nod after a moment, accepting it, but what she said next surprised Anna. "I will join you, then."

Cocking her head to the side, she studied Kairi for a moment before posing her question. "What of your vows to King Driscoll?"

Shrugging and letting out a chuckle as if it was something as simple as bad weather, the woman before her hid how it truly effected her behind a weak smile. "I cast off my oaths and station in your Uncle's court when he ordered me to come here.. I am no longer a Knight of Corona."

Nodding a few times, Anna kicked at the frozen dirt beneath her boot. "I understand what you have forsaken, and I graciously accept your help." Letting out a soft sigh, she looked towards the darkening sky. "You should get some sleep, we will be at the village in two days time."

"What about you? Do you.." She saw the redhead's eyes glance from the markings on her cheek, to the cloth that was now wrapped around the upper part of her left arm, and knew what was truly meant behind the question. "Need to sleep?"

Exhaustion was a constant now. It sat beneath the muscles in Anna's changing body and left strands of thoughts unfinished in the middle of the day. It had become as much a part of her as the curse that was continuing to progress. But still, she could not sleep, she could not face what entered her mind when it was dulled behind the curtain of dreams. Realizing she had left the question unanswered, she spoke softly as she was turning away from the other woman. "I am not tired."

* * *

The next couple of days marked the most that Anna had spoken in the time since Elsa's death. Kairi seemed to be naturally curious about the Fjallafólk, not showing any sign of the fear or mistrust that was the norm when the mountain people were mentioned. The former knight was never lacking for another question concerning the most minute of things, and it was not long before she found herself asking of things as well. She learned of the woman's homeland, Radiance, of how it was a verdant and lively country, and glimpsed the same homesickness in the other that she now felt in herself.

She asked of how her sister had been during the war, and learned of the times that the other redhead had held the fabled Knight of Spades while she had cried, longing for home and a return to innocence. It was during these talks that she became aware of what Elsa had seen in Kairi. It was in the way the woman talked, and how she approached a bleak situation with a level of enthusiasm that was rarely seen from even those in happier circumstances. In short, it reminded Anna of herself. And all of the hate, all of the jealousy, everything that she had wanted to feel so badly about this other woman that had been Elsa's lover, it washed away with that realization.

It was a bitter epiphany, to know that her sister had saw the similarities between herself and this other woman. To know that the very thing that had attracted Elsa was now all but gone from her very personality, shoved to the background in the face of what her duty required of her, of the toll vengeance enacted upon her. Idealism and optimism had no place in the foundations of a weapon, of a single-minded desire to shed blood to pay for a life lost, and it slowly grew into a feeling of self-loathing within Anna's gut. That feeling only grew more intense as they neared the entrance to the Fjallafólk village, signaling the end to the days of talking with Kairi.

And even that sensation was pushed aside as she stepped free from the treeline, watching as Eifion and the two other warriors moved off to find their homes and get some much needed rest after their quick journey to Gendavik. With a beckoning hand to the former Knight of Corona, Anna continued on into the village. Her very arrival to this place, this sanctuary for the people of the mountain, it had disrupted balance and brought major change in such short time. Even if she had not seen them, she was aware of the hunters that stalked the woods surrounding this place, ever watchful for threats to their safety.

There were other, more impressive changes than simply the posting of the guards. Lowlanders, her own people, now lived among the Fjallafólk. Barely numbering over two dozen, they had been driven from their homes by soldiers of the Southern Isles, and hounded into the hills of Arendelle. It was by luck that they had stumbled across the rebel patrols, to be brought here to survive. And even their presence was only a minor difference from before.

It was no singular event that Anna had noticed, no glaring sign. Subtle as sin, her coming had warped the very fabric of the Fjallafólk culture. Long had they been hunters, taking only what they needed from the land, and practicing their strange druidic magic in isolation. Now, it was clear they were slowly being forged into the warriors she required them to be. It should have worried her, to force this on so many, but the part of her that held to such kindness was suppressed by the crushing weight of necessity. Not a single one of them protested, either. It almost seemed as if they embraced the adaptation, looking to her as a leader as much as they did to Patrick.

"Un a Gollwyd." The greeting, from a man who sat against a tent they were nearing, drew her gaze. She moved to take his hand in her own, keeping a firm grip as she looked into his eyes, her reply muffled by the mask that covered her face.

"Cydymaith."

Stepping past the warrior, she continued on, leaving a perplexed Kairi to voice the question she knew would be on the woman's mind. "What was that?"

"Merely saying hello. Through here, Patrick and Caesten are waiting." Throwing back the fur that formed a door, she stepped into the large hut and pulled the mask down to reveal her face. No longer was the center of the tent furnished only with a tribal throne, but with a table that showed a detailed map of Arendelle, with carved wooden pieces denoting troop placements for both her own forces, and those of the Southern Isles.

"We should increase the frequency of attacks throughout the northern region, before the now in the passes is fully melted away." It was Patrick who was speaking, all while he pointed one bony finger toward the map.

Him and the other man present, Caesten, did not look towards her, engaged with their conversation as they were. "I disagree. If we pull back, we can lull them into a false sense of security until the storms come again. If the land were not held in the grip of ice already, I would say Winter is around the corner."

She took the moment of them speaking to each other to truly study the old soldier, to note the changes the past few months had made on him. No longer was he dressed in field armor with a royal tabard of Mekrinon set over it, but instead an amalgamation of metal and fur. His beard, once a neatly trimmed black that covered much of his face, was now untamed and showing streaks of gray through its hairs. There was also a weariness that had settled into his features. The first time she had glimpsed it, he had just seen the wound present on Elsa's stomach, and it had persisted since then.

Even as she studied those lines in his face, she saw them lessen when he turned to greet her, and spotted the woman at her side. "Kairi!" The man did not wait to stand on station, moving from his place at the table to the other redhead, immediately enveloping her in a massive hug. After a moment, he pulled away from it, the look in his blue eyes akin to embarrassment as he explained his actions. "It is good to see you well. Friends are in short supply these days."

"Yes they are."

Anna stepped past the two as the former knight agreed with the soldier, giving Patrick a nod in greeting before diving straight into business. "It is as we feared, Gendavik has turned to the enemy. Meeran has sworn his allegiance to Kristoff."

Caesten rejoined them at the table, moving to her side before speaking. "That was the last province we could approach for support.. This leaves us in a tight spot."

"Agreed. We need more warriors." Patrick spoke quietly, but with a strength behind it. Since meeting him, Anna had seen change in the old man as well. He had been frail, a husk of a retired warrior, waiting for age to take its due from his body. Now, with a purpose, he looked years younger. She even noted he had taken to wearing armor now, as most of the other Fjallafólk had. "My people can hold them back for now, but we lack the numbers to take this war to an open field."

"The majority of Arendelle's army is still in Mekrinon. They may be our only recourse, with all the provinces either turned to the Southerners, or unwilling to join us." Caesten scratched at his chin as he spoke, before giving a helpless shrug.

"It is likely that they think you are dead. The worst scenario would be that they are now under the command of Kristoff, or Everard."

The soldier gave a nod to agree with Anna's assessment. "It would not be enough to send a bird, I would have to go there and gather them in person."

Kairi joined them then, offering her own view into the mix. "We must find a ship then, that will bear him to the army."

"The harbor of Arendelle is under careful guard, and it would be foolish to reveal the true extent of our forces so early into the campaign." Patrick's rebuttal stole the enthusiasm from the former knight's face, and Kairi returned to studying the map silently.

The sound of the entrance being moved reached Anna, and a moment later a hand gently touched her shoulder. Glancing in its direction, she found Vayl moving to stand by her fathers side. "I bring grim news.. Nacen was executed by Prince Hans in the aftermath of the attack, along with most of the Arendelle Guard." As she watched, the huntress put her palms on the table and leaned against it. "It is rumored he managed to get a man aboard a ship heading for Corona, in hopes of spreading word of what happened, but it was sunk by the fleet of the Southern Isles."

"Then we are truly alone in this fight, there is no one to answer our call."

Caesten's bleak words summarized their outlook well, but it did little to temper the fury that was building in Anna's chest. She slammed her fist down on the table, knocking the placements of the wooden pieces as she growled. "I will not accept that we are truly cut off from reinforcements! Everard may have outmaneuvered us in the attack on the castle, but no plan is completely solid."

"What is it you suggest we do, then?" She did not glare at Patrick because he challenged her, but because the anger within her was churning so heavily she wished to scream. And it evaporated as soon as the idea struck her.

"We take Arendelle harbor." The reaction was on par with what she expected. Skepticism, and silence as all four of the tents other residents waited for her to add something to her thought. "We take it long enough to get a crew and Caesten away on a ship, and pray to the Gods he can make it to Mekrinon."

"Such a move will be for naught." The Fjallafólk leader shook his head. "It would be sunk just as the one sent by Nacen."

"Not entirely true.. Here." Pointing down on the map, on a cliff overlooking the fjords of Arendelle's castle and harbor, where a wooden piece had sat before she had knocked it by hitting the table. "We have scouts reporting that they have a signal fire in place in this location. If we have a group of hunters hit there while we simultaneously attack the harbor, we will have a chance."

"Dangerous.. But possible." It was Caesten that supported the idea, nodding as he thought it over. "It will take time to get a ship ready to sail, however."

"Agreed. We will need a distraction." Anna stopped an absentminded hand that was rubbing at her collar, and the markings that line beneath the leather. It was that action that gave her the next idea. "And I think.. I know of one that will suffice."

* * *

Later that night, Anna stood upon the bluff that overlooked much of the mountain range. The small council of her rebellion had agreed to go along with her plan, each of them know that they were laying all cards upon the table in hopes it would pay off. It was difficult to discern how she felt of the loyalty they placed within her, as she was still little more than an ousted Queen who was now playing at military leader. She had learned more about strategy than most ever did in the last few months, yes, but it was hard to feel confident when she still had yet to truly plan and carry out a scheme of her own crafting.

As such, she was left to silently wonder if Elsa had ever felt this way, in the days of fighting Mekrinon during the war in Corona. "Is there something I can do?"

Turning, she found Kairi staring at her, from a few paces back. "What do you mean?"

The other redhead took a place right beside her. "I loved Elsa, and I know she would want you to move past her death. Perhaps we should visit her grave together, after all of this is over?"

Scoffing in the face of the woman's concern, Anna let her gaze return to studying the countryside. "If the rumors are to be believed, my sister's body was beheaded, quartered, and her remains burnt to ashes. There is not a stone to mark her passing, there is not a place to visit."

The silence that followed her statement was uncomfortable, and she knew that she had been too frank, too harsh with the feelings of the former knight. "Anna." A new voice announced the presence of Vayl, and both redheads turned to look at the newcomer. "Caesten and my people are ready to move in the morning, we will be at the harbor within a week."

Anna gave a nod, glancing between both woman. She had introduced them after the meeting, and Vayl had spent the previous hours providing Kairi with both clothing and a weapon to replace the one she had lost in Gendavik. In watching them converse, she had found herself wishing she had met them in better times. As it was, she was grateful to have met them now.

"Kneel. Both of you." The two women shared confused looks, but as the Fjallafólk huntress moved to the former knight's side, they both took a knee in front of her. "From this moment forward, you are Knights of both Arendelle, and the Queen. My Knight of the Dawn." She lay a hand on Kairi's shoulder, before laying her other upon Vayl's. "And my Knight of the Dusk. I shall reward you both properly when I retake my throne.. As friends are truly in short supply in these dark days."

* * *

**'Un a gollwyd.' - "Lost One."**

**'Cydymaith.' - "Brother in arms."**

**Author's Note: Was that cheesy? It felt a bit cheesy, but I liked it. This was a bit of a departure from the doom and gloom of the previous two chapters, and I think I even sprinkled a little bit of hope for victory in there.. Shocker, right? Anywho, let me know what you think, and thank you all for supporting this story! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Dang, I really want a high-five now, and thank you! I really want to see some fan-art of her and Elsa in their outfits too, and I find myself wishing I had stuck with art a bit longer than a year.. Ah well, I guess. Truth is, if I had to write a scene where Elsa was back, I would probably cry too. I didn't exactly set out to make Anna's loss feel so..complete, but it has happened that I wrote a bit too much of how I remember feeling into it and now.. Gah, it's like being tied up with feels that keep punching me! Thank you for being such a wonderful person, too, because I swear you have reviewed every chapter since you started reading this, I think that deserves some recognition!**

**Guest: I get that thought a lot, too. Like every time she is mentioned.**


	28. Chapter 27 - The Savage Queen

**Author's Note: I looked at the outline once while writing this entire chapter. The last part in particular wasn't even thought of until I got to it. Hopefully it doesn't suck! Enjoy, my friends! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 27

**-The Savage Queen-**

_**Forest Outskirts, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Three Months after Knight's Fall**_

Anna placed a hand on the rough bark of the nearest tree, using it to lean forward out of the darkness and stare at the entrance to the bridge. They had marched down from the mountain village in the last week, her entire rebel force numbering just over a hundred. Along the way, they had set fire to the watchtowers that had been constructed since the Southern Isles attacked her home, and the entire countryside had become an interesting mix of snowfall and black smoke. A diversion to ensure that all the guards that could be drawn from their goal would be.

It was the closest she had been to home since Elsa's death, and the memories that came with seeing the ramparts of the castle caused her thoughts to stir themselves into a frenzy. In one moment, she was holding her dying sister in her arms, cradling her with the hope that the blonde could hold on. In another, she was laughing, truly happy as she ran through the ancient halls of her ancestors to catch a glimpse at the ships that had arrived for the Solstice Celebration. A hand touched her shoulder, jolting her back into the present as she watched commoners with carts full of supplies move slowly through the checkpoint of guards on the bridge.

Studying the three men who held bored expressions upon their faces as they searched the contents of another cart, she knew that it would be the easy part getting into the harbor. As her eyes slid over the town, she spotted the reefed sails of numerous ships that had once carried foreign dignitaries from distant lands to her kingdom, to celebrate the turning of another year, to celebrate peace. Many of them had been slaughtered that fateful night, but it was only when her gaze fell upon the castle again that her mouth twisted into a sneer beneath the mask covering her cursed appearance. The flag of Arendelle, with its golden blossom running rampant on a field of green purple, was nowhere to be seen. In its place was the emblem of the Southern Isles.

Letting out a feral growl at the sight of such a display of dominance over her home, Anna pulled herself back into the treeline with the hand she had placed on the tree. The unexpected winter had not been kind to most of the vegetation in the kingdom, stealing away life wherever it touched. But not the pines that grew tall among the fjords surrounding her castle. No, they stood unbroken before the onslaught of the invaders, just as she did. Silent watchers of what had befallen their home, witness to her failure to defend her family, and her people.

She smashed her fist against the wooden trunk, bringing an alarmed glance from the woman who had touched her shoulder. The warriors of the Fjallafólk seemed to pay her outburst no mind as Kairi stepped forward, eyes filled with concern. As the other redhead moved, Anna was afforded a look at the armor that had been strapped to the Knight's form, hidden beneath a heavy cloak made from the skin of a wolf. A new sword was belted at the slim waist, crafted in the intricate detail native only to the metalworking of Caldur, the greatest smith among the mountain people.

Glaring into the sympathy she found in the others steel blue irises, Anna shook her head. "I want it back. All of it, I want my vengeance now. We are so close." Every word was spoken with a bite, and the rabid tone was not lost on the Knight, who leaned against the tree she stood near.

"I know, Anna. But we must do only what we came to do. If we attempt more, we will lose everything, and your death will be for nothing." The rational words brought back a semblance of sanity to her mind, but the rage growing within her chest would not be quieted. She wanted blood, and she wanted it now.

"Patrick will have struck the signal fire by now." She let out another low growl before turning and looking down the long line of rebels. A hundred paces away, Caesten and Vayl stood watching for her commands. Aqua met pale green irises, and she gave a slow nod. There were no words that needed to be exchanged, as everyone knew what they had come for. The time to strike was now, it was time to fell the first major blow of this war. Aderyn, the woman who had taught her much of how to fight like a Fjallafólk, was at her side, offering a longbow and an arrow.

Letting a grin slowly find its way to her lips, Anna took the weapon, her eyes sliding over the landscape to the soldier who was sitting against the ending of the bridge. The man was taking a long drink from a canteen when she pulled back the arrow and let it loose. She watched it sail over the distance, and sense of righteousness filled her when she saw his gaze find the missile that would end his life. It was hard to acknowledge the emotions that she felt when it finally impacted the soldier, moments before he could call out an alarm. There was a rational thought that what she did was just, it was necessary, and it was not out of a desire of revenge. The primal side of her disagreed. What was done was violent, it was purely an act of vengeance, and it filled her with the purest sense of exhilaration and glee.

She was left no time to examine it, as a handful of other arrows sailed out from the treeline, signaled by her own. They found their marks without a single going astray, taking down all seven of the surviving soldiers who patrolled the bridge. Then came the confused and frightened screams of the commoners, horrified at the violence they had been unaware of only a moment before. Pulling the bow over her head, Anna launched herself from the treeline, sprinting for the walkway that had been cleared of hostiles.

As the rebels all charged down from the hills with her, she was the first to reach the bridge. Screams amplified as she neared and was spotted by the common folk of her kingdom. Paying them no mind as she weaved between carts and spooked horses, she focused on the goal; on reaching the harbor before an alarm could be raised. A larger cart than the others blocked the way to the actual square, until her foot connected with the bottom of the wooden frame, launching herself up into the back of the vehicle.

Running on planks of cut timber, she vaulted over the seat housing the surprised driver, landing between the two beasts who pulled the contraption. Wasting no more than a second, she rolled forward, diving over the harness that bound the horses together, coming to her feet inside the square and in front of three guards who stared at her with wide eyes.

Each of the soldiers looked as if they had come to investigate the commotion, blissfully unaware that they were under attack until the moment she had appeared. Drawing the short sword from her belt, she hurled it with a cry of fury into the foremost soldier, charging him even as the blade buried itself into his chest. Wrapping a hand around the hilt of her weapon, she slammed into him and spun over his back as she tore the embedded steel from the body. At the same time, her free hand collected her axe from the loop that held it to her waist, ready for when she came around.

Short sword met long as the second soldier moved to attack her, easily parried due to the shock that was still beginning to set into his mind. He did not have time to form a better defense as her axe tore across air before meeting his chest, sending a macabre spray of blood to the left. The soldiers weapon fell from his grasp as her blade came back across his form, causing another spurt of crimson to color the air before she spun and ripped both of her weapons across the poor man's chest. It was over for him and the other guard in seconds, leaving only the third, who had the wits to run for the bell that was placed near the bridge entrance.

He managed to make it to the alarm station, but even as his hand reached for the rope of the bell, it was taken by the flash of a serrated edge. Anna was faster than the scream that was sure to result from the man's dismemberment, faster even than the pain that would quickly replace the shock at the loss of a limb. Her fist, clenched around the shaft of the axe, drew back and struck again, this time tearing through the exposed neck and severing a head from a corpse. The warmth of the guard's lifeblood splashed over the bell, and even as she turned to see if the rebels were joining her, she saw that her efforts had been in vain.

The screams that had started from the volley of arrows had drawn the attention of the garrison, with squads of soldiers, armed and ready, storming into the square. Battlecries, shouted in a language foreign to the citizens of Arendelle and the soldiers of the Southern Isles, sounded out in a rising tide as her warriors poured into the town. Battle was joined as barbarians met guardians, and the yells of the rebels drowned out the screams of the dying as the frenzy truly began.

"Archers to the rooftops!" Her shout was heard by many, and the Fjallafólk who were wielding bows turned their eyes skyward and began to climb. Even the seasoned soldiers who had come all this way to defend the brother of King Everard were no match for the sheer speed and ferocity the mountain people brought to bear, and in moments they had seized the town square. Out of the corner of Anna's eye, she saw Caesten lead a group of sailors toward the docks, heading for a ship that would bear him from this kingdom that had been torn asunder.

She turned back towards the fight, seeing the flash of a sword far too late to truly block it. It was only her wild jump away from the assailant that saved her, and she dug in her heel before launching forward, meeting his blade with both of her own in a flurry of attacks. Axe swung up against the longer blade, while her short sword came from the side, creating a gash through the man's side. His counterattack forced her off balance, the weight of it throwing her into a stumble. Before he could seize the advantage, a form as black as night took him down, with savage growls sounding out amidst the soldier's dying screams.

Silently thanking Kyn as she ran past, she stormed into the entrance to the harbor to find Kairi and Vayl fighting side by side, the Knight protecting the Huntress as the latter shot arrow after arrow into the guards that continued to appear from between the buildings. Then, the tide that had been in their favor became truly unstoppable, as the archers made it to the rooftops. Soldiers fell one by one until each was either dead or moaning weakly on the ground, feathered shafts protruding from their bodies.

Anna scanned the large square, finding the commoners, who had been unable to flee due to the quickness of the entire battle, huddled in groups amongst the structures. She felt a pang of sympathy, but that sensation was quickly overrode by anger that she had been forced to inflict such a bloodbath on the steps of her own castle. Using the boiling rage to focus herself, she sprinted forward and climbed atop the well that sat in the center of the square. Months ago, she had stood near this very spot, watching her sister created a suspended sculpture of ice in the shape of a spade, much to the enjoyment of the crowd that had gathered for the party.

Hooking her fingers on the hem of her mask, she pulled it down around her neck, revealing her true identity to all the citizens who now cowered from her warriors, despite the fact that they had injured none but the invaders of their homeland. "People of Arendelle, hear me! It is I, Queen Anna. Believe not the lies of the Southern Prince, I am still alive!"

Terror slowly turned to curiosity, as men and women pulled away from the walls of the buildings, stepping into the light to watch as she looked around at them. She had feared that the markings now present upon her face, along with the streak of white through her jagged hair, would inspire only revulsion, but instead it brought only confusion. Then came the murmurs, the confirmations that she was indeed the Queen, and the words rippled throughout the crowd as she stood atop the well. "Long has my family ruled and defended you from the likes of the Westergard family, and the events of the previous months have not deterred me from that duty! I will free you from this tyranny, I will reclaim my throne!"

Shock and confusion became cheers of joy at her appearance, and she knew that she should feel warm at the loyalty of her people, but the adrenaline of battle had not faded, the anger had not dissipated. She pointed toward the castle, toward the flags that stained its walls. "The usurper's days are numbered, and today the bastard Prince Kristoff knows that death is coming for him! That my sister's death will be avenged, and that this time of darkness will end! This, I promise to you.. I will return. I will not fail my kingdom."

Sounds of battle picked up again as Southern reinforcements joined the fray, and the battle cries of the Fjallafólk filled the air once more. Whipping her head around to see if Caesten had cast off yet, she found the old soldier waving a torch in the air as the ship he was on sailed toward the fjords, and the sea. It was the signal for her to pull back, to get out before she became cut off. Allowing herself one last look at the castle she was about to forsake for the second time, she let out a defiant growl before shouting to her warriors. "Ddisgyn yn ôl!"

* * *

Anna was panting by the time she reached the treeline, having sprinted from the town faster than she had entered. As she turned, she could see that most of the attack group had successfully disengaged from the enemy and made it out, but as she scanned the crowd of rebels, she could not place the why she felt something had happened. Kairi ran to her, the woman stopping to bend and place her hands upon her knees after the run, her breaths coming out forced and wild as she straightened and let a smile grow over her lips.

Anna did not share the smile, merely nodding as she struggled to catch her own breath as she waited. The last of the rebels passed into the trees, and she was ready to turn and walk away when the growls of a wolf stopped her. Kyn was in front of her, bouncing back and forth on his paws and shaking his mane in such and agitated way that she instinctively knew what it was he was attempting to tell her. "..Vayl."

It was an arm across her stomach, and a firm hand pressed against her ribs that stopped her, as Kairi moved to block her path. "You can not go back in there."

Growling as she pushed against the other redhead's resistance, Anna glared at the Knight. "I am not leaving her in our enemy's hands!"

"I am not saying that! But I can not let you get captured as well, I swore an oath to protect you! Getting yourself captured would only serve to-" Kairi froze in front of her, staring at a hand soaked in blood. "Anna, you have been wounded.."

Blinking at the other woman, she looked down. First, at the bloodied hand of the other woman, then at the gash that started from the far side of her ribs and ended just past her windpipe. She was aware of the pain, the dull ache in the back of her mind, but she had not been aware of the wound until it was pointed out to her, staining her leather armor a sanguine color as it seeped from the cut. "It is nothing." Even as she said the words, she could feel the weariness that came with it, and the agony that was beginning to flare as the excitement from the fight began to fall away. Her grimace was not lost by Kairi, who had abandoned her attempts to stop her, instead moving to support her as the wound quickly took its toll. She growled against her weakening body, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind as it struggled to fight off the wave of pain. "I was not quick enough."

"We need to fall back." The Knight's voice was barely above a whisper as she was pulled against the other woman. "Find Patrick, and come up with a plan to rescue her. But you can not continue the fight, not today."

Anna had been injured before. Scrapes, bruises, she had even broken her wrist once when trying to follow Elsa into a tree in the Royal Gardens. But the wound she now bore was cutting through physical pain into the mental realm, and it overwhelmed her senses in a haze of agony as she fell against the other redhead, her eyes closing slowly as blackness swallowed her consciousness.

* * *

"This is the price of war." The voice spoke to her from the blackness. She was lying down, she thought, but simply seemed as if direction and orientation had no true purpose in this place. She was floating. "Pain. Suffering. It tears apart your most core beliefs and twists you into a monster." She wanted to respond, to tell the voice it was wrong, that she had held true to who she had been before this had all started. But, even as she wanted to refute it, she knew that it would be a lie. "Into a weapon."

There came a sigh, a long breathy sound that filled the air before something shifted the weight of the bed she was laying on. She was no longer floating, now felt the tangible mattress beneath her, and the way it moved to allow the other being to sit beside her. "I did not want this for you. Ever. It is why I fought with all my heart, with all my skill. So you would not have to."

"Open your eyes." A finger brushed bangs from her forehead, sweeping them back behind her ear, and it was then that she knew she was dreaming. The hair that she felt move was longer than it had been in the waking word, in the very moments she remembered falling into Kairi's arms. "Open your eyes, little sister."

She knew the voice, the light and feminine tone with just a hint of husky to it. It made her very soul cry out, yearning to hear it again. Eyelids would not obey her commands, and she fought against the unwillingness of them with all of her being, wanting to scream in frustration when they did not obey. When the voice sounded again, it was much closer. "Open your eyes, Anna."

Finally, mercifully, her eyes opened. Two bright orbs of brilliant sky blue stared back down at her, all encompassed in a pale face marked with a dusting of light freckles. A wide smile was present upon the pink lips, and strands of blond hair fell down into both of their visions. She struggled to form words, resolving instead to reach a trembling hand up to cup the cheek of the other woman. The skin she touched was at both times cool, and warm, and the head leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her gently. "Are.. Are you real?"

The plea, spoken with such a small voice, brought a chuckle from the other. "As real as all this, I suppose."

Anna risked the first glance around the room where she was laying. It was her room, the Queen's chambers in the castle. It was brighter than it had ever been, even in the light of the longest summer day. No, she surmised, it was not real. "..Am I dead?"

"Are you?"

The teasing answer, coupled with the playful glint in the beautiful eyes, was lost on her as she ran her thumb along a cheek bone. A sigh came from her lungs, a resigned sound that choked on a sob rising in her throat. "Then it is a dream."

"Is it?" Growling at the other woman in frustration, she looked away. "Perhaps you are in the very precipice between life and death, able to speak with those who have passed on?" Letting her gaze find the gorgeous eyes again, she let hope trickle in for a moment. "Or I could be the manifestation of the curse now running rampant through your body?"

"Which is it? Please.." Anna sat up, becoming very aware that she was only inches from the other, her eyes glancing down at the smiling lips before returning to their original position. "Tell me." There came no answer, only that insufferable and adorable gaze that teased her. Finally, she succumbed to her desire and pressed her lips against the other pair, inhaling the scent she had missed so dearly. Even as she did, she was left with a feeling of emptiness. "I am going to wake up."

The blonde let out a soft breath after they pulled away from each other, nodding slowly. "Yes, you are." Even now, she could feel the pull of the world she had left behind, that she had been forced from by the wound she had received. "You need to resist the anger, Anna."

Tilting her head at the other woman, she raised an eyebrow. "Why? It is the only thing I have left.. I do not feel anything else."

"You do." A laugh, as light as sunshine and as refreshing as a rainstorm. "It is just.. Lost. Lost like you are, like you have become. Find your way back to the Anna I loved. Do this for me?"

Sky blue eyes leveled with her own, and she found herself shaking her head. "I must win. I have to be more ruthless than my enemy, I have to fight with everything I have."

"Why?"

"Why? For you!" She shoved against the other woman, making no progress as she felt the strength that was not present in her limbs here.

"I did not want you to do this, I wanted you to live."

"But you.. I was never the soldier. If I was, I could have.. And you would be.. You would be." Her breaths came forced through their airways as she fought against a maelstrom of emotions within herself, and it calmed immediately as the other woman reached out to her.

Fingers, their touch as careful as if she were a fragile doll, grazed along her jaw. "You could not have changed my fate."

Anger grew in her chest, and she placed a hand on the back of the slim neck, glaring into the beautiful face that grinned playfully back. "I could have! And I will. I will bring you back, I swear it!"

"Let me go, Anna." On the edges of her vision, she saw the brightness beginning to dim away, felt the pain in her side returning from the wound. "You have to move past it, and do your duty to the kingdom."

"I swear it.." Weakness flooded into her, and she fell back against the mattress, struggling to form the words as pale lips lightly touched her own before the blonde pulled away. She reached out and grasp the hand that had touched her face, entwining their fingers together and holding on as tight as she could to this place, to remain here for only seconds longer. But it was not to be, as her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**'Ddisgyn yn ôl!' - "Fall back!"**

**Author's Note: So! That was weird. As I stated in the beginning of the chapter, that whole thing was totally off outline and on the spot. So many of you are asking for Elsa, and I felt it was time to have a moment that didn't simply mention her.. hopefully it worked out? If not, don't kill me? Drop a review with your thoughts, and as always: Thank you for following and favoriting, you are the best readers out there! Oh! Before I forget, just wanted to thank you all for making this my most viewed story, right around the time it is about to break a hundred thousand words.. Incredible, thank you all! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Glad to know it wasn't too cheesy! With Caesten and Patrick I really wanted to convey how both of the men had changed since Elsa's death/Meeting Anna. Caesten lost his oldest friend and it is clearly taking a toll on him, to the point where he is totally fine with the suicide mission of: 'Maybe I'll make it to Mekrinon.' And the rebellion has given Patrick a purpose where there really wasn't one for an old warrior. I truly do appreciate your reviews, and they do not need to be descriptive, just knowing that there is someone who loves these chapters makes writing them so much easier, so thank you!**


	29. Chapter 28 - What Is Right

**Author's Note: Short chapter ahead, but I think it does the job. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 28

**-What Is Right-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Three Months after Knight's Fall**_

Kristoff let out a weary sigh as he shuffled through the reports in his hand. It had been only a few hours since the harbor just outside the castle had been attacked, and dozens of the guards stationed there slaughtered. For the last two months, the ambushed patrols and men lost had merely been an indication that the mountain folk were resisting any encroachment upon their land. And yet, he had continued sending good men to their deaths, because Queen Anna had fled in that direction. Today, he learned that it was worse than he had suspected.

Anna had not simply ran to the Fjallafólk, she had recruited them, and begun a rebellion against the Regent-Lord appointed by King Everard after the coup. Against him. By all accounts, she had sworn to her people that his days were now numbered, and he was in no position to refute that. The rebels had struck hard, they had struck fast, and they had disappeared into the hills as quickly as they had come. Folding the report on which ship had been commandeered, he slid the entire handful into the pocket of his cloak, nearing the door to the chamber where his council of advisers had assembled.

He stopped when he heard them already talking within, leaning against the wall and listening. "-one we captured may be able to tell us where the rest of the rebels are hiding." It was a voice that carried a sneer in its very tone, and he knew without having to look that it belonged to the recently returned adviser, Lord Meeran.

"She is in the dungeons as we speak, two of my men are personally seeing to it that we get what information she may have before she expires." A level voice with perfect pronunciation, but bearing the indication of an accent not native to this northern land. That was Lord Diroc, the man who Everard had appointed to his council. His brother's spy to make sure he was following the King's instructions to the letter.

But torture was something Kristoff could not abide, as he threw open the door and marched into the chamber, glaring down at his seated advisers. "Ah, Regent-Lord Kristoff, we have been waiting-"

"Quiet, Meeran." He let his eyes fall on the man he had heard admit that they were torturing the prisoner for information, an older nobleman with a carefully groomed mane of black and hair and brown eyes filled with a dangerous aura of intellect. "Lord Diroc, why was I not informed that we had captured a rebel?"

"My Prince, I simply assumed that you had more important matters to attend to." The condescending tone of the other man made his lips twist into a grimace as he leaned forward on the large, round table. "Besides, I have already seen to it that it will be handled appropriately."

"With torture?" He did not miss the nervous glances that were thrown about the room by the rest of the Lords, all but Diroc, who only smiled and grinned. The dismissive way the older man acknowledged it only caused his anger to grow, and he slammed a fist down into the wooden surface of the table. "I will not have that happening in my kingdom!"

"Your kingdom, my liege?" If the man was at all perturbed by his outburst, he did not show it. Diroc retained his calm appearance as he spoke, but the tone of his voice changed to one more threatening. "I believe you are simply the Regent, for the one true King, yes?"

"Exactly, I am the Regent, not you. And I will not justify Anna's cause against me by torturing the rebels." Kristoff gripped the edge of the table hard enough it turned his knuckles white as he glared at the other man.

"She is being held, and tortured, by the express order of your brother. It is his standing orders of how any rebellion is to be dealt with, as well as the laws of your own country." Even as he matched Diroc's gaze, the older man let a smile cross over his lips, believing he had won.

It was quiet as Kristoff cast his eyes over each of the assembled Lords. Aside from the one he now argued with, each of them was native to Arendelle, and clearly unsure of who to side with in this conflict. Setting his sights upon Diroc again, he let out a long sigh before speaking again. "The loss of Everard's arm has severely effect his ability to fight and wield his power, as it was his dominant hand. My other brother, Prince Hans, has not been heard of since he sailed for Corona. Who do you think holds the power in my family now, Lord Diroc? Even if Everard cared for your life, he is several weeks away if he set sail at this very moment, and the soldiers follow my orders. I could have you put to death on whim."

There was utter silence in the wake of his words, and even the usually collected Lord he stared at was holding his breath, aware that it could very well be one of his last. After letting them absorb what he said, Kristoff continued. "You would all do well to remember that, and know that my orders, not my brother's are to be followed. This is my kingdom. Are we clear on that?" He waited until a chorus of agreement rang throughout the chamber before adding what he wished on top of it all. "Then I will have her released, now. I will deliver her to Anna personally, and apologize for such actions."

As he turned to take his leave, Meeran's voice came from behind him. "My liege-"

"Enough!" Kristoff rounded on them all, glaring at the man who had dared try to stop him. "My word is final, in this council, and out. You are all dismissed!"

* * *

Vayl had endured enough pain to fill the lifetimes of two regular citizens of Arendelle. From wild beasts to the heated sparring sessions of her people, her body carried the scars of a dozen wounds, and her soul bore the worst of it all. It was only by the pains of the past that she was now able to endure the agony of the present, the heated metal and jagged blades that burned and cut at her flesh as she hung suspended in the middle of a dungeon cell. The two men who had entered an hour ago spoke, asking questions of the rebellion, of where her brethren would be, but she gave no true answer.

The only noises she did make were the growls and snarls when one of them injured her, thrashing and kicking at her tormentors. Her efforts brought only laughs from the two as they backed away, proudly observing their work. "Careful now, this one is more animal than woman, ain't she?"

It was not long until the pain dulled away into normalcy, as she slumped in her bonds and let her mind retreat from the world. They continued to ask questions, continued to torture, but she refused to acknowledge it with more than a tightening of her jaw each time. "Let her down!" The new voice brought her eyes upward, finding the muscles required for holding her head up weakened by the tortured. It took an effort to focus her gaze, to see the blond man who was yelling words she could not understand at the two, until they both moved to unshackle her wrists.

Vayl unceremoniously crumpled to the ground, her hands moving to clutch at her bruised and bleeding stomach as footsteps departed from her cell. In the back of her mind, she knew that still she was not alone. A hand touched her shoulder, and her fighting instinct returned in a tide, causing her to scramble away from the man, growling at him threateningly. Instead of following, he remained where he had crouched down to touch her, his blue eyes holding a downcast look of sympathy and regret. "I am sorry, I never wanted anything like this to happen."

From what Anna had described of the man who had become their target, she was able to surmise that this was Kristoff, the appointed Regent in place of the former Queen. As such, she found it necessary to throw the words back at him. "You knew what your brothers were planning, do not act guiltless."

Kristoff gave her a nod in return for her insult. "I know, you are right. But I am doing what I can to correct my mistakes.. Please, allow me to help you up, I am releasing you back to Anna."

Tilting her head, she did not dare to hope against release from this torment. She fully expected to die in this place, and would gladly do it if it meant the rebellion would continue. "Why?"

The man surprised her by laughing, throwing back his head and letting the sound fill the air. "Because I am trapped between a Queen that will kill me in pursuit of vengeance for her dead sister, and a King that will kill me if I allow this rebellion to succeed." Despite the mirth in his voice, the blond leveled his gaze upon her. "I need to speak with Anna, I need a way out of this."

"You may as well kill me, because she will not spare you."

A sigh came from the man, as well as a nod. "Very well."

* * *

It was nearly a day after being wounded that Anna awoke for the second time. Unlike the first, she did not awake with a sudden scream of pain, or thrashing on the bedding that had been laid down for her in the temporary camp. It came with a slow opening of her eyes, and a sigh as she was witness to the waking world yet again, no longer subject to the light filled fever dream where she had seen Elsa. Strange of her, she thought, to truly miss what had never been real. To miss it enough that she wished it would cover what was real like a blanket, hiding it away and letting her live in a fantasy, a delusion.

But it was not to be, as the hand that had awoken was accompanied by a voice. "Forgive me, Anna, but there are two riders approaching. One of them bears a white flag."

Glancing up to Kairi's face, she gave a slow nod. The healers had done what they could for the tear in her chest, but it was stubbornly refusing to close quickly, leaving her weakened and barely able to sit up on her own. "I wish to meet them, help me up."

"Are you sure?"

She moved to stand anyway, and the second she did a hand braced on her shoulder, while the other pulled her forward so that she could be lifted to her feet. Letting out a quiet whimper, she dismissed the concern of the Knight supporting her by jerking her head in the direction of where the riders had been spotted. They had not moved far into the forests outside of the Arendelle harbor, only far enough that they could hide if needed, and it seemed that someone knew they were in the hills, that they were watching.

Nearing the edge of the pass where the horses would come through, it was Anna who saw them before any of the others, speaking a single word, quiet and weak. "There."

With her arm around Kairi, she was turned as the Knight moved to get a better look. The other redhead spoke quickly, a level of excitement entering her voice as she did. "One of them is Vayl! And the other.."

Anna did not need the other to be identified, having seen him numerous times during the Solstice Celebration, even having spent an evening with him. "Kristoff." As if aware that he had been made, the usurper lowered his white flag and steered both horses into their path, bringing him closer and closer to his own death.

The blond man shouted when he was near enough. "Anna, I only wish to-"

"What you wish is of no consequence! You are the one who made all this possible, your life is forfeit!" She struggled against the hand her Knight placed on her chest to keep her from falling as she screamed at the man, wanting nothing more than to seize a weapon and take the debt owed to her from his worthless hide. But what he did is what truly caused her to calm, as he stopped his horse, dropping the flag he had raised to get this far.

Kristoff did not try to run, nor did he draw the sword at his hip, he simply raised both hands and gave a nod, accepting her judgment as the horse bearing Vayl rode forward into the pass. It was intercepted by two of the Fjallafólk, who helped the Huntress down from her saddle. As Anna turned her gaze back toward the man who had been introduced to her as a Prince, she spat out the words she desperately wanted not to say. "Leave."

Opening his eyes, and wearing an expression of shock, Kristoff did not question her decision. He turned his horse to leave, but paused before moving, looking back in her direction. "I am sorry for the role I played!"

Growling so harshly that Kairi's grip tightened on her, Anna leaned forward, looking down on the man and speaking with a conviction that was hard to muster in her current state. "When I take back my castle, I will not spare you."

"I know." With that, the blond man kicked his heels into the flanks of his mount, taking off the way he had come.

Even as he did, the Fjallafólk nearest to where she stood drew back an arrow. "Do I kill him?"

Locking eyes with the warrior, Anna shook her head. "No. He has earned his life, for tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's strange how the times I go out of the outline I have wrote can make what follows much more powerful. In the outline, Anna spared Kristoff here. She was not wounded, she did not see Elsa, she did it purely because he returned Vayl. Now, with what I wrote in the last chapter, she let him live because of how her more "good" side reprimanded her for her fury and anger. I dunno if that makes much sense, but I liked out it turned out! Let me know how you are feeling about the direction the story is taking in review form, and as always, continue being awesome readers! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: I love writing the battle scenes, so I'm glad they turn out decent! That whole last chapter made me pretty giddy too, until the last part. It was just fun to have Anna get up and announce her rebellion against Kristoff! And.. yeah, I can understand needing to read something happy. Doom and gloom only goes so far.**

**Kibawriter: I'm not crying, it's just raining in here! I mean, I was cutting onions.. Yeah, onions! Thank you for your review, I appreciate knowing that I am doing a good job and that people are loving what I post. So for you guys(and my friend who originally started me on the path this story has taken) I will continue to do the best I can!**


	30. Chapter 29 - The Price Of Treachery

**Author's Note: Been awhile since I updated, sorry about that! Trying to prevent myself from burning out on this story, which is NOT in danger of happening, I promise! Anyway, here's twenty-nine, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 29

**-The Price Of Treachery-**

_**_**Fjallafólk Village, Arendelle Countryside**_ **_

_**Four Months after Knight's Fall**_

"Elsa!"

Anna scrambled up from the furs she had laid down to sleep in, casting off the covers and tearing away at her chest from the arrow that had impacted it. Confusion slowly settled into a fit of heavy breathing as she fell from the raised edge of her cot, one set of fingers wrapped around the wooden frame tight enough it whitened knuckles while her other hand clutched at her chest. The wound beneath her palm ached, as it had most moments since it had been received. But the broken surface of her skin had closed, and the true pain lay below where the blade had torn open, etched into the very muscles of her beating heart as she looked around the empty tent.

Sweat had matted strands of hair and the fabric of clothes to her body in the deep of night, and even as she sat there with her chest heaving, she could feel the world of her dream completely melt away and leave behind nothing but an unapologetic reality. She remembered running for her life, pulled forward by a blonde knight. She remembered watching her sister die, again, before being killed herself. It was the same nightmare that had plagued her since she had fallen to the ground after being wounded a fortnight ago.

Rubbing the ridged line of puckered skin beneath her shirt, Anna took a deep breath before moving to stand. It was only when she removed her hand from the frame of her bed that she noticed the unnatural chill that had set in to the tips of her fingers. When she looked to see what was causing it, she was treated to the sight of a thick layer of frost covering where she had been gripping the wooden surface.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since their little rebellion had assaulted the Arendelle harbor and gotten Caesten away on a ship. Kairi gave a heavy sigh as she lifted the edge of a light shirt, inspecting the stitched wound that lay beneath it. Two weeks since Vayl had been both tortured and returned to them by the strange Regent-Lord, Kristoff Westergard. In the days since then, there had hardly been a time when she had been away from the Huntress' side, tending to various cuts and burns that had covered much of the other woman's form when she had been returned.

"Something occupies your mind."

Even though it was approaching the middle of the night, she was not surprised to find that the brunette was awake and watching her. The mountain folk were nothing if not hardy. The statement, voiced as a question, brought her own gaze to the pale green orb that peered back at her, the other hidden behind a bandage wrapped around the woman's head. It was a dressing that hid a particularly nasty gash that traveled close by the edge of the left eye, and even as she stared at the white cloth, she was subject to the memory of seeing the blood dripping from her friend's face. "It is Anna."

"Oh?"

"I have looked into her tent every night since we returned to this village, to see if she is sleeping peacefully.." Kairi shook her head as she gently touched a wet cloth to the burnt flesh just above the brunette's wrist, holding it there for a few seconds before moving on. "Each time, she has been fidgeting within her bedding, mumbling for her sister." Vayl did not seem to see any true problem with that, the iris of her eye looking away and toward the ceiling. "Something has changed. She once made a point to refuse thinking of Elsa, but now it seems to arrest her every thought. She has been more distant and confrontational in the last week along than I have ever seen her, even more out for blood than before."

"It is only natural." Glancing up toward the other woman's face, Kairi could see the tightening in the lines around Vayl's eye, the subtle reaction to pain as the wounds were carefully tended to. "She is full of sorrow, and pain. She is reflecting it back upon the world, to force it to pay the debt of loss." She was forced to concede the point as she ran her fingers lightly over yet another tear in the Huntress' body that had been sewn closed, finding it further along in the healing process than she had anticipated. "What of you?"

"Me?" The question surprised her enough that she halted her efforts, looking up to find the other staring at her with an expression of concern. "I am not the one who was wounded, was I?"

A breathy chuckle came from Vayl as the Fjallafólk woman moved to prop herself up on elbows, to address Kairi more fully. "It is obvious you cared deeply for Elsa, how have you been since learning of her death?"

"I.." Letting out a long breath, Kairi shook her head, giving a sad smile. "I loved her, but she never truly loved me back. At the very least, not in the same capacity as she loved Anna." It was strange to find a laugh upon her lips as she spoke of how the loss effected her, but it came as easily as taking in air. "That was how noble a soul Elsa was. She would not allow herself to address her love for her own sister, but would also not betray that love by giving her heart to another. Somehow.. That is what makes it hurt worse."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be." Meeting the worried gaze of the other woman with a small grin, Kairi pressed the cool cloth against another healing burn while she continued. "I brought this upon myself, by chasing after her, always knowing how it would end."

"If I may ask.." Vayl seemed to hesitate, something Kairi had personally never seen the huntress do, as she thought over how to phrase her next question. "Why did you choose to chase something you would never attain, knowing that you would not attain it?"

Tilting her head, the Knight gave a pondering sound before answering. "I suppose because I felt that so long as I had a goal, or a love, outside of my home, I could avoid going back." Placing the rag back into a bowl of water that sat nearby the bed, she gave another sigh. "I miss Radiance, I truly do.. But there is only an arranged marriage waiting for me upon my return."

"Is this not common among the nobility of the lowlanders?"

The question, spoken so innocently and born from genuine curiosity, caused her to start explaining before she could stop herself. "Well, yes. And it is not as if he is a bad man, nor is he terrible looking. I simply wanted.. A choice. Heh, I might even choose him if he ever stopped being so childish.."

"Perhaps, when this is all over, you should return home? To face the challenge, to tell your parents that you wish to have a choice in your future? To force a destiny to change?" When she matched Vayl's gaze again, she found the lines near the lone green eye crinkled, and a small smile upon the Huntress' lips.

"Perhaps I will.." Kairi let out a soft laugh, shifting her position on the bed for a moment before shaking her head. "Thank you for the advice. Should we survive the coming months, I want to show you Radiance, I think you would like it. So would Kyn, for that matter!"

When even she heard the small hint of homesickness upon her tone, it did not surprise her that the other woman did as well, prompting the next question to come. "Really? Tell me about it."

Vayl leaned back into the furs she had been resting it, watching the grin unfold over Kairi's face as she thought of home. "It is so unlike Arendelle.. Here there is green, but gray and brown as well, it is a mixture of the three that brings a sense of structure to the region. But Radiance.. Everything is green and blue. Great rolling hills that stretch as far as you can see in one direction, and in the other it all falls away into the ocean. The sea.. In my homeland, it is the same color as Anna's eyes." She thought back over the years since she had seen the duchy, to when she was just beginning to enter her late teens. "It is.. Hard to describe the beauty of it all. It is not just visual, you can feel the very heartbeat of the land. In every blade of glass, every coil of a leaf, and every call of a bird."

"It sounds lovely." The other woman's eye found her again, narrowing slightly. "Your heart longs for home?"

"Yes" Giving a nod of her head, Kairi felt her bangs fall from behind an ear, crossing into her vision as her smile fell away. "I always have, but losing Elsa.. I wish to see it again before I die."

"You will. And I believe I will join you." Glancing up at the brunette on the bed, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "It would be a nice change of pace after all this war, no?"

* * *

Anna raised her hand, halting the movement of the men and woman that moved through the woods behind her. In the month since she had been injured, the rebellion as a whole had been quiet. They had drawn back into the Fjallafólk village, hiding away in the mountains and training, waiting for her to heal and return to the front. And now she was again leading the full extent of her forces toward a target. This time, a town, one she had visited before and gained an ally. Gendavik, a province of her kingdom, ruled over by Lord Meeran, the man who had been one of her advisers.

The man who had bent knee and sworn allegiance to Kristoff, like so many others of her country. She could not fault the common man and woman, those who had no choice but to submit or be driven off their lands. She could not fault those that remained of the Guard, those who had watched their own rebellion falter and collapse, who had watched their lifelong friends butchered. But she could fault this man, the one she had given a choice. Join her, and she would protect him until her last breath. Lend her aid and his soldiers, and together they would reclaim their homeland. But Meeran had chosen greed, had his loyalty bought by shiny metal. His men-at-arms, soldiers that Elsa herself had oversaw the training of, had been disbanded. Southern soldiers now kept watch over the town, unsuspecting of the tide that was coming down upon them tonight.

Losses, although minimal, had cost the rebellion in the beginning. She had begun with only a little over a hundred warriors or hunters from the mountain folk. But the attack on the harbor had garnered support. Her own people, those who had been her subjects, were flocking to her cause in the dozens. Numbering over three hundred, it allowed them to fulfill the last part of the plan that had been set in motion the moment Caesten had sailed away from Arendelle. They could take this town, liberate it from the southerners, and have a beach to safely land the troops.

It had been months of fighting since Elsa's death. For Anna, it had felt surreal, until she looked down the line of her forces. There was a clear distinction between those of the mountain, who were garbed in heavy furs and wielded blades with savage edges to them, and those who had come from the lowlands to fight for her. They bore steel made in the forges of Arendelle's cities, and wore the simple leather armor that could be made in such a short time. It was this moment when it all fell into reality for her, that she was leading an army, that she was fighting a war.

And it felt good. It filled her with a sense of purpose, a feeling as close to happiness as she had felt in all the days since watching her sister bleed to death in her arms. "Your orders, Anna?" A glance to her left found the steel blue gaze of her Knight of the Dawn, a fellow redhead who watched her expectantly.

"Spread the word: Only the soldiers are to be harmed. If any of the townsfolk are killed, the murderer will answer to me." Sliding her gaze to her right, she found the waiting pale green eyes, her Knight of the Dusk. A scar, still pink from its recent acquisition, marred the skin only a sliver to the side of Vayl's left eye, lending the already brutal Huntress an even more feral visage. "And Meeran is mine."

* * *

Vayl sprinted through the chaotic battle that had overtaken the streets of Gendavik. What had begun as quietly slit throats had escalated quickly into screams of panic and the ring of steel throughout the night air, awakening the sleeping town and building the fight into a fevered pitch. She had found her match in the form of an incredibly bulky man covered by heavy plate, one who had cut down three rebels before turning to see where he was getting pummeled by ineffective arrows from. By the time she had identified the slit between his full faced helm and his breastplate, he was close enough to force her into a retreat.

And so she ran, dodging through individual battles and listening to the commotion the giant of a man caused as he barreled after her. Scars along her body, earned from a sharpened blade and flames, caused a tightness in her muscles as she moved. It was not pain, at least not in the traditional sense, but the puckered skin refused to move as smoothly as it used to, slowing her. She knew she could not run like this for much longer, outpacing her opponent by only a few strides.

Coming into the town square, she ripped an arrow from the quiver on her back with snarl, the quick movement causing the southern soldier in front of her to raise her shield protectively. But the other woman was not her target, merely a tool in her coming maneuver. Utilizing her speed, she kicked off with her trailing heel, propelling herself far enough up into the air to plant her foot on the face of the barrier the southerner had raised to defend herself.

Kicking off as she drew back on the string of her bow, she reversed her direction in the blink of an eye, now facing the large man as she soared through the air. After all he had chased her through, it seemed stopping was not an option as he continued forward, and his movements revealed the weakness in the full plate she had spotted earlier. She let the arrow fly, watching as it struck into the small slot and plunged into her pursuer's neck, causing him to falter in his steps almost immediately. He crashed to the ground near her as her feet touched the cobblestone again.

The hand which had pulled back a bowstring now wrapped around the bottom of her weapons shaft, as her hold on it slipped in order to turn it into a makeshift bludgeoning tool as she spun on a heel and turned around to face the soldier who had provided her with a surface to kick off of. Stunned by her display, the other woman was watching with wide eyes as the wooden shaft of the bow smashed into a nose, shattering cartilage and causing a spray of blood to color the road beneath them. Vayl tore a dagger from its sheath on her thigh, holding it in a reversed grip as she completed her spin. The other woman, now doubled over from the hit she had taken, was in no position to stop the blade that sunk into her back.

Panting as she looked away from her second kill in under a minute, Vayl heard her friend before she saw the other knight, her ears catching the yells of desperate motions. Her gaze settled upon the redhead, who was tumbling between three enemy soldiers, her solitary blade a blur as it fended off each of her combatants weapons. Coming to her feet within striking range of one of the soldiers, Kairi then sprung backwards, her palms pressing against the cobbled road for a moment as her boots kicked the man she was facing under his chin. In the space of a heartbeat, the woman was back on her feet and parrying yet another blow.

Despite the redhead's obvious capabilities, Vayl knew that this was no time to be gawking. She slid the bow through her left hand until it was centered in her grasp, the fingers of her right brushing the feathered shaft of another arrow as she moved to assist her friend.

* * *

Terrified servants screamed as the wild barbarian girl ran through the halls of the manor. Her shock of fiery hair, complete with a streak of white, was enough to identify her as she moved liked a blur past those who watched in horror as their town descended into war. The mask that had hid her true self for so long was no longer pulled up to conceal her face. She wanted them to know who she was, to know of what she was about to do.

Anna's blades had been bloodied already, having fought through the chaos to reach this point, as well as cut down two of the soldiers who had stood guard outside her destination. There was one man, who in her mind, was responsible for all the killing that was happening tonight. And he was awake when she shattered the fragile wood that locked his bedroom door, sending her stumbling inside. Wide, aqua eyes jumped about the room before settling upon him, and then upon the sword in his hand. "Meeran."

"Queen Anna." It was a sharp contrast of the fear in his voice, to the venom in her own as she had spit his name. She spun both of her weapons, letting the moonlight that flooded in through the window catch upon the serrated crescent of her axe as she advanced on him. "I had no choice!"

That gave her pause. "There is always a choice!" Her shout, as unstable as his yells were horrified, echoed through the halls of the older man's home. In that moment, everything about him only fueled her anger. From the narrow face that had once droned on about economics and how her policies were too risky to be acceptable, to the very way he now backed away from her, leading her in circles about the room. "I gave you that choice! 'Join me, and you will be protected.'" She had once spoke those words to the same man, but now with a mocking tone. "You served my father faithfully for years, but then you cut a deal with Kristoff! Your life is forfeit!"

"There was no real choice, not for me!" Meeran's cries were becoming increasingly more desperate and pathetic as their confrontation dragged on, as he tried to dissuade her from the course of action that now consumed her mind. "What hope could we have, to stand against the King who killed the Knight of Spades?!"

Anna let out a laugh, pitch black as the night, as she readied her weapons and kicked an errant chair from her path. "You should have been more worried about the Queen who lost a sister.." Her first attack was met with a ring of metal as the short sword met a longer blade on high, before grinding steel against steel as she pressed forward, bringing their faces closer together. It was when they were close enough that she could almost taste the man's palpable fear that she snarled, sounding not unlike an animal before shoving her opponent back.

Meeran attempted a weak attack, an overhand slash that she easily blocked with her own blade, using the momentum behind it to twist both the swords together before forcing them away from their hands. She readily sacrificed her own weapon to disarm him of his, producing a clang as they fell to the floor. Time slowed down as she glared at the older man, as she watched his eyes slowly move from his fallen weapon to her face, and his features distorted into a scream. It was a shrill noise, easily silenced when she drove the serrated edge of her axe into his chest.

His body crumpled to the ground beneath the force of her blow, but she did not relent there. She jumped atop her prey, ripping her weapon free before pounding it back into the exposed tissue with a cry of fury. Each subsequent strike produced a macabre spray of innards that splashed across her skin, but the thought of his treachery drove her further onward. Bones did not last long under her assault, cracked and splitting away, and it was only when her vicious attacks caused steel to collide with the wood of the floor that she slowed.

She ripped the axe free from the gory mess one final time before she straightened, observing her handiwork with a grimace still set into her features. What was left of Lord Meeran's torso and head could scarcely be called human remains anymore, and red liquid stained the room from where she stood above the body to the windows on the far side. Gore dripped from her chin even as she observed her, causing her to raise a hand a wipe the back of a wrist across her mouth before bending to collect her discarded sword.

* * *

Kairi slammed her longsword home, both hands upon the hilt as she ended the life of the soldier she stood above. It was a clean kill, as she slid the blade from the chest of her enemy, a young boy who had been left to the fate of slowly dying from his wounds until she had seen him. The last rattle of his breaths washed over her as she sadly looked down, watching the light fade from dull brown eyes before turning away. No matter how many times she killed, and the number of her victims was indeed higher than most, it still saddened her when a moment like this came along. He was her enemy, his tabard displaying the emblem of the Southern Isles, but he was still a son, or perhaps a husband.

She was not sure how far she walked through the town, stuck in her thoughts, but when she brought her gaze back to eye level again, she found Vayl staring at her. The brunette gave her a slow nod before returning to counting the arrows left in her possession after the battle, sitting against a crate in the middle of the main square. Kairi took a seat near her, sighing as she gazed out over what had become a battlefield. It was not long ago that she had fought on this very street, against southerners who feared she had learned the truth about the attack on Arendelle.

Even as she thought back, her eyes settled upon the tavern she had stayed in while waiting for Rat to bring her any shred of information concerning the events of the failed Solstice Celebration. Through the window, she could see the patrons that had been inside fearfully inspecting the world outside their small zone of safety. They all started as a group of rebels, all native citizens of Arendelle, opened the door and stepped inside. Kairi sighed and moved to stand up from the crate, hoping to move over and head off a fight that could be brewing inside the establishment, but she was interrupted by the sound of boots connecting on the cobbled road.

Turning, she saw Anna moving towards them, and the former Queen looked like a creature from a nightmare. Despite the absence of any obvious injuries, blood had soaked most of the other redhead's torso, as if she had bathed in it. A splash of crimson was also evident upon the younger woman's cheek, and along the bridge of her nose, some of it smeared as if she had tried to wipe it away. Kairi almost feared to ask the question on the tongue. "Lord Meeran?"

Setting a lazy hand on the hilt of her short sword, Anna shook her head. "He refused to surrender." If the former Queen noticed the glance Kairi shared with Vayl, she did not acknowledge it, instead muttering out an order as she stepped by them. "Secure the town." Watching the woman go, Kairi tossed a disbelieving look at the Huntress sitting on the crate before moving to follow their leader.

* * *

Anna looked out over the small bay that lay north of Gendavik, the real reason they had taken the town to begin with. A sandy beach in the shape of a crescent that would serve as the landing point for the Arendelle army, should Caesten prove successful. It was always a gamble, but now it felt like they were truly under the wire on time, and in a way they were. Their attack would bring about retaliation from the southern Prince who sat upon her throne, unless he truly believed that she was his best chance to make it out of the situation alive. By all that Vayl had told her, Kristoff was worried that Everard was unforgiving of failure, especially towards his family.

She did not need to turn to know who it was moving up the cliff behind her, having chose to ignore the woman until now. Letting out a sigh, she looked up toward the night sky and let her tongue wet her lips before speaking. "Have the townspeople said anything about joining us?"

"No.." The Knight's voice was quiet, softly spoken as if the woman had something else upon her mind, and Anna calmly waited for it to surface in the silence. "Elsa.. Would not want you to be this way. Driven only by vengeance, and-"

She rounded upon the other redhead, setting her gaze into a glare as she growled out her reply to the criticism. "Elsa would not want to be dead, either."

"I understand how you feel.."

Scoffing before the other woman could complete the sentiment, Anna turned back to observe the bay. "Secure the town, and see to it that those who wish to join us are outfitted and arranged to be trained."

There was a long silence between the two of them, before the scrape of a boot came from behind, drawing closer instead of further from her. "You know I am right." Fingers closed about her wrist, pulling her around to face the blue eyes that shone with the beginnings of tears. "She would be disappointed."

Chuckling darkly as she shook her head, Anna used her free hand to remove the hold on her wrist, glaring at the other redhead. "_Elsa._" She put emphasis upon the word, hoping to dissuade any further conversation on the subject. "Is not here to judge me."

Her efforts were in vain, however, as Kairi continued on. "She would not want you-"

"Do you not understand?" Breaking away from the Knight, she shouted the final words out over the cliff that sat above the bay. "I do not want to be this way!" Anna suddenly found herself panting as she clenched her fists, letting anger flood into her again. With the tide of emotions came the dull ache below her breast, the wound agitated by her night of battle and stress. "I want to feel love again! I want to be able to live in peace.. But more than all that, I want to avenge her. So I will become.." Turning back, she found that a single tear had begun its way down Kairi's cheek as the redhead watched her. "What I must become."

* * *

**Author's Note: The originally ending to this chapter was much darker, with Anna basically saying she hadn't changed, only found what she had always been, but that didn't feel right. So I changed it! Hope it works this way, as the original outline had a much darker character arc for Anna overall, and I'm trying to turn that around a bit to avoid a depressing pit of darkness.. Anywho, drop a review and let me know what you think! Specifically, I want to know what accents you give to what characters, because the thought occurred to me that while Anna's accent is close to how it is in the movie, I imagine Kairi speaking with a much more "high class English" kind of accent.. Also, that scene where Vayl kicks off the shield and shoots the guy chasing her is from a writing of mine from way back in high school.. Did that work, was it any good? Let me know! And as always, thank you to all my awesome readers! And for you Kingdom Hearts fans: Yes, Kairi is talking about Sora. But he will not feature in the story. -Fox **

**UnsightlyViewings: Hrm, I do have a knack for just hacking off characters(literally), don't I? I like Kristoff too, he's moral, despite the world he came from. I think that counts for something! And yes, I've hit a tree, specifically a pine tree, with my hand before. It hurts like hell, and I was using that to show that when Anna is angry, she just does not feel anything else.. Whether that's the curse or how she is.. that's anyone's guess! Sorry I took a bit longer than usual on this one, but I rewrote it several times in the last few days until I was happy(ish) with it!**


	31. Chapter 30 - Hope Makes Landfall

**Author's Note: Bit of a bridge chapter, but hopefully enough to wet your appetite for the next chapter. Part III concludes with chapter 31, which I will try my best to write quickly! Anyway, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 30

**-Hope Makes Landfall-**

_**City of Gendavik, Arendelle**_

_**Five Months after Knight's Fall**_

Two weeks passed, and the rebel occupation of Gendavik continued. Many of the citizens of the town flocked to their cause, pledging loyalty to the Queen and ready to take up arms in her name. Meanwhile, the Fjallafólk warriors kept a watchful eye upon the hills. But nothing stirred, no armies came from between the trees in an effort to reclaim lost territory. It set Anna on edge, causing her to pace the length of the command tent that had become her temporary home, and the place where she and her commanders could talk strategy.

The first gaze she met was one of narrowed eyes that shone a brilliant sapphire in the morning light, lending blue irises a crystalline appearance that only amplified the glare emanating from the woman. A scar, trailing from the ridge of the left cheekbone to the corner of the pale lips, gave the expression more weight than it would have had otherwise. She had heard the story of that wound, of the blade that Elsa had saved her former lover from. Even as Anna stopped to question what it was that was causing the other redhead's foul mood, her attention was drawn back into the conversation at hand. "-report no movements across the entire countryside."

Turning to regard the speaker, Patrick, with a raised eyebrow, she spoke softly. "The Southerners are not advancing?" The leader of the Fjallafólk had held a strong presence since she had first met him, an aura that dominated the room with the impression of the wisdom that comes with age, but he had also seemed physically frail. Now, it was if life had been bled into him again. Gray hair that had once hung ragged about his shoulders was now pulled back into a high knot, and his slim body was now adorned in finely crafted plate armor that showed engravings of rampant wolves upon its spaulders and a noble stag etched onto the chest.

It still surprised her to see the large axe, made to be wielded with two hands, strapped across the old man's back. The very blade of the weapon, showing the wear of being dented and sharpened over decades, held a look that told of a life full of war and bloodshed. As she studied it over his shoulder, Patrick gave a slow nod.

"Why do they wait?" It was the woman sitting near the old man who spoke next, one that shared many of the same features with the leader of the mountain people. From the pale green of her eyes to the way her lips set into a twisted frown while she thought, Vayl was her father's daughter. There was one thing that they did not share, one symbol of their differences. A scar that marred the area only a sliver away from the left eye, turned stark white in the past few days as if to announce its presence to all that had missed it before. That was truly hers and hers alone, a reminder of hours spent tortured in a cell. "It is certain that we were not able to stop all the soldiers from fleeing the town. Kristoff must know we have taken Gendavik."

She looked away from them and through the nearby entrance, pushing aside the furs in order to watch the people of the city move about on their business, some chatting with her rebel soldiers while others sidestepped the Fjallafólk who loitered in the town square. The streets outside had become covered in a fresh layer of snowfall within the past few days, with Winter truly having arrived now. It seemed as if the season was adding on top of the magical weather that had already chilled the land for the previous months, and those who followed her in this war were beginning to question if it would ever truly thaw.

As she listened to the three behind her pitch ideas for the delay on retaliation from the southern Prince, the true answer came to her. She began laughing as she realized what it was that held back Kristoff's hand, loud enough that it drew the gazes of the others. Turning back to address them, she did so with a wide grin on her lips. "He expects me to spare him."

Confused expressions met her mirth, and she took a step towards the table laden with maps to fully explain her reasoning. "The Prince holds back his soldiers, to buy us time to amass our reinforcements. He knows full well that Caesten made it, and that the army will be returning. If he runs, King Everard will slay him for abandoning their hard won prize." Anna did not attempt to contain the rage that seeped into her voice as she spoke of the Westergard brothers, and she matched it with an undertone of excitement at the chance they had been given. "He knows we will have victory, and expects me to treat him with honor when I take back the castle."

Silence followed her words, with all three of the others contemplating all that she had said. There was a feeling of agreement as Patrick and Vayl's attention returned to her, both of the Fjallafólk giving nods to show they understood. "Will you?" The question came from the red haired woman she was not directly facing, causing her to turn and meet the skeptical gaze that came from the steel blue eyes. It seemed the realization of their victory did little to improve Kairi's mood, as the Knight questioned her motives.

Letting out a breath in a scoff, Anna gave a roll of her eyes before turning away. "Why should I?" Before the other woman could form an answer to the question she had posed, the entrance was flung opened and a man ran in. Panting from the journey he had just undertaken, she allowed him a few impatient moments to breathe before forcing the issue. "What news?"

"White sails, my lady!" The man, clearly a subject of her crown, and one she could not recall the name of, spoke between gulps of air. "A whole fleet.. Flying Arendelle colors!"

* * *

Caesten stepped over the side of the small boat he had been rowed to shore in. Anchored into the shallows where he had ordered the fleet to make landfall was the ship that had bore him away from Arendelle, and back home. It was as familiar to him as an old friend as he looked back and gave a salute to the watching captain, a closed fist pressing against his heart. It was the Interminable, the vessel that seemed destined to bear him to several wars. He had sailed on it first to Corona, during the war with Mekrinon. Then he had sailed on it out of a harbor, bearing the last hope of a rebellion that had seemed to be doomed. Now he returned to these shores to be welcomed by the cheers of the rebels who stood along the edge of the cliffs overlooking the bay. The chorus rose as his first boot sunk into a trap of sand that had become a mud hole after the long snows of the Savage Winter, causing him to peer up to the men and women who stood side by side.

As he turned to move up the beach, a smaller form crashed into him, with slender arms wrapping about his waist. Chuckling as he returned the warm embrace, he gave it a moment before pulling back, staring at the young woman with a raised eyebrow. "Was I gone that long?"

"Simply happy to see that you are still alive!" Kairi, with a embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks as she took a step back and observed the soldiers that were hauling crates of equipment and supplies off of the other rowboats, gave a wide grin. "What is the situation in Mekrinon like?"

"Warmer than here." He stepped past the redhead, moving up the muddy sand toward the nearby town. "And confused.. Everard has ordered all shipments of supplies to be cut off. It has already begun to wear away at what good faith we have built up with the people there since the war.. I fear that we must hurry to re-establish Arendelle's prominence."

"It is good that the Queen will not wish to delay an effort to reclaim the castle then." He gave a gruff noise of agreement as he moved, stopping only when he realized that she was no longer following him. Turning back while narrowing his eyes, he found the usually confident knight shifting her weight uncertainly from foot to foot. "Anna has become cold, Caesten.. Even in the depths of the war with Mekrinon, at her lowest point, Elsa was never-" The woman took in a steadying breath, finally meeting his gaze with worry evident in her blue eyes. "She is fighting purely for vengeance, not for the good of the people."

Fully turning himself to regard the redhead, Caesten tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever truly believe she was fighting for something more?"

"No." He could see the effort it took for the young woman to admit that, but the defiant way she stepped forward was much more in character for her. "But I had hoped you would talk to her.. She has far too good a heart to walk this path."

Matching the steeled gaze for a few moments, he conceded with a nod. "I will try. But, regardless of Anna's motivation, it is not just Arendelle's people that suffer now, the other kingdoms are reeling from what happens here as well. Her goal is a noble one, even if she does it for the wrong reasons."

With that, he turned to leave, to find his Queen and report his success at returning the army to their homeland. Behind him, his ears caught the meek words of the worried knight. "I know."

Caesten continued on, nodding in response to the rebels who saluted him as he strode past. Fjallafólk warriors and hunters, those who knew him, bowed their heads as they saw him. It was a sign of respect, one that he returned in kind until he pushed his way through the entrance of the command tent. Inside were two people. Patrick was on the opposite side of the table from where he had entered, examining the parchment and listening closely to the quiet words of the young woman in front of him. "Anna."

Announcing himself, he watched as she turned her head to regard him, and for a moment he thought he saw the corner of her lips turn upwards. "Welcome back, Caesten." His eyes slid past her own aqua colored irises, studying instead the white markings that had ascended to above her left eye in time since he had left. The spiral had continued up her pale cheek and past the temple, curved around to set just above her eyebrow.

In an effort to avoid staring at it, he moved his gaze to the map upon the table. "Where do we stand?"

"Northern Arendelle worsens by the day, and so we will march as soon as we can be ready." The young Queen looked to the man across the table after speaking. "See to it that your people are ready, Patrick?" The old man shot a glance between the two of them before nodding and stepping around the table and moving towards the entrance. He clapped a hand upon Caesten's shoulder, grinning for a moment before disappearing through the furs.

Left alone with the redhead, he watched as she turned around to face him fully, leaning against the table and folding her arms. She studied him carefully for a long while before finally speaking up. "Kairi spoke to you."

Smirking at her ability to deduce it, he gave a nod. "She worries for you."

"She feels a responsibility to me, and thinks she stood in the way of Elsa and I all these years. She is wrong." He made an noise that did not commit to either of the woman being right on the subject, matching her gaze with one of his own until she spoke again. "I am fine, Caesten."

"One of your own Knights wants me to speak with you about becoming cold toward the plight of your people.. I do not think you can claim you are fine after it comes to that." Though he had defended the Queen's actions and motivations in public, he could not help but share Kairi's concern. "You may lead us to victory, but at what cost to yourself?"

"And acceptable cost. My parents are dead, Elsa is dead. I am the last of my line, left to retake my ancestral homeland alone." The voice, that had once been light enough to bring a smile to his face upon hearing it, was now low and carrying an aura of darkness to it. "Victory at any cost, vengeance at any cost. We will win because it is what I must do, and I will kill the remaining Westergard family, all who were responsible for this."

Sighing in response to the glower in the blue-green eyes, Caesten felt a sense of defeat as he shook his head. In an attempt to probe any emotion besides anger from the young woman, he resorted to a tactic he had not wanted to. "Have you even mourned your sister?" He watched as the angry gaze became an expression of surprise. "Have you shed any tears since the night of her death?"

He had expected the worst, to find no reaction in the Queen's features, but his efforts were rewarded with the strangest of reactions to his words. Disappointment colored the woman's expression, and her shoulders slumped as her mind searched her memories. "..No." She turned away from him then, and he could see that she was gripping the table as her knuckles slowly whitened. "Get your men ready."

It was spoke with such resignation he could barely call it an order to follow, but nonetheless he gave a low bow. "As you command, my Queen."

* * *

**Author's Note: My friend told me she was glad I wasn't taking Anna down quite as much a dark path as a numb one, so there's that! She and her girlfriend are loving the reviews you guys leave, and we've made a few nights of sitting down to find points we agree with and what not, so thank you all, from all three of us! So here is this chapter's question: Is a goal still noble if you do it for the wrong reasons? Please feel free to leave your thoughts, and thanks to all my followers and readers, you guys rock! Also on the off chance anyone who favorited another of my stories reads this, the e-mails I get from that always make me smile as well, so you rock too! -Fox**

**BenRG: It is a common problem in rebellions where it is a country divided, when two halves of a whole tear each other down. Here it is less messy, more of a resistance than a rebellion, with the forces of Arendelle fighting off the invaders from the Southern Isles. But there are still moments where you really have to question if Anna is winning, or if she is losing herself in favor of military victory.**

**Zelene2004: I'll leave that up to you to decide, as I meant it to be. Thank you for your support of this story, I appreciate all the reviews it has gotten, and hearing that my writing is loved is always a good thing! You rock!**

**UnsightlyViewings: It seems fitting that you would be my one hundred review on this story, thank you so much for supporting this! Yeah, Meeran was the kind of man who could easily be swayed, but I still think Anna was in the wrong on that one(which is strange, because I wrote it?) I think she didn't kill him because he might betray her, she killed him purely because of vengeance and a little bit because she couldn't kill Kristoff when she had the chance. And I totally agree with how they talk, and I get what you are saying about Vayl. A low voice, but still smooth. **


	32. Chapter 31 - The Blade Of A Knight

**Author's Note: Final chapter of Part III, I'll let you get to it. -Foxinstrazt Update(6/27): Fixed at least two dozen little tense mistakes I apparently missed on several reads, and only saw them after I posted. Sorry about that!**

* * *

Part III: Chapter 31

**-The Blade Of A Knight-**

_**Hills Surrounding Arendelle Castle**_

_**Five Months after Knight's Fall**_

For a band of Fjallafólk scouts, it took a little over a week to cross the countryside of Arendelle, even in the depths of Winter. For an army numbering in the thousands, it had taken two full weeks of marching in order to reach the fjords and mountains that served as the castle's natural defense. And they had been expected, Anna saw, as she looked down from a ridge. Even outnumbered nearly five to one, the Southern Isles soldiers marched over the bridge to the mainland in orderly lines. They moved into the gentle hills of the outlying town and farms, joining the battle that had embroiled the countryside.

From here, she could also see the gates to the castle courtyard, the heavy steel portcullis that Kristoff had ensured would be opened the night when Everard landed his troops. It was the only reason she had agreed to Caesten's proposal for her to stay back and out of the fight, so that she could observe that entrance, to know when the reinforcements were let loose from the castle. The Marshall of Arendelle had played it off as if he feared for her safety in the coming battle, but it had truly been an excuse to keep her from enacting vengeance. And she had played along, developing her own plan the moment he had proposed the ridge as a place she could observe.

But impatience was beginning to set in, as her right hand frequently clenched as she watched the carnage taking place. Her left worried over the wrapped hilt of her short sword, continually teasing its blade from the sheath at her belt before replacing it. She let out an angry breath as she waited, bringing the now familiar sensation of tightness across her ribcage. An unconscious hand raised to trace the over the scar on her armor, where the chain mail had been mended by forging new links where the gash had been rent.

Anna's gaze drifted along the line of her own troops, watching them surge forward before retreating, to keep the enemy from being able to bottleneck them upon the bridge. Each time left a new layer of Southern bodies on the field they fought over. To an untrained eye, it would look as if the army of Arendelle was being successfully pushed back after each attempt, but she had been trained by the very man who now orchestrated this battle. Caesten was feinting, creating more casualties for the enemy while simultaneously giving them hope for victory, emboldening them to attack again.

It was then that her eyes slid up to the sky, to the storm clouds that were seemingly circling around the battle. The temperature was dropping quickly as the winds began to increase, and she felt her own anger growing as she waited for her chance to deliver vengeance. The day had began relatively warm for winter, but now the sun was blocked by the maelstrom that descended upon Arendelle, as if signaling her coming victory as she redirected her gaze to the field once again.

Even as she watched yet another back and forth, her eyes were drawn to the movement of the courtyard portcullis as it slid from its place and was raised to allow the last of the Southern reinforcements out of the castle. "At last." She felt her lips turn upward into a grin as she turned to move towards the edge of the ridge.

"My Queen, where are you going?" One of the guards that Caesten had left behind to watch over turned to look at her. His words drew the gaze of the other three soldiers, bringing them all in as she reached the edge. "The Marshall said-"

"Caesten wishes to protect me, but this is something I must do." Anna crouched and placed a hand on the edge, before dropping herself down to a lower cliff. She stopped herself from continuing, turning back and looking up into the four confused expressions. "I am sure you have friends among the army. Go, help them. Tell the good Marshall that I have gone to visit vengeance upon the usurper of my throne."

Anna waited until each of them gave a nod before turning back and jumping off the last portion. She landed in a snowdrift, letting it cushion her fall before straightening and brushing the fluff from the thighs of her trousers. Where flakes of the frigid weather clung to her exposed arms, the chill did not bother her, and her smile remained as she moved toward her destination.

* * *

Caesten stood upon a small rise in the thick of the fighting, the foundation of a farm house that had been burned to the ground in the first volley of arrows from both Arendelle bowmen and the hunters of the Fjallafólk. His heavy broadsword weighted down his hand as it swung to deflect yet another errant blade before his eyes returned to watching the battlefield. Maneuvers such as these required a close examination of the way the troops flowed, and it was here that he belonged, near the front lines.

"Left flank, fall back! Let them come forward!" His voice carried over the lines, and his orders were obeyed without question by soldiers he had marched into war with countless times. The enemy responded as well, surging forward to their deaths against the superior numbers of his army. Victory was all but assured, it was only a matter of time.

Frantic movements caught his attention and drew his gaze to the right, to the young woman who was commanding that flank. Once she had his attention, Kairi pointed toward the castle, and he followed her directions until he saw what she had wanted him to. The gates were raised, and he could spot banners flooding through, another wave of fresh reinforcements to combat his efforts. Giving a thankful nod before he turned back to face the front, he saw a Southern soldier break through the line, charging at him with reckless abandon. The man did not make it far, stopped not by any of the men or women who surrounded him, but by a wolf that emerged from the side.

A new chorus of screams rose until they were silenced by Kyn's vicious growl. It was then that the woman the wolf belonged to appeared, rising up at his side as if born from the shadows themselves. Vayl drew back her bow before sending an arrow soaring into the approaching battalion of enemies, meeting his gaze with a wide smile. "What news?"

"The fleet has blockaded the harbor, and intercepted the troop transport from the Isles."

Caesten let himself share that smile for a moment. "Good, it is time to end this."

"Marshall Caesten! Marshall Caesten!" Turning to the sound of the yelling, he found one of the guards he had posted with the Queen sprinting toward him, the lines of soldiers breaking to allow him passage as he did.

Panting by the time he reached the burned out foundation, he could not quickly answer the question that flew from the Marshall's lips. "What has befallen the Queen?"

"Nothing, sir! But she has gone into the castle. Though how, I do not know!"

"That fool girl!" Caesten let out a low growl, turning back to look out over the combined forces of his army, those who were loyal the Queen that could already be dead, killed by her own recklessness. He raised his blade far above his head and pointed it toward the castle. "Break down the gates and reclaim our homeland! All flanks, press forward!"

* * *

Anna emerged from the secret tunnel covered in soil. Whatever had transpired since she had last used it to escape the castle had nearly collapsed the structure, but she had been able to squeeze through. Brushing dirt from her shoulders as she straightened, she sucked in a breath as she observed the room she had not seen for almost six months. Not much had changed, but there was a blackened stain upon the carpet that had not be cleaned away, the last remnant of a servant who had given his life for her.

She stepped past it to a door that led to a side room, avoiding the large hallways to minimize the chances of being seen. It was dark, darker than it had been when she had last seen it. Candles that she had ensured were always lit were now puddles of wax, burned out long ago and leaving behind only the darkness that now gripped the castle. In such an absence of light, the markings upon her body seemed only to glow brighter, distracting her for a moment as she moved down a narrow hallway and approached a door.

Moving through, the room she had thought would be empty was anything but, as a guard turned from the window he was looking through. "Excuse me miss, perhaps you should find a place to hide while this all tides over." His eyes had only identified that she was a woman, and her held breath was let out once his gaze flashed to the white tattoos upon her face. "Th-The Queen!" His hand moved to the hilt of the sword at his waist, and hers went to the axe strapped to her side, rushing across the room at him.

* * *

Kristoff stood in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by twelve of his royal guards. They kept their weapons ready as he watched a man run forward from the raised portcullis, stumbling a few feet before reaching him. In the runner's hands was held a crossbow, its bolt loaded back into the flight groove. "My Lord! The battle is turning sour, you should escape while you can!"

"No!" Shouting it out drew the gazes of the royal guards, who all glanced at him as if he was insane. "I will not explain to my brother that I lost the kingdom he has desired for years! Drive them back!"

"But, my Lord!" Before the soldier could protest further, the window on the ground level of the castle shattered, and two forms came hurtling through its remains. One of the bodies crashed to the ground in a heap while the other rolled off of the dead man and came to her feet. With eyes alight with fury, the woman's gaze found him, and he was afforded his first studious view of the white markings that had appeared upon her face.

She looked as barbaric as the Fjallafólk she had recruited; with her hair cut ragged and short, a streak of white slicing through the red, and dressed in leather that had seen better days. Her face was flecked with small gashes from the glass she had crashed through, leaving bright red lines among pale and freckled skin. In her right hand sat a wicked looking axe, its jagged blade gleaming despite the storm that was darkening the land. Even as Kristoff watched her take the first step toward him, he saw the markings upon her face and arm pulse softly.

* * *

The first time she had met the man, Anna had thought Kristoff was handsome. He shared many features with his brother, Hans, like the strong jawline and brilliantly colored eyes. But it was the differences that had made him attractive, the way his eyes were a gentle blue instead of a startling green, and the lips that had always been set into a kind smile instead of a sly smirk. He had also acted much differently, not seeing himself as better than any noble or commoner. In another lifetime, she imagined they would have been friends.

But in this one, all she felt towards him was anger. Rage and hatred colored her vision and produced a haze that blocked her body from feeling the minor cuts she had sustained from crashing through a window. He was now her target, with her mind barely registering the thirteen other soldiers that were beginning to position themselves in order to protect their Prince. It was not hard to keep an eye on him, as he wore the golden armor of a Southern Isles royal, its shine undimmed and its polish fresh. It matched the blond mane atop his head as well, a thought that brought a delirious laugh to her lips as she stalked towards him.

She waded into those who moved to block her path, launching herself around the leading overhand arc that came for her from the first man. Planting her dominant foot forward, she met the second soldier's attack with a block with both of her weapons as her other boot kicked backwards, connecting with the back of a knee. Pressing against the guard she was now locked with, she drove him back before shoving against him.

It was then that the third of the Prince's guardians, a woman, joined the fray, stabbing at her with a spear from the side. The sharpened tip connected just below her ribs, cutting through her side and drawing blood, but Anna did not feel it as she spun into the attack. Both of her weapons came down viciously, cleaving through metal and skin to producing diagonal gashes from shoulder to hip on her enemy. She smashed her shoulder into the fatally wounded female, throwing her opponent to the ground before she completed the spin, raising her axe and burying it into the exposed chest to end the woman's life.

She was forced to abandon her embedded weapon as she felt an attack coming from behind, somersaulting over her kill to come to her feet and turning to see the first two soldiers she had engaged advancing upon her as one. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she kept herself mobile as she studied them, waiting for them to close the gap to her before she sprung into action. With a primal scream, she kicked off the ground with her trailing boot, spinning in the air to bring her short sword against the desperate block with a ring of steel.

The fancy display had been little more than a distraction, as her free hand closed about the hilt of the dagger sheathed on the back of her belt, pulling it from its casing and slamming it into her opponent's stomach. Shock widened the man's eyes as he reeled back and stumbled, his guard dropping long enough for her to raise a kick and send him to the ground. Anna let him fall, her fingers slipping from the wrappings of the knife as she rose to meet the last standing guard.

Her next obstacle had moved to thrust at her with his sword, a desperate attempt to save his comrade she rewarded by dodging to the side of it, her free hand closing about his wrist and pulling him forward. She used the man's momentum to execute the other prone soldier, driving his friend's blade through the chest plate. Before the thrusting soldier had time to contemplate what his actions had wrought, she drove her short sword into his throat.

With her arm raised to deliver that final blow, she was unprepared for the crossbow bolt that clipped her left shoulder, causing her to lose her hold on the short sword as she was slammed into the man she had just killed. Stumbling to correct herself, she saw the other combatants closing in about her, but her sights settled on the man who had shot her. He was a normal soldier, not wearing the uniform of the royal guardians, and as he saw her focus onhim, he frantically began to reload his weapon.

Anna ignored the soldiers that were now surrounding her, the fingers of her left hand closing about the hilt of the other dagger sheathed on her belt. She ducked under an incoming sword before rising up just as quickly, placing her right hand upon the surprised soldier's shoulder and using him to shove herself into the air and spin. Completing the movement with a yell of fury, she let her only weapon fly as her boots touched the ground again. The knife soared through the space between her and the crossbowman, sinking into his head just as he had placed a new bolt into the groove of his weapon.

Her minor victory was short lived, however, as the other five guardians who had been rushing in reached her. A dodge to the left was too slow to stop a blade from cutting through the lower part of her right thigh, drawing a long line of blood that colored her trousers as she dropped to a knee. Resolve was all that carried her as she rose back up to her feet and positioned to launch herself at the assailant. This time, it was a fist that stopped her, as it slammed into the side of her face. Metal gauntlet met soft skin, producing three gashes that traveled along the length of her cheek as she fell to her hands and knees.

"It is over, Anna." The effort it took to raise her head to peer at the blond man who spoke made the muscles in her neck flash with pain, and she saw that four of the royal guards now surrounded her, pointing their weapons downward. Nevertheless, she affixed a defiant glare upon the Prince in front of her as he continued. "You can stop all this bloodshed now."

"It can not.." Growling as she felt the wounds on her body take their toll, she lowered her gaze, and the fierce noise she had made faded into a whimper. The crossbow bolt that had sliced through her shoulder was not bleeding heavily, but it had cut into a muscle that caused a jolt of agony to race through her every time she moved her left arm. "It can not end like this."

"It seems this is how it must be." Breath became hard to obtain as her lungs would not answer the demand for it. She could barely heard the Prince speaking as she struggled upon the ground, trying to find an answer as to what was causing her lack of air. The answer began with a whisper, a tingling in all her limbs that felt as foreign as the immense pain in her chest. "Tell your commanders to yield the battle, or you will die."

What began with a whisper became a roar in her ears as blood began rushing through her veins, carrying a strange exhilaration with it. It pounded into every ounce of her being, building upon itself over and over again until the pain of her wounds was washed away by the tide. It felt good, better than good. It was the best she had physically felt since the night Elsa had died, as the sensation burned away all thoughts of exhaustion or stopping, filling her lungs with air again once she stopped fighting against it. She basked in the rush, in the ignition of an unknown fire inside of her, and quickly came to understand its insistence to be released. With that understanding, everything suddenly slammed back into focus, and she heard Kristoff speaking. "Do you understand me, Anna? Your rebellion ends here."

"That is not my fate!" Screaming out the words as she gave herself willingly into the riptide within her body, she felt it rush out of every limb and into the ground, exploding out in spikes that impaled the four soldiers who had surrounded her. The formation remained in a circle around her, jagged pieces of solid ice that had blood slowly running down their lengths. Her eyes rose to meet the frightened gazes of the five enemy soldiers who still lived, and the spark of power returned to grant her yet another second wind, proving itself an endless font of energy.

Anna's eyes settled upon the longsword buried in the chest of corpse, one that she had directed there while it was wielded by another man's hand. Kicking off with her rear boot, she rolled towards the weapon, her right hand wrapping about its hilt and tearing it from the body as she came to a stop. Even as she watched, the steel of the blade became coated in a sheet of frost, cold enough that it spread to the air around it to create snow.

The first of the remaining royal guardians reacted then, reaching her and yelling as he brought a broadsword down towards her, but her actions now were quicker than any normal human. Kicking out with a leg from her crouched position, she brought him down with the trip as she rose up to block an incoming attack from a second soldier. Pulling her blade an inch back before slamming it into her enemy's, she drove the parry out of her way and let instinct guide her. Her sword went low before slashing upwards, lopping off an arm from her opponent.

But she did not stop the momentum there, instead turning on a heel and letting the hilt in her hand spin by gravity's demand into a reverse grip. A howl came from the man she had tripped as she drove the blade into his chest, twisting it to silence his screams before tearing it free. With a flourish, she turned to meet the three royal guardians who remained as obstacles between her and Kristoff, savoring the fear in their eyes as she took a step toward them.

That step turned into a leap, as she kicked off of the ground and spun through the air. Her blade, still sheathed in the magic of the curse, came against the first man's blade with enough force to shatter the comparatively weak steel. The lack of resistance allowed her to continue the spin and slash open his chest as she came around again, producing a spray of blood that showered over the nearby area. Her rotation was finished as she kicked him in the ripped open chest, sending the body to the ground as she jumped past it.

A slash from the left met the second soldier's blade, and he established his guard on that side. Shoving off of the attack, Anna turned on the balls of her feet to bring another cut from the opposite direction, exposing a ribcage to the air as her weapon sliced through flesh. She took a leap backwards then, facing away from her current opponent for only the blink of an eye before kicking off on the ground. Completing a backflip by smashing her boot into the man's nose, she landed and spun as he doubled over, planting her other foot on the top of his head and kicking with enough force that it brought about the crack of bones breaking.

Her momentum pulled her onward, and she dropped low as she surged forward, taking the last step toward the final guardian. The tip of her icy sword scraped against stone as she moved, producing a screech of metal as she completed the final spin of her routine. Her blade first connected against the doomed man's hip, the armor there doing nothing to slow down her assault as it was cleaved through. Anna's left hand closed about the hilt as she planted both of her feet upon the ground and ripped her weapon through her opponent's body with a furious cry, with the blade exiting the shoulder on the opposite side it had entered.

The man's torso, now torn in two, fell in different directions as his lifeblood rushed out to color the stone ground of the courtyard, with sanguine dye flowing over her boots as she turned her gaze to the final person standing. It may have been involuntary, but Kristoff took a step back in the face of her brutal display, his blue eyes wide as he brought her sword up in front of him. She did not advance on him, not at first, instead turning and moving to collect her short sword.

The blade was still buried within the throat of one of her victims, and even as she moved, she could feel the tightness of her wounds returning as the power began to wane. Ripping her second weapon free from the corpse, it did not become sheathed in frost as the other had, but that would not deter her as she turned back to face the object of her vengeance. When her eyes met his, the blond man was shaking his head. "Anna.."

"Do not beg for your life." She stepped over the bodies that littered the yard, advancing on him with her voice little more than a growl. "Your breath would better be spent on praying for forgiveness.." The Southern Prince steeled himself as she spoke, raising his weapon and grasping it in both hands as she neared. "As I send you to meet the Gods."

She spun both of her blades in her hands before bringing them across her chest in a fanciful arc, growling as she lunged forward. The first strike tested his defense, and was met with the appropriate block, slower than she had expected from a noble of the Southern Isles. A grin came to her lips as she launched into a routine, expecting to be finished with this quickly as she kicked off of the ground with her left heel to launch herself to the right.

Steel ground against steel as she forced his blade to the ground then changed her momentum, kicking off with her right foot to launch to the left, letting her other weapon lead this time. It was then that she saw his slow defense had been a ruse, as he thrust forward to meet her before she could establish her balance. His sword stabbed through towards her chest, and it was only a quick reaction that saved her, as her longsword slammed into the other. The effort was a sacrifice, however, as Kristoff pushed forward and locked her weapon with his own, then smashed his massive form into her.

Forced to move backwards with the hit in order to remain standing, it also caused her to lose the grip on her longsword, and his disarming sent the weapon skittering across the courtyard. He did not let up, launching himself at her with a slash at chest height before she could recover. With no other options before her, Anna placed both hands upon the hilt of her short sword and met him halfway, parrying the blow and stopping him in his tracks. She threw her strength into the clash, trying to pressure him into relenting.

It proved insufficient as he shoved her back with even greater strength, causing her to scramble just to stay upright. Spinning to set her eyes upon her opponent once again, he lunged at her, his sword extended in a thrust. It was an over-extension, a move she had once tried against Elsa, only to be rewarded with a wooden weapon smacked across her back. It was that memory that gave her the perfect way to meet his movement, stepping swiftly to the side at the last second and slapping her own blade against his, driving both points to the ground. There was no time for him to pull back as she kicked at his wrist, feeling the bones shatter under the force of her blow as they were pressed between her boot and the ground, disarming him.

To finish it, she slammed her left shoulder into his chest, ignoring the flash of pain that soared through her as the wound present on her arm protested. But, her tactic proved effective, as Kristoff fell onto his back. She did not jump atop him, and did not rush to kill him, as she thought she would. Instead, she stood above him, panting as she watched him clutch at his broken wrist. His blue eyes, shining out beneath the disturbed strands of blond hair that were longer than her own, met hers with an expression of acceptance. "I surrender, Queen Anna. Arendelle is yours.." Taking a moment to recover her breath, she spun her short sword into a reverse grip before stepping forward with her right foot. The man did not flinch back, accepting his coming end until a look of confusion dawned upon his face as she offered her outstretched hand to him.

He took it slowly, allowing her to pull him to his feet. Anna did not let go of his hand once he was up, meeting his gaze with a grin as she pulled him forward. She felt her features twist into an expression of fury, saw the way his eyes went wide in horror, and heard the scream that came from her own throat as she raised her weapon and drove it down through his neck and into his heart. A gagging noise emanated from the blond man as he slouched against her, his life fading away quickly. Her lips pressed against his ear as she embraced him, and the words she had waited so long to say came out in a whisper. "Give Elsa my love, Prince."

It was then she let go of his hand and the hilt of her blade, taking a step back and letting him fall to his knees. Blood began flowing up out of his mouth as he still struggled to find a breath, her sword embedded through both his heart and lung. His disbelieving eyes found her own gaze, and she let a grin form as the blue irises glazed over and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

After a long moment, she raised her gaze from the body and took a step back, observing the carnage. She was left alone in the courtyard with fifteen corpses, and she did not bother to collect a weapon as she turned to look at the doors that led into the Great Hall.

* * *

Kairi charged through the raised portcullis, followed by a dozen or so rebels. The fight they had been expecting within the castle courtyard was nowhere to be found, as she came skidding to a stop inside the gate. Instead, corpses littered upon the ground greeted them, causing her to nervously grip her sword tighter as she glanced around the empty place. "Spread out, be careful."

Her words were taken to heart as the rebels moved to secure the wide space, each of them keeping a wary eye on their flanks. She studied the bodies carefully as she approached, with the one on the far left seeming to have been thrown through the window. Shards of glass were still scattered about the ground near it, while all the others lay in pools of blood. She stepped over a grouping of them, each with a gaping hole in their chest, with no weapon to be found that caused it. Nearby, a detached arm sat a few feet from its owner, and only a small pacing away from there was a body torn in half.

One of the bodies, a man, had a mane of bright blond hair, leading her to investigate as quickly as she could. Stepping forward until she could confirm that it was indeed Prince Kristoff, she let out a sigh when she saw the weapon that was buried into his shoulder, the blade familiar enough to identify its owner. "But where is Anna?" A whisper voiced her thoughts out loud as she searched the courtyard for any sign of the Queen.

Kairi's search found only that a door to the Great Hall was ajar, leading her toward it cautiously as she glanced about at the other rebels that were busy searching the courtyard. She kept a tight grip on the sword in her hand as she approached it, not knowing how many Southerners could be lurking inside. Once she stepped in, she did not find a fight, only Anna, who was standing over a blade that was buried halfway to its hilt in the middle of the room.

* * *

Anna did not know how long she had stood there, studying the sword and the design that had been shattered into the floor around it. Her wounds still pained her, causing a twinge whenever she shifted her weight, and all but the cut along her thigh had ceased its bleeding since she had entered the large hall. The presence of the blade itself was enough that she had been standing there for a long while simply staring, unsure of what to do here, what the next step should be. From the moment she had shook Patrick's hand, thirteen days after her sister's death, her path had been certain. She would deliver vengeance, and she would take back her kingdom from the invaders that had seized it. If the presence of Kairi was any indication, half of that had been accomplished.

But killing Kristoff had not satiated her lust for revenge, it had only left a hollow feeling inside as she considered what her true goal was as she continued to stare. It was not long before the woman standing behind her spoke out. "Anna, we should get you to a healer, and ensure that the castle is secure before we-"

"Leave me." She reacted only on the sudden and intense desire to be alone with her thoughts, snapping at the other woman.

When the Knight spoke again, the soft voice carried a wounded tone to it. "But, Anna.."

Tearing her gaze away from the blade for a moment, she gave the briefest glance back toward the other redhead, summoning up a much more soft inflection. "Leave me, please." She kept the woman in the corner of her eye, even as Kairi approached and laid a gentle hand upon her uninjured shoulder before turning away. It was only when the woman stepped through the doors that she turned her eyes to the actual room, having been rooted to the buried weapon since the moment she had entered.

Gone were the paintings of her parents, grandparents, and the other portraits that had ordained the walls of this room for centuries to canonize its rulers. Gone were the drapes that had been set to lighten up the space for the Solstice Celebration. All had been lost in the devouring flames she had seen when she had fled this place, all but the stone pillars that held the ceiling up far above her head, and the wooden throne on the far side from where she stood.

And the sword, the last remnant of the fight that had claimed Elsa's life. Letting out the very barest of steadying breaths, she bent to close numb fingers about the hilt of the blade before wrenching upwards. It slid from its resting place in the stone as easily as it had once entered, and she bounced it in her grip a few times before realizing that the worn leather grip fit her fingers as if it had been made for her. Slowly raising her gaze from the old weapon, she first studied the snowflake pattern that had been left in the cracks of the floor, and then settled her eyes upon the throne at the head of the hall.

Carved from the bark of an ancient oak at a time when Arendelle had been little more than a hundred barbarian tribes all warring with each other, it had seated all the rulers of the land from that generation to her. There were times when it had been lost to an outsider, but always it was regained for her family. She took the first step towards it, her fingers clenching about the hilt in her hand as tightly as they could.

_Flame roared through the doors that had been splintered apart, and the only thing that saved them was the wall of ice that appeared on Elsa's will, holding back the tide. She could see how it effected the blonde woman, how sweat appeared on her sister's brow instantly and began running down her face in the blink of an eye. The wall was slowly being pushed back until her Knight forced it forward again. "Take Anna! Run!"_

_She stepped toward her sister, shouting out over the din of the enemy assault. "No! Elsa, come with us!" When the blonde's eyes met her, there was such fury within them, such beauty, that for a moment all fear was washed away. She did not need to run, she could stand and fight, because Elsa was by her side. But then her sister shook her head, and that brief spark of hope was gone._

Coming out of the memory as she lowered herself onto the seat of the throne, Anna felt a gasp escape her lips. The wooden surface, polished and carved, was much colder than it had been the last time she sat in it. Overall, it seemed less welcoming, more foreboding and lonely than she could ever remember it being. Even when she had first been directed to sit on it, only minutes after being crowned Queen, it had not felt like this. Strangely enough, she felt rather undeserving to sit upon even this version of it.

She crossed her right leg over her left, the skin around her eyes tightening when the gash upon her thigh was agitated, and leaned back into the chair. Laying the blade she had taken from the stone across her lap, she began to run a hand over the scarred and dented surface. It was when she was staring at the doors of the Great Hall when her fingers ran over a wet spot upon the worn metal, causing her to look down. Anna gave a slow blink as she stared at the dark spot where liquid had fallen upon the blade, confused as to where it had come from. Another tiny drop joined it, splashing against the surface and creating a small pool. It took her a long moment to realize that they were tears.

For the first time since she had been pulled away from her sister's body by Caesten, she felt more than anger or numbness, more than the rage and hatred that had driven her forward through so many days. It hit like a blow from one of the mountain warriors she had trained with, slamming into her chest and crushing it as her gut tore itself into a state of oblivion. Grief, truly and totally unbound by any mockery of control, flooded through her limbs and pressed upon her heart. It squeezed until she stopped fighting against it, let it overwhelm her just as the power had in the courtyard. More tears began to fall, and it was not long before she found herself sobbing over the blade.

Wind that had been howling outside, originating from the storm that had suddenly brewed during the onset of the battle and reaching her ears through the gap in the doors of the hall, quieted in an instant. It was with that silence that she felt a weight leave her whole being. The fury inside her burned away, and the markings upon her arm, even as she watched them, stopped pulsing. Glowing white faded into a much more subdued tone, one that could easily be mistaken for an actual tattoo. Just as the storm within her calmed, so too did it outside. It was feeling that had pursued her since Elsa's death, an agitation on the back of her mind of being pulled in a thousand different directions, and it ceased in the space of a breath.

It was that final stop, that relief, that gave her an understanding of what had brought the magical chill down upon her land and people. For too long, she had thought it was the woman who had died in her arms, but now she knew that her sister had not lived on past that night. The only storm that had raged had been the one inside herself, the fight against her own grief that ended as she truly allowed herself to mourn. And it was with that, the shedding of tears for a love lost, that the Savage Winter was ended.

* * *

**The story shall continue in Part IV: The Shattered Storm**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. With this chapter, it becomes my longest story yet. And without you, it would not have made it this far. -Fox**

**Icy-Windbreeze: On the chance you make it this far into the story before giving up and hating me, I want to tell you thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you enjoy the settings of the story, and I really hope you kept on reading!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Hopefully the path your friend(or perhaps acquaintance?) is on does not go too badly for them, and they learn from it! And hopefully this chapter lived up to your excitement, I can only pray that it did not fail to meet the standards I set with the other part finales.**


	33. Part IV - All Things Die

**Author's Note: This one jumps around a bit, but overall.. I like it. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: The Shattered Storm

Chapter 32

**-All Things Die-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**One Month after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"With the declaration of sovereignty from the Kingdom of the Mountain, we can now present to the council the long awaited treaty between the Fjallafólk and the people of Arendelle." Kairi listened to the councilwoman speak as she leaned back into her chair at the head of the large round table, giving a nod as the treaty was mentioned. "My Lady, it requires only the Queen's endorsement to be solidified into law."

With a glance around the table, she could see the doubt that crossed the faces of those seated around the table, the way they all met her gaze before quickly looking somewhere else. This council had been assembled entirely by the votes of the provinces, who would represent the population of an Arendelle that had been savaged by war and winter. Who would carry their voices to the very ears of the Queen, if the Queen had actually attended any of these meetings. Instead, it was a Kairi who had taken the responsibility, as she stood up from her chair, and put on the most confident mask she could conjure. "Of course, I will ensure that it is presented to Her Majesty and endorsed as soon as possible."

Even as she spoke, her eyes settled on a man leaning against the frame of the open doorway, his wide smile somewhat concealed behind a neatly trimmed beard. "Councilors, if there is nothing too pressing, we should take a recess until tomorrow, when we can proceed with the treaty." All of the gathered representatives, who had been discussing the business of the realm for hours now, agreed with little hesitance and stood. As the rest of the rooms occupants shuffled out of the room, she walked towards the entrance before leaning back against the table.

The man she had spotted moved forward with a chuckle. "A regular noble now, are you? Warrior princess, no longer?"

"Hardly." Kairi found herself grinning as she raised a hand to playfully push against the other. "Tell me Caesten, are you really leaving?"

The older man gave a slow nod. "I am. Mekrinon was close to shambles when I left.. It is high time I got back and set the original plan back on course." Blue eyes slipped past her shoulder to scan the room before settling back upon her. "Where is Vayl, I thought she was invited to these meetings?"

"She was. But.. Last week one of the councilors implied she was a savage, and unfit to comment on affairs of the kingdom." She gave an unconscious grimace on recalling the incident, shuddering for a moment before shaking her head. "She pulled a dagger and challenged him to one on one combat. Though I was able to calm her down, she has elected not to attend any more."

"Ah. Fools like that are why we need that treaty." The glimmer of humor in Caesten's eyes as they spoke of their fierce friend's antics faded away quickly as he grew quiet, clearing his throat before speaking again. "On that topic, how is Anna faring?"

Kairi opened her mouth to give the same excuse she had been giving for the last month. The Queen was busy with official business, slaving over what her kingdom needed. But this was the Marshall who had fought alongside Anna for all the long months of the rebellion, of all people, he deserved a truthful answer. "..Not well, Caesten. Not well at all."

* * *

_**Royal Garden Overlook, Corona Castle**_

_**Three Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine.." Hans leaned against the sill of the window, peering into the blossoming garden as the feminine voice washed over him. "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Below sat Rapunzel, looking radiant in the light of the midday sun as she gently ran a hand over one of the flowers present upon a statue. It was the memorial to her late Prince-Consort, erected by the King's order, but created by his own suggestion. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design."

He watched as she raised a small hand to brush back the brown locks of hair gathering at her shoulder, her voice reaching through the window to echo within the hallway he stood in. "Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.." Rapunzel's head tilted up so that she could gaze at the face of the marble statue that now stood testament to the man she had loved. "What once was mine.."

Hans felt his lips twist into a frown at the sight, giving a heavy sigh as the woman below went back to tending the fragile flowers that had begun to blossom only in the last week. "Your wife has a lovely voice, Prince."

"Kainge.. Yes she does." He grinned as he turned to meet the owner of the low voice, a woman whose beauty was only matched by the fierce and penetrating gaze that emanated from the frost colored eyes. Short hair as black as night stood up from the back of her head, while longer bangs framed the gorgeous face, creating a messy look. It was a look she always held, a disinterest in any attempt to appear civilized or tame. She was a wild animal, feral and unpredictable, and it was exactly those qualities that made her so attractive to him. The smirk upon her lips was at both times dangerous and severe as she stalked towards him, the feature only enhanced by a scar that lay across her right cheek, white enough that it showed even against her pale skin. "A beautiful voice that is pining for the true love of her life."

Kainge wore the same sleeveless leather jerkin she always did, its color dyed to be as black as her hair, baring her arms and revealing the toned muscles present in her limbs. Her shapely legs were covered in trousers of the same make as her top, and at her waist was a belt adorned with two sheathes. Each of these held a dagger, two long blades of steel that he knew had been forged specifically for her. "Now, now. Is that jealousy I detect?"

Hans gave a laugh, shaking his head enough that it caused his mane of red hair to shift. "Nonsense, I have no need to envious, as I have already found the love of my life." Reaching out to grasp the woman's hand, he pulled her into a embrace, their mouths meeting in the chaos. He could taste the hunger upon her soft lips, the want behind the kiss that ran through every fiber of his own being. It had been too long. After a moment, he pulled away and affixed an mocking expression of hurt. "You missed the wedding."

Kainge flashed a wry grin, shrugging nonchalantly as she met his eyes. "It would have ruined the party if I had gotten drunk and slaughtered the bride, would it not?" It was this he craved in her, this complete lack of sensitivity and blunt honesty. If she had been present, he was certain that his wedding day would have ended with the bride having two daggers firmly planted in her chest.

"It will not be long, my love, until we can be together." He took another glance towards the gardens below where they stood. "My marriage to the treasured daughter of Corona has accelerated our plans.. I need you to go back to our homeland, take care of something for me."

The raven haired beauty in his arms giggled as she rose up to press her lips to his once again, before pulling back and staring at him with a wide grin. "It will be done, but I need something in return.." Just as he was about to assert that anything she desired would be her's, a hand closed about the edge of his trousers, and his lips twisted upwards in an instant.

* * *

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**One Month after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"Anna?" Kairi slowly pushed the door to the royal chambers open, stepping inside and letting the glow of the torches in the hallway illuminate the darkened room. Curtains covered the windows along the wall, and only a single candle, burned halfway down its length, lit the area. A low keening sound drifted through the air, drawing her gaze to a chair that the Queen occupied, spinning a sword against the ground on its point.

The younger woman did not seem to have noticed her intrusion yet, instead staring at the blade that was generating the noise, as Kairi stepped close enough to be afforded a decent view of the Queen. Much had changed in the last month, with the winter that had ravaged the land dying away and leaving behind a much more mild season, but even more had changed in the redhead that sat in front of her. Anna had confided in her that she had been the cause of the inclement weather, and it was now obvious that the constant draw upon magic had in turn altered her physical appearance.

Uneven ends of red hair hung about the young Queen's face in a mess, but the white streak that had been present a week ago was fully gone now, and the markings were withdrawing as well. The spiral pattern, once circling around the woman's left eye, were now along her jawline at their highest point. She was beginning to look like the Anna that Kairi had seen at various noble gatherings or parties for years, even with the pink lines of the newly acquired scars showing against the pale and freckled skin.

Taking another step towards her charge, Kairi was subject to the strong stench of alcohol as she bent to lay a hand upon the pommel of the spinning sword, stopping its movement. "Anna, perhaps you should get some sleep?"

Aqua eyes jumped from the steel to her face in an instant, widening before the other redhead's features settled into an expression of recognition. "Kairi!" The way her name was slurred brought a small chuckle as she helped the Queen to her feet, letting the blade fall to the ground. The clatter drew Anna's gaze back to the fallen weapon, and the look of momentary happiness faded away in a moment. "What is it you needed?"

"Hey now." Laying a hand upon the slender shoulder of the other, Kairi began to gently lead the younger woman away from the sword. "Come on, you should sleep it off, and we can discuss the business of the kingdom on the morrow."

Her charge was easily moved across the room, until the Queen stopped halfway to the bed. "Why so eager to get me into bed? Do you think I am that easy?" With her hands holding onto Anna's, she was in too vulnerable a position to stop what happened next, as the younger woman pushed her backward into the nearby wall before slamming their lips together in a sloppy kiss. After a moment, where Kairi was frozen in shock, she was just as quickly released and watched as a wide and self-satisfied grin crossed over the others face. "I guess I am."

She was well aware of what had brought on this sudden approach, knew how dark the thoughts of the Queen had been the previous months, and knew that it was simply a reach for any comfort. "No." When the younger redhead leaned in for another kiss, Kairi placed her hands upon the others shoulders, holding her back. "I care for you Anna.. But I will not be here for you like that." She took the opportunity to slip past the woman, heading for the door as quickly as she could manage without running.

She did not make it very far, being held back by a hand closing about her own and halting her movements. A moment after, she was pulled back towards the Queen as the younger woman fell to her knees, tears already beginning to well up in the wide eyes that stared up at her. "Stay! Please.." Kairi could feel her own bewildered expression as she gazed down at the other redhead, and then felt guilt as she truly studied the wounded look held in the aqua orbs. "I.. I miss her."

There was no need to tell her more, as she slipped down into a crouched position and pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace. Slender arms wrapped about her neck and held on with a desperation that was nearly palpable as she felt the form against her begin shaking with sobs. She laid a hand against the back of Anna's head, holding her close as she spoke, her voice soft and soothing. "I know, I miss her too."

"Killing Kristoff changed nothing!" The wail was heartbreaking for Kairi, and the cloth of the younger woman's shirt became bunched between her fingers, as she dared to believe for a moment that this single embrace could burn away the others pain. "Killing the rest of them will not bring her back.. Nothing I do will!" There was such honesty and resignation the redhead's words that it caused her to pull back, bringing a hand to the small chin.

This close to the other woman, she could see every cut that had marred the young Queen's face during the fight to retake the castle. By Anna's own account, the smaller scratches, now scarred over, were caused from dashing through a window. The patch of skin that looked rougher than the surrounding flesh was where a gauntlet had torn open her skin, and unlike the scar near Vayl's eye, these served only to give the woman a more vulnerable look about her. Aqua eyes, filled with tears and attempting to clear themselves with blinking, met her own as she brought their gazes together. "Listen to me, you are the Queen of Arendelle. It is not just a title, or responsibilities. It is trust. Tell me, how did you come to the throne?"

Confusion filled Anna's expression as she thought, shaking her head while she answered. "Elsa abdicated the throne.. I was given this."

"She entrusted you, the girl she loved with all her heart, to protect the kingdom she swore to your father to serve." Running her thumb over the small chin in her fingers, Kairi allowed herself a slight grin as she spoke. "Elsa believed you had the strength required, and these past months have proven that she was correct. She saw what I see now; A Queen with the power to carry on, to persevere." She looked away from the younger woman then, her voice dropping its confident tone. "I followed you this far.. Do not give in to despair now."

She held Anna for a long while after that without either of them speaking, the only sounds being her own breaths or the quiet sniffles coming from the young woman held against her chest. When the other did speak, the voice was quiet and muffled against her shirt. "It always hurts."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Kairi gave a nod as she ran a hand down the woman's back. "I know."

* * *

_**Palace of the Unyielding, The Southern Isles**_

_**Four Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Lightning illuminated the stonework of the castle wall that Kainge clung to, giving her the perfect view of where to go next as she climbed. Her right hand led the way, closing about the ledge above her, the rough edge of it grinding against the fingerless glove that protected her palm as she pulled herself up onto the perch. Blinking away the rain that tried to cloud her vision as she stood and observed where the path to follow was. She pressed back against the structure as her eyes searched, letting out a slow breath that carried a note of relief with it. She had missed this land, the storms that brought down warm water upon her skin, and the scents that recalled memories of a childhood.

Another flash, accompanied by a boom of thunder, revealed her final leap. A statue, carved with such intricate detail that it must have been done by the most expert of masons, stood above her destination. It was a gryphon, the regal beast on its hind legs and roaring into the wind of the storm as it bared its teeth and wings. Digging the ball of her foot into the castles stonework, she kicked off and soared through the air, both of her hands catching the top of the furthest wing to redirect her momentum. It swung her toward the wall, and more importantly, the window that now sat in front of her. Crashing through the glass, she rolled to absorb the majority of the impact as she landed in a hallway.

It was adorned with the finest red carpet, now wet from her own entry as she came out of her roll. Planting both feet out wide, she placed a hand in front of her to halt her movement as she quietly listened for any indication that her entrance had been heard. After a long moment, Kainge rose to her feet, satisfied she had not been discovered. It was then she took a chance to truly look around, to see the home Hans had grown up in. She had not been in here before, as commoners were not allowed, but she found it as distasteful as he had.

It all looked too clean, too perfect, to be real. In response to this, she gave a scoff before continuing on with her reason for coming, moving down the hallway to quietly open the door that sat at its end, stepping into a large winding staircase. Her boots, made from the finest Coronan leather, made no sound as she sped down the carpeted platforms, making it to the end just in time to see a guard coming towards her. The man scarcely had time to widen his eyes as she grasped his hand and pulled him forward, slamming him against the nearby wall as her free hand ripped one of her daggers from its sheath and plunged it into his throat, relishing in the feeling of warm blood flowing over her fingers as she twisted the blade. "Wrong corner to come around. Tough luck, friend."

Kainge gave a small chuckle as the guard responded with a gurgle, withdrawing her dagger and letting the body fall as she returned the weapon to its place on her belt. Peering around the corner he had come from, she made sure the way was clear before continuing, moving quickly down the next hallway until a door on the side opened. Two people stepped through, a man and a woman, both dressed in clothes that would suggest they were servants. They did not notice her, turning in the direction she had been going and conversing quietly with one another.

Glancing about from her spot in the middle of the hallway, she let out a quiet laugh before following them, catching the door they had passed through before it could close on its own and slipping inside the room. "All I am saying, is that he has not been the same since then." The man was speaking as she quietly shut the wooden portal behind her, and the woman responded almost immediately.

"Of course he is not, he lost an arm to that northern witch." A grunt was the only reply from the other servant as both of them moved to begin cleaning the large table that sat in the middle of the room, clearing away what looked to be the remains of a dinner.

"Let us play a game!" Announcing herself, Kainge stepped into the torchlight with a wide grin on her face, watching and enjoying the way both of the rooms other occupants started and turned to regard her. Terror shone in both pairs of eyes, announcing that they were aware of her intention here. "A game called.. 'Tell me where the King is, and you get to live.'" The two servants exchanged glances before returning their gazes to her, where she gave a halfhearted shrug. "Not the most inventive title, hmm? You will have to forgive me, it has been a tiring journey."

The male was the first to recover from her appearance, taking a step forward and looking like he had summoned up the total of his courage, presenting a defiant expression as he spoke. "I will tell you nothing, assassin!" By the time the last syllable had left his lips, a dagger was embedded to its hilt within his chest, with Kainge's grin only growing after drawing the weapon and throwing it across the room with a twitch of her wrist.

"Do not scream." The woman's eyes shot to the body, before snapping back to her, and the remaining dagger on her belt that was drawn halfway from its sheath. Seeing that the woman had caught on to what would happen, she tilted her head, snickering as the servant whimpered in fear. "Now.. He lost, but you still have a chance." Sauntering forward, she tore her weapon from the chest of the loser as she spoke.

When she finished, she turned toward the terrified woman, seeing for the first time that the other was really more a girl, and an attractive one at that. She placed the blade of the weapon in her hand against the shoulder of the remaining servant, wiping away the blood present upon it for a moment before she set a questioning gaze onto the dull brown eyes. "The King usually takes tea in his study at this hour.. T-through that door and up the staircase." A hand shook as a finger pointed toward the door she spoke of. Kainge let her gaze find the portal before she returned it to the girl, then to the blade that rested near the exposed neck of her prey. "You.. You said you would let me live."

"I did, did I not? Would be poor form to go back on that now." Grinning wide, she placed her free hand on the back of the girl's neck and pulled her forward into a gentle kiss, staining a pale cheek with the lifeblood of the guard she had killed. Releasing the girl just as quickly as she had embraced her, she saw the confusion present in the frightening gaze, and it brought a chuckle from her. "My word is nothing, but you are cute enough to spare.. Stay here now, would not want to have to track you down because you did something foolish and told a guard I was around, yes?"

A nod told her that the girl understood, and she gave the servant a wink before bounding away toward the door, sheathing her dagger once again as she moved. The door was unlocked, and revealed a staircase that led straight upwards, allowing her no more diversions as she sprinted for her target. When she slipped through that final door, she entered a circular room furnished with a chair, a table, and a dozen bookshelves filled to the ceiling with tomes. On a more leisurely visit, she might have liked to peruse the collection, but tonight she was here with a purpose.

That purpose sat on the chair in front of a cold fireplace, his only arm stretched out towards the blackened logs, and a frustrated grimace written into his features. He was handsome, sharing many of the same features with the brother she had taken to bed several weeks ago. Red hair, cropped short and styled to hold the golden crown upon his head, was the same color as the fire he was now trying to summon. Blue eyes, darker than it seemed blue could be, glared at his outstretched left arm. His right was nowhere to be found, ending in a stump covered by his clothing at his shoulder. Even if he had not looked so familiar, the red and gold cloak hanging off of his back would have been identification enough, with the insignia of a lion devouring a lamb rampant upon its face.

As she studied him, Kainge moved closer, stepping on the balls of her feet to keep any noise to a minimum. She had heard the stories of the King's fearsome power, of how he so enjoyed turning people into ash. It was a trait that he and his brother shared, apparently, the joy found in the agony of others. In another life, she imagined they could have been lovers. Perhaps if she had ever been allowed in the castle when she was younger, she could have toyed with both of the elder Westergard boys.

"..Not even a spark." The sigh that emanated from the man was one of resignation, and her breath froze as he rose to his feet and turned, spotting her in an instant. There was a moment where nothing happened, as his mind processed her presence, and hers acknowledged she had been discovered. "You!" Recognition flooded into his eyes, and the ferocious King Everard raised his remaining hand and attempted to conjure up his power to burn her away from the earth.

She bounded over the distance between them, too quick for him to follow with his power as a column of fire erupted from his hand. She ducked under the arm, closing the fingers of her right hand around his wrist and pulling it back with her as she moved behind him. The movement caused the flames to travel over the bookshelves on one side of the room, lighting the paper present in them ablaze as her free hand tore one of her daggers from her belt. Reach over her target's chest, she slammed it into his heart, pressing herself flush against his form with a exhilarated giggle.

Leaning herself over his shoulder, Kainge pressed her lips against Everard's cheek, savoring the shudder of a whimper that was escaping his mouth as she did. Once that was done, she moved to his ear, her voice barely a whisper. "A gift, from Prince Hans." With that, she twisted the blade in his heart, causing a squelching noise to fill the secluded study.

* * *

_**Chambers of the Princess, Corona Castle**_

_**Four Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Hans stared out through the window of his bedroom, hearing the stirrings of his wife from the covers behind him. He watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon, painting the sky first a brilliant red, before turning into a vibrant orange and finally revealing the true colors of the world for him to see. So enamored with the sight, he did not realize Rapunzel had risen until she wrapped her arms about his waist from behind. "Are you well, love?"

"I could not sleep." He kept his tone manipulated in order to sound dreamy and far away from the conversation, even pensive, as he stared out toward the rising dawn. "I have a feeling that something terrible has happened.." Turning to face his wife, he gave a smile that faltered quickly. "It is just a feeling."

Rapunzel did not except that answer, as he meant her not to, instead tugging with her hold on him. "You have not felt this way since Kristoff was murdered.. Have you?"

He met her gaze with as much sorrow in his eyes as he could muster, even managing to bring a couple of tears to bear as he pulled her into a hug. Just as they embraced, there was a knock at the door, and Hans weaved his way out of the entanglement to answer it. Pulling the portal open, he found King Driscoll standing outside, clutching a parchment in his hands. "My Lord, what is it you wish of us?"

The older man, his beard now more gray than black, stepped inside and glanced between the two of them with a forlorn expression. "I bring grave news.. It is about your brother, King Everard."

* * *

**Author's Note: Been a while since we checked in on Corona, huh? Took me longer to get this written than I would have liked, sorry about that, was fine tuning Kainge's personality. Let me know what you think of Hans' little assassin! Was also unhappy with the first rendition, so I rewrote the whole thing.. That's my bad. Also, when my friend was reading the last chapter, where Anna's power activates and she kills like five guards in a minute, she asked if that was Lightning's 'Army of One' from FFXIII.. Yes it was, because I love that ability to death. Just something I thought some of you might like to know! Thank you to all my lovely readers, you guys rule! -Fox**

**Basketcaseme: Thank you! It is always nice to be appreciated, and the story is only awesome because of fantastic readers like you. I've said it before, I wanted to end it at Part I, but as I received more and more feedback, I just knew I could not end it there. It would have been a disservice to you and all my other awesome readers!**

**UnsightlyViewings: First off, I laughed for a good five minutes with your opening line, so thank you for that! And I enjoyed writing that battle because I feinted towards Anna getting killed a few times, and with the history of the fic.. Well, let's just say I should apologize for playing with your guys feelings like that! I'm glad it lived up to the standard, too! I was a little bit worried, and it was a relief reading your review. Keep on rocking!**

**Jeavo: Ugh, I know those types of fics. They just get you so wrapped up in the characters and it really hurts when they hurt, but it also makes your heart soar when it is happy, so I will do my best to give you and the rest of my readers the best of both sides! Also, the fact you consider my fic to be among those is a tremendous honor, I did not think so many would feel so strongly for this, and I really want to do right by you guys for that. Thank you so much!**


	34. Chapter 33 - Ascension

**Author's Note: Quick update to say happy 4th of July, my fellow Americans! For the rest of the world: Enjoy this chapter and your day, because you guys rock too! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 33

**-Ascension-**

_**Royal Cathedral, Palace of the Unyielding**_

_**Four Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

The Cathedral of the Southern Isles was the grandest in the world, and it held a rich history of the Westergard line being crowned within its halls. When the first of the line took the throne in a bloody coup, there had been no expense spared to create the structure where future kings would become rulers. The central hall held a ceiling that soared so far above the heads of the congregations it seemed its arches could reach to the heavens, while the walls were decorated in stained glass depictions of the victories that had been won in order for Hans' family to take the kingdom.

He had spent time in here as a boy, playing with Everard and using their imaginations to paint a scene of their future. Everard would be crowned King, and Hans would be his loyal Knight, ever at his side. Together, they would rule the kingdom and their combined genius would stretch the borders of the empire to other lands. In adulthood, only half of that dream had come to fruition. Their bond as brothers had wavered in the years since those carefree summer days, and the distance had caused them both to grow bitter. But Hans had always been the more intelligent and patient of them, willing to adapt to the changing circumstances to provide himself with the best outcome.

And that patience had served him well. He was kneeling upon the dais of the cathedral, in front of the Archbishop and the statues commemorating the various deities of the realm, his breath held as the golden crown was lowered onto his head. "First before the Gods, and those gathered to bare witness, the one true King of the Southern Isles, Hans Westergard. Rise and be recognized."

Grinning as he turned to the crowd that had gathered in the enormous hall, he was welcomed as their King with the sound of thunderous applause. Nobles and commoners alike clapped, all of them now his subjects. Once the din died down enough for him to speak, he projected his voice in order to be heard as far as he could. "I know that I take up this burden in a time of grief, and I know that my brother and I did not always see eye to eye.." He gave a dramatic glance at his wife, Rapunzel, who stood off to the side and gave an encouraging smile. By her reckoning, he had sought refuge in Corona after rescuing her. With Everard's death, that ploy would never be discovered. His brother had taken a secret to the grave without even knowing of it. "But I swear on my crown, I will do the best for my people, and my kingdom."

The applause that had come before was nothing to the deafening roar of the cheers that swept through the crowd. While high born nobility brought their hands together with wide grins, the commoners did not bother to reign in their shouts of approval and throwing their fists into the air. Hans was speechless as his eyes searched the gathered peoples, a rare occurrence by any means, and was treated to a memory of a similar event, when the citizens of Arendelle had cheered for their Knight of Spades in a town square. It was not the first time he had recalled the memory, but it was the first not colored with envy. No, instead he felt a sense of satisfaction, a notion that this is what he truly deserved after all his work towards this goal.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his gaze settled upon a figure concealed within a black cloak, whose head slowly rose to reveal frost colored eyes that stared back at him. A grin also showed upon the beautiful face, accompanied by a quick wink that he returned with a wide smile. It was then that Rapunzel took his hand, leaning forward on her toes to place a kiss upon his cheek before she turned to wave at their audience. Hans rose one of his hands as well, still focused upon the woman who was now glaring at his wife.

* * *

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**One Month after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Sleep fell away slowly for Anna, revealing the world in one sense at a time. The first thing she became aware of was the sound of even breathing, not her own and very close. Next came the sensation of hot air sweeping over her forehead as she stirred from her dreamless night, causing her to take in an unsteady breath. The scent she inhaled was familiar enough it did not shock her into total awareness, instead treating her to a mix of summer fragrances, like a field of wildflowers. At last, her eyes slid open, and she saw the owner of the chest she had taken to using as a pillow.

Kairi lay beneath her, still soundly asleep. For the first time, Anna was allowed a look at just how beautiful the other redhead truly was when sorrow did not color the delicate features. It was more than that, as it showed her how much the loss of Elsa had effected the woman. And yet the Knight had remained with her throughout the all the abuse she had thrown toward her, uncaring of the older woman's feelings and selfishly clinging to her own loss. She had also held her through the night, providing her with the first sleep since they had retaken the kingdom that was not interrupted by a nightmare.

Especially after what she did last night. Anna started as she remembered, causing the other to awaken. Steel blue eyes, unfocused and flitting around an unfamiliar room, settled upon her, blinking a few times before showing recognition within them. Leaning up from where her head lay, she stammered for a long moment until she could truly voice her thoughts. "I.. I am sorry. For kissing you and I.." She gave a groan as the older redhead chuckled, watching as the woman raised herself upon onto elbows.

"Don't fret about it." A hand rose and brushed auburn colored hair from the Knight's face, and once it looked as if she had truly come out of her sleep, Kairi flashed a wide, teasing grin. "Though perhaps it would be best if you avoided wine for a while, yeah?" Letting herself laugh at her own expense, Anna gave a quick nod, rising into a sitting position upon the bed. She was still fully clothed from the day before, just as the older redhead was, and it filled her with gratitude that the other woman had not taken advantage of her vulnerable state. Recalling the way she had broken down the previous night, her crestfallen expression brought a soft hand to her cheek. "I know it hurts.. But you are stronger than it will ever be."

The words brought a small smirk to her face, knowing exactly where the other redhead had gotten the advice. Giving a grateful nod, she returned her gaze to the woman, who was wiping away at the sleep in her eyes. "Thank you for staying with me, Kairi."

"Of course." The Knight sat up slowly, until their gazes were at the same level. "But, Anna, you must find a way back to what works.. You cannot let yourself become stuck in this mire of sorrow and regret, you must find a way forward."

She knew that the other spoke the truth, knew that the loss of her quest for vengeance had rendered her more of a husk than anything else. Her gaze slowly moved across the room, to where the sword she had been spinning the night before sat upon the ground. "..I know."

* * *

_**Palace of the Unyielding, The Southern Isles**_

_**Four Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Kainge grabbed the man by his collar the second he came through the doors to the King's Chambers, pulling him around and slamming him into the nearest wall. Her lips found his with a burning desire, nipping at the bottom lip of her lover as she let out a fierce growl. "Finally, we can be together."

She was left disappointed when the newly crowned King, Hans, broke away from her with a laugh. "Not yet, dear."

"You promised." Taking a step toward the man, she grabbed at his hand and made him face her, and the glare that had reached her eyes. "You were to be mine, after you were made King."

"King of Corona, love." His sly smirk only served to stir the pot of boiling anger within her chest as he met her eyes, making her scoff in reply to his words. "Just imagine that moment! The look on my beloved wife's face when she realizes it is I who ordered her parent's execution, and her own." The man moved closer, his hand settling upon her cheek as his grin only grew. "Imagine when you plunge a blade through her chest and take your place at my side!"

Kainge had to admit, it was a fond thing to picture, tearing one of her daggers from Rapunzel's chest and watching the light leave her eyes. That was a moment that would bring her immeasurable joy, a moment worth waiting for. But she was not a fan of patience, she did not wish to be separated from Hans any more. "Point me to my next target then.. I will carve a bloody path to your throne, to our future!"

The man chuckled, giving a slow nod before taking a thoughtful look to his eyes. "There is one. A minor noble in the north has been blackmailing me.. He has information that could undo everything we have fought for."

Hans paused then, his gaze lowering before it finally found her again, and Kainge found herself grinning. "Think nothing of it love." Rising up to press her lips to those of her lover, she took in his taste until she pulled back. "I will leave him in the dirt."

* * *

_**Hallway to the Royal Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Two Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Anna stood outside the chambers that had once been her sister's room, her hand faltering over the handle of the door. Things had changed considerably in the previous month. That night Kairi had stayed with her had been the catalyst of awakening, and she had returned to the matters of the realm. The treaty with the Fjallafólk had been signed and endorsed by both parties, binding their two kingdoms together and fulfilling the promise she had made Patrick when they had set out to fight against the invaders of her homeland.

Caesten, once again bearing the title of Regent-Lord, had returned to Mekrinon in order to continue the effort to restore the southern kingdom. This time, he had taken only half of the army, leaving the rest in order to maintain stability throughout the ravaged land of Arendelle. The fierce mountain huntress, Vayl, and her companion Kyn, had stayed within the castle. Despite the time she had spent here being tortured, it did not seem to effect the woman as she walked through the halls.

And the markings present upon Anna had changed. Since she had cried over the blade in the Great Hall, the Savage Winter had died away, and the alterations the constant draw of magic had caused had began to fade as well. Now that fading had stopped, leaving behind a constellation of snowflakes where Elsa had grabbed her neck the night they had shared their kiss. The dull white of the tattoos did not glow, and she found herself unsure if the power within her could still be summoned, remaining elusive from her efforts.

In search of answers and acceptance of her grief, she had come here, to Elsa's room. It was one of the only places she had not entered since they had retaken the castle, afraid of what she might or might not find within it. Taking in a deep breath, she lowered her hand to open the door, pushing it inward. It swung forward with no resistance, revealing the darkened room. Stepping inside, she found it as sparsely furnished as it had been when her sister had lived in it.

On the far right was a dresser, probably still holding the simple garments Elsa had favored. Near it was the table littered with dozens of documents, the parchments bidding her to approach. She reached down to shuffle the papers about while quickly scanning them, finding everything from official letters to personal correspondence, several of them signed by the Lady Kairi. It was hard to curb her curiosity, but she elected not to read them, instead turning her gaze toward the large bed that sat across the room. It was as neatly made as she had expected, but there was something upon its covers, an object that reflected the light from hallway.

As she neared, she could see the gorgeous purples and blues that were being cast across the bed and walls from the reflection, and what was causing it. A crystalline snowflake, its structure as perfect as one could ever expect, sat atop a sealed letter on the bed. Reaching down, Anna closed her fingers around the jewel, finding that it fit perfectly into her palm as she stared at it. It was chilled to the touch, and resonated with the same sensation she had felt when the magic had flooded through her veins. Immediately, she knew that Elsa had created it, leading her to quickly grab at the paper that had sat beneath it.

Turning it over, disappoint destroyed any hope that she was holding onto it being from her sister, as the seal was the royal insignia of the Southern Isles, stamped into the red wax like it was mocking her for even chancing the belief it had been from Elsa. Turning to sit down upon the mattress, she sat the snowflake to the side and broke the seal upon the letter, unfolding the parchment to read the words written within.

"_Queen Anna,_

_If you have found this letter, you have taken back your castle and restored yourself as the rightful ruler of Arendelle. It is also likely that I have met my end by your hands. If that is so, know that I do not hold any ill will towards you. I have sinned, and must pay for them by whatever means are left._

_That is why I have wrote this, my last hope for repentance. There are things you must know, things that will aid you after I have gone. Hans and I did not allow Everard to desecrate your sister's body, and I wish that I could contact my brother in order to ask where he had her buried. You deserve to put her soul to rest in your own way, and it is to my greatest sorrow that I will not be able to fulfill that wish._

_Secondly, Arendelle is not the only kingdom in danger. It was by Hans machinations that your cousin's husband, the Prince-Consort Eugene of Corona, was murdered. My brother also ceased contact with me, after he set sail for your Uncle's kingdom. For all that the bonds of family can allow, I do not believe his intentions there are pure. _

_The last thing I can give you is this snowflake. I found it, the night we took the castle from you, in your room. It was on the floor, as if it had been kicked there. We both know what its origin is, and I am unsure if she was able to pass it on to you before her death, but I hope that it finds its way to you now. _

_If my death has been my penance, then so be it. I hope that you might forgive me for my part in all this, but I understand if it is not to be. I will leave you with one request, and assure you that if I am dead, it was my last thought: Do not let my brothers escape justice._

_Signed,_

_Prince Kristoff of the Southern Isles"_

Closing the letter with a shaking hand, Anna set it on the bed next to her. Retrieving the crystal that Elsa had made, she stared into its core, seeing the myriad of colors that were reflected through it. Depending on where the light hit, it displayed purple or blue, even green at times. She glanced at the parchment for a moment, clenching the snowflake between her fingers. "They will not escape justice, Kristoff. Just as you did not."

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgot to give a shout out to Tsutako on Twitter, who reminded me that I had a twitter account. If any of you readers would like to reach me, I do have one at simply: 'Foxinstrazt' Thanks man, you rule! Also I know this was a rather unexciting chapter, and that is owed to the fact I am combining Part IV and V in order to make this part, hence why it jumps between Anna and Hans. I didn't want to leave a part where it was all Hans and Kainge with no Anna, because the story has bled enough viewers as is, right? Please let me know if the constant jumping is annoying, and I'll set about to write their parts in different chapters. Anyway, thanks for all the support, and hope you guys are enjoying the story! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Yup, Kainge's hairstyle is based on the concept of early Elsa. I love the fanart of "Evil Elsa", and so I tried to design her to be visually similar, great catch with that! I want to punch Hans too, because he is just a jackass and he keeps winning.. It's weird that I hate the character I'm writing, isn't it? I tried to explain Anna's curse a bit better in this chapter, but in case I still failed(which is completely my fault and not at all yours): Using the power causes the markings to spread and change more about her appearance, which I thought of when I heard the theory that Elsa was platinum blonde because of her power. Now that she isn't causing a constant winter, the markings have receded, but she is still cursed. Hope that explains some things!**


	35. Chapter 34 - How Fragile The Mind

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a happy 4th! This chapter certainly took longer to finish because of the bender I had to come down off of. Was fun, though! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 34

**-How Fragile The Mind-**

_**Hall of Ancestors, Corona Castle**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"My sympathies for Everard's passing, King Hans." Driscoll walked side by side with the man who had married his daughter, moving slowly through the Hall of Ancestors. It was a grand room, lit to every corner by the gentlest of candles. The walls were adorned with portraits of Corona's rulers stretching back a few dozen generations, all of them proving worthy to sit upon the Throne of the Sun. "And my regret that I could not attend the coronation.. The issues with the north continue to occupy my time."

The red haired man that stood next to him glanced over, vivid green eyes narrowing and baring a hint of anger. "Does Queen Anna lean towards war? If it is so, you need only ask, and myself and my kingdom shall be at your disposal."

"No, it is not that. Though I do appreciate your offer, if it does indeed come to war between us and Arendelle. But, no.. The Duke of Weselton continues to petition me for financial support, as the rebellion in my niece's kingdom caused all of the trade lines to suffer. And then there is the Duke of Radiance." Giving a sigh, Driscoll halted in front of the portrait that showed his parents, turning and gazing up at the firm gaze of his father and the gentle smile of his mother. "He wishes only to know where his daughter is, but it is an answer I cannot give him.. I have heard nothing of the Lady Kairi since I sent her on her way."

"Forgive me for even suggesting, but perhaps she was killed by Queen Anna?" Hans took up standing by his side, the man's eyes finding the same painting he was staring at. "If it was discovered she was there to report findings back to you.."

"I would like to believe my niece would not be senseless or malicious enough to commit such an act.. But one can never be sure of such things in these times, especially given what she did to your brother, Prince Kristoff." Glancing over, Driscoll noted the way that Hans gave a downcast nod at the mention of his deceased family. It brought sorrow to his heart to see the other man so hurt by the simple mention of those gone, prompting him to continue. "Alas, the greatest tragedy is that your brothers died without a reconciliation with you."

"It will haunt me to the end of my days, yes, but I would not trade your daughter's life in order to mend the relationship between Everard, Kristoff, and I." They both fell silent after that, turning to continue their walk down the long hall. It was in that silence that Hans inferred there was more upon his mind than he had let on. "What troubles you, father?"

"It is all this death that has struck the world in the last year.. Forgive me, it is not by a lack of faith in you that comes to mind, but a duty to Corona's future. I am concerned that your obligations in your own kingdom may interfere with those you have here, should the worst come to pass for my wife and I." Driscoll kept his head held high as he stopped and turned to regard the younger man once again.

Hans did not shrink from the implications of his words, instead drawing himself up to his fullest height as he replied. "I have discussed this with Rapunzel, and we decided that I shall publicly cede all authority to her. She will make a strong queen, and I will do what I can to assist her."

Raising a hand to clap it upon the other man's shoulder, Driscoll let his lips stretch into a wide grin. "That takes a burden off my mind. You are a very honorable man, Hans, and I am proud to have you as a son."

* * *

_**The Gardens, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

_Whack._

The practice sword in Anna's arms shook under the impact, flowing through the wooden blade and into the hilt her fingers were wrapped around. With a growl, she did not relent her assault, lifting herself up onto the ball of her right foot and spinning to bring the weapon back down against the block that seemed to materialize in front of the other woman. A laugh came from the lips that had been set into a determined line a moment before, and auburn hair shimmered in the sunlight as it was lifted into the air.

Her opponent's spin was no more successful than her own, as she caught the incoming blade by pushing out the hilt of her own sword and catching the others with the edge of her crossguard. Shoving the offending weapon downward, she pushed her advantage and driving the woman back across the length of the garden. Eventually, the lock was disengaged by both parties, as they slid away from each other.

The seasons had turned back into springtime, allowing the flowers of the garden to begin blooming and releasing their fragrant scent in the air. Anna took in a deep breath of it all, placing her hands upon her hips and leaning back to truly enjoy it. Summer had been stolen by the magical winter the last year, and the green upon the ground was a welcome sight after all that time of snow and ice. A glance told her that her partner was panting as well, their training session having gone on for much longer than usual.

Most of their mock fights ended this way, with no clear winner and both of them out of breath. It was good practice, the drive to land a strike on the other causing them to try more dangerous and bizarre moves than they otherwise would have. Kairi, however, did not seem to be deterred by a little exhaustion today, tearing the point of her wooden sword out of the ground and beckoning to Anna. "Come on, you've got to give me more of a chance than that today."

Giving a low chuckle as she spun her own weapon through the air, she gave a nod a stepped forward, readying herself for the fight to continue until a new voice spoke up. "Excuse me, Queen Anna? A letter has arrived for you."

Lowering the carved blade, she turned back to see a servant standing at the edge of the garden, a sealed envelope held out in front of him. Glancing back at Kairi before tossing the sword to her, she gave a shrug and moved to collect the letter, mumbling out a thanks as the man turned to leave. She kept herself from tearing it open once she saw the seal that had been pressed into the wax, instead turning it toward the woman she had been sparring with.

Kairi moved across the garden with an inquisitive expression, her eyes widening once she was close enough to make out what it was Anna wished her to see. "That's the royal seal of Corona.. I wonder if your uncle is finally crawling back for forgiveness?" Smirking a bit at the feisty attitude the Knight displayed at the mention of the man she had once served, Anna gave a lazy shrug before breaking the seal and opening the small letter held within.

"_Queen Anna,_

_The Summer of Arendelle_

_The Light of the Fjords_

_The Savage Queen_

_Word has recently reached me of the demise of King Everard, of the Southern Isles. It seems you have taken it upon yourself to end the Westergard line, perhaps in some fool notion of vengeance for what befell you and your sister. If you seek to claim the life of the last of their line, I regret to inform you I will stand in your way._

_Prince Hans is set to ascend to the throne of the Southern Isles, and he has married my daughter, your cousin. I ask you to forgive him of any perceived sins he has committed against you, in an effort to preserve the happiness of my beloved Rapunzel. I will not stand by if anyone threatens that._

_Signed,_

_King Driscoll_

_Keeper of the Golden Sun"_

Scoffing at the formal use of her titles, and the condescending tone of the entire letter, she resisted the urge to crumple the parchment in her fist, instead handing it to the other redhead who stood close by. Taking it with a raised eyebrow, Kairi let out a chuckle as she read the first few lines. "I was not aware you had a new title.." Mirth disappeared quickly as the woman continued on down the letter, and Anna did not see her true reaction to the rest of it, as she moved past her and into the garden. The sound of paper ripping apart filled the air shortly after. "That fool! He willfully walks into a trap, and has the nerve to insinuate you are at fault?"

Turning back, she saw Kairi toss the shredded letter away before crystal blue eyes settled upon her. "What will you do, Anna?"

She mulled it over for a long moment, giving herself time to process past the anger that threatened to swell up. Moving through the garden in silence, she stopped to gently run the tips of her fingers over the bulbs that would soon bloom into a myriad of colored flowers. It was that train of thought that drew her gaze to a bush that sat near the center of the ensemble, where a single stem could be seen rising above the rest of the foliage, nearing its day of awakening. _The white flower.. _"I will kill Hans.. But not for me, not for vengeance." Glancing back to see Kairi's narrowed eyes upon her, she continued to explain. "Kristoff requested that I not let his brothers escape justice, and so I will not. For Eugene, and Elsa.. Kai, Gerda, Nacen. All those who have suffered because of the Westergard line."

"I butchered Meeran, and Kristoff, my will blinded by an unchecked rage.. And it was that haze of hatred that subjected my people to the Savage Winter. But no longer.. What I do now, I do with a clear head." She turned back to face Kairi fully, holding herself high as she did so. For the first time since she had returned to the castle of Arendelle, she felt like more than the barbarian who had reclaimed a throne, more than a ghost left behind after the attack. She was the Queen. Though it may have lost the touch of home, it was still her duty to protect it, and to bring justice on those who harmed it. "I am going to Corona."

* * *

_**Estate of the Duke, The Duchy of Weselton**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

The darkness of night had always been Kainge's ally. Whether it was slipping away from an errant guard after leading him on a merry chase through the deserted streets of a quiet city, or sinking a blade into the flesh of one of her targets, it had always been by her side. Night was the only thing she could count on to keep her secrets, and now she relied on it more heavily, dodging about the rooftops of Weselton. Crouched atop the wall to an estate, she took in the view from her perch with a twisted sneer upon her lips.

She was sure the minor duchy held appeal to some, but to her it was nothing but a dusky harbor town that smelled too much of fish for her tastes. The only thing attractive about the place was the same thing that held interest across the entire word; Gold. From whores to tradesmen, even to bureaucrats, everyone stood a fair chance to make a fat sum of coins in this port. In her line of work, she stood to make even more, as it seemed corruption grew from the roots in this place.

With a leap to cross the gap to the roof of the estate, Kainge caught herself on the lip of edge, the muscles in her arms contracting in order to halt the swinging motion and keep herself from falling free or generating an excess of noise. Lowering her feet to the sill of a window, she pried her fingers from their hold and dropped into a crouch, peering inside. She had approached the building from the back, hoping to have caught the occupants, and her target, off guard. It appeared to have worked, as well.

The chamber she sat outside of was a large one, looking to be a room where the Duke could meet with those who had business with him. Across the room and upon a raised platform sat a desk, and behind it was the very man she had been sent to kill, his gaze upon a stack of papers while the quill in his hand scribbled away. Leaning against the glass to peer downward, she also saw two guards directly below her, guarding the entrance to the room.

A grin found its way to Kainge's face as she drew her daggers, glad to have such an easy time of it after coming all the way here. Leaning back to set her rear upon the rough surface of the roof, she angled herself and lined up her boot with the center of the windows panes. Kicking out, the weak wooden structure gave way and the sound of shattering glass filled the air as she rocked forward and swung herself into the room. The two guards posted at the door barely had time to look up before she descended upon them, each of her blades finding their way into a chest as she slammed the bodies into the ground.

Racket continued to sound as the man she had come to kill jumped up from his desk, knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in and spilling an ink bottle over the documents upon the wooden surface. It seemed as if sleepless nights had been the norm for the Duke, with his high collared shirt ruffled and ragged stubble present across his chin. Cut to a medium length, his brown hair stuck out in several different directions, and beneath trimmed eyebrows sat two eyes with irises the color of chocolate, both of them wide with the surprise of her entrance. "Duke Harvey.. You have overstepped your bounds with our mutual friend."

Unperturbed by her teasing tone, the man seemed to calm quickly, even laughing as he moved around the edge of his desk to stand openly before her. "You speak as if I did not anticipate this move." Perhaps on a signal, or in response to hearing the disturbance she had caused, the door behind her shot open. In poured six more guards, two of them armed with long halberds and the rest with broadswords, moving to circle her as she turned and raised her twin daggers to meet them. "As if I did not know that Hans would come for me?"

Snarling as she turned back to regard the gloating nobleman, she set a dangerous glare on him that was met only with a mocking grin. "But alas, I had no choice. My duchy is in need of aid, and just as your beloved King once asked for my skills, so too did I ask for his assistance." Harvey let out a loud laugh, reaching back to retrieve a slim sword that had sat on the edge of his desk before speaking again. "And of course he would send his favorite toy, his bitch of a lapdog."

"I'm no one's lapdog!" She screamed the words at him in a fury, taking a step towards the man only to be deterred by the point of a halberd pressing against her chest. "I do this for me!"

"Oh, do you?" The teasing quality of the man's demeanor only served to cause her annoyance with him to grow, and she tightened her grip on the daggers. "Though I believe it matters not. As I said, I knew he would send you to kill me." Harvey closed his fingers about the hilt of the rapier he held, pulling it from the sheath before discarding the scabbard. With a wide grin, he looked down the length of the blade before turning to stare at her. "My demands _will_ be met, or I will send you back to Hans in pieces."

"So you knew that little old me was coming, hmm?" Kainge spoke softly, drawing the victory from the man's attitude as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "And only six guards? Why, Duke, I am insulted." Her body sprung into movement after she spoke. Throwing both arms out to the side, she sent her daggers sailing into the exposed chests of two of the soldiers surrounding her. Quicker than her opponents could react, she jumped forward, sliding around the edge of the halberd and grasping its shaft in both hands.

Ripping the soldier holding it towards her, she kicked on his stumbling knee with enough force that the leg she struck bent fully backwards. The grip on the weapon she struggled for loosened, allowing her to spin it around and bring the axe side of the blade into the man who was charging at her from behind. Steel cleaved through a metal breastplate and lodged itself into bone. Letting go of the wooden shaft, she bent and retrieved her victim's sword, turning and slashed upwards to cut the throat of the man whose leg she broke.

The remaining halberd bearing guard lunged at her, a clumsy attack over his dead comrade that she easily got a hold of. Using his own weapon to pull him forward, she angled the sword in her hand to thrust at him. The riposte was executed in a moment, impaling him through the chest, where she left the blade as she took the lance from him.

Now standing above three corpses, Kainge let out a laugh as the last soldier turned to flee for the door. She took a step, bending her knee low before snapping back up, launching herself into the air as she spun. She landed on the ball of a single foot, her arm shooting forward and throwing the halberd like a javelin at the running coward. The sound of bones shattering reached her ears as the strength of her throw slammed the man into the wall near the door, the sharp point of the weapon driven through the back of his torso. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the corpse slumping to the floor, she then turned her gaze upon the honorable Duke Harvey, whose eyes showed the correct dose of fear for what he had just witnessed.

Kainge choose not to savor the moment, instead growling as she bent to rip the nearest of her daggers from a body. She rushed at her target, holding her weapon in a reversed grip as she leapt over the fallen guards. Leading with a downward slash, her attack fell predictably against the slim blade of a rapier, ringing out as she continued the rotational movement. Exiting her spin with a kick, the sole of her boot connected with the center of the man's chest, shoving him back against the desk.

Harvey corrected himself before retaliating with a lunge, one too slow to have ever hoped at causing any real damage. She quickly turned it against him, stepping to the side of the thrust before throwing herself at him, her dagger raised into the air and held with both hands. The impact of the blade slamming into his heart caused the nobleman to drop his weapon, instead grasping desperately at her shoulders as she pushed him onto the surface of the table. Bent over backwards, the fear in his brown eyes showed clearly, and she giggled quietly as whatever words he was attempting to speak came out in unintelligible gurgles.

But her chance to truly enjoy her kill was quickly stolen, as Harvey raised his hands from her arms and clasped them on either side of her head, his fingers digging into her scalp. The moment his palms connected, the area behind her forehead exploded into pain, and her vision descended into white hot flashes of agony. Whatever power the nobleman wielded that was tearing into her mind, it certainly did him no favors, as her thoughts turned to a semblance of animal instinct.

With both hands on the hilt of the dagger she held she began tearing downward through her enemy's chest, ripping through bone, organs, and veins in a blind effort to halt his assault. Steel was pulled from the wreckage of a torso before it slammed home again, repeating the same tearing motion as warm liquid sprayed over her face and neck. Somewhere within the confines of her mind, she was aware of the screams that were coming from her and the man squirming beneath her.

It was only when his jerking movements stilled that the constant attack on her mind did as well, leaving her disoriented as she continued to tear into the corpse, spilling flesh and fluid over the table before collapsing. Her hearing was impaired by a high pitched whine that would not quiet its incessant noise, a buzzing that was slowly coalescing into something much more recognizable. _..Kainge. _She tore the dagger that had been embedded into the wooden desk beneath the body free, stumbling to collect her other weapon as the throbbing in her head became more manageable.

Her next sight was falling into the gutter of a street alley, the smell of rotting fish still letting her know that she was still within Weselton. Glancing down, she found both daggers in her belt, and her torso covered in red dye and scraps of gore. .._Kainge._ She managed to pull herself up from the cobbled road, using a nearby wall for support as she moved toward the harbor, toward the ship that was to bear her back to Corona. _..Kainge._

Shaking her head in order to dislodge the quiet voice, her efforts seemed to only increase the pressure that was slowly beginning to build. _..Kainge. _She found herself aboard the ship, falling onto the wooden deck with a cry. Thick arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she was dragged along the floor of the vessel, the friction causing a twinge of pain on each of her knees. _..Kainge. _"Leave me alone.." Her weak plea was answered with a garbled response from the men who were carrying her, and soon she was released to fall upon the ground. _..Kainge._

_..Kainge..Kainge.. _Water soaked her, washing away bits of the Duke from her clothing, and clearing the red hue from hands as she was drenched. It tasted of salt, but even the chill of the ocean water could not break the hold the voice held upon her mind as it fought to remain present. _..Kainge..Kainge..Kainge.. _It began repeating, speaking her own name to her over and over as she slammed her fists into the hard wood beneath her body and screamed out to the demons that haunted her. "Leave me alone!"

* * *

**Author's Note: My friend, who has demanded to read chapters before I post them, put it most eloquently: "Shit is getting weird." Yes it is, hopefully most of you will stick it out with me for the next few chapters! Thank you to all the people who had followed this far, or favorited. Thanks most of all to those who drop a review to let me know what you like(or don't) with this story, any and all feedback is appreciated and encouraged! 'Til next time! -Fox**

**Ike11000: I like your friend's style. He has the mind of a truly fantastic friend who will lure you into fics with promises of fluff and love, then cackle as a favorite main character is killed off.. Sounds like my kind of guy. So.. I can see you are a bit frustrated with the characters in this story! I'm going to take that as a good thing, because they are meant to be frustrating.. And killing them off would be fun..but the story isn't over yet! I appreciate even slightly being close to the same realm as Game of Thrones, but in reality I am quite far away.. What I mean to say is: Thank you, you're awesome, and you have got me all blushing with your flattery! Obviously I won't speak as to how the fic will end, but I can promise I'll do my best to make it enjoyable to read! As for your request, you can rest easy. I find explicit torture scenes, where a character is maimed and ripped apart physically.. are boring. I like the kind of manipulation that tortures a character in ways that don't really show, and it never is just one scene, but many!(Boy, that fills the psychopathic quota for today, doesn't it? I'm not a sociopath, I swear!) And rape scenes are not my thing, I even have trouble writing very light smut. So you can rest easy on that one. **

**I'm glad that you're glad you found this fic, and thank your friend for me(Though dick move, man, telling you it was fluff..Just evil..I love it) AND thank you for the kind words, it is readers like you that make me want to write an awesome story, and all I can hope is that you guys like it as well. Rambling is always interesting, and thanks for the lovely review!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Glad I could clear things up! Well the jumping around will be coming to an end sooner than I thought, as a rewrite of the rest of the outline has happened(I'm terrible with that, aren't I?). Maybe Hans is just trying to get on your good side, hmm? Guy is a manipulative little twit, so you never really know! Hope you had a great 4th! And thanks for the continued support and kind words, means a ton!**

**Guest 1: Well, all Kristoff's letter really revealed is that he and Hans made the effort to keep the body away from Everard and his whole "Cut of her head and burn her remains" thing, and that Kristoff doesn't really know much more than that. With only a handful of chapters left, confusion should(hopefully) be sorted out soon!**

**Guest 2: Completely understandable! On the off chance you read this, I want you to know I appreciate you sticking it out this long, and that your review has changed an upcoming chapter. This is why I hate anonymous reviews, I really wanted to be able to tell you this.. But oh well, I guess. As I said before, I know what it is like to have interest in a fic die out, and it is sad to see you go!**

**Guest 3: I'm sorry you feel ripped off, and I can sympathize with the feeling that it just isn't fair that Elsa had a love story and Anna was left holding nothing.**


	36. Chapter 35 - All That We Are

**Author's Note: Story isn't over yet, I'll let you get to it. -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 35

**-All That We Are-**

_**Main Hall, Corona Castle**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"Did she say anything else?" Hans quickly descended the winding staircase as he spoke, followed closely by the servant who had come to find him at this late hour. Rapunzel had already turned in for the night, and he had been on his way to their chambers before the other man hand informed him that a woman had come to the castle, stating that she was a close friend of his.

"Nothing more than what I have already told you. She awaits you in there." Following the pointed finger, he saw the two doors that led into a side room, one of them slightly ajar. "Though, if I may.. She seemed a bit odd. Do be careful, my lord."

Glancing back at the nervous man, Hans let a smirk find its way to his lips as he patted a palm against the scabbard holding his sword. "Fret not, I will be fine. Return to your tasks, and I would consider it a personal favor if you did not speak of this to anyone else." Seeming to be partially relieved by his confidence, the servant gave a low bow before turning to leave. Taking a moment to watch the other go, he waited until look back at the room and heading for the door.

Pushing the side that had already been opened further inward, he stepped inside, his eyes finding the woman that he had been told about in an instant. Familiar black leather looked as if it has seen better days, showing new tears and stains upon its surface. It was as he stood there that the smell hit him, a strange mix of rot and sea water that cause him to raise a hand to his nose. Even more curious than that, however, was the way the woman was pacing back and forth before the fire, both hands on the side of her head and muttering out the same phrase over and over.

"Kainge?" He spoke clearly enough that he should have been heard, and in truth his presence should have been noted the moment his hand touched the handle upon the door, but the woman continued her movements and mumbling. Raising an eyebrow, he walked further into the room, hoping to catch what it was that the other was saying. As he neared, he was finally noticed, with wild blue eyes snapping over to regard him.

"Hans!" The harsh whisper escaped the woman's lips as she moved over, her foot connecting with the edge of a piece of furniture and causing her to stumble. With both hands upon the arm of the chair she had nearly fallen over, it took her a moment to steady herself and look back over to him. "The Duke is dead, but he did something.. My head, it is constant pain." For the first time since he had known her, Hans saw fear evident in the wide eyes, and in the way she gulped. "And a voice."

Reaching out to wrap his fingers about her wrist, he pulled her close before using his free hand to brush the locks of unruly black hair from her face. "My poor love.. What does this voice say?"

He could see from the way her eyes scrunched together that she was searching for the voice she spoke of, and waited patiently until her eyelids opened again. "It comes and goes, but it whispers my name. Only my name, repeating it over and again. It must stop! I can barely focus when it is here.."

The plea cause him to embrace the woman, his hand gently running down her back in an effort to calm her. Once she was buried against his chest, he dropped the facade of a sympathetic expression and instead gritted his teeth. _Damn you, Harvey. _"I will ensure you are looked after by the greatest healers in the land, and you need your rest.. The end is not far now."

When Kainge spoke, he could hear the hope in her tone, even though the voice was muffled and quiet. "Driscoll and Gail?"

"Yes, my love." Pulling back, Hans felt his lips pull upwards into an unconscious grin. "I will be King of both the Southern Isles and Corona then.. And you will be by my side." His assassin returned the smile tenfold, as happiness swept away the obvious pain upon her features. Taking her chin in one hand, he tilted her head up as he leaned forward, their lips moving towards one another. Before they could connect, a scream sounded from outside the castle, then faded away into the night.

As he pulled away from the woman in his arms, Hans glanced about before heading back out into the main hall. Standing in front of the doors that led outside, it became clear that they were under attack, as the sounds of fighting could be heard through the wooden portal. "Were you followed?"

Casting a glance at Kainge, he found her drawing the daggers from her belt. "If I was, I'll make them regret it!"

"No." His calm refusal was met with an expression of confusion as he drew his sword, bouncing its hilt upon his palm as he looked over at her. "Stay in the shadows, and only intervene if you see that I need it." Staring at him for a long moment, the assassin eventually caved to his wishes, as she always did. He watched as she retreated to a darkened corner of the wide room, nodding in her direction before returning his gaze to the doors.

* * *

Anna thrust the sword in her left hand home as she ran the man who stood before her through, the blade entering between ribs and piercing through the vulnerable organs beneath as she embraced him. A clang of metal sounded as his shield dropped to the stone stairs beneath their feet, and she felt the hot air of his last breath escape over her cheek before taking a step back and withdrawing the weapon from a corpse. Gravity finished the work for her as the body tumbled down the stairs and to the courtyard below, joining another at the bottom.

She had left Arendelle in the capable hands of her advisory council, using the excuse of a diplomatic visit to Mekrinon to avoid any probing questions. Only three others knew her true purpose and destination. Kairi and Vayl, who had accompanied her, and the man who captained the vessel she had sailed upon to reach these shores. They had planned to infiltrate the castle under the cover of night, then escape into the forest. But it did not come to pass as strategy had dictated, as a group of patrolling guards had come upon them long before they could reach the doors of the castle.

Directing her gaze to where her two knights fought off the remaining soldiers, she saw that her assistance was not needed, and instead turned towards her goal. Shoving one of the large wooden doors inward, she stepped into the main hall of her uncle's castle, the dim lighting forcing her eyes to adjust before she spotted the sole occupant of the room. She could not help but give a laugh at her good fortune, at finding the very man she had come for standing before her. With her axe buried into a chest back in the courtyard, she tossed her short sword from her left hand to her right, spinning it once to become accustomed to its weight. "King now, I hear?"

Han gave a mock bow, his free hand throwing back the pale cloak on his shoulders in a grandiose flourish. It was clear that though she had not been expected, he had been wise enough to dress as if a dagger was seeking his back. A golden cuirass of chainmail hung about his torso, almost entirely covered by a pristine white tabard depicting a rampant lion upon its chest. The rest of his ensemble seemed much more ceremonial, with greaves and gauntlets that had ornate carvings upon their metal. But the sword he held was very real, its steel blade glistening in the candlelight. "And you've become a Queen yet again. Come to tear down your uncle's home the way I did yours?"

She answered with a laugh, stalking forward as she did. "To the blazes with Corona and my uncle. Your head, however.. I think I'll take it."

"Vengeance, then? Or perhaps you have deluded yourself into doing this with a sense of justice?" It was Hans who made the first move, his blade easily deflected as they circled each other, and she glared at the sneer upon his face. "Tell me, Anna; How does it feel to know that history will remember you as the villain?" Steel clashed against steel, producing a screech of metal before she was shoved back, allowing him the space to continue. "That the man who killed your sister is a good and beloved king?"

Anna felt her eyes go wide, and saw the way the smirk upon her nemesis' face turned into a grin. She had been determined not to let his words get to her, to come here and end his life in service of his many victims. "Oh yes, it was I who plunged the dagger into her stomach. Who left her bleeding upon the floor of your castle as I walked away.. I must admit, I did not think I would get the pleasure of doing the same to you."

All her efforts were washed away by a sea of anger that rose to envelop her, driving her forward where she met his defense with a quick thrust. As soon as the blades touched, she turned her momentum away from his body and toward his weapon, shoving off of it. Pivoting upon the balls of her feet, she spun around and brought her sword down in a vicious arc, throwing enough of her strength into it that Hans was forced to retreat a few steps, his smug smile vanishing in the blink of an eye.

She did not relent, throwing herself forward fast enough that the soles of her leather boots slid across the marble floors. Her movement stopped once both of their blades met in the middle of the large hall, the noise of their fight echoing down the many corridors of the bright castle. The routine she had started continued by slashing from the right, then from below, each time foiled by a parry that was placed in the last moment it could be. Growling, she spun and brought her sword upwards once again, this time knocking his weapon wide before completing the turn by kicking out with her trailing leg.

The kick connected against his chest with enough force that he stumbled, falling to his back upon the ground. Anna wasted no time, striding forward and hooking the edge of a boot under the blade of his discarded sword before sending it skittering away across the floor even as he reached for it. Hans paused in his movement, his hand still outstretched towards the weapon that was now out of reach, and peered up at her as she glared down at him.

She was not panting, as the fight had not been as prolonged or brutal as the one with Kristoff had, but each breath came out forced as she let the anger within her boil itself away. After a moment, she planted a foot upon his chest to hold him down as she raised her weapon above her head. It was strange, to find herself so calm in a moment like this, in such a contrast to the other times she had killed. It was not a moment of fury, or vengeance, and she did not feel anything other than pity; pity for a man who could lower himself to commit the crimes that Hans had and be happy with his choices. "..This is for my sister."

* * *

Kainge had watched the battle with interest, as the woman had fought with such a savage quality she could not help but wonder why she had not heard that the Queen of Arendelle was such an accomplished and brutal fighter. Even Hans had seemed surprised by the redhead's skill, but the time for admiration was over, as she sprinted across the room. The soft leather of her boots made minimal sound, but it was still noticed as she neared, and her lover's attacker began turning to look at her.

She never allowed the other more than a passing glance, leading with a punch as she jumped over the prone man in the middle of the hall. The knuckles of her right hand impacted a cheekbone, the force behind it driving her enemy back as she landed on one foot and pivoted, turning to smash the back of a closed fist against the woman's head. Disoriented by the sudden onslaught and stumbling, a clumsy counterattack came from the invading Queen was easily caught at the wrist. Twisting and clenching down upon the bones of the arm beneath her fingers, Kainge wrenched until the short sword fell away.

Metal clattered against the floor, but she did not stop there. Pulling the weakened wrist forward, she slammed a knee into the stomach of her opponent, causing the woman to double over and give a pitiful shove against her constant assault. Reaching forward to grip a slender shoulder, she stepped out of the way and threw her prey with a yell of fury. A pained cry came from the redhead as she impacted the ground several feet away, rolling a few times before coming to a stop.

And yet she was forced to admire her enemy's tenacity, as the smaller woman struggled back up to a standing position. As Kainge neared, the redhead spun with a surprising quickness, punching out at her. Instead of blocking the blow, she used it, grabbing the wrist she had already injured and ducking under the overextended attack. Once she was fully behind the foreign Queen, she entwined both of their arms and set the palm of her hand just below the shoulder blade, locking the other body in place and forcing the chest to be exposed.

Her free hand flashed down to her belt, drawing one of the daggers held there. Fingers twirled the blade into a reverse grip before she brought it up, raising it to deliver the fatal strike. The redhead in her grasp struggled desperately, whipping around to look first at the blade and finally to lock gazes with her. With irises the color of an ocean wave, the eyes of the other went wide and the lips separated into a gasp as her prey realized that the end had come.

Kainge drew back the dagger one last inch in preparation for slamming it home, but the muscles did not respond, and a voice entered her thoughts. _No, not her! You will not have her! _It was the same as the annoyance that had plagued her since Weselton, but this time she was able to identify the tone, the familiarity in it that confused her more than the way it had stopped her from finishing off the Queen. The shout resonating through her thoughts and body, it was her own.

And the expression upon the redhead's face was not one of fear, but of shock, as a whisper escaped from between the other woman's lips, the tone of it tainted with the tiniest sliver of hope. "..Elsa?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So my friend has slapped me twice because of this one. Once, because of what I did, and the other because of something I'm going to share with you guys now: Look at the first letter of each chapter in Part II. I do not blame you if you hate me! In Chapter 12, I promised that if you stuck around it would be worth it, and I try to deliver on my promises. ..Please forgive me for making you suffer for so long? -Fox**

**S4839: Unpredictable, you say? But seriously, I really hope this makes up for all the time you spent torturing yourself with.. well, hope. No apology necessary for not reviewing, as I'm just glad to know you are still reading the story, and liking it! I've really struggled with expressing Anna's grief in a way that makes sense in the world, but still makes sense to us, so having someone tell me I've been doing it well means a ton, thank you! I'm glad to hear that you are writing again, and tremendously honored to know that this fic has been a big part of that!  
****With putting something in coherent form, we all started somewhere. I started with really no style to speak of and a thousand ideas I didn't have the vocabulary to put into words, and now it's become my passion. So keep at it, I am sure that you will find your way expressing the stories you want in the way you want to!  
****As for what I do when I'm not writing.. Well, I think about writing. I have always loved stories, from the most basic love stories to the complex worlds far better writers have crafted, and my thoughts are usually occupied by ideas for scenes, or just a wild tangent that will never amount to anything. My actual time is taken up with work(when I'm not between jobs), with a few friends, or playing video games for, you guessed it, the story.  
****And I do enjoy my writing! I got close to burning out on this story, but I powered through and I've really been just loving it lately, hence the quick updates! Thank you for taking the time to leave a review, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me as much as you should! Also, best of luck with your own writing, I am sure that you'll be churning out some amazing stuff in no time! And seriously, how could I judge you for spelling mistakes? You should see these before they get ran through spell check, and even then!**

**Ike11000: Uh.. Whoops? I take no offense from your words, because I can understand your position, and even wanted to take that route to begin with. But.. the outline was written, then rewritten, and this is what it was. Hope you don't find it too dumb or sad to be unrealistic, because I've been straining to break my tendency to realism with my writings.. And just let your friend know I appreciate him letting others know of my fic, and I totally understand shyness! As for fluff...well, it could be coming. You'll have to wait and see!**

**UnsightlyViewings: I liked Harvey too, when I first imagined him. Smart, can navigate a political landscape like a pro, and cares for his people. Eh.. this part makes me hate him a little bit. I agree with what you say about it being an Elsanna story. A romance is not just a sum of the moments you are together, but of those you are apart. Losing a love changes you(trust me), and I really wanted to convey that in how it has been since chapter 12.. Hopefully most of the readers got that. I tend to avoid tragedy tags myself, but I'm glad you chose to give this fic a chance! Thank you for your continued support, especially through all the crap I have put you guys through.**

**Jeavo: Well, as it stands I don't really have a plan to include the political schemes of the kingdoms as a whole, and keep the story at a more personal level. Sorry if that disappoints you, its just that writing a complex skein of intrigue and countries and all that is a weakness of mine(Seriously, I suck at it)**


	37. Chapter 36 - How Fragile The Soul

**Author's Note: I see a lot of you went back and reread the story, cause I got a whole ton of views after that chapter.. Anyway, this chapter and the next will explain what is going on, and then we will get back to the main event, so we aren't far now. You guys rock! -Foxinstrazt Update(7/12): This is a flashback! My bad, guys.**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 36

**-How Fragile The Soul-**

_**?**_

_**?**_

Unconsciousness was a peaceful feeling, washing away all of the pain and terror that had filled the thoughts of her final moments. She had put on a brave face, had acted like she had accepted the end. All in order to make her passing hurt Anna less, but it had been a lie. How could she accept an end so soon, after all that had been accomplished, and what was yet to come. What gods would be so cruel as to tear her from the young Queen, her sister and the love of her life, in a moment of simultaneous triumph and failure, in the instant that she would find herself needed as never before.

Fear had been present as well, an overwhelming amount that had urged her to fight against her fate until there was nothing left to fight with. Instead, she had succumbed, all thoughts of will sapped away and leaving her unfairly disarmed for what was the greatest battle of her life. It had left a sense of resignation, letting the flow of time and space take her to whatever world came next, or preferably, a merciful oblivion of nothingness.

It seemed that fate had other plans with her, refusing her request for relief while granting it all at the same time. Elsa felt warmth upon her skin once again, a foreign sensation that spread to cover her form. She could feel the soft grass beneath her form, smell the ocean upon the breeze, and taste the salt that was carried with it. It was a familiar smell, one that brought to mind memories of lazy summer days spent on the cliffs overlooking the fjords. Memories of home. The darkness of her closed eyes was reddened, as she could feel the temperature rise as the rays of the sun found her.

And then it blackened again, as if something had crossed the path of the light. That movement caused her to stir, opening her eyes to once again take in the blinding sight of the world she thought she had left behind. A sharp intake of breath caused her chest to rouse itself as she laid eyes upon the beautiful creature that stood before her. Bright red hair, more similar to the color of fire than anything else, fell about a cocked head, and a single hand was pressed upon the slender hips of the woman.

Irises, the color of the ocean tide, were lit with a ferocity that spoke of an unquenchable spirit beneath them as they studied her curiously. A dusting of freckles was laid about the bridge of a small nose and upon the cheeks, accentuating the alluring smirk that sat upon the lips. Specks of the darker pigment were also present on most of the form that was not covered by the cloth that was draped around the slim form, its silken threads billowing in the soft wind, held to modesty only by a cord of leather about the waist. It exposed the shoulders, where there were concentrations of the fiery dots upon the pale skin, and left the arms bare as well.

The legs of the woman standing before her were covered and yet uncovered at the same time. The fabric that hung about the torso also draped over the legs in a skirt, but one that was split in a dozen places. When the force of the breeze kicked up and washed over the cliff they both occupied, Elsa was treated to a sight of long, elegant legs and creamy white thighs as lengths of the garment were lifted into the direction of the wind.

The angelic being took small steps towards where she lay, crouching down once they were close enough and placing one hand upon Elsa's cheek. Before she could truly react to the others presence, she found her lips taken into a gentle kiss that spoke of an underlying desire. "Anna.." Her ears caught the sound of her own breathless moan as the woman pulled away, leaving her feeling as if every nerve ending had caught fire. But it still brought a smile as she rose up onto an elbow, her other hand moving to touch the impossible girl before her. "I am dead, and dreaming, it seems."

A hand rested upon her chest as her sister's lips pulled upward into a small smile, the feature hiding a hint of sadness behind it as the fingers began trailing down her form. Letting a breath escape as she felt the soft touch moving lower, she blink in confusion when it stopped and pressed against her stomach. "Are you?" The words, spoken with such a teasing quality, were accompanied by a feeling of pain. Crying out as she gripped at the hand on her belly, Elsa found herself writhing upon the ground as the sensation grew and amplified until it was blinding agony.

* * *

_**The Inferno, Fjords of Arendelle**_

_**Eighth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Reality was not a kind mistress as it dragged Elsa, literally screaming, from the peaceful world of her dreams. Smells of summer and an ocean breeze were replaced with the acrid scents of sweat and blood as she rose from a dirty mattress, only managing to rise to a small height before she was dragged back down to the bed by chains about her wrists. Her yells died down as she searched the room for her captor. Even as her mind was occupied with discovering what was causing the rocking motion of the world beneath her, she found what she was searching for.

A mop of red hair, styled to an annoyingly perfect structure, sat above narrowed eyes. The color of emerald shone through both orbs, but it lacked the warmth one would find in a normal person. No, in these she saw only the chill of darkness, and the smug grin upon the thin lips only added to her anger. Using that rage as a motivator, she tore at her bonds, growling like an animal as she struggled to free herself, to tear at the man who had stabbed her. She was stopped by a heavy hand that came from the side of the room she had not searched, smashing into her shoulder and forcing her back into the mattress.

A large man stood above her, his cruel features twisted into an expression of sadistic glee as she snarled at him. "I have been told.." The voice, its cadence smooth and laden with the taint of sin, drew her wild gaze back to the small man. In his hands, he was slowly twirling the dagger that he had plunged into her stomach only moments before she had secured victory against his brother. "That a person poisoned with the Cormentum flower feels as if they are dying, as it mimics death in its ways.. The heart slows to a crawl, and with it so does the body." Hans cocked his head then, giving a low chuckle. "Fascinating to see such confusion in your eyes. You know, I was almost afraid your powers would neutralize the poison, rendering all my careful preparations useless."

"When I am free.." Elsa spoke through gritted teeth as she glared, knowing that every word she listened to was the truth. She felt weaker than she ever had, and each beat of her heart seemed to battle against the poison that still flowed in her veins. "I am going to kill you."

Hans gave a laugh at her defiant oath, leaning back upon his chair as he crossed one leg over the other. "I am sure you would, if given the chance. But, Elsa, _when_ you are free.." His emphasis on the point that she would eventually find herself not in chains brought a sense of unease to her stomach. "You won't possess the thought of killing me. In fact, I think you'll even come around to appreciating me for all that I do." The sneer upon his face was so sure, so victorious, that she had trouble believing he was not right. "Stefan, if you will." Before she could fully see what it was that the large man next to her planned to do, she felt the impact of a fist against her head, and unconsciousness rose up to claim her once again.

* * *

The two weeks aboard the ship passed by quickly in a stupor of pain and the poison rising up to claim her again and again. As time passed, she could feel the weakening agent leaving her system, but its presence still reared its ugly head. For another of the countless times she could remember in recent memory, she awoke slowly with no recollection of where she was. Her body was limp, held in the air only by the shackles around her wrists, but something was different.

The haze that had gripped her so often was washed away quickly, consciousness was not a persistent effort, it was simply achieved. Strength returned to the fibers of her muscles in an instant as she felt herself awaken, her boots scrapping against the floor as she found her footing, relieving the stress in her arms as the chains that connected her bindings to the ceiling fell slack. Opening her eyes, she found herself alone in a dark cell, with low voices coming through the barred window of the door. "It will take longer than a few days to break her.."

The first voice was familiar, but strange enough that she could not place it as she glanced about the room she occupied. Brightened only by the light that shone through the window on the face of the door, the cell carried a bitter damp smell, with a small amount of rot carrying upon the air. "I shall compensate you accordingly, then. All I wish to know is that it can be done." Unlike the other, she recognized this voice, having heard it in her few precious waking hours since they had left Arendelle. Gritting her teeth, Elsa knew that the time for idle study was over, and instead looked for a way to free herself.

Pulling on the chains revealed that the one holding her right hand gave way more than her left. She let her eyes follow the rusted iron binding to the ceiling, where it was bolted into the structure above it. Rust clung to the metal plate and bolts as well, and the wooden support that held it looked as if poor maintenance was winning the war. She yanked on the chain once, getting a feel for it as she prepared to throw her entire weight behind the effort. "Perhaps I should post guards, in the event of her escape."

Even as the first hope of escape had entered her mind, the door to the cell opened, and the first voice she had heard responded to Hans' musings. "That will not be necessary. She will not be able to do such a thing once I have started." Behind the Southern Prince came two men, one of them the large royal guardian who had punched her the first time she had woke up on the Inferno. The other was one she did not expect to see here, or anywhere, believing him to be as dead as she had thought of herself.

"Duke Harvey..?" The chocolate colored eyes narrowed as his voice was spoken, and the attention of the three men turned to her. It was not a betrayal, as she had expected no real loyalty from the man, but it still cut as if it was one. "Why?"

"Did you truly expect there to be no repercussions for what Arendelle has done to Weselton?" Harvey gave a loud laugh, shaking his head as if he could not comprehend her foolishness. "Of course, I have also been waiting for the chance to see into the mind of one like you.." Growling, Elsa wrapped her fingers around the weak chain that held her right hand in the air. All thoughts of caution were thrown into the wind as she began wrenching on the binding, her struggle resumed tenfold, even in the face of her captors. "My price aside, I was more than willing to listen to the Prince's proposal on that reason alone."

"Speaking of your price, it will be delivered once you have fulfilled your end of the deal." The two men looked toward each other, not paying attention to her as she started to throw her weight into the struggle, glaring at them before her gaze slid over to the guardian standing by the Prince. Stefan was the only one of them who seemed to be aware of her actions, his eyes upon her before they slowly moved up the chain to the ceiling, and then fell back down to meet her own victorious grin as the rusted plate finally gave way. The crack of the bolts breaking free from the plate and the wood it was held to filled the small room, drawing all attention back to her as she ducked under the debris.

When the dust had only just begun to settle, all three pairs of eyes from the men in front of her widened in fear as they realized that her hand was outstretched toward them. Elsa enjoyed the horror upon their faces as she reached inside herself for the power, ready to leave nothing but bloodstains of her kidnappers. She found nothing on a cursory glance. On the second, she found it was more than nothingness. It was a blank spot, and emptiness within her soul where the curse had once resided. The stunned silence that had followed her momentary escape faded quickly, and Stefan was the first of her intended victims to react.

A large body slammed into her own, smashing her against the wall behind her hard enough that her breath was forced from her lungs. When the guardian's support was gone, she fell forward, held up only by the shackle about her left wrist. She gave a weak groan as she hung there, suspended in front of a nobleman and a Prince, with the latter chuckling softly as the Duke spoke. "Interesting.. It seems she has lost her abilities."

Hans, still grinning with a hint of mirth upon his lips, turned to look at the other man. "Can she still fight?"

"Oh yes." Harvey pushed Stefan out of the way to stand in front of her, and she tried to summon up the most defiant gaze she could under such circumstances. He did not seem to mind, instead raising his hands to clasp each side of her face, with both palms settling over her temples. "When I am done, you will have exactly what you intended." Elsa did not understand what he could possibly do as he stared into her eyes, expecting it to be torture from the beginning. Before she was given a chance to comprehend, searing white light appeared on the edge of her vision and began to swallow all of her senses away. The last thing to disappear was her ability to hear, leaving her with a final note of her own frantic screams of pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: 'Cormentum' is a combination of 'Cor spissamentum' which means "Heart Stopper" in Latin. The poison on Hans' blade slowed Elsa's heart down enough that she appeared dead, if that wasn't clear from the chapter. Anyway, big thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! The response was much more positive than I thought it would be, and you guys continue to be amazing readers.. Seriously, thank all of you who stuck it out this long! -Fox**

**FrozenFanatic: Well there is definitely going to be more angst(as you can see!).. As for fluff, I'm working on something that will hopefully live up to what I have put you guys through!**

**Basketcaseme: Heh, thank you! It seems many of you held to the hope that she was alive somehow, I'm glad I didn't follow through with keeping her dead, like I originally planned.**

**Jeavo: My friend thinks I might be insane because of foreshadowing in chapter titles.. I fear she may be right! And yeah, political intrigue is not my cup of tea to begin with, and the fact I am terrible at coming up with plots that revolve around it and writing it keep me from pursuing it. And thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this fic so much!(To Fell A King is a personal favorite of mine as well!)**

**Iceland2010: Heh, thank _you_! The conclusion is coming, as there are only a handful of chapters left.. But we will get there!**

**Ike11000: I'm a bit proud of myself that you are speechless, and thank you for the compliment! I was actually a bit surprised that no one questioned why Harvey was alive in the chapter that Kainge killed him.. as the last time we saw him he was guarding the Great Hall during the attack. Well, it's cause he ran off with Hans! And yes, I kept Kainge's description to a minimum, and only dropped one little hint: Her scar on the cheek. Elsa got that when she was fighting through the castle! As I said above, I'm working on getting some fluff in(You don't want to know how anti-fluff the original final chapters were), and hopefully it will turn out well. It's look to be a huge final chapter, judging by the outline and my ideas! **

**S4839: Seriously I was DYING for someone to notice those chapters, but no one ever did(can't blame mobile users, as I forgot it only shows chapter numbers!), and I'm guessing it's cause I'm insane, like my friend said. But it was killing me to see reviews that straight up asked "Is Elsa coming back?" and being all 'I CAN'T ANSWER THAT. I'D LOVE TO, BUT I CAN'T!' Ugh, it's been hell all around, but I'm really glad I didn't back out of this plan, because your(and everyone elses) response has made it worth it! As for Elsa/Kainge, the next chapter should clear things up on that. And yes, I can't way to play Inquisition and see Leliana again(hopefully we get the rest of the characters as cameos at least!). Love Dragon Age to death!**

**To give the short answer to your question: Yes. Oh so much yes. The long answer? I've always struggled with sharing it with someone who I don't really know if they'll get it or like it. On this site, the people who read my stories want to read my stories. People are more accepting of girlxgirl(which is apparently the majority of the relationships I write). I'll spare the grimy details of my life, but I can tell you why I was so scared to share something I wrote: When I write a story, it's so personal that it is like a child. This is my passion in life, and my creations are the deepest thoughts I have. To share that so openly with someone you think highly of, and to have them reject you.. That would be crushing. I'm still that way sometimes, but since posting a few stories on here, I've become much more open about what I write(though explaining Elsanna is a bit strange, to tell the truth. "Yeah, their sisters, but it works" makes me look crazy) and its been very positive from my family/friends. The most negative response I've gotten is indifference. So I guess my advice would be acknowledge your fear, but do not let it slow you down. The stories you have to tell should be told, and there will always be someone who disagrees, but it would a pity if that stopped you!**

**Guest: Not creepy at all! Love you too, because you're awesome! Glad you're liking it, too.. Hope you'll like whats to come!**

**KibaWriter: Aw, how did you know it was hate that keeps me warm at night? Seriously though, thank you! Reading your review made me smile like a moron for a few hours, so you rock!**

**Aeroeng15: You know what, I think you were actually one of my first(if not THE first) follower for the story! Ah, back in the days when it was called Knight of Spades.. Thank you so much for keeping with the story and not unfollowing, because you have no idea how much it read reviews about that kind of hope/faith! It's just awesome! And yup, Kainge was based off the early concepts of Elsa, good catch!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Uh, sorry about the dent in your wall? Haha, I don't think I've ever seen someone throw a book out of happiness, but I definitely want to now! As for Helsa..Not a fan. They don't work and there just isn't chemistry there, I think the ship is more for shock value than anything else(Though if anyone does ship them, I can't blame them.. I ship Elsanna to the max). I did deserve those slaps, because not only did I bring back Elsa, I brought her back in a relationship with Hans.. I'm a monster! Heh, thank you so much for your support though, you and others that held on were what got me through the reviews and PMs telling me that people weren't going to read anymore!**

**Whimsical Drivelling: I tried so hard to find a balance between describing Kainge but not making it so obvious, glad to know it was familiar but not enough that most people figured it out right then! Also thank you, I always told my parents I would be a clever bastard!(They didn't enjoy that joke that much when I was saying it at five years old, but still!)**

**Tsutako: I feel like a jerk, getting people invested in the story so they wouldn't leave then killing off the character.. So I'm trying to make it worth it too! Thank you for your awesome support, and I will be sure to pass along the thanks to my friend! **


	38. Chapter 37 - How Fragile The Heart

**Author's Note: So real quick, I want to apologize. Due to some outline mishaps I thought splitting chapter 36 &amp; 37 would be better, but it ended up just being confusing for people. That is my bad, and I hope this quick update clears up some things! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 37

**-How Fragile The Heart-**

_**Unknown Dungeon**_

_**?**_

"I do so enjoy the time we spend together." The man, tall and imposing, paced around her within the small cell. It was a cramped place, and there was not much else to occupy her mind except the cutting edge of the shackles binding her to the ceiling, or the sound of a drop of liquid hitting the ground somewhere nearby, unending in its repetition. Her prison smelled like spoiled meat and shavings of rust, a scent she thought had caused her to gag the first time she had inhaled it, yet could not recall if that was true. "It seems a just reward for the woman who guided the Queen's hand in destroying my homeland's prosperity.."

"I don't know what I did!" She cried out at the man as he came around again. Always circling, always insinuating that she had been the cause of some imagined slight against him. How long had she been down here? She did not know, as it seemed like it had been mere hours, while the aches in her body told her it had been much longer than that. Tears could be felt on her cheeks, carving their trails through dirt and grime before dropping to the floor below. "Please.. Stop hurting me.."

The man paused his endless pacing, standing now in front of her. He moved closer, and while she was certain she could see him, her mind failed to produce a clear image of his face. It was as if she was looking at him over a long distance, with no features to truly focus upon. "Is it truly hurting you, if you just forget the next day?"

She had a plan, didn't she? There had been a reason to lure him closer. It was a memory that she did not remember, instead moving on instinct as she smashed her forehead into the man's face as hard as she could. It hurt, a lot, but it seemed to inflict more damage upon him than it did her. He collapsed as she found her footing, letting her arms rest for the moment as the chains holding them slackened. From her, she could see the ring that held the keys to her shackles, its metal gleaming from inside his coat pocket. But they were out of reach.

Until she focused in on the constant dripping noise, glancing about until she found its source. Red trailing down her arm, reaching her elbow before it fell in drops to the floor below, creating that unending sound that had been slowly driving her mad. Tracing it to its source, she found a gruesome sight. The shackle about her right wrist looked as if it had been used to scrape away the flesh from her joint, leaving it raw and bloodied, but also slick.

Closing her hand as tightly as she could, she pulled on it, crying out as the metal cut even deeper into her wrist. Eventually, the lubrication of her own blood proved successful, allowing her to free that hand. With that freedom came a whole new range of movement, allowing her to reach towards the man she had struck. Her fingers found the keys, holding them tightly and ignoring the ravaged appearance of her wrist as she moved to free the other hand.

Once the shackle came loose, she collapsed to the ground, closing her eyes as sweet relief flooded into her battered limbs. But a reprieve was not allowed, as a thought told her she needed to keep going, needed to flee. When she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the cell. She was in a hallway, the marble floors beneath her hands speaking of royalty, or at the very least piles of gold on hand. Rising up to her knees, she found that the walls of the structure were made of molten shadow, oily blackness that continued to churn even as she glanced around at it.

There was no time for fear, as she pushed herself onward, down the hallway and into another room. Though it looked the same as the other, it was larger, its darkness stretching upwards to a ceiling. There was also a door, a door that opened after she closed her own. In stepped a woman, clad in leather armor and carrying a sword that gleamed despite the absence of light. She was beautiful, a creature found only in the myths of the Gods and tales sung by bards. Hair the color of fire was swept back across the armored shoulders as the warrior moved into the room, freezing once she was seen. "You look.. Different."

It was a voice too familiar for her to have just heard it, and her mind grasped for recognition only to find disappointment in a lack of memories. She felt silly, to think that she would know such a gorgeous woman, and then forget about her. "Who are you?"

The lack of recognition clearly wounded the woman holding the sword, as an expression of hurt crossed over the freckled features. "It is me, Anna.. I promised I would come for you, I am here now.."

"I don't remember you.." She took a step back, away from the warrior who was advancing. While she wondered what else she could not remember, a most curious question came into her mind. "Who am I?"

"Kainge.."

* * *

_**Smuggler's Cage, Kingdom of Corona**_

_**Day of the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"Kainge.." She was shaken awake, with strong hands present upon her shoulders. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did she could clearly see the emerald eyes filled with worry gazing down at her, and the all-too-familiar lips twisted into a frown. "Kainge, you were crying out in your sleep."

She sat up, holding a hand to her head and groaning as she did. "I was dreaming of the night you rescued me, but it was not you who came for me, it was a girl named.." Searching her memories for the scene she had just witnessed, she found most of it gone, melted away like the walls of the castle she had been in. "Anna. She had red hair.." Looking towards the man who sat on her bed, she gave a tilt of her head. "Do I know an Anna?"

The faraway look on Hans face was momentary, as he searched his memories for her, as he had done so often since their reunion. She had forgotten much of her life before, but he had been kind enough to provide the truth as close as he could remember it. "You have never mentioned her before, not in all the years we have spent together.." Kainge took a moment to frown in disappointment before nodding, glancing up as the door to her room opened. In stepped a man who looked a few years older than the one sitting on the bed, his brown hair sticking out in several directions like he had never found the time to properly style it. "This is Harvey. He is a healer, and he is going to make sure you are healthy."

"Oh, alright." She grinned back when the new man gave her a kind smile, watching as he pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed and sat down in front of her. His hands rose from the wooden frame of his seat, reaching up to take residence on each side of her head.

* * *

Hans paced about on the ground level of the structure he had stored Elsa in for the previous five months. It had once been a hub for smugglers in the area, until the good King Driscoll had set his daughter's knight to the case. Now it was just an empty shack in the middle of the forest, cut off from regular civilization, and conveniently housing a dungeon in the basement. Footsteps, loud upon the wooden stairs, descended towards him as he turned to greet the other man. "Duke, I must say, you have a most unique skill."

Harvey gave the slightest of nods, sighing as he leaned against a nearby wall. "I have made sure there are no gaps in this personality. She is sleeping now, but when she awakes, she will be Kainge. Her memories will be what you have told her over the last few weeks, and her skill with a blade shall remain.." The nobleman chuckled. "Though it was surprising she chose her own name."

Unable to share in the mirth as he recalled what dream Kainge had spoken of, he warily asked the question that was burning on his mind. "Will there be any more dreams of Anna?"

"No. There was a ghost of a memory I missed the last time, and it will trouble her no further." Rising off of the wall, the Duke strode forward and clapped a hand upon his shoulder. "Fear not, Prince, Elsa is truly gone now. No easy feat, I assure you, to conquer such a strong consciousness like hers." Hans gave a nod at that, remembering the weeks after they had arrived in Corona and begun this process, the Knight of Spades had fought with tooth and nail to stay inside her own head. "Speaking of difficulty.. My payment?"

Locking his own eyes with the other man's gaze, Hans did not answer his question, instead posing one of his own. "Have you discovered why her hair turned black?"

Sighing, the nobleman released his shoulder and gave a shrug. "My leading theory is that it has something to do with her loss of the magic. Now, my payment?"

Nodding as he listened, Hans finally acknowledged the others question. "Return to Weselton aboard the Hellfire. Your promised price has already been loaded on the ship, and for all that you have done here, I do hope it has the effect on your duchy that you hope it will."

Harvey had always disliked his company, and never made any attempts to hide it. Now the Duke pushed passed him, rolling his brown eyes. "Pleasure doing business, Prince."

* * *

**Author's Note: The idea of Harvey's powers are based on what the troll does to Anna at the beginning of the moving, removing and changing memories. I hope that makes some semblance of sense! Also fun fact: This chapter was titled 'The Heart Is Not So Easily Changed' but.. That didn't fit in the space it gives me. Thank you to all those who favorited and followed, and especially reviewed! -Fox**

**Snikkle: Correct. Kind of tortured, and it was more Harvey than Hans. Yes, Elsa is 'underneath' Kainge's consciousness. The chapter did take place after chapter 12, and was a flashback. And yes, Hans did ask Harvey to make Kainge love him. Sorry for the confusion, but awesome job figuring it all out from that! Seriously, you rock!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well I don't think many fanfic authors put tiny little clues into their stories, but it is something I've always looked for so I decided to do it and.. Well, yeah, now I look like a crazy person! I did play with the idea of Anna and Kairi being together, but it just didn't feel right. But the remnant of that was drunken Anna attempting to come onto her a few chapters back! And I love hearing all the theories people had about what would happen before the whole 'Kainge is Elsa' thing was revealed, so many of them are awesome 'what if's?'**


	39. Chapter 38 - All My Sins, Remembered

**Author's Note: Almost got a thousand views yesterday, pretty dang impressive. Anywho, here is thirty-eight and only two more updates to go until we are done! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 38

**-All My Sins, Remembered-**

_**Main Hall, Corona Castle**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

There could be no mistake on the identity of the woman about to kill her. There were differences, ranging from subtle to much more apparent, the most noticeable being the color of her hair. What had once been a shade of blonde so bright it sometimes appeared silver in direct light, had become as black as hell, teased up into spikes in the back, while bangs were left to frame the woman's face. But what truly cut into Anna's heart was the expression on the features, the rage and fury that had twisted beauty into savagery, with not a trace of recognition in the sky blue eyes.

It was the same woman, she did not doubt that, but it was also not. From the dusting of barely visible freckles across the bridge of the nose, to the pale lips that had become twisted into a painful grimace, it was Elsa. Her own sister had just unleashed a flurry of blows that she could already feel bruising beneath her skin, and had beaten her within only moments of appearing. And yet, the dagger raised into the air had paused, and the expression of rage had slowly melted into one of confusion. Before Anna could even dare to hope that her sister was still within this pawn of Hans, the features, at both times beautiful and terrifying, returned to their former expression of anger. The dagger swung back onto its course, its blade singing as it hurtled towards her.

* * *

Kainge let out a scream of rage as the delay cost her the chance to kill the Queen. The redhead had slipped from her grasp while her body had been frozen by the voice within, and her strike fell far too short to kill, as the blade caught nothing but the edge of an arm. The gash created was not deep enough to slow the Queen, either, as her prey backed away. She pursued, snarling as the other woman continued to retreat from her, their gazes locked on one another. "Fight me!"

The only answer came in the form of a head shaking back and forth, a refusal. The enemy Queen did not even bother to draw the longsword that lay sheathed across her back, only stepping backwards while staring at her. That lack of attention to their surroundings cost the redhead, as she backed into the doors of a side room. Grinning as the aqua eyes glanced towards the closed portal, Kainge knew her chance was at hand, rushing across the space between them and raising the dagger to bring in down in a stabbing motion.

But the invader was not so easily beaten, the gaze flashing back as she neared. Hands rose to close about her wrist, holding the weapon mere inches from the woman's face as they both struggled to achieve supremacy over each other. With her being the stronger of the two, a small fraction of her mind knew that it would only be a matter of time before she won, but her rage would not be contained. She no longer wished only to kill this woman, she wanted to hurt her. Releasing her own wrist to free the hand that had been assisting the struggle, she curled her fingers into a fist and slammed it into the redhead's stomach three times in rapid succession.

On the third strike, the grip upon her wrist loosened, and the woman against the door clutched at her ribs. When the wide, ocean colored eyes glanced back towards her, Kainge savored the wounded look in the orbs before stepping back and kicking forward with her right foot. It connected into the same area she had been punching, and the force behind it shattered the lock holding the doors behind the Queen closed.

She watched as the woman fell into the other room, the doors swinging open and slamming against their respective walls. But Kainge did not seize the chance to end it quickly, instead taking a moment to catch her breath as she listened to the other whimper pitifully from the floor. The voice was silent now, no longer pounding against her skull in a futile attempt to take control once again, and that simple revelation caused her to start giggling in relief.

But the Queen was not one to die on the ground, and had struggled to her feet once again by the time Kainge came out of her fit of laughter. The red hair about the younger woman's shoulders swished back and forth as another shake of a head was given, a denial that the end was steadily approaching. Bounding forward, she slashed at chest height with the dagger in her hand, skidding to a stop as a hand slammed against her shoulder and redirected her momentum.

She countered with her free hand, punching out and finding purchase on an exposed nose. A cry of pain came as the other woman spun away, out of reach for the blade that swiped upward after the fist. Kainge straightened, finding a curiosity when she did. The redhead's hands dropped away from the freckled face, falling to the side as the Queen gave a delirious laugh. "No. I will not fight you, Elsa."

"Do not call me that!" Her scream echoed through the room as she charged her prey, slamming the smaller woman against the wall and holding the daggers blade to an exposed throat.

The red haired girl standing before her did not fight back, hands still hanging uselessly by her sides. "If you are not Elsa.." Arctic irises met aqua in a shared glare, and Kainge could see that her punch had caused the woman's nose to start bleeding, drops of red liquid falling from the small chin. The defiance in the gaze slowly died away into something much more rage inducing, into sadness and pity. "Then kill me."

Feeling her mouth drop open, she did not slit the throat with her weapon, surprised that the Queen would give up after such and intense fight. Before she could respond in any way, the sound of hands clapping together filled the air, and Hans' voice joined them. "Admirably fought, Anna." Glancing back, Kainge saw her lover standing at the entrance to the room, watching them both with a chuckle. "But now.. Kill her."

With that, the green eyes turned upon her, and the man gave a nod. Turning her gaze back to the woman she held against the wall, Kainge pressed the blade harder against the throat, feeling resistance that came from within. _No.._ The seconds began to pass as she struggled to accomplish what Hans wished, gritting her teeth and attempting to ignore the fact that the redhead had closed her eyes. When the King spoke again, there was a measure of force in his tone. "Kill her, Kainge."

"_You are the only one who believes that."_

_Anna was crouched before her, staring into her eyes with a love that spoke of undying bonds. Giant icicles were protruding from the ceiling and floor of the room around them, creating a terrifying landscape of winter, a physical manifestation of her own sorrow. Light pink lips were turned upward into a small smile, but it was not one of happiness, its glow tainted by the same sadness she felt in her own heart. In the face of so much suffering, her sister gave a nod. "I guess I just know better, then."_

_The scene changed with the sound of a soft sob, a crying noise filled with a tone of self-deprecation, and no small measure of pleading. "Don't go.."_

"_I must, and you know it." She wrapped her arms about her younger sister, pulling her close to her chest and breathing in the scent of summer. It was a moment of shared sadness, a moment of goodbye. She spoke softly into the ear by her lips. "Do not fret, Anna." Pulling away, she laid both hands on the side of the redhead's face, grinning ear to ear despite the fact she was holding back tears. "I will return to my Queen." With that, she leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips against a forehead.._

Kainge's eyes found the trickle of blood that was beginning its descent down her prey's neck, draining away from the tip of the knife held against the throat. "No.." Her own voice surprised her, and the redhead she was supposed to be striking down, as the girl reacted with the same amount of shock. Aqua irises filled with confusion showed clearly through wide eyes that opened after she spoke, staring at her.

When Hans voice came again, it carried an inflection of panic upon it. "Obey me, kill her! Now!"

_She reached back, her fingers closing about a leather grip and tearing a sword from its place across her back. Her voice came then, filled with enough fury that the man she glared at took a step back in fear. "You will not touch Anna!"_

_The fingers of her free hand caught the edge of a corner on the wall, using it to swing herself around on the stairs and chase her younger sister higher into the tower. When she finally ran through the open door on the ramparts, she saw the beautiful young woman sitting there, looking out over the harbor. A hand then closed about her own, and she was in the town square outside of the castle, being pulled forward into a circle of dancing fools. Fiery red hair whipped in the wind as the woman guiding her turned and forced her to participate in the revelry._

"Cut her throat!"

_Happiness was fleeting, however, as the scene changed on her once again. She was now held above the ground only by a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Above her, Anna sat sobbing, her wide eyes filled with a swirling storm of sorrow and denial. "What about you?" The words came out choked, as the crying interfered with their last moments together._

_She did not truly have an answer to give, she did not know what lay ahead for her. She only knew that her journey ended here, and there was nothing left to change that. Reaching up, she laid a hand on the back of her sister's neck, letting herself truly acknowledge her feelings for the first time. "I have.. Done my duty." Her own weak words were not matched by the strength she summoned to pull herself up to the other woman, letting their lips come together instead of saying goodbye.._

"Kill her, damn you!"

"No!"

Elsa tore away from the wall, away from the woman she had shoved there, turning as she did. When her spin was completed, she was facing the man who had been ordering her to kill her own sister, and she felt her arm snap into place. Fingers released a hilt, and the dagger in her hand was sent soaring through the air towards the Southern King. It buried itself in his shoulder, throwing him into the door he stood by as he stared at her in shock.

She did not follow through, as she should have. Instead, she was too shocked to do much more than stop and stare at her hands. For the first time in a long time, her body truly responded to what she had commanded of it, and even as she basked in the relief that came with it, her gaze slid toward the girl she had been about to murder. Confusion was the first thing she noticed in Anna's eyes, but then the slightest gleam of hope shone through as well.

* * *

Anna did not wish to question what had just happened, merely accepting that whatever spell had held its power over her sister had been broken. Her mind was merciful as well, letting her instead focus on the rage she felt inside when she glanced to the left and the man who had torn apart her family held a hand to his shoulder and scrambled out of the door. She growled, moving to chase after him, but instead found herself stopped by a hand upon her chest, holding her back. "Wait."

"We can't just let him get away!"

Her outburst was met with a grin over the older woman's lips, as Elsa moved to embrace her. "..Just wait." A hand settled on the nape of her neck, pulling her toward the other until their foreheads met, and her sister let out a contented sigh. "This is all that I prayed to the Gods for.. One chance to say that I am sorry I left you."

Before she could respond that there was no need to apologize, Elsa cried out, falling against her. Grasping her older sister to support her, she felt the skin on her neck begin to feel as if it was being tightened. It was not a painful sensation, but it was as if something was being drawn from her, causing her to gasp when she realized just where the other woman was holding onto her neck, knowing that the white markings lay beneath the hand.

Glancing down, she saw the midnight color in her sister's hair begin shimmering, washing away to leave behind only the platinum that had once glowed beneath the sun. After a long moment, all of the black was gone, and the older woman was leaning against her, panting. "Elsa, is it..?"

* * *

Elsa glanced up, meeting the aqua eyes with a grin as she felt a flood of joyous relief flood through her. It was more than being free from whatever dark magic had held her locked below an imposter, because this was a feeling of being whole, reunited with both her sister and the curse she had once hated. "I can feel it again!" It pulsed through every vein and muscle, strengthening and rejuvenating her as it had so many times before.

Pulling away from Anna, she rose up to a standing position again, her smile wide as she ran a hand back through her bangs. They were shorter than she could remember, and now fell into her view, allowing her to witness that her blonde color had returned. Even in a moment of pure exhilaration, a dark thought entered her mind, and she gave a slow nod. "Hans.."

* * *

Hans ran through the halls of the castle, groaning as every movement caused pain to spread out from the dagger in his shoulder. Frantic glances backwards revealed that no pursuit was on his tail, as he had feared, but he knew that they would be coming. "Guards! Guards!" Stumbling, he fell into a suit of armor, creating a crashing noise that echoed down the halls. "Assassins in the castle!" Yelling from the floor, he cried out as pushing himself up brought only further agony.

Resuming his flight once his feet were under him, he reached the stairs that ascended to his bedroom in only a few agonizing seconds, nearly tripping when he saw the woman upon the stairs. "Rapunzel!"

His wife was holding a sword, one that she had acquired after the death of her previous husband, one that he had personally been training her to use. Her brown hair was in disarray, as well, as if she had been awoken by the sounds of fighting. "Hans, what is happening?!" Scurrying down the stairs toward him, her green eyes went wide with horror once she neared and caught sight of the hilt protruding from his body. "You are wounded!"

"Queen Anna, she attacks.." He breathed out slowly as his wife's hands caught him, supporting him as he groaned against the pain. "She-" Before he could continue, the door he had passed through to reach the staircase was slammed open, a frigid gale sweeping into the room and dropping the temperature a few degrees.

"Hans!" There was such fury in the voice that reached him, in the voice that had belonged to a woman he trusted completely only a few minutes before. But when he looked, Kainge was gone. It was Elsa who marched through the open doors, her younger sister coming up behind her. Even the hair that had been black had returned to its original state of platinum blonde.

The sister of Arendelle were blocked on their path to him, as Rapunzel stepped in front and raised her sword. "Step back, cousin. Our business is with Hans alone." With a dangerously low tone, Anna still approached his wife, and he could see that she had collected her short sword before chasing after him.

"No!" The brunette swung at the redhead, a clumsy strike that was easily dodged simply by stepping back. Elsa remained a few feet away, her eyes alight with fury when they found Hans staring at her. "I will not let you harm another of my loved ones! Guards!"

"Shut up, you fool girl!" All gazes in the room turned toward Anna, who growled out the words to her cousin. "Eugene was killed by the hand of your husband.. Kristoff himself told me!" The aqua colored eyes slid past the brunette and found him, and a grin took over the young woman's lips. "It was your kin who betrayed you, in the end. He wanted justice to find you, and I will see it done!"

The redhead was held back only by Elsa's hand upon her shoulder, and the confusion crossing Hans faced was answered when he looked to his wife, who had turned to stare at him, the point of her blade finding his chest as well. "Is it true?" He tilted his head, watching as the belief in him slowly died away in her eyes. "Is it true?!"

Left with no true recourse, Hans gave a shrug with his good arm, grinning wide at his wife. "I didn't order him killed, but it is not my fault he could not defend himself." His goading words had the effect he wanted, and the brunette cried out in rage and swung at him with the sword in her hands. He ripped the dagger from his shoulder, growling as he batted away the unskilled strike with his newly acquired weapon and punched out with his free hand. His fist connected with the side of Rapunzel's head and spun her away, allowing him to wrap an arm about her and pull her close, placing the blade of the knife to her throat. Both of the sisters took a step forward, stopping when he spoke. "Now, now, wouldn't want to accidentally spill your cousin's lifeblood all over these steps would we?"

The blonde glared at him while the redhead gave a feral growl, both of them staying put as he took a step back up the stairs, dragging his captive with him. "Good girls.." His actions paid off, as the sound of guards approaching from the hallways that connected to this room reached their ears, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he could slit a throat and blame it upon the assassins.

"Elsa.. We have to go." Anna was the first to react, turning and pulling upon her sister's arm. "We can not die here!"

"I am not leaving her!" The blonde gritted her teeth as she glared at him, and he chuckled softly, pressing the dagger harder as the sound of stomping boots approached. With a growl, the sorceress threw out her arm, and Hans felt his eyes widen as the stairs beneath him turned into a solid sheet of ice. His hold on his wife was loosened, allowing her to slip away and fall down to the ground level as he slipped and fell backwards. "Run, Rapunzel!"

The doors on either side of the room crashed open, and the sisters did not bother to overstay their welcome, both of them clamping a hand down on their cousin's shoulders and pulling her away from him as guards came pouring in. There were at least a dozen other men in the room in seconds, all of them looking to him as he pushed himself back up to his feet once he had slid down the iced over staircase. "They have kidnapped the Princess, after them!" As he watched the small army sprint through the doors the three women had escaped from, he growled out another command after them. "Show no mercy, kill them both!"

* * *

**Author's Note: There is only one chapter left, and then an epilogue! Chapter 39 is looking to be huge, though, so it may take me a bit to get it off the ground. We will have to see how into writing it I am after writing a total of three chapters today.. But I'd say it'll be a week at the absolute worst, and a day at the best! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, because the end is not far now! -Fox**

**Jeavo: I feel like torture scenes, especially in fanfiction, go over the top and that makes me lose interest. When its well done, I'll be sitting there squirming in my chair and hating the torturer, but well done torture is few and far between.. And so it falls to the common creed of "less is more", and hopefully mine wasn't too graphic! I appreciate the comparison to Game of Thrones, because it is a fantastic piece of work(and I hold no delusions that my own writings can compare, but I take the comparisons as a compliment!) But I really do not like Joffrey as villain. He is evil because evil is evil. Psycho for being psycho's sake. He has no end game, and so if he is meant to be a villain, he just comes off as a brat. But I still love to hate him, because he is great at being a little bitch! As for Hans' motivations, I left those intentionally up to the readers. My favorite I've heard is my friend's: (paraphrasing here)'He did it because he wanted Elsa after she beat him in a sparring match. Hans is a sociopath, and when he wants something, he does whatever he has to to get it.' But yours works too! Also, kind of a fan of him doing it because he's sick and wanted an enemy as a pet. And yeah, killing Harvey when I knew what he did to Elsa was a bit satisfying!**

**Ike11000: I did imply it, and pretty much the only answer I for that is: Yep, they did it. As for your other two questions, I think this chapter has answered them, and I hope they are satisfactory to what you and your friend expected! **

**Aeroeng15: Spoiling you guys is easy when I'm maddeningly in love with this story! Again, sorry for the confusion, I should have indicated it was a flashback instead of trying to be ambiguous.. Gah, my bad on that one. One of the ideas was to have Elsa dead, as in dead dead, and Kairi helps Anna use some really twisted ritual magic to bring her back, including using the heart of the one who killed her(Hans). ..I'm glad I went with the poison, too. As for Kainge, I think I said before it is the name of an OC I've been developing(with no relation to the character she is in this story), but the name was chosen because of the way she was going to fight Anna. It's a reference to Cain and Abel, with Cain being the brother who killed the other. And very good catch with what Harvey did, I was going to leave that purposefully left out, but yes, he did design the personality so that he could screw with it if Hans ever sent Kainge to kill him. Only problem is Kainge went nuts and literally tore him apart.. So, good plan, I guess? Anyway, nice job with noticing the smallest details on that one!**

**UnsightlyViewings: I guess it depends on the point of view you take with the whole Kainge/Elsa thing. From an overview, I'd say yes, it was rape. It is Elsa's body and she probably(read: WOULD NEVER) want that. But.. If you are like me and count Kainge as an actual person, because she was a full consciousness and could consent for herself, then it's not quite so black and white. But overall, kind of rapey.. Made me hate Hans a bit more as I wrote it, and knowing that Elsa now remembers that is pretty.. well, fucked up. And..wow, Wolf spiders and their nests are terrifying.. That is truly the stuff of nightmares right there, but I'm glad they've left you alone!(Though now they are multiplying.. they are preparing for the finale)**


	40. Chapter 39 - All My Sins, Forgiven

**Author's Note: Holy crap this is long. Alright, I'm just posting it because it'll take another two weeks if I go over it like I've been doing.. Sorry its a day late, but what can you expect from the penultimate chapter? Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 39

**-All My Sins, Forgiven-**

_**The City of the Sun, Corona**_

_**Five Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

With her feet pounding against the stone beneath them, Elsa brought up the rear as the four of them fled down the streets and alleyways of the capital city. It was Kairi who led the way, taking sudden turns to disappear down a side road, pulling the Coronan Princess by a hand behind her. Anna followed them, glancing back at times to make sure that she was still with them as they distanced themselves from the pursuing guards that Hans had set on their heels.

Elsa's ears were filled with the cluttered noise of warning bells echoing throughout the town, signaling their presence and damning them as criminals in the eyes of the citizens. Expressions of terror haunted the features of every person that spotted them as they sprinted toward their destination, and the crowds of late night drunkards and young people parted before them. Each twisting turn left her more confused than before as to where they were heading, but it seemed as if her old friend had planned for such an escape, as their route proved quicker than any other on the way to the front gate. It was only a few minutes of running until the high stone arch was in their view, as well as the heavy iron portcullis that was being lowered to prevent any from leaving.

"Elsa!" The cry from the redhead in the lead was enough for her to understand what was required, as she slid to a stop in order to focus on the sliding chains on either side of the gate that were lowering it into place. Raising both hands toward the mechanisms, she reached inward before forcing her will to become reality with the power that flooded into her veins. The flash of a short sword's blade flew under one of her arms as she concentrated on keeping them from being trapped, and the sound of heavy armor crashing onto the road reached her ears from behind. Even as she sent the bolts of ice to freeze the chains in place, she felt the warmth of Anna's back pressed against her own, defending her from would be assailants.

Their efforts were successful in delaying the portcullis, as both Kairi and the young Princess slipped underneath the partially lowered gate and made their way onto the bridge connecting the island city to the mainland. Reaching back to grip a forearm, she wasted no time in watching as she dragged her sister forward, both of them breaking into a dead sprint. Speed vanished in an instant as pitch fell from above, blacker than even the darkness of the night, and cut their escape route. Immediately after the sludge came down, it was followed by an arrow wrapped in oil and set ablaze.

Elsa found herself slamming against the ground, one foot stretched out and pressed against the road in an attempt to halt her momentum. The second she was free of the forward motion, she launched herself into the redhead who was skidding beside her and wrapped her arms about the smaller form, shielding Anna from the heat that seared across her back. Temperature that had once been cool, especially for a summer night, suddenly roared to an extreme height as she felt pain begin to set in. It was over in an instant, however, as she felt the air around herself chill away the burning sensation.

Panting as she felt the draw on her power, she did not pause to worry about herself as she reached a hand toward the fire that raged beneath the archway. Flames that had been dancing wildly through the air a moment before were stilled, shimmering with an angry orange glow in the form of crystals. Heat still simmered in the air, but it calmed enough that her lungs could find breath again as she reached down and tore the weapon from Anna's hand. She rose to her feet in the same motion she pulled her younger sister up, and charged into the surreal landscape she had created, smashing apart the obstacles with the sword she had taken.

Connecting by palms that were pressed together, Elsa led the redhead through the now crystalline pitch that had been meant to be their jailor so that the guards could catch them. Her eyes caught sight of the two others that had gotten through the gate before them on the far side of the bridge, both of the other women turned back to see what had befallen them. Even when she felt the need to let out a delirious laugh in the light of their eventual getaway, there came a dropping of her heart when she heard the whistling sound approaching on the winds. Steel slashed through the wrist of the hand that clung to Anna's, causing her to withdraw it in pain after the arrow nicked the back of the appendage, cutting through flesh to rebound off of the bone beneath the skin.

Crying out, she turned to see the archer who had shot at her, and the others who were lining up along the wall to aim their shots out at her and the others who were fleeing the city. "Elsa!" Her sister's voice came at a high, fearful pitch as the redhead saw her turn back and glare at the soldiers who thought they would be her undoing.

She did not bother to look back over her shoulder as she called out, feeling an indignation rise up in her chest at the thought of someone wishing death upon her younger sister, upon the woman she loved with all her heart. "Run! Keep Rapunzel safe, I am right behind you!" The loud footfalls of the other began with a reluctance, before speeding up and growing fainter as her barked orders were obeyed. Letting out a low growl, she ripped her free, injured hand across the air in front of her, sweeping to the right. She then repeated the motion, this time moving to the left.

The volley had been let loose, and the dozens of missiles were sailing toward her at ever increasing speeds as they fell toward the earth. A tug within her chest came when she made the movements with her hand, and she watched with no small sense of satisfaction as the magic bent reality to her whim. Water that had sat below the bridge crashed upward into the sky, sweeping across the narrow walkway before freezing solid in a sheet that shattered the arrows that collided into it, stopping all of the projectiles in their tracks.

With a grin, she turned to follow the others, sprinting the short distance from the end of the long bridge to the treeline. Crashing into the foliage, she glanced around every couple of feet in an attempt to get her bearings, but there was nothing familiar to guide her. For all the months she had spent in this land as a defender during the war with Mekrinon, she had never taken the time to truly commit the layout to her memory, relying heavily upon Kairi for that.

A root caught her foot, sending her head over heels forward into a small clearing. Groaning as she felt sweat sting the small cuts that had opened upon her palms and knees, Elsa slowly lifted herself from the forest floor, shaking her head to clear the haze that came with the pain. When she finally leveled her gaze once again, her eyes went wide as she spotted the two amber orbs staring out from the darkness. Snatching up the short sword she had dropped during her tumble through the bushes, she raised its blade to point at the wolf that stepped from the shadows.

But the animal proved to be only a distraction, her instincts flaring up as she felt another form drop from the branches to the clearing she now stood in. Whirling in order to gut her attacker, she was stopped by fingers wrapping about her uninjured wrist and holding the weapon at bay. Growling as she tried to tear her grip from her assailant, she nearly blanched at the chuckle, and the amused glow emanating from the pale green eyes. It took a moment for her brain to process the recognition she felt upon setting sight on the other woman, as the last time they had seen one another had been before her parents had died. "..Vayl?"

* * *

Anna weaved through the trunks that stood in her path, following the sure steps of her red haired knight, and the stumbling of her cousin through the forest. A glance backwards revealed what she had been fearing since she had turned to run from the bridge, as she did not find her older sister bringing up the rear as the treeline opened into a large clearing. "What are you doing?!"

Spinning back around to find Kairi staring at her, she growled as she pointed back the way they had come. "I am not abandoning my sister, not again!" Even as she turned to storm back in the direction of the city, the sound of branches snapping brought all three of the escapee's gazes to the foliage on the far side of the clearing. Anna reached down to her belt to draw her short sword, realizing only a moment after her hand brushed by the empty sheath that her weapon had been stripped away by her sister.

A strange uncertainty rose in her gut as she reached up to her right shoulder, the tips of her fingers grazing the hilt of the longsword that was strapped across her back. The leather grip was not just unfamiliar, it seemed purposefully unwelcoming, and she knew that the blade was not hers to draw. Luckily, she did not need to, as it was a friendly face that came flying through the dense vegetation. Kyn entered the clearing with a playful growl, landing gracefully on four paws as he turned to face the way he had just come.

Anna watched as the wolf shook his head before throwing back, letting loose a howl that carried into the night and the forest. In mere moments, two other women joined them in the clearing, having been led by the skilled nose of the huntress' animal companion. "Elsa." The name had barely escaped her mouth in a breathless gasp by the time she crashed her body into the form of her older sister, wrapping her arms about the blonde woman in order to pull her into a fierce hug. The embrace that welcomed her held an equal vigor, and it was that strength behind the contact that brought to mind the memory of blood running down the other woman's hand. Pulling away, she glanced at one hand before setting her sights upon the other, pulling it up to inspect the gash that traveled along the back on one wrist. "You are hurt.."

"It is nothing.." With a lack of caring that matched the intensity of her concern, Elsa pulled the hand free, and instead set it upon her cheek. Anna watched in wonder as she saw the smile light up the features she had spent nights mourning, causing the shattered pieces of her heart to stir from within her chest. She even felt the corners of her own lips turn upward as she stared. "A passing thing when compared to seeing you again."

Recovered from their mad dash for the forest, Kairi seemed ready to dismiss the reunion as the knight stepped forward. "Elsa, how are you alive?" When Anna looked over, she felt the confusion spread across her own face before she realized that the same question was in the background of her own mind, plaguing her thoughts and demanding an answer.

"You died in my arms.." Her words brought the arctic irises of her older sister back towards her, and again she felt the sensation of awakening inside her chest. A heart that had been clad in iron for months was beginning to wake, to take its first renewed breath. And it hurt more than anything had in a long while.

She could see that Elsa was searching for the words to explain, and frustration growled in her thoughts when she saw the blonde give up. "It will take some time to tell my tale, and though my actions on the bridge will slow pursuit, the cavalry could still run us down unless we find a place to lay low."

Anna had to battle the urge to yell at the older woman, to scream out that she wanted an answer now. Miracles had been one of the first things she had cast off in the wake of the attack on the castle, a useless belief in the world she had been thrust into, and her rationalization was demanding an explanation. But it seemed that she was the only one, as Kairi turned and looked toward the night sky, to the stars above. After a long moment, the other redhead gave a confident nod and spoke up. "I know somewhere close by that we can hide, follow me."

* * *

The hidden place that Kairi had spoke of was indeed close by, taking the group less than an hour to reach its entrance. An overgrowth of vines and bushes hid the cave entrance to the valley concealed with in. A circling of steep cliffs provided natural walls that would prove difficult for even Vayl to cross, let alone any of the Coronans. Within this sanctuary was a scene Anna would have sworn was from a story book, a closed off wilderness that thrived in the absence of outside intervention.

A waterfall fell from the cliffs on the far side from the entrance, draining into a small lake that disappeared must have been connected to another body of water from beneath the ground, as its shores did not seem to impede upon the paradise at all. Trees as tall as even the most ancient pines in Arendelle were scattered about the place, concealing much with their proud canopies, but not the center of the mystical valley. That area was occupied by the ruins of what once had been an enormous tower, the remnants of its destruction clear in the large stones that had rained down throughout the dale.

All that remained of the structure was its bottom level, and they had made camp in the center of its destroyed walls, savoring the small amount of comfort the low walls provided. Anna had taken a seat near the campfire, wiping away at her chin with a rag to clear away what remained of the dried blood, her noise having ceased its downpour sometime during the escape from the city. On her left sat Kairi, with Rapunzel close to her, the brunette looking downcast as her wide green eyes stared into the dancing flames. On her right was Vayl, who was lounging against the wall whittling away at replacements for the arrows she had lost, a content smile on her lips as Kyn rested peacefully across her legs.

Elsa was not present, having mumbled something about making sure the valley was as secure. Anna had wanted to go after her, but she understood that her sister needed time to think, especially with the nature of how she had come back. Still, part of her could not help but be angry she was being denied the answer she had been promised. "Kairi.. How did you find this place?" It was Rapunzel that broke the silence between them, her gaze moving from the fire to the knight sitting beside her. "How come I've never even heard of it?"

"Because it was a legend my mother told me that made me seek this valley out." The redhead used a stick to stoke the coals of the fire, causing the blaze to brighten momentarily as it began to consume yet another branch that was set atop it. "In the days where I did not have training or study, I would scour the woods that surrounded the capital, chasing a story that I could not have known was true. But I ended up stumbling on it a few years ago, after the war."

Leaning back to lay against one of the ruined, walls, Anna raised an eyebrow. "Tell us the story?"

"It is a legend in Radiance, passed down from one generation to the next.." The fire cast a strange otherworldly glow across the steel blue eyes as the other woman spoke, her expression indicating that her mind was reaching back through her memories. "There was a queen of the kingdom that would become Corona, and she was pregnant with the child that would become the royal family's firstborn.. But she was ill. The story tells us that the healers of the land located a magic flower, said to contain the powers of the sun itself, and made a broth from it that returned the queen to perfect health."

"A beautiful baby girl was born, with blonde hair that many said would glow bright in the light of day, and even shimmer in the darkest of nights. She became an inspiration to the commoners, and the kingdom prospered. It was even whispered that she held powers over the sun and seasons, a benevolent sorceress that many believers would journey across the world to meet with." Kairi grew quiet for a moment, her eyes narrowing as if she was struggling to remember what came next. "But that happiness was fleeting, as she was kidnapped by the queen of a rival kingdom who grew envious of the love the peasant folk held for the princess."

"She was held in the very tower we sit in now, and for a decade every knight sworn to serve the kingdom searched for the missing princess. Wars were fought on suspicions and rumors, and the world experienced a time of darkness. It was a thief, fleeing the law after he stole gold from the coffers of the king, who stumbled onto this secret place. He climbed the tower, and with a kiss of true love, broke the enchantment that bound the princess to this cursed place." Anna took a moment to notice that everyone present was enraptured by the story, even Kyn, whose eyes had opened and ears had perked as he stared at the redhead as she spoke.

"All the kingdom rejoiced at the return of their beloved princess, the symbol that the dark times were over.. All but the king. A man born of a noble line stretching back to the first clan to conquer this land, his pride would not allow the thief who had made a fool of him to love his daughter, and he attempted to have the very man who rescued the princess slain." Shifting in her seat, Kairi took the time to add another branch to the fire before continuing. "Both of the lovers fled the castle, but the king and his knights were relentless. They caught up to the couple, and it was the princess' father who raised the sword to strike down the man she loved. She threw herself between the blade and the thief, and steel cleaved open her chest, spilling her blood into the land as she died."

"That land became Radiance, 'blessed with fertility due to the blood that seeped into the ground with her death.' And even though the king spared the thief, he swore to avenge his beloved's death at all costs." A new voice finished the story, and Anna tore her gaze away from the knight to find Elsa ascending the steps of the tower. The blonde woman smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, as she moved toward the campfire. Much to her disappointment, her older sister took a seat on the opposite side of the blaze, not meeting her gaze as she did. "You told me that story at least a hundred times during the war.. I can't believe you actually found it."

"It did help that I had an abundance of free time when barbarians were not ravaging the kingdom." Kairi smirked at the blonde. "In my homeland, it is said that the thief went on to find a second love, and his bloodline had survived into even our age. My mother told me this story, and then told me that the same blood that had flowed through the thief's veins flowed in mine." Chuckling, the knight glanced at Rapunzel, giving a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "That would make our families enemies, though we made peace long ago."

"At the very least, there truly is only one entrance, and it is hidden." Elsa spoke as though the conversation from before was forgotten, icy blue eyes locked on to the stars above as the blonde gave a heavy sigh. "We are safe here.. For the moment."

Anna felt the twinge of annoyance grow as it seemed her sister was worlds away, as if their curiosity to her miraculous resurrection was completely and utterly brushed away from her thoughts. Kairi seemed to be of the same mind, speaking up before she had even opened her mouth. "Elsa, can you explain how you are alive now? As your sister said, she saw you die."

* * *

Elsa felt all four women turn to look at her, and she could have sworn the wolf in Vayl's lap suddenly became more interested. Letting her gaze drift downward from the night sky, she found the wide aqua eyes of her sister waiting across the fire, filled with.. Anger? There was also pain, but most of it was a burning glare that peered back at her, leaving her to look away and bite at the inside of her lip. There was so much to tell, and yet at the same time, so much that she could not. If it would it harm her sister to know of what purpose Hans had truly used her for in the previous months, what was there to gain by telling her of such things?

Silence descended upon the campsite like a blanket, snuffing out all sounds of night and nature as they waited for her answer. It was in that absence of sound that she lost herself in the memories of the previous year, and began speaking. "When I had Everard beaten and was moving to finish him off, Hans stabbed me with a dagger." Driven by unconscious desire, her hand ran over where the blade had pierced into her stomach. "It was coated in a poison, but not one meant to be lethal. Instead, it stole the life away from my heart, rendering me weak and helpless so that Duke Harvey could.."

Locks of blonde hair swept over her field of vision as she shook her head, trying to put what she knew in her thoughts into words. "I was not gone, I was merely.." In an effort to pull her gaze away from the flames that seared the air around the small pit, she glanced at the other women, finding each of them just as eagerly avoiding her eyes. All but Anna, who did not show any reaction but rage, twisting her features as the redhead stared into the burning coals. "I was peeled away from my own mind, bit by bit, and replaced with a different person. What had been my thoughts became hers, and my limbs answered only to her command. At times, I was aware. But at others.. I cannot say where it was that I went, though I think I dreamed there."

"When I could manifest my own thoughts, I tried so hard to reach the mind that had replaced mine, but she could never hear." Leaning back, Elsa took a long moment to truly appreciate the feeling of control that had been stripped from her, and it brought a chuckle of relief from her lips as she did. "I remember that Harvey attempted to extort more money for what he did to me, and I was sent to kill him." Confused expressions turned toward her, and she raised an eyebrow before understanding what had caused it. "It is what Hans used me for."

Dozens of memories of plunging daggers into warm bodies flooded into her, but it was not just the images and sensations, but also the guilt. The very feeling that Kainge had cast off, had refused to feel, they all now plagued Elsa. "I killed so many.. They are a blur of death, these last few months." Through the flames that danced in front of her, she saw the beautiful irises that had dragged her back into this world. A muddy mix of sky blue and sea green, creating the most dazzling display of aqua within the gorgeous eyes. "Harvey did something before I killed him.. It is hard to truly comprehend, but it is as though he threw a rope for me to find my way back. Then I saw Anna, and in that moment I was able to push through to the surface, to truly influence the actions and thoughts of my body. At first it was difficult, and I watched as I fought my own sister."

"And then it was easy, and I was able to force the other thoughts from my head. It was like submerging into ice cold water, and it washed over me in an instant. And I.." She trailed off, sighing quietly as she did. Telling the story felt draining, more so than using her power ever had. Part of her knew that she should feel angry, should wish for vengeance upon Hans, but there was far too much relief at simply being able to be. "..I need to clean myself up." Not waiting to see if any of the others objected to her sudden dropping of the story, Elsa rose quickly to her feet and scurried toward the steps of the tower.

* * *

Kairi watched the blonde go, as did all of the group, partially stunned by the way the woman had seemingly ran from them. By the time she had recovered enough to place a palm upon the ground in order to begin lifting herself up to follow, she found herself beaten by the other redhead, who rose and walked in the direction her sister had fled. It was hard to feel the pang of jealousy at Anna leaving, at the fact that Elsa was no longer her's to comfort.

"What do we do now?" The voice that shook her from her thoughts of the two sisters was Rapunzel's, as the princess finally summoned the courage to speak up. Wide green eyes swung between her and Vayl, searching for any clue as to what their plan was. "Do we go back to the castle and explain everything to my father?"

"No." The refusal of the words came on instinct to Kairi, as she turned to face the younger woman fully. "Hans will be waiting, and he has proven himself adept with a silver tongue. You would find yourself dead before you ever had the chance to reach your father.. And I do not trust him enough to protect you." Glancing away, toward the huntress that lounged on the other side of the tower from them, she made the decision that needed to be made. "Vayl, will you take her?"

The woman looked up from the arrow that was currently being whittled, meeting her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Take her where?"

"The opposite direction we will head. Take her north, to my home.. To Radiance." Kairi felt herself nod as she thought more on the subject. "She will be safe and hidden there until I can return and speak to Driscoll on my own terms, settle everything once and for all."

Vayl seemed to weigh the options before them, staring out into the distance until she gave a reluctant nod. "I will do this. Though it is your homeland, perhaps you would fare better on getting her there?"

"I.." Glancing in the direction the two sisters had walked off in, she let out a small sigh before looking back at the huntress. "I have other duties that must come first."

* * *

At the edge of their hidden sanctuary lay a small lake, created by the waterfall that fell from above and pulled away from the valley by an underground river that surfaced some miles from where Elsa now stood. She had fought a battle over that very river, and could recall the way the water had been stained red, all for access to the bridge that ran over it. Her breath came with some force behind it, having barely stopped herself from running away from the campsite and the memories that had surfaced in the telling of her story.

Moss had grown over the rocks that sat near the edge of the pool, the spongy substance providing a layer of softness beneath her as she knelt near the water. Cupping her right hand, she pulled a handful of the liquid from the gently rippling waves and let it wash over the opposite wrist. It stung to feel the dried blood and grim wash away from the gash present on the back of her forearm, but there came relief directly after, the angry appearance of the wound diminishing for a moment. A boot scuffed against one of the rocks behind her, announcing the presence of another as she turned to investigate.

Anna stood at the entrance to the secluded pool, the redhead appearing sheepish as she wrung her hands together. "Sorry.. I just want to be able to see you, to make sure this is not a dream."

Chuckling as she rose back to her feet, Elsa gave a slow nod. "It does feel like a dream, doesn't it?"

"If it were, I'd like to think I'd be in your arms already.." The younger woman seemed to not truly notice what she had said until a few seconds later, as a blush rose to color the freckled cheeks and her mouth fell open. Feeling the heat upon her own face, Elsa elected not to torture the other by staring at her, instead turning to look upon the surface of the water. Silence followed the awkward words, and she spent the long seconds admiring the reflection of the moon upon the ripples.

"Why did you have to save her?" It was such a stark contrast to what they had previously been discussing, in tone and meaning, that she found herself turning back and summoning a questioning look to her features. "Rapunzel. You risked your life to stay and save her.." The calm inflection Anna had begun speaking with was slowly turning to one more akin to anger as she continued. "You-You could have died, I could have lost you.. Again!"

"I couldn't have just left her there." It may have been a cheap explanation, but it was the only one that made sense to Elsa, as she stared at the younger woman. It was simple in her mind, that she would not abandon the princess to the hands of the man she had suffered under. After a moment, a question came unbidden to her lips as she pondered why her sister was bringing this up. "Would you have?"

She spoke the words more accusatory than she would have wanted, but it was a question she felt needed an answer. Anna provided one without hesitation, even accompanying it with a growl. "Yes! I would have ran with you, and not risked death to save a cousin who held no faith in us when enemies came to our door! Who had put herself into the danger that you saw fit to pull her from!"

"Anna-"

"No, I know why you had to stay!" Paused halfway through the motion of shaking her head, Elsa felt her eyes widen as the redhead took several steps towards her, and began yelling. "You are the hero, Elsa. Always doing what is right and noble, but I did not have the luxury of that!" It became clear then that what her sister was angry about had less to do with her than what she had thought, but the words that followed after that realization still caused a pain to crush upon her heart. "The war I fought for our homeland was ruthless, and held no place for heroes, because I had to fight alone!"

Clutching at her chest, Elsa took a step back from the other woman. She could no longer look into the aqua eyes, and was forced to gaze downwards, at the soft bed of moss that they both stood upon. "You are right.." Anna's advance halted in the face of her words, and the aura of anger faded away quickly. "I left you alone, forced you to fight because I was too weak to go on.. I am sorry."

She did not dare to raise her gaze from the ground as the moments passed in silence, her confession baring all that she could in a slight hope that she would be forgiven for her transgressions. When Anna's voice finally did sound out against the night again, it was much more level and quiet, almost saddened. "Don't do that, don't claim responsibility for my choices. I was not forced to fight.. I fought willingly, for you, and your memory." Then came a gruff sigh from the redhead. "Here, this belongs to you." Trailing her eyes up until she could see the younger woman in her entirety, Elsa watched as the redhead unbuckled a belt that was strapped across her chest, and another that was about her waist.

When she had finished, Anna held out the weapon that had been sheathed upon her back, a simple scabbard with none of the regular adornments that one would find upon a royal weapon. It was a stranger to Elsa, though, as her eyes slid over it. Familiarity came only when she settled her gaze upon the hilt wrapped in leather, at the grooves that had been set into it by a dozen years spent gripping it tightly.

Her hands trembled as she took the longsword from her sister, wrapping fingers about the hilt in a slow manner that made it seem easier than it felt. Pulling gently in both directions, she managed to draw the blade a few inches from its hiding place, revealing the tempered steel that was marred in several places. She found its length as unchanged as she could remember, its tapestry of dents and scars a testament to the countless battles it had witnessed.

In the dim light, a reflection played off of the blade, showing Elsa a face she did not fully recognize. It was her own features, of that she was sure of. But there was a new scar, and lines that had not been worn into her expressions a year ago. Most of all, the platinum colored hair atop her head was styled in a way she had never worn, in a way that Kainge had favored. The revelation brought a heavy sigh from her as she slid the sword back into the scabbard. "You have changed, Anna." A small, sad smile reached her lips as she turned away from the younger woman. "You're not my little sister anymore, you're all grown up.. It is an easy thing to forget."

Lowering herself until she sat upon the moss at the edge of the pool, she sat the sheathed weapon beside her, and silently examined the gash she had been cleaning before the other woman had arrived. "You.." Anna's voice was quiet but close, as if she had taken a step forward. "You were gone, and I was still here. I had to grow up."

Elsa felt warmth brush over her arm as another form moved to sit beside her, and she dared not even peek at the redhead as she felt the fingers of her left hand be taken by the other and lifted from her view. A cloth was pressed against the wound present on the back of her wrist, each movement as cautious as one would handle a new born babe, and carried with it a gentle touch that spoke volumes of how much her sister truly cared as the linen was wrapped about her limb. She felt herself grimace as the ends of the bandage were tied into a tight knot and forcibly made to hold against the gash, but that pain was fleeting as soft lips pressed against her bare shoulder.

Turning her head to the most minute degree, she spied out from under blonde bangs at the other woman who had laid a tender kiss upon her arm. Teal eyes slid up to meet her gaze, locking with it as Anna's head lifted away from her shoulder and slowly leaned forward in increments of inches. After a few moments of them staring at one another, a hand grazed along her back before settling upon the nape of her neck, the light touch only creating a fiercer blush across her cheeks. She watched the hesitation in Anna's movements, and felt it within her own as she moved to meet her sister halfway, both of them too afraid to commit while they knew the other could back away at any moment.

But Elsa had denied these desires for too long, had come too far to simply walk away now. She surrendered readily to want and need, setting aside all thoughts of what would be right or proper. They had kissed once before, when she had been wrapped in Anna's arms and sure that death was upon her, but this one was much different. There was no lingering taste of farewell to taint the sample of love she found on the other pair of soft lips, and no stench of blood to interfere with the scent that seemed to follow her sister everywhere of pine and sunlight; the very essence of summer.

Her wounded hand rose to wrap about the redhead's shoulders, pressing herself closer into the embrace as uncertainty was slowly burned away in the furnace of passion that had ignited between them. Fingers that feathered over the back of her neck rose up to take a handful of her blonde hair, and it was that small motion that threw their bodies into movement. She broke contact with the other for a tiny moment in order to turn herself and pounce into the warm lap that awaited her, straddling the smaller frame beneath her as she placed both hands upon the reddened cheeks.

Unconsciously lining the pads of her fingers with the constellation of freckles upon Anna's face, she pressed their lips together once again. This time the kiss was accompanied by her body, as she pushed herself against the other with a rough, needy groan. One of her hands slid upward, letting strands of silken hair pass between fingers before falling down about the slim neck. The tip of a tongue touched against her bottom lip, a subtle request for permission that was met with her own as both met each other between their locked mouths.

What began as a simple ploy to savor the taste of the woman she was straddling became a desperate battle between their tongues as both vied for supremacy with unbounded desire. Even as their mouths fought to win, hands slipped down Elsa's chest, with fingers beginning their frantic untying of the knots that bound her leather jerkin to her form. Just as her defeat was near, Anna's tongue withdrew from her mouth, and instead was replaced with teeth that nipped gently against her lower lip, causing her to gasp and pull back, staring at the redhead.

Teal eyes did not acknowledge her, instead focusing upon the intricate work of the knots, but it was clear that her surprise had been noted. The smirk of a hellion spread about her younger sister's face, causing Elsa to growl in frustration as the black leather about her torso suddenly loosened and was pulled outward. Shrugging the light armor from her shoulders, she allowed it to be pulled down her arms, grinning at the care that was taken as both of the redhead's hands made sure that the garment did not agitate the wound on the back of her wrist before it was free.

Now bare before Anna, she should have felt some embarrassment at her nakedness, or on account of the jagged scar that ran from the bone of a rib to the ridge of a hip, but no such feeling came. It was the way the other woman stared at her chest, drinking in the sight, the entire sight, with a wide grin plastered upon the beautiful features. Eager to return the favor, she reached down to hook her fingers under the hem of the armored jerkin that covered the torso of the other. Tugging it upwards, she was aided by the outstretched arms and soon found herself holding the garment before discarding it with a toss.

She was denied the same view she had afforded the other, as Anna's lips crashed into her own once again with a sense of devouring urgency written upon them, a desire she readily fed. Though she had lost the dance with their tongues, Elsa knew that dominance was hers now as she placed both hands upon the slender shoulders and shoved her partner down onto the soft bed of vegetation beneath them, smiling from ear to ear like a fool down at the girl she was finally allowed to show her love to. Instead of resuming the heated session immediately, she moved instead to kiss the corner of the pink lips, before sliding downward to plant another upon the line of the angled jaw.

Without halting her descent, the next sensation she enjoyed was one she absolutely relished, as her lips pressed against the pulse traveling through Anna's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead she was teasing. Sliding downward, another kiss found its way onto the center of her chest, and Elsa giggled as she felt fingers rake through her hair in response to her ministrations, pulling back to plant yet another and continue her pattern.

Instead she froze, staring at a blemish upon the surface of skin that had not been there before her own supposed death. Sitting just a few inches beneath the breasts she had playfully kissed above only a moment ago was a scar, a ragged tear traveling from the other edge of the ribcage until it stopped on the other side. Her pause was quickly noticed, as she felt the palm of a hand find her cheek and pull her upwards into the gaze of the woman she sat atop of.

There were no words exchanged between them as she felt tears burn within the wells of her eyes, clenching them shut as her sister began quietly shushing her. "I love you." It came out in a whisper, a quiet plea for acceptance as Elsa felt herself be pulled close to the other woman, and that simple embrace held back the tide of emotions threatening to consume her as she let out a soft sob.

Lips brushed along her ear, and the words she had spoke were returned in a way that thawed the chill that had sank into her heart, warming her entire being as she was gently held. "And I love you, Elsa."

* * *

Anna found it hard to keep a skip from her step as the group trudged along through the roads less traveled in Corona. Despite the fact they were being pursued by men who would kill them, and feel moral and righteous for doing so, it could not kill the mood she was in. Though the previous night had simmered down and became much more tame than it had begun, she knew that the one truly important thing had come from it: Elsa was alive, and Elsa was her's. If nothing else, the quick kisses before they had returned to the tower ruins and the longing looks since were only an indication of good things to come.

She walked behind Rapunzel and Vayl, both of them busy within their own thoughts as Kyn bounded to and fro across the path, as free from tension as only an animal could be. Bringing up the rear of the small group was her older sister, who was speaking quietly with the red haired knight that moved beside her. From what bits and pieces she could catch, Kairi was filling her in on what had happened in Arendelle after the attack on the castle. She was not intentionally eavesdropping, of course, but each time she decided to sneak a glance back at the blonde woman, she was afforded a piece of their dialogue. But that was not why she continued to do it, as her reason for repetition was that she found herself gazing into arctic irises that stared back.

It was during a time where she had not looked back in a long while that her sister called out to her. "Anna, you wielded the power?"

There was an inflection in Elsa's voice that caused her to giggle as she turned to look at the older woman, continuing to walk by stepping backwards. "Yes." Her thoughts delved into the past, and it was shocking to remember such events. In the span of less than a day, her world had been righted in the most significant way, and the memories of her rebellion seemed a lifetime away. "Though only for a few moments while I battled Kristoff. The rest was rather.. Unintentional."

The way she cringed when recalling the accidental winter she had caused seemed to slip by Elsa unnoticed, as the blonde gave a sad sigh. "It is my fault you carried such a burden." Icy blue eyes avoided her gaze as she raised an eyebrow, but the words still came. "My last moments of consciousness in your arms were filled with a singular thought; I wished I could go on to help you further."

A smile took to Anna's lips as she listened, and with a quick turn on one of her heels, she was facing forward again. She looked up towards the midday sky, and breathed in the damp scent of the forest as she spoke to assuage the older woman's guilt. "You did!"

* * *

Elsa watched her younger sister forgive her as if her actions were nothing, as if she had caused no harm. After a long moment, she gave yet another sigh, one of many in the conversation she was having with the other knight that walked beside her. "You should not worry so.. This is the happiest I have ever seen Anna, in all my time with her."

Leveling her gaze back upon the redhead that looked as if she were ready to start skipping at any moment, Elsa found herself unable to deny that Kairi was correct. "And what of you?" Glancing to the woman next to her, she lowered her voice as she searched for the proper way to phrase the question itching upon her tongue. "Are you alright with.. Things?"

Thankfully, the other woman caught her meaning easily, chuckling softly as steel blue eyes drifted away to observe the woods surrounding the rough road they walked. "My time by Anna's side showed me the path I wish to walk in this life. I mean no offense by this.." The knight looked back to her, a teasing grin upon her lips. "But I do not think I walk that path with you."

Elsa tried to focus on the relief that came from knowing the redhead would hold no ill will toward her and her sister for their relationship, but the moment was too tinged with sadness as she followed it up with the obvious question. "So you are returning home?"

The nod Kairi gave was slow, letting the shoulder length locks of auburn hair obscure a pretty face for a few seconds. "I believe I will. After I see you safely back to your own kingdom, of course."

"I think it is long overdue for us both.." Letting a chuckle escape her lips, Elsa settled her gaze upon the redhead with a smile. "I am happy for you."

"And I for you, it is good to have you back." By the time the other woman had finished her sentiment, Elsa was no longer listening, her sense of hearing dragged far from the conversation. It was a thought in the back of her mind that tore her away, a repeated sound coming from a distance that sharpened when she focused on it. When she finally identified the source, she turned to face the way they had come, drawing the concerned attention of the knight next to her. "Elsa?"

It was hooves stamping into the forest floor, a noise she had become accustomed to after serving alongside the Coronan cavalry for so long during the war with Mekrinon. The frequency of it told brought to mind images of steeds in full gallop, and it clicked into place that their pursuers had caught up. "They've found us."

Her words brought the rest of the party around, and it was Rapunzel who spoke first. "There doesn't have to be a fight, we can run!"

"It is too late now.. Vayl! Take the princess and go." The huntress did as Elsa said, taking hold of the smaller brunette's arm and pulling her away as the remaining three turned to face the direction the soldiers would come from. Metal scraped against the lining of sheathes as both her sister and Kairi drew their swords, holding them aloft as she glanced toward the younger redhead. "Anna?"

The other woman's gaze locked with hers, and ocean colored eyes held her attention as she saw the resolve within them. "I can take care of myself." After a moment of staring, she conceded the point with a nod, reaching up over her right shoulder to wrap fingers about the hilt of her own weapon. Each digit fell into a groove of the leather grip, and the sword slid from its scabbard as easily as it ever had.

Sunlight glinted off of the shining steel as she stared at surface of the blade, noting with a hint of amusement at how its scarred and battered appearance matched that of her own. Her gaze slid past the weapon, and to the trees that hid the path from her view a ways down the road. Raising her free hand, she placed a palm against the flat of the sword, running her skin down the length of the metal and willing her power to obey her commands.

The crack of ice answered her mental call as frost shimmered into existence along the blade, sheathing it in the manifestation of her curse. It created a cold so fierce that it seemed to steam in the open air, and the air around the weapon dropped in temperature as she spun the hilt in her hand, growing familiar with its weight after so much time apart.

There was nothing left to do but wait, and Elsa took the time to examine the location that they would do battle. They had been heading towards the crossroads, the open area of the kingdom where they could split up and head north and south upon main roads, but they could not have chosen a worse spot to stop. On one side, dense forest served as a double-edged sword, ensuring they could not effectively retreat through it while also securing that flank. On the other was a large clearing that led only to a small bluff that rose thirty paces from the ground, preventing escape from there as well. The only way they would be able to run was the direction they had originally been trekking, but if she knew Coronan tactics, it would not remain open for them to do so.

As if to confirm her fears, horn blasts rang throughout the countryside one after another. She strained to locate the direction they came as she heard them, turning as she did. There were three total, with the first coming from where they had expected, the way they had been facing. The third came from the far side of the bluff that sat through the clearing of trees, announcing that the high ground indeed belonged to the enemy. The fourth came from the direction that Vayl and Rapunzel had taken, but Elsa did not fear for her cousin, knowing that the Fjallafólk huntress would not be caught by any soldiers.

No, the princess would be safe, while the safety of her and the two others was drawn into serious question. The horns announced that they were thoroughly outflanked, and that the enemy was now closing in the net. First came the sounds of boots marching on dirt, and that drew her gaze to the road they had come down to get to this place. Two dozen foot soldiers appeared on the path from behind the trees, holding tight lines as they jogged toward the three women. Elsa narrowed her eyes as she watched them advance, her ears attempting to sort through the noise and locate the hooves she had heard earlier.

She found the beating sound easily, coming from the direction the third horn had called from, and turned around to face the five horsemen that rode toward them. Elsa did not hesitate to step forward between the women who flanked her, intent on protecting their backs from any attack. To her surprise, the mounted soldiers did not charge at them, instead slowing as they neared. The man on the lead horse approached at a ponderous pace as a hand rose to push up the visor obscuring his face, revealing features that were covered under a gray beard as he announced himself. "I am Sir Koldred, First Knight to His Majesty, King Driscoll of Corona. The king demands the return of his daughter, this is nonnegotiable." Brown eyes scanned over her and the others with her, narrowing at the absence of the one he was seeking. "Where is the princess? The scouts reported she was with you."

Stepping forward boldly, she matched the intensity of his gaze with her own defiant glare, lowering the tip of her blade as to appear as non-threatening as she could. "She is safe from the murderous hands of her husband, and would be free to return to her father at any time, by her own volition."

The knight in front of her chuckled quietly from his saddle, the noise as gruff as his voice as he gave a nod. "Of course she is. For what it is worth, I have always been wary of the man you speak of. But my king has given me an order." It was clear that this older man was not the assassin she had expected to be sent after them in the wake of the events at Corona's castle, but honor did not guarantee justice. "Lady Elsa, I know not how it is that you live, but I implore you.. I do not wish to fight you, but neither can I retreat. Tell me where the Princess Rapunzel has gone, and we will part on amicable terms."

The use of an honorary before her name was courteous of him, as her assumed death would have meant all titles had been stripped away, but subtle flattery was meaningless in such a situation. "And I do not wish to kill yet another good man." Raising the blade in her hand until it stood parallel to her body, she moved her gaze across the line of horsemen to indicate that she was not speaking to only the knight now. "You have a choice."

Koldred did not share her sentiment, shaking his head as the old man stood firm in his convictions. "I am bound by an oath that will not be broken, choice is luxury for the common folk. You know this.. You were once a knight, were you not?"

"Are you willing to die by that oath?" The threat, thinly veiled as it was, caused the horsemen to begin fanning out around them. She knew without looking that the foot soldiers were doing the same, truly surrounding them in the event they meant to resist.

"With all my heart, yes." The man drew the sword from its place at his hip as he replied, keeping a steady hold on the reins of his steed with his other hand. His gaze slid to her right, to the woman who was beside her. "Do you stand with her, Lady Kairi?"

Her friends answer came quickly, without thought of hesitation. "I do."

The First Knight bowed his head before lowering the point of his sword towards them. "By the order and authority of the rightful king of Corona, you are all under arrest for the crime of high treason. If you resist, you will be killed." Sounds of weapons being drawn filled the air, as the soldiers reacted to the ultimatum that had at last been spoken.

Gritting her teeth, Elsa looked down, uncertainty touching upon her mind for a moment before she forced it away. "It is my deepest sorrow that we must resist.. But I will not be put at the mercy of that bastard of a southern king, not again!" With a growl, she turned and stepped between the two redheads, barely acknowledging how Kairi moved to cover her back as she stretched a hand out toward a line of Coronan troops. Reaching within herself, she found the dam holding back her power and meant to pull a single part of it free in order to do what she wished, but it seemed her will was meaningless before the magic.

When her mind touched the pool of the curse inside her, there was no dam, and there came no slow trickle of power as she called upon it. It filled her entire being in an instant, slamming through every vein and muscle and heightening each sense to unearthly levels. Like a raging storm, it took her intention to create a large patch of ice and hinder the soldiers and instead manifested its own desires without her permission. A light winked into existence upon the palm of her raised hand, and grew until it shot from between her fingers like an arrow, soaring through the air toward its destination.

All was silent as the bolt of energy impacted the ground, and then her ears were filled with the roar of an explosion that pushed against her chest with its concussive force. The area the magic had sought out was now home to a cluster of crystalline shards that had spiked out in all directions, driven by the force of the blast that had created them. Screams of the men caught in the path of the huge icicles were drowned out by the chaotic snapping noises that came from the trees that were completely shredded by the magical attack, sending pieces of bark scattering about the nearby area. Ancient roots of the forest were thrown into the air by the surge, as well as the bodies of those unfortunate enough to be the target of the curse.

It all came crashing down after a few moments, as the structure of ice was shattered into a thousand pieces under the weight of the trees that fell back to earth. Cries of agony and pain were silenced as death descended alongside the upended debris, and all that was left of the area she had targeted was a shimmering veil of crystal dust that hung over the ground like a looming specter. Shocked by her own display of power, she did not hear the yells of fury that rose up throughout the battlefield, and was staring at her hand when she heard the keening of a blade as it fell towards her.

A short sword appeared to intercept it, and the fiery redhead holding the weapon giving a growl before shoving the enemy soldier away. It was that action that shook Elsa from her daze, and within the space of a heartbeat her instincts and senses returned to how they had been before the explosion, heightened a hundred times over by the power that still coursed through her body. She spun with a speed that brought fear to the eyes of the man whose sword she slapped away with the flat of her own blade, throwing his only defense out wide as the grip in her hand turned to become reversed. Stepping down on her raised foot as she completed her rotation, she thrust the point of her blade so close to her side that it slid along the black leather covering her torso before burying itself into the stomach of her opponent.

* * *

Kairi had watched, with all the others that occupied the nearby area, as the magical detonation tore through a dozen men and ended their lives in the blink of an eye. But she differed in reaction to the aftermath, springing into action the moment the explosion had appeared. Sprinting for the nearest horseman, she grabbed at his leg and belt, securing a hold on both. The soldier's eyes met her own for a split second before she yanked his body from the saddle and threw it onto the ground, raising a boot to smash down onto his exposed neck to kill him. Bone crushed beneath the force she enacted on the body beneath her, but the sickening sensation barely slowed her as she turned and lifted that same foot to the nearest stirrup.

Fingers wrapped around the horn of the saddle, establishing a firm hold as she hauled herself up and into the seat her enemy had occupied a moment before. She gathered up the reins in her free hand, the other keeping a tight grip on her sword as she scanned the chaotic battlefield for her target. One of the soldiers who had recovered thought she would be easy prey as he launched his spear her way, the look of victory vanishing when she used her blade to deflect the clumsy attack. Kairi did not allow that to impede her as her gaze settled upon Sir Koldred, who was watching as his men charged the two women who remained in the center of the road.

She kicked her heels into the flanks of the horse beneath her, causing the noble beast to rise up on his hind legs and whinny before launching himself forward. It had been years since she had last ridden, and the situation demanded that she not focus on the enjoyment that came from having the wind blown through her hair once again, or how the muscles of her mount carried her forward with such a fierce speed. Under normal circumstances, her reckless charge would have dire consequences with how she ignored many of the foes, but the dirt and shimmering specks of crystal clouding the air made chaos king of this battlefield.

Swinging the weapon in her hand as she passed close by a foot solder who was just starting to recover from Elsa's display, the steel bit through armor and body with enough ease it generated a macabre spray of sanguine that colored the very air for a moment as she rode by. It hardly slowed her charge, and she brought the bloodied blade back across her chest to slash at another rider that had spotted her coming from his side. He was far too late to stop the inevitable, as the length of her sword cut over the top of his shield and tore through the soft flesh of a throat.

This time, Kairi found herself covered in the fluid that was ejected from the wound, splashing across her face as she flew by the nearly decapitated man. Refusing to let it blind her, she tightened her grip on the reins in her hand and spurred her steed on ever faster toward the man who was turning his mount to meet her charge. Their blades met with a screeching of steel as she sailed past, pulling on the harness to slow and spin the horse beneath her in order to stab at the other knight. Again, a parry met her attack, and Koldred let out a low growl as he pushed back against her.

Then suddenly they were not facing each other, another mounted soldier having shoved his own steed between them in order to separate them as he slashed at Kairi. Frantically blocking the newcomer's blade with her own, she saw him turn his head ever so slightly in order to yell back at the older man. "My Lord, retreat to King Hans and the reinforcements! We will hold them here until you return!" Glaring as she urged her horse forward, she met her opponents words with a routine that forced his defense skyward, then dropped without warning and gutted the man.

But the damage had been done, as she looked to see where the other knight had gone. She found that he had disengaged along with another rider, and both were fleeing from the clearing where the battle was taking place. Growling as she sheathed her sword, she took the reins in both hands and kicked her heels into the flanks of the animal she rode yet again. Hooves slammed against dirt as the warhorse began its charge, following the other two with a vigor that matched her own.

Riding the horse hard into a gallop, she felt the strain of the massive muscles even through the leather harness that she sat on. The pace of her mount's steps was greater than those she chased, and as such she found herself gaining quickly on them. An idea came to mind, one that she could not claim was her best, but it seemed to be the only option to stop the older knight from simply fleeing once again. Rising up in the saddle, she carefully balanced herself as both feet became planted on the seat.

Once she was near enough, she released the reins from her hand and extended towards her target, kicking off of the saddle as she did. Her time in the air was short before she slamming into the man riding the other horse, tackling him from his seat and sending both of them plummeting to the ground. Both of their mounts cried out in protest as they fell, and Kairi rolled the moment she felt the grassy dirt rise to meet her, attempting to dispel some of the impact.

Her efforts were not entirely in vain, as only her shoulder was hurt when she slammed into the ground. It did not give her pause as she launched herself up into a crouch and reached for the hilt of her weapon, drawing it in one smooth motion before pushing against her rear foot to propel herself forward. The charge was noticed sooner than she would have liked, and Koldred had recovered enough to be able to summon up a block against her wild strike, though he did so from the disadvantaged pose of one knee.

Pressing her strength into their locked blades, she snarled as their faces came within inches of each other, forcing both of their swords closer to the man as she spat out bitter words. "You always were one to blindly follow orders, to never question!"

Growling against her assault, the older knight found the resolve to shove her back, rising up to his feet and establishing a proper guard before responding with an equally venomous tone. "Better that.." His counterattack came in the form a diagonal slash, one she met eagerly to once again lock them together through their weapons. "Than to be an oathbreaker, like you!"

Pushing against her opponent's sword, she used his strength for her momentum as she twirled away, spinning the sword in her palm as it rose up and came down in a vicious overhand arc. Again, Koldred parried, their blades making the form of a cross as each warrior cried out from the effort. "What is an oath if you must kill an innocent?!" Kicking off of the ground, her boot generated a small swirling of dust as she rotated again and slammed her sword against his guard. "Or a friend?!"

With a growl, the larger knight shoved her back, causing her to stumble before righting herself. He did not pursue her, instead taking a moment to catch his breath as she did the same. The man stuck the tip of his weapon into the ground and used it to support himself as he raised a hand and pulled the full faced helmet from his head, shaking loose a mane of gray hair that fell to shoulder length as he did. Brown eyes settled upon her in a glare that she returned, until she felt her expression soften as she saw one last chance to persuade her old mentor. "Please Koldred, an honorable man like you must see that this is _wrong_." Her voice carried such a tone of pleading that for a moment, she could have sworn her words reached him. "Your men are dying due to Hans' manipulations.. Think for a moment, I know that you are more intelligent than Driscoll. See past the lies."

The knight straightened, and she knew that she had erred as fury twisted his grizzled features and he tore his blade from the earth. "Silence! He is your king!"

Rage replaced all sense for reason within her, and Kairi raised her own blade, pointing it at the other. "He is a fool, and you will die for a fool!"

"Not by your hand!" Steel screeched as her whirling charge was met with a perfectly executed parry, and the man placed both hands upon the hilt of his weapon. Utilizing his larger frame, he pressed down upon her, trapping her beneath her own blade. "Not today!" Straining under the effort to maintain her own block, panic seeped into Kairi's limbs as she was forced lower to the ground, one knee giving out and slamming against the dirt as she struggled against the older knight.

She felt the sweat trickle down from her hairline, mixing with the presence of blood upon the side of her face and continuing its descent toward her jawline, and a noise of pain escaped her mouth. Biting down on her own lip, she summoned up what reserves of strength she could find and redirected the force of Koldred's onslaught away from her body. As their blade slid together and produced a screech of metal, she released her effort in maintaining the block and tumbled forward, rolling past him before spinning as quickly as she could and slashing toward her opponent.

Her sword found purchase on the back of the First Knight's thighs, severing the hamstrings that lay beneath the skin and dropping him to his knees. Kairi did not allow him to suffer, lunging forward and driving her blade through his back until it was fully sheathed through his chest, and she was left supporting him with a hand upon his shoulder. The man she held twitched in response to the trauma, and she forced herself to watch as his eyes went wild with the agony before darkening, letting out a sigh as his soul fled. "Go to the Gods, Sir Koldred of Corona."

Pulling the blade from a corpse, she let it fall forward as she attempted to regain her breath by panting, feeling the ache settling into her limbs. _Elsa and Anna.. _The thought kept her firmly anchored in reality as she straightened and turned back to see both of the horses waiting faithfully near where she had tackled the other knight from his saddle. Her gaze then moved to the clearing she had left the two sisters, finding a curious sight of storm clouds gathering about it on an otherwise sunny day.

* * *

The clearing had become a disastrous battlefield, one that only served to increase confusion and chaos. Debris that had been kicked up by the magical explosion had settled, but the crystal dust was still left suspended in the air, generating a thousand reflections of the sunlight that shimmered in a myriad of colors. It was a sight that many would have called beautiful, were it not for the anguished screams of the dying and the furious yells of those still fighting.

Elsa had trained Anna for a long while before the attack on the castle, but she had never truly fought beside her little sister. It had taken months for her to grow used to the maneuvers that Kairi employed when fighting, but with the style that the fiery young Queen employed, both of them were able to fall into a rhythm that came as easily as breathing. They fought with their backs to one another, engaging separate opponents while parrying strikes that would fell the other.

Each time she glanced a spear tip heading for the redhead, she would reach out and deflect it, and her ears would catch the times that the other woman did the same for her. Utilizing this instantaneous bond, they had felled five of the enemy before the solders who remained engaged them, evening the odds incredibly. Or rather causing them to be uneven, as the power coursing through her body made her more than a match for any of the men who came against her.

The strength and speed she was able to channel into her strikes was enough that the three opponents that remained on her side of the circle she shared with Anna were far too afraid to overextend themselves, having seen the way she had dispatched their fellows moments earlier. That fear would only serve to the prolong the battle, and so she took a step back, executing a routine that drove her three enemies back an inch before she truly moved.

She spun towards the side that Anna had been fighting, and the redhead mirrored her movement so perfectly that their backs touched against one another for the blink of an eye before they separated once again. Coming out of her rotation with a roar of fury, she brought her frost covered blade down in a diagonal slash that cleaved through the nearest soldier. Magical ice sheared through the metal links of armor, before sliding through flesh and leaving an opened bloody gash from the man's shoulder to his heart.

Ripping the sword from a twitching corpse, she let the body fall as she spun the hilt of her weapon in a palm before bringing it down upon a shield. Raising a boot, she kicked her current combatant away by planting her foot upon the very surface of the defense that had saved him. Now she faced only one man, who screamed as he launched a desperate attack while holding his axe in both hands. She ducked beneath the crescent, feeling the wind as it passed over her, and rose while slicing upwards. Her sword took both of the man's hands with ease, and a turn brought the chilled steel into his neck to take his head a moment later.

By the time she was finished, the shield bearing soldier had recovered, and she moved to engage him. A whistling sound accompanied an arrow that buried itself in front of her feet, causing her to toss alarmed glances about until she found the source of the missile. Atop the bluff that overlooked the clearing where the fought were five soldiers bearing bows and spears stood, with one of them poised to throw a weapon towards the woman who fought with her.

A clumsy lunge came from her remaining opponent, an move that allowed her to clamp a hand down on his wrist, her grip tight enough that a simple twist caused him to drop the sword in his grasp. Before he had a chance to comprehend his own death, she drove her blade into his stomach with enough force that it buried to the hilt as she pulled him towards her own body. Releasing the man as she completed a half turn, she ripped her weapon free and observed the results of her desperate maneuver.

The spear that had been meant for Anna instead pierced the corpse of the Coronan soldier she had thrown, slamming him into the ground and causing the redhead to stumble. Her time spent watching afforded her a count of the three men her sister still fought, and that was enough to make her mind as she looked back toward the cliff. Taking a step toward the rocky terrain, she raised herself up on the ball of that leading foot and spun, coming down while extending her arm and relinquishing her grip on her sword.

It flew straight through the air towards the bluff, still covered in ice as it slammed in to the face of the cliff, sliding halfway into the rock and quivering from the impact. Her free hand grasped the shaft of the spear that had been thrown, and she tore it from the man it had killed, spinning it into her dominant grasp and charging at the elevated position. Two arrows were fired at her, but did little more than slow her as she quickly leapt to the side before resuming her sprint.

Jumping up from the ground, she placed the tip of a boot on a rock at waist height before using it as a step to reach the blade she had thrown. Magic that had coated the sword in frost dissipated, acting on her will as she moved through the air and solidifying into a platform of solid ice that awaited her. Landing gracefully she wasted no time to drag as much of her power into her limbs as she could, letting it fill her more than it ever had before. Elsa bent at the knees, her fingers twirling the shaft of the spear in her hand so it sat in a position to be thrown point first.

Kicking off of the platform, her strengthened limbs propelled her upwards so that she reached far over the ledge of the bluff, turning her form even as it soared through the air. As she came around to face the soldiers atop the cliff, she saw the way their eyes went wide at her superhuman feat. The arm holding the spear shot forward from its ready position, hurtling the weapon into the chest of one of the archers who had fired at her.

Her aerial rotation completed, she landed upon the top of the bluff and latched both hands onto the shaft of the spear she had thrown even as it was still piercing the man's chest. Ripping it free with a growl, she stepped toward the other soldiers and spun the wooden pole between her hands before bringing it down. The end of the rod smashed into the face of the enemy standing on her left side, and she finished her dazzling display by bringing the bladed edge of the spearhead across the throat of her opponent on the right.

Halting the spinning motion of the spear, she placed both hands on the shaft and stabbed it down into the chest of the man she had knocked away, pulling it free in the same smooth motion. Whatever it was that had changed in her magic was taking its toll, as her increased capabilities caused pain to shoot through her limbs. But she did not let it deter her, stepping forward and throwing her weapon through the air at the soldier who stood the furthest from her, as he notched an arrow into place on his bow.

His eyes flashed up to her just in time to see the spear pierce his stomach, and his wild movements of pain caused him to release the draw on his own weapon. The arrow went wide of Elsa, and she set her sights upon the only other remaining person atop the cliff. In his hands was a polearm identical the one she had just thrown, and he pulled back his arm before letting it loose towards her.

What happened next was not her own actions, as the coiled tendrils of her curse took hold of her limbs and guided her through the motions. She spun as the point of the spear came close, letting it pass mere inches from her breasts as the fingers of both hands closed about its shaft. Her rear foot kicked off of the ground as she continued the rotation, spinning the rod to direct its blade at the man who had thrown it.

Her entire body from the waist up shot forward, ending with her extended arm that returned the spear to its owner. Or rather, his chest, as it plowed into the poor man's body with enough force that it threw him back the foot or so to the edge of the bluff. A lingering scream came from the ledge as the man fell to the ground below, silencing only seconds after he disappeared. Then the magic released her limbs, allowing her control once again as she stared at what she had just done.

Thoughts were not left to wonder, as a cry of panic came from below, and her gaze swept down to find Anna fending off the three soldiers who remained of those that had attacked them. Caution flew out of her mind at the notion of her beloved sister in danger. Leaping towards the edge, she felt the wind rush by her form before slamming into the ground. One knee bent to impact the dirt, absorbing the majority of the impact in a way that sent an agonizing shudder through the bones of her leg, but the pain was dulled as she rose to her feet.

Two of the men disengaged from Anna as they saw her return to the battlefield, charging at her in an attempt to catch her with her guard down. They were sorely mistaken, as she turned and tore the sword embedded into the cliff free, turning its point to the ground as she spun back to meet them. Both of the opposing blades clashed against her own, blocked and held there as she pressed against them, holding their combined strength back with only a single hand upon the hilt. "Is that all that you can muster?"

Her teasing words brought flashes of fear to each of their eyes as the steel blade erupted in a magical glow, a new layer of frost encompassing it as she pulled away from the soldiers. She twirled the sword in a mesmerizing dance before slashed it across chest height, catching both of their blocks and shoving them to the side. Spinning it between her fingers, she brought it down on the closest enemy, cutting through his breastplate and felling him in a single blow.

The surviving soldier took a step back, readjusting his guard in a way that was almost pitiful, as his eyes showed that he knew the end had come. Elsa dug her rear heel into the dirt, drawing against upon her curse for power as she launched herself forward, bringing her blade upwards from the ground in a diagonal slash. It felt as if she was cutting through butter with the lack of resistance, but a moment later she was standing behind the soldier, and his body was falling to the ground. The sword he had raised in defense was in two pieces, and one of the arms that had held it was separated from the torso.

Just as before, the use of her magic in this way threw ever nerve into pain, and she was forced to growl as she shrugged it off and stalked towards the last man who fought Anna. Her sister was having trouble breaking through his defense, as a whirling spear deflected her short blade in a flurry of attacks. It was only when Elsa rejoined the battle that victory became assured, and she watched as the redhead forced the wooden shaft of her opponent's weapon upwards, holding it there with her sword.

It was only held for a brief moment, but that was enough as the two sisters fell into sync with one another again. Stepping past her younger sibling, Elsa cleaved down into the polearm, snapping its shaft in two between the dual blades. They did not stop there, as both took a step forward and slashed at the lone soldier, with Anna taking a knee to perform her strike. Steel carved open his chest and gut at the same time, causing confusion to leap to his features before the man fell to his knees, his innards exposed to the air. The light in his eyes dulled and the body fell backwards, bleeding out onto the ground as the women sat there panting.

Releasing her hold upon the power, Elsa took a step back. She was unprepared with what came as she let go of the curse. Like an infant being pulled from its mother's arms, it reached back and attempted to drag itself back into being, causing her to cry out and clutch at her chest. It felt as if someone had set a white hot coal inside her heart, and the nails of her fingers bit into her chest as she tore at it, drawing blood as she screamed in pain.

Magic seared into her veins as she fought against it, still begging to be released and creating a pounding in her head. Couple with the toll it had enacted during the battle, she felt her grasp on her sword falter, discarding the blade as she stumbled backwards. Falling to her knees, she felt part of her mind become aware of the beating of hooves upon the ground, as well as plated boots. Though agony overwhelmed much of her senses, some of her thoughts still cried out that enemy reinforcements had arrived, but she was useless to stop them in this state.

It was Anna who saved her, she thought, as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and dragged her backwards. She was afforded glimpses of the fiery redhead wildly swinging a short sword to keep the encroaching enemy soldiers back, but her younger sister was hopelessly outnumbered. It was not long before they were backed against the cliff she had ascended a short while ago, and the end became imminent. Elsa was forced to do the only thing she could, she surrendered to the curse, and its every whim. She stopped fighting and allowed it unimpeded entry to her body.

When her eyes opened, the pain was gone. It was replaced with a feeling of euphoria as power flooded back into her limbs and banished all feeling. Her mind quickly accounted for the twenty or so troops that were slowly advancing upon Anna, who stood valiantly between her and the enemy. Reaching up to grip the other woman's arm, she pulled her younger sister backwards, stepping in front and raising her hands toward the lines of enemy soldiers.

It was the curse that acted through her now, as nothing came from her fingertips themselves. Instead, the sky grew dark with storm clouds as they swirled and descended upon the clearing, creating gale force winds that ripped at the men who threatened them. Many raised their arms to shield themselves from the dust that was kicked up from such a harsh environment, but there was no escaping what came next. Shards of ice that bore razor sharp edges winked into existence within the whirling vortex, and in turn collided with the bodies of the men caught within the contained storm.

At such speeds, the ice tore through armor, flesh and bone. Each cut created a spray of blood that went for several feet before dissipating into the wind, and limbs were sheared from bodies as all of Elsa's energy poured into this violent act. Cries of pain were carried upon the raging cyclone, but all were quickly silenced as they were torn apart by the whirlwind. In only a few seconds, it was over.

The explosion of energy that had surged through her body suddenly pulled away from her, leaving her a feeling weak and lightheaded as she stumbled. Her vision swam, but she could make out a lone figure on a horse as she fell to her knees. Unable to halt the wave of pain that washed over her in the absence of her curse, she fell into darkness.

* * *

Anna's first reaction was shock as she was torn back from the soldiers, and the one that followed was pain as she slammed into the face of the cliff behind her. Focus was fleeting after she took the hit, and it was suddenly screams of agony that filled her ears. These cries did not come from Elsa, as they had only seconds before, but instead from the men who had been advancing upon her. The sounds vanished as quickly as they had come. She felt wind whipping across her face hard enough that it hurt, and could hear something shattering upon the rocks nearby, but then that too was silenced.

Opening her eyes after it was over, she found Elsa on her knees, the blonde woman's head tilting back before the entire body went limp. Discarding her weapon as she watched, Anna launched herself forward to catch her older sister, cradling the beautiful form gently. Tossing a glance in the direction the soldiers had been, she found nothing but ravaged corpses that had been torn apart in the face of the sorceress' counterattack. The sight caused her to swallow hard before returning her gaze to the woman in her arms, watching for any sign of life. Words could not describe the relief that poured into her as she realized the other was still breathing, and she pulled her close with a triumphant cry.

Her moment of happiness was shattered when a cold voice reached her ears. "Such a touching display of sisterhood."

Jolting back from where she had nestled her head between Elsa's neck and shoulder, Anna stared at the man who slid down from the saddle of a horse. The silver armor of a Coronan royal protected his body, with the etching of a golden sun upon its chest that glowed as the sunlight reached him. A look of supremacy was written into the smug features as he ran a set of fingers through bangs only a few shades of red darker than her own, before lowering that hand to grip the hilt of a longsword belted at his side, drawing it from its scabbard. His other arm was held tightly to his torso, in such a way that implied his shoulder was causing him trouble. "..Hans."

Even wounded, his emerald eyes blazed with the fires of hatred as he stepped toward her, spinning his weapon around in an elaborate arc as he moved. "Anna. Pleasure to see you again.. Ready to die?" She gently laid her sister's head down upon the soft grass beneath them before reaching back and wrapping her fingers around the hilt of her discarded short sword, rising to her feet as she did. Under normal terms, she was confident she could have taken the Southern King, even without the curse aiding her as it had during the Savage Winter. But after the battle she had just fought, she was tired and wounded, a gash present on both her left arm and thigh, bleeding down the respective limbs and slowing her as she stepped forward. A dozen other minor injuries, from cuts to bruises, covered much of her form. Nonetheless, she pressed forward, presenting herself as a barrier between Hans and her older sister.

* * *

Elsa was unsure of where she was. After unconsciousness had claimed her, she had opened her eyes to a blackened world that seemed to stretch on forever. There were no structures, no walls, only a floor of molten shadow that was covered with a mist that churned and swirled about with no direction. The oddities did not end there, as she raised a hand to hold to her throbbing head, she found longer bangs than she had possessed only moments ago. Running her hand down the braided hair, she held the end of the styled blonde strands with a confused expression. "Do not be afraid." The voice that reached her was accompanied by a ghostly echo, an afterthought that followed with the words.

Spinning to face the speaker, she found herself looking into a mirror through time. But it was a reflection that showed differences as it stepped towards her, with platinum hair that lacked the golden glow of her own. Stepping fully from the mist, it became the other woman bore the similarities that mattered, as it was her own features she stared at. "Kainge." She spoke the name with a growl, clenching her fists hard enough that nails bit into her palm as she moved forward.

A hand raised to signal her to halt, and the other woman, showing more clearly as girl now, shook her head. When the eyelids slid open once again, Elsa saw that the irises contained within were as silver as the hair atop the others head. "No, I only take the form you wish of me." The clone looked down over herself, and it was not difficult to see the pain written upon the delicate features. "And so I am a form you hate." It wore the same hairstyle that Kainge preferred, but it was the slender form of her younger, weaker self. A form she hated, a version of herself she could not control and that could not defend her sister.

Raising a single brow in confusion, she studied the creature before her with a careful eye. It was strange, to see someone who so closely resembled herself standing in front of her, but there was also a familiarity she felt between them. Holding onto that tiny piece of information, she searched her mind for the answer, stumbling on it a few moments later. It was a bond she had first felt on the eve of her fifth birthday, when she had frozen the entire ballroom of the castle and taken the first step toward truly despising a part of herself. "You are the curse.."

"'Curse'. Do you truly hate me so much.." The silvery eyes glanced away, and the apparition seemed to blink away tears. Elsa felt a pang of guilt as she heard the inflection of hurt upon the others voice, upon her own voice. "As to label me so?"

But that sympathy did not distract her from the most obvious of questions. "Why are you able to speak to me?"

"You buried me, locked me away within you so that I would never reach out.. But then I did." The curse stepped forward, her hands rising up to take Elsa's own. Instead of the warmth one would feel from a regular person, there was only the chill of winter emanating from the strange woman. "You remember, don't you? The moment I first broke through the dam you erected to keep me out?"

Letting her fingers run over the cold skin, she squeezed to feel the softness of the flesh beneath her hands as she thought back. "Corona. The first battle I ever fought.. I was knocked down and a soldier was moving to finish me off." Glancing up, she found a sly smile evident upon the reflection of her own face. "Then I froze him."

"_I_ froze him." The curse said the words happily, the small upwards turn of pale lips stretching into a genuine grin. "I have always fought for you, even when you could not." Features that were set in an expression of joy suddenly became downcast. "But then you were gone, and the cage you had so carefully set me away in left with you. It was your sister who released me. I flowed through the land and sky, free at long last as I enforced her will upon the land. While the storm raged, I grew stronger, and in turn the winter became harsher."

Elsa followed the words carefully, understanding what it was the manifestation was saying. "The winter? ..Anna's winter. It made you powerful enough to speak with me, strong enough to take control of me.."

"I did only what you wished of me." Sadness crept into the silver eyes, and the other woman looked away and sighed quietly. "I have always done so, and yet you still hate the part of you that is me."

"Am I not supposed to?!" Unable to stop herself from raising her voice, Elsa cried out so suddenly that it shocked the others gaze back to her, fear showing through the wide eyes. "You would not let me release the magic so I could fight! There was.. So much pain."

"You would have died if I let you go." The simple words, spoken so calmly, brought her gaze back to the curse's, and locked it there. "You weaved me into every thread of your body in order to do what you have done in this battle.. It has taken a harsh price from you."

Pausing for a moment, she stared at the other version of herself with a wary expression. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I will hold on as long as I can." The platinum haired woman spoke slowly, putting emphasis upon each word in order to translate the gravity of the situation. It was strange to hear such serious tone coming from such a soft voice, but it was enough that she understood. "I can not guarantee you will survive the next fight, but I will stand with you."

She cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow as she took a step toward the other. "The next fight?"

The power withing gave a nod, a faraway look coming to the bright eyes. "Anna is in danger still. Go to her." Even as the woman spoke, she extended a hand toward Elsa, letting her know the way back to the waking world without saying a word.

Reaching forward, she stopped herself from rushing to the waiting escape. "Will I see you again?"

"If you choose to." With her hair styled in the way that Kainge had favored, the shorter bangs the curse wore swept across her forehead as she tilted her head and grinned. "I hope you do.. It has been lonely without Anna to speak to."

Freezing yet again, Elsa glanced between the hand that waited for her and the face her magical power wore in this place. "She spoke to you?"

"In her mind, she spoke to you. I looked different to her.. More like you, because she did not hate me." It became clear to her that this copy of herself, or rather this actual part of herself, was not attempting to fish for sympathy from her. The voice was filled with regret, as if it knew what could happen if she had only embraced her power.

It was hard to deny that she felt guilty for the way she had treated this entity that lived within her, its rudimentary understanding of the world almost childlike. It didn't seem to grasp the concept of why she had hated it so, and held no grudge against her, only feeling sadness that the negative emotion existed. Even after she had swore to a thousand mirrors that she would cut it out of herself if she could, it still held to her against the world, a stalwart defender that had knowingly aided her countless times. More surprising than any of that, though, was the way it spoke of Anna. Elsa had heard the way her voice lit up when she spoke of her younger sister to other people, but to hear that same inflection from this being burned away all thoughts of doubt in its allegiances from her mind.

The curse she had bore since she was child, the power that had ran through her blood despite her rejection of it, loved her sister as truly as she did. It may have been irrational to let that change her heart, but that simple truth was enough for Elsa. "I was wrong to hate you so.. And I do hope to see you again." With those words, she saw hope bloom upon the features of the entity that had met her here, and she grasped the identical hand that awaited her.

Immediately, the mist that had been swirling upon the dark ground began converging upon them, creating a whirlwind of the smoke that enveloped her. Silver eyes shined through the darkness that began to cloud her vision, and she knew enough of her own features to know that the other was smiling. With that last act, Elsa was pulled from the surreal landscape and thrust back into consciousness, awakening with a cry of pain.

* * *

Screaming as she clutched at her chest, she felt the muscles within her torso clench against the threads of magic that still clung to them. Everything felt torn and sore as she struggled to get her nerve endings under control. The sensation ended as quickly as it had come, as she felt the power wash over her once again, numbing the hurt and strengthening her limbs enough that she could focus. Unlike before, she found herself feeling diminished, the energized exhilaration that had flowed through her gone.

She understood. Her magic was working on keeping her alive, its power as spent as she was, and was unable to grant her more than the ability to stand on her own. Remembering what it had said of Anna being in danger, she quickly pulled herself up from the ground to a kneeling position, panting at the effort that simple movement had taken her as she looked out over the carnage she had caused before losing consciousness. Amidst the corpses that had been ruined by shards of ice, and the bodies that had been felled by blades, stood two figures who fought desperately against one another.

Both had red hair, though one was a shade of fire, while the other was much more subdued. Cries of fury were exchanged as two swords, one long and the other short, clashed against each other a half a dozen times in the course of a few heartbeats. Her mind took an unreasonable amount of time to process that it was a heated battle between the man who had stole a year of her life, and the woman she loved dearly.

It was clear that Anna was at a disadvantage, the younger woman's blocks connecting at the last possible second as she defended herself. Tired and wounded, the fiery redhead did not even bother to try going on the offensive, continuing to be forced back across the field. Even as Elsa watched, the man attacking her sister pushed with a vicious overhand arc, his longer blade slamming against the weakened parry hard enough to shove the woman back.

Anna stumbled, losing her grip on her weapon as she fell back into the blood soaked dirt, panting as she glared up at her opponent. "Finish it." It broke Elsa's heart to hear the words that were spat from her younger sister's mouth, as the soldier in silver armor stalked forward, laughing as he raised his blade to strike the prone woman down.

The tip of her boot dug into the earth beneath her as she cast aside all thoughts of torn muscles or bleeding wounds, exhaustion and pain forgotten as she charged forward. She kept low to the ground the first few feet, rising to her full height only after her fingers closed about the leather grip of the sword she had dropped before blacking out. With a cry borne of pure rage, she slid the last distance to the two warriors, drawing both pairs of eyes as her blade connected with the man's, blocking the strike that would have felled her sister.

"Elsa?" Both redheads spoke her name in unison, each of their voices filled with shock as she planted her feet into the ground and gave a vicious growl. Her strength surprised the enemy as she shoved upwards and drove him away from the wounded girl, eventually throwing him back a few feet.

Breath reached her lungs with enormous effort as she stood above her sister, glaring at the man. "Hans." Her fingers moved on instinct, twirling the hilt between them as she spun it in an arc and pointed the blade at the center of the golden sun present upon the argent breastplate. She adopted a dangerous undertone to her voice as she continued. "How is your shoulder? I hope it does not hurt too much, as I'd hate for this to be over quickly."

"_King._" Rage filled the emerald irises at her teasing words, and his glare only amplified before he lunged at her. Swords met with a shriek of steel, and using her established position she pushed him even further from her sister, shoving him off of her after a few paces. "I am a king, and you will show respect!"

"Nobility does not come from a title, Hans." Swatting his raised blade to the side, she let a mocking grin spread over her lips as she spoke. "And you are not king."

Laughter came from the man as he stepped away from her, holding his arms out wide. "Now what, Elsa? Do you seek vengeance? Here I am!"

But she did not attack, instead remaining as a barrier between him and Anna, as a glance told her that her sister was attempting to crawl to a safer position. "Why?" The word surprised her as much as him when she spoke it, her voice soft and nearly pleading. "Why did you shatter so many people's lives?"

When she leveled her gaze upon him again, his eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. "Some of us were not given everything on a platter! Some of us must take what we deserve from the world!"

Raising her sword as she stepped forward, she felt a strange mix of emotions as she observed the man. Pity was at the forefront, and it showed upon her face. "Do you truly feel no sorrow for what you have done?"

"I am not like you." Hans' voice took a low, dangerous tone as their blades touched for the blink of an eye, a testing strike as he spoke. "Countless hours I spent watching you in Corona, as you led an army in defense of people you had never known. Always a hero, without fear and righteous before the Gods!" He swung at her then, a slash that came for her shoulder until it was parried against her own weapon. "What crimes am I guilty of, what actions should I feel sorrow for? Murder? Blood has stain _your_ blade more than any other!"

He lunged at her then, with a thrust that she blocked, using his momentum to step around him and smash the hilt of her sword into his chest to push him back. "What crimes?!"Anger flared within her chest at his lack of remorse, at his blatant disregard for the lives he had altered forever, or simply ended with his actions. "You goaded Draos into attacking my uncle's kingdom, knowing the treaty with Arendelle would force me to come!"

She pressed the attack, driven by indignation as she let the tip of her sword drag through the dirt before spinning and bringing it down against his blade from above. "You tore my homeland apart, you and your bastard brothers!" Her thrust was dodged, but she recovered by twirling the sword into a reverse grip and stabbing at him, only to have the man leap out of range. "You threatened the safety of my sister, and seduced my cousin into a marriage that would have been her undoing, all while you manipulated family against family!"

After screaming those accusations at him, she felt the desire to smash his smug grin in fade away into simple sorrow as she relented, stepping back and clenching the fist of her free hand. Her voice became quiet, almost introspective as her eyes fell to the ground. "You tore me from Anna's side, and stole a year of my life.." Her gaze returned to Hans in the form of a glare, taking up the tone of anger once again. "A year I spent sickened by the depraved actions my body committed without my consent."

"These are not imagined slights, and I will not allow my thoughts to be hindered by them!" Shouting the words through gritted teeth, she stamped a foot and stalked towards him, and Hans in turn stepped away from her. She pointed her blade at him, the tip leading her onward as she continued. "Instead, I will banish my memories of that time, and with that act, create a life free from the darkness you have forced upon me. What I do, I do for that future.. And that future begins when I end your miserable life!" Placing both hands upon the hilt of her weapon, she charged the short distance between them and brought the sword down in a staggering blow as she cried out.

Though Hans was able to parry her attack, he was not prepared for the flurry of attacks she unleashed upon him. She drove his guard in every direction, forcing it to drop or rise after each strike so quickly that he began to tire in a rate of seconds, and his vicious grin disappeared behind an expression of concentration.

With the tip of her blade pointed toward the ground as she slashed towards her opponent's hip, Elsa suddenly reversed the direction of her, driven the guard of her hilt into his sword and forcing both of them downward. Raising a boot, she stepped upon her own weapon, sacrificing it in order to disarm the man she fought in a bid for victory. Releasing her grip, she succeeded in forcing him to abandon his as well.

Her fingers left the leather wrappings of her hilt, and closed about his nearest wrist, bringing a surprised gasp as her free hand reached back to her belt. Drawing Kainge's remaining dagger, she pulled him forward and thrust it toward the side of his chest. The thin blade slipped between two ribs, piercing the flesh of a lung and lodging the tip just shy of his heart as she let him fall against her. A choked breath escaped the man's lips as she held him upright.

Hans' fingers slipped continuously as they tried to find a hold on her leather armor, desperation clear in his panicked movements. She raised her gaze from the weapon in her hand to stare into his green eyes, glaring at the pain she found within them. His feeble attempts to stay standing were thrown aside as she thrust the dagger in further, piercing his heart and causing his body to jerk in response. Pressing her lips to his ear as a gurgle came from the dying man, she let all the hatred for him flow into her voice. "She never loved you, did you know that?

"I have felt real love, the kind that is worth dying for.." Pulling away, she savored the look of shock and disbelief in his eyes as she let go of the blade she had thrust into his chest. Releasing her hold on his armor, she lightly pushed him away, letting him fall to his knees as he struggled to take in a breath that would not come. Taking a step back, she bent to collect the sword she had relinquished to secure victory, feeling the strength that had been granted to her beginning to fade away.

Raising her scarred blade up, she set its point against his chest as his gaze found her, the denial still evident in his eyes as she placed both hands upon the hilt. "She felt only an imitation." Letting all of the anger, regret and sorrow of the past year fill her, she poured every last ounce of it into her actions as she pressed down upon the weapon. It was over in a moment, as she sheathed the blade into Hans' body and then pulled it free, releasing him from the agony he was trapped within.

As crimson dripped from the length of her sword, Elsa knew that her hatred had died with him.

* * *

Kairi rode hard into the clearing, not expecting in the least to find the battle over and done with by the time she arrived. What she found was a bloodbath, with many of the corpses mutilated beyond recognition, and dismembered limbs decorated a single area. In the midst of the all the carnage stood the two women she had accompanied to this place, supporting one another as the blonde used a sword to hold herself upright. "Elsa! Anna!"

Their gazes rose to meet her as she slowed her steed to a stop, bringing around the other horse she had been leading in order for them to mount it. Both of the sisters were covered in sweat and dirt, and a dozen minor wounds could be seen across their arms and faces, but they were alive. The redheaded Queen gave her a small nod as she helped Elsa into the saddle, before allowing herself to be pulled up behind the other woman. Once they were situated, Kairi gently pressed her legs back against the mount beneath her, urging it into a slow trot as she steered it toward the road to leave. "Surrender now, all of you!"

It seemed like a bizarre request when she turned her horse back around to face the speaker, finding the king she had served for much of her adult life standing atop the bluff with what looked to be the entire force of the royal guard beside him. Casting a glance at the sisters, she nodded her head in the direction they had been heading before this battle had begun, and they continued on that way as she looked back to the man who had shouted down at them. "Withdraw, Driscoll! There as been enough death, we do not wish to fight you!"

From his raised position, he glared down at her, his eyes no longer possessing the shine of kindness that she had always seen within them. "I want my daughter, Kairi!"

"Then you must go north, to Radiance. She will be there, safe from the reach of her murderous husband!" Her anger at the man rose until she found herself screaming at him from the saddle she sat on. "She almost died, because of your blindness!"

"How dare you soil his memory while you stand over his corpse! He had been a son to me these past months, while you have been aiding traitors in their plots!"

"Then you are a fool!"

Scoffing after her yell, she turned her horse away from the king and began to leave once again, only to be stopped a second time. "There will be war for this!"

Driscoll's frantic cry reached her in a way that caused all anger to be boiled down into a simmering rage. Her pace slowed as drew the sword from where it waited at her hip, and she pointed the blade towards the Coronan King. "Then your blood will be spilled just as uselessly as your own soldiers, that is my oath to you!"

* * *

Anna helped her older sister to lay back into the bed of hay. They had rode for only a few hours before being forced to find a place to wait out the night, their wounds and Elsa's exhaustion drawing a heavier toll than they had thought it would. The blonde had been drifting in and out of consciousness the entire time, even to the point where she would have fallen from the saddle had it not been for Anna's arms wrapped about her.

Reaching out, she wore a smile as she ran a hand through the short bangs that lay across the other woman's forehead as she leaned to place a soft kiss against the pale skin. "Something has changed.. With my curse." Elsa's voice came beneath her, evidently having been awoken by her actions.

Pulling back, Anna raised an eyebrow and donned a playful smirk. "It is not a curse."

"You speak the truth." She felt her eyes widen as her older sister agreed. Long had she made the claim that the power the blonde woman harnessed was a blessing, despite all indications to the contrary. But this was the first time that Elsa had admitted that she felt the same, and it shocked her enough that she almost missed what the woman said next. "It has grown immensely, so much so that I am almost afraid to have it within me."

"Hey, hey.." A soothing tone coated her voice as she took a hold of the others hands in her own, her grin only stretching as she spoke quietly. "You saved us. Without that power, we would have met our end back there. Do not doubt that." She was not entirely sure she believed her own words, having witnessed the way the woman had fought in that battle. Her sister had not seemed to be present during the most violent moments, replaced instead with the wrathful incarnation of a goddess that felled men as if they were blades of grass.

But she convinced the other of her sentiment, as a small smile spread over Elsa's lips and the arctic eyes slid closed. As suddenly as she had been awake, the blonde fell back into sleep. Anna remained by her side for some time, staring at the woman she loved while simultaneously reassuring herself that they were both still here. Too many times she had been afraid that they would perish in the previous battle, and each perilous situation they had escaped by the skin of their teeth. Grazing the back of her fingers over the lightly freckled cheek, she let out a soft sigh and rose to her feet, leaving her sister to rest as she turned to look over their makeshift sanctuary.

It was a barn, situated on a farm not far from a house where they had seen a family settling down for dinner by the time they had arrived. It was fortunate they found it empty, and it had remained so well into the night. The horses that had been taken from the Coronan cavalry stood in their own stalls, making no noise except for the occasional snort from their nostrils. At the door sat Kairi, her sword unsheathed and set across her lap as crystal blue eyes gazed out into the darkness, watching over them diligently.

Ignoring the ache of her own limbs as she strode towards the other redhead, Anna lowered herself down nearby, drawing a glance from the woman. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to speak up, knowing full well what occupied the thoughts of the other. "I am sorry." Kairi turned to look at her, head cocked to the side in confusion. "You have knowing nothing but battle and sorrow since we met, outside Gendavik. I feel some responsibility for that."

The other woman chuckled quietly, shaking her head and dislodging locks of auburn hair that had been tucked behind her ears. "You should, it is your fault." Spoken in a teasing manner, the knight looked away from her before continuing. "No, it was not by chance that we met there.. It could not have been. You rescued me from death, and we went on to take back your kingdom. We found Elsa again.. So that gives me hope, and I have faith that whatever future we are dead to, it is all the brighter for our meeting."

Nodding in agreement, Anna turned her gaze toward the door, and the night that waited outside the wooden portal. Her smile faded away quickly as her mind wandered over the words her uncle had shouted at them as they had left the clearing. "Do you think Driscoll will go to war because of this?"

"We will see." Kairi met her gaze for a moment before giving a halfhearted shrug. "Once I see you and your sister safely back to Arendelle, I will return to Radiance and see what I can do to calm him. It is entirely possible Rapunzel will handle it for us, given what she now knows. Driscoll may be a kind ruler, but he is far too easily swayed by others." The knight gave a long sigh, ending the noise with a groan as she cracked a joint in her neck. "At the very least, Hans is finally dead."

"Yes, there is that." Anna spoke softly, tossing a glance back towards where her sister slept.

Her delay was noticed, and the other redhead gave a low laugh. "Feel free to go and get some sleep.. I can watch through the night."

"Thank you." Summoning a brief smile, she rose to her feet. Her boots dragged as she took the first few steps, eventually turning around to ask the question that had been tangled in her thoughts. "Kairi.. Do you really believe that we can have a better future?"

"I do." The woman answered without hesitation, a hopeful grin spreading across the pretty face as she did. Anna broke her pause with a nod, before turning away to continue toward where Elsa slept.

* * *

_**The Interminable, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Six Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

It had taken some effort to remain unnoticed as they had fled south from Corona, but they had managed to reach the shores where the ship Anna had sailed to the neighboring kingdom waited. It was the very same vessel that had ferried Elsa to the war when Mekrinon had threatened her uncle's sovereignty, in a much more innocent time where she had felt young and free. The trek back to her homeland had taken the full two weeks, with her still too weak to truly use her powers to aid their speed.

But now they were home. It was a bittersweet thing to see the castle she had grown up in, and also view it as the place of danger and mistrust it had become. Her younger sister felt the same, from the way the oceanic irises scanned over the high walls with a cold expression. Gently touching the other woman's shoulder, she turned to face the knight who had come with them, and who was now leaving. "Do you truly wish to leave?"

Kairi gave a solemn nod of her head, and a sad smile. "I have to return home now. Do my duty to my family and people, but I will visit sometime, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, Elsa pulled her into a tight embrace, grinning against the redhead's cheek as she did so. A whisper came form the woman she held, low enough that her sister could not have caught it. "Look after her. She's trouble."

Pulling away while bowing her head in agreement, she watched as both redheads took each other into an embrace, no words being exchanged between them as they did. With the farewells done, she led the way down onto the docks, waiting for her sister to joined her before waving to the captain. A salute was returned her way, and yells telling the crew to make ready to leave the harbor went up over the deck of the ship.

Back on solid ground, they both stared up at the walls of their childhood home, the castle. Fingers brushed against her own, and she allowed them entry to entwine as she pulled the other woman close. They stood like that for a long moment, simply taking in the sight of the small town that had failed to notice their return yet. "The world will hate us for what we feel, won't they?"

Glancing over at her sister, Elsa found the younger woman looking down at the wooden structure they stood on, biting a lip in uncertainty. After all that had happened between them, it was not a time for lies. "As long as we breathe, yes."

Anna let out a sigh tinged with the sound of sorrow, tilting her head in a way that caused the sunlight to play magnificently off of her fiery hair. "It doesn't feel like home anymore, Hans has taken even that.."

Laying a hand on a cheek stained with freckles, Elsa drew the other from the pit of melancholy this conversation was becoming, gazing into the woman's eyes as she spoke. "What is it that you wish? Name it, as I will bring down the sky for your happiness."

The redhead smirked at her words, the first sign of improvement. "Oh, will you? Whatever happened to: 'Things we desire must be sacrificed in order to do our duty to the kingdom'?"

Cringing in reaction to being reminded of her own argument against their relationship, Elsa glanced away and searched her own thoughts for the answer. Once so blindly devoted to duty that she would sacrifice even the happiness of her sister, she was forced to wonder if that had really changed. An answer came to her mind, bidden by the small voice from inside. "That is for you to decide.. My duty is to the one who holds my heart, to you. Where you go, I will follow." Anna smiled at her words, and that expression only grew into a grin as she pulled the younger sibling into a quick kiss, a press of their lips that lasted a brief moment before she leaned away, leaving their foreheads touching. "I am home when I am with you."

* * *

_**Town Square, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Seven Months after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

"Are you certain?" Elsa tightened the rope that secure a pack of supplies to the horse, glancing past the animal to see Caesten glancing between her and the redhead who was checking over her own mount. They were in the very town square where she had once summoned a suspended sculpture of ice, in the shape of her personal symbol, the spade. Many commoners looked on with curious gazes as they watched the two daughters of the previous king get ready to set out. "After all, you are welcome here."

Anna moved around the side of her horse, laying a hand on the former Marshall's arm as she spoke. "We know. Just as we know we are leaving the kingdom in the safest hands possible."

The man, much older than both of them, let out a long sigh as he gave up trying to convince them otherwise. "Where will you go?"

Elsa finished the knot she had been working on, moving around the back of her steed while patting a hand upon the horse's flank. "We will stop and say goodbye to Patrick, of course.. After that, perhaps DunBroch or one of the southern kingdoms. If the whispers of war bear any truth, we will send word back to you."

"I fear they may be more than simple whispers." Caesten spoke as he moved toward her, his eyes focused on the horse before settling upon her. "The power vacuum left by Hans' death does not bode well for the Southern Isles, or those who dwell nearby."

Nodding as she hauled herself up into the waiting saddle, she turned to see Anna do the same, before looking back down at the man she was speaking to. "We will do our best to maintain the peace, if it can be had. If not, it will fall to you to keep our people safe." Bowing as low as she could manage from her raised position, she noticed the way the older man bore the weight of the crown in more than just pounds of gold. "I have faith you will prevail, should it come to that."

Returning the bow in a gesture of respect, Caesten surrendered a small smile as she and Anna turned their horses toward the road. "I will, of that you have my word."

It was her younger sister, the woman who had become her lover in the previous weeks since they had returned home, who turned back and called to the man. "I expect nothing less from the King of Arendelle!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So that curse part was a bit weird, yeah? I got the idea from Lumina and Lightning in FF XIII, so there's that. Oh! Elsa and Anna fighting in sync was largely inspired by the characters Innovindil and Tarathiel from R.A. Salvatore's 'A Thousand Orcs'. It's been a favorite of mine for a long time, and I've always loved the idea of two people fighting so incredibly in sync that they can hold off dozens of enemies. Thank you to my followers, reviewers and those of you who have favorited the story, you guys all rock! -Fox**

**Jeavo: Hopefully the fighting from this chapter matched up well with your playlist! I must admit there was no singular type of song I listened while writing it cause I hit shuffle, but that part with Hans towards the end was written while listening to "Caius' Theme" from the FFXIII-2 soundtrack!**

**UnsightlyViewings: I'm glad you liked the part where she recalled all the bits and pieces of her memories! I've always wanted to do that ever since I first started writing short stories when I was like..I dunno, eleven? Never been able to do it in a way that satisfied me, though! Hopefully Hans' death was an appropriate amount of painful to sate the bloodlust many of you have for him, but I tried more for Elsa being cold to him in his last moments, mirroring the way he stabbed her. And yeah.. Elsa went kinda godlike in this chapter, I'm actually a bit worried I went too far over the top.. Anyway, you rock! Thank you for your support, and best of luck in the war with the wolf spiders!**

**Caliax: When I saw your first review on Chapter 6, I wanted to PM you and encourage you to continue, but something just told me not to. I figured if you could handle it, I'd hear about it in a later review.. And I did! It made me so happy to see that you had continued, and it isn't just people I've gotten invested in the story that keep reading past Elsa's death! I have not played Fire Emblem, but I have heard of the way you can lose characters in that game, so I appreciate the comparison! I know many of the readers of this story think I'm awful to my characters, but I'm really not.. Well, I kind of am, but its because good characters thrive in conflict.. I think of my favorite characters and each of them has a story of being beaten down again and again, and they rise to the occasion(or don't, in the case of my favorite villains) Anywho, thank you so much for pressing on through the darker parts of this story and I hope this chapter is a good pay off for all the ways your heart was broke!**

**Viento: Uh.. Please don't kick me? My friend slapped me, and her girlfriend kicked me.. Wasn't much fun, but I can't really say I didn't deserve it. Here's hoping Hans' death lived up to the expectations, because I really, REALLY, wanted him dead. I might have enjoyed him dying a bit too much, way too much actually. Thank you for the huge compliment, it means a ton and I'll say that my frequent updates are because I have a LOT of free time. When I started writing Outlasting, it took two weeks between updates..but I've steadily gotten better at updating quickly. I truly do believe you can be a better writer than me! My advice would be to (obviously)write and then write some more, as practice really does help!(Seriously, the difference between this and Outlasting is night and day) And also read! I've taken to finding amazing fics and reading them to get myself in the mood where I want to write and more importantly: Want to write well. Books can do the same! Like any other skill, it takes some time, but you can definitely do it!**

**Aeroeng15: I'd like to think it was just Anna being there, but it's also a lot that Harvey had started dredging up her personality before she saw Anna. I actually wrote out a scene where Kainge was sent to kill Anna without bringing Harvey into it at all, and the only reason she didn't kill Anna was that Anna managed to escape. But then I rewrote the outline.. so, that didn't happen(glad it didn't). Hope you enjoyed the return of badass Elsa..Cause I think I broke like every law of physics in this chapter, but hey, it's cool!**

**VulpisSage: Woah, your review got me all embarrassed now. From the very bottom of my heart, thank you so much for the huge compliments. The support of you and the other readers has meant the world to me as I've tried to do something different with this story than what I was comfortable with, and people telling you that you've done a good job is huge! But I'm sorry I have to say I do doubt that my writing even touches the same realm as Game of Thrones, because that man is a master of character interaction. But, I hope that I will be that good someday! I truly do hope that this chapter has lived up to the expectations set before it, and once again I just have to apologize for it's length(seriously, this is ridiculous even for me)**

**Guest 1: Heh, I still think about the Part II titles sometimes and just say to myself: "You're a dick." but thank you, I'm glad you have enjoyed it!**

**Guest 2: It has been an honor having you read it! The constant back and forth between the readers and myself has given me a lot of insight into what I can do to improve in the future, and it's hard to put how much that means to me into words.. Thank you!**


	41. Chapter 40 - A Shattered Soul, Remade

**Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed I removed the 'story will be concluded' notice from Chapter 39. Surprise! Another chapter before the epilogue. After many people saying they were sad to see the story come to a close, I realized that I wasn't quite ready to let go of it either. Also, Aeroeng15 pointed out that the part with the curse in the previous chapter was rushed, and it was, so I wanted to do that concept a bit more justice. As such, this entire chapter is not in the outline and off the top of my head, hope you like it.. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part IV: Chapter 40

**-A Shattered Soul, Remade-**

_**Trade City Novos, The Southern Kingdom of Torengard**_

_**Ten Months after the Reclamation of the Throne **_

For a common girl like Callie, the night had begun like any other. She had been serving drinks at her father's inn when the group of foreigners first came into the establishment, their rowdy antics impeding upon an otherwise peaceful night. The patrons of that day had been good folk for the most part, and she even had the pleasure of speaking with a young red-haired woman from the north, who had busied her with small talk for the better part of an hour before simply asking for a room and disappearing upstairs.

Even with it being a bit cramped and crowded due to the influx of people looking to escape the coming storm, the relative mood of the building had been somewhat lethargic, with everyone waiting for the rains to pass. But when the door had slammed open to reveal half a dozen of the largest, most foul smelling sailors that Callie had ever set eyes upon, it seemed as if all the residents of the inn bristled at their coming. The wind that howled in the night outside carried in a scent of seawater and rotting fish strong enough that it made several people gag, herself included, as the burly gang strode in to find themselves a table.

With the dining area in front of the bar near to overflowing, they elected not to find a place on the floor like many others had, instead chasing out the occupants of previously inhabited table to claim it as their own. Amidst their brutish actions were whispers of '_Islanders'_ and _'Sea Raiders'_, words that had become far too common within the last few months. Casting a dangerous gaze around the small tavern, one of the men silenced those who dared speak out, before his eyes settled upon her. "Wench!" The cry caused a ripple of discomfort to travel through the crowd, and Callie felt herself tremble as she looked at him. "Bring a round of ale!"

Once she had turned toward the bar, she did not turn back. Glancing at her father as he filled six flagons with the amber liquid and placed them upon a round tray, she could see the way he was attempting to conceal his fear, and failing. To see a man she had always believed to be strong suddenly shivering with the mere entrance of these men set a chill into her bones as she lifted the platter from the counter, praying that her limbs be steady as she walked the distance to their table. Dozens of conversations that had been buzzing before the arrival of the Islanders had silenced in their presence, and many of the patrons chose to brave the storm rather than remain in close quarters with the group.

Grunts of amusement rose from the raiders at the exodus due to their appearance, all of them chortling. All but the one who had spoken, the one who had not let his stare waver from her for a single moment since he had called for drinks. Eyes as black as the depths of the sea followed her movements as she sat the tray upon the wooden surface where he and his men sat, seeming much like he was weighing her worth as she took the foamy mugs and placed them around the table. "Here you are, gentlemen."

At last, a broad grin broke the stoic glare of the leader's face, as predatory and vicious as the rest of his features. "'Gentlemen'?" A raucous laugh sounded out as he tossed his head back, a hand rising to run back over his greasy hair as he descended into a fit of mirth. "Well now this is right fine establishment, ain't it? And how much will the '_lady_' require for our drinks?"

"I.." Callie glance back towards the bar, where her father stood like a statue, his body frozen but for his head, which shook back and forth as subtly as he could manage. "It..It is on the house!" She tried her best to sound cheerful, upbeat and carefree as to avoid accidentally infuriating the six brutes that sat in front of her. "Enjoy your drinks." Turning a bit too quickly, she only made it a step away from the table before an arm wrapped about her waist and pulled her back into the lap that awaited her.

Her squeal of surprise was met with further laughter from the foreigners as she desperately pushed against her captor, the same man who had ordered her to bring the ale. "Such an upstanding sense of hospitality.." A brief look told her that the leader of the raiders was no longer talking to her, instead glaring across the room to her father behind the bar. "Must be enjoyed to the fullest, don't you agree?"

It was not the way she was being held, nor the absolute filthy stench of the man who held her that caused fear to wrench through her guts, it was the gleam that showed within the Islander's eyes. At both times lecherous and full of murder, even she could understand that these were men out to sate their most base desires; To calm the cries within for both blood and a need for flesh. The raiders continued to laugh as her father looked onward, just a single man helpless to stop the gang of brutes.

_Slam. _

The group ceased their sounds of celebration, all of them staring at the very same object that had taken Callie's eye, the axe buried into the wood of the table sat at. Its edge, wicked and curved downward in several places to create a serrated blade, had bit so cleanly into the surface that it had carved out a neat niche for itself. As if on cue, all gazes within the tavern slid to the one who had caused the disturbance, to the young woman who stood on the stairway.

Eyes the color of the ocean tide were wild with fury as the redheaded northerner she had spoken to earlier proceeded down the steps, fully entering the main room of the inn. Utilizing the fortunate distraction, Callie slipped from the man's hold and skittered away, toward the one who had thrown the weapon into the table. Only the head of the older woman turned her way, the stranger never sacrificing her view of the raiders as she spoke. "I'd run along now, were I you."

She did not need to be told more than once, her hand fumbling to find the knob of the nearby door. Pulling the portal open, she slipped through into the night, feeling the frigid temperature of the storm wash over her as she turned to run from the tavern. Rain that had been drizzling the last time she bothered to look was now coming down in sheets, carried on heavy winds to smash into her bare skin and cause a stinging sensation. Yet the chaos of the weather did not hide the sound of the bar entrance opening and closing once again.

Spinning back around in the vain hope it was her savior, and that she could give a proper thank you, she instead found the leader of the raiders. Cruel as the man's face had been, it now carried an aspect of terror with a gash leaking blood along the bridge of his nose, as well as the crimson liquid that drained from his nostrils. "C'mere!" His call reaching her ears was the catalyst that drove her onward, despite rough conditions of a dirt road that was quickly turning to sludge.

But she was poorly equipped to trudge through such weather, and though her head start of running served her well, the more fit warrior that chased her gained quickly. Drops of rain grew less frequent as she sprinted forward, the howling wind no longer clouding her hearing as she soldiered up the street. The mud beneath her feet was what proved to be her undoing, coating her boots in a slick substance that stole all traction, causing her to plummet into the road that had become a mire.

Her gaze rose slowly, first meeting the soiled black leather of a different pair of boots. Tightened to the limbs underneath them by several straps and buckles, they traveled up the legs until they disappeared under the edge of a long cloak that sat billowing over the figure standing before her. Against the darkness of night, the person she had nearly ran into before tripping loomed like the specter of death, hell made incarnate as it presided over her end. She recoiled instinctively, which called forth a voice from beneath the shrouded hood that was far too soft to be anything like the nightmare she imagined. "Do not be afraid." Though it carried a smokey tinge to it, the voice was feminine enough to identify a gender.

A hand pushed through the folds of the cloak, rising up to pull back the cowl that obscured the face of the person that stood before her. The night caused the specter's true features to remain elusive, but Callie knew what it was that the stranger glared at, hearing the ragged panting of the man who had chased her from the tavern. Bidden by the storm, the wind gained a momentary strength, throwing open the garment that shielded the woman's form. She was allowed a view of what lay beneath that heavy covering as lightning crashed above their heads.

The searing white forked across the sky in a dozen different directions, illuminating armor that covered the woman's torso, a brilliant silver that shined despite the night that surrounded them. Sitting about slender shoulders was a mane of golden hair that seemed to glow in the manifestation of nature's wrath, creating an effect of a radiant halo surrounding the stranger's head as it turned toward her. Fear vanished from her thoughts as the intense gaze of vivid blue eyes settled upon her, and the hand that had brushed back the hood lowered to offer her assistance. "On your feet." A leather glove covered the palm of the appendage offered to her, leaving the fingers bare after the first joint, while the back side of the gauntlet bore a metal plate.

Taking the salvation that was presented before her, Callie was hauled out of the muck and set upon her boots. So enraptured with the strange, angelic being who had seen fit to stop and aid her, she did not hear the cry for battle that came from behind. The raider that had yelled for drinks, that had chased her out into the storm, now charged at her and the woman she had fallen in front of. She barely found the time to let a cry of alarm escape her lips as arms wrapped about her form. As she was turned away from the attacker, she felt the muscles that lay under the bare skin, the source of the strength that carried her so easily away from danger. A shriek of metal grinding against steel rose into the night air, and terror found her once again.

* * *

The very moment the door of the tavern closed, Anna knew that the trouble she had placed herself directly into the middle of was coming to a head. The entire atmosphere of the small building became electrified in the few passing moments after she had thrown her axe into the table, and she observed the way many faces turned toward the exit, how the thought of running before the fight broke out crossed dozens of minds. But the charge she had created slowly burned into ignition, and the brutish man who had been handling the young barmaid rose to his feet with a vicious growl escaping his throat.

Her mind registered the way his fingers curled into a fist that was much larger than she had been expecting, and her body reacted. Leaping to the side to avoid the obvious punch that was thrown her way, she landed in the seat of a nearby chair, turning to meet the man and his gang of raiders. The other five were in the process of drawing weapons, a detail she was all to aware of as she launched herself into the air. Hands found purchase on one of the low hanging beams that crossed the ceiling, allowing her to propel herself forward with a boot extended.

The resounding crack that came from her kick connecting was the true catalyst of chaos as the tavern erupted into mayhem. Those that wanted no part in the fighting scurried for the doors, while others remained still, frozen by fear or by an interest in how this was going to play out. Anna, however, was desperate for a weapon as she saw the other thugs begin to approach even as she attacked the leader. Shoving off of his face as she felt the cartilage of a nose beneath her boot shatter, she readjusted her hold on the beam before swinging forward and past the man who had thrown the punch.

Her aim was true, and the speed at which she soared through the air too fast for the other assailants to follow. Fingers wrapped around the handle of the axe she had used to disrupt the barbaric activities, but her momentum carried her across the table. Skidding off of the wooden surface and landing upon the floor in a way that made it seem as if she had planned that maneuver, her free hand grasped the hilt of the short sword at her belt and drew it free, holding it in a reversed grip as she turned to meet the band of troublemakers. She could not help the wolfish grin that took a hold over her features as she stared at the men who stood on the opposite side of the obstacle between them, their eyes wide at her antics. "Alright boys, let's do this."

* * *

As the blade scratched along the back of her breastplate, Elsa shoved the unknown girl away from the source of danger. Lightning lit up the sky once again, this time followed by a boom of thunder that shook the very ground as she threw back her cloak in the wake of the man's attempted attack. The fabric that had been protecting her from the downpour originating form the storm billowed into the wind behind her as fingers closed about the hilt of the sword sheathed at her waist.

Tearing the weapon from its enclosure, she took a step back and turned on that heel, a heartbeat marking the passage of time before she came to face to face with the brute that had been set on assaulting the poor girl. Her blade had met his, stopping the curved cutlass from reaching her body by mere inches, and the black pools of his eyes widened considerably at finding her armed and more than able to match his strength.

The corners of her lips turned upward as that notion touched upon her thoughts, and the foot she was currently supporting much of her weight upon dug into the muddy road, providing a solid foundation for what she planned next. Shoving against her opponent, she kept his heavy weapon in a raised position as she raised her other leg, extending it as quickly as her muscles would allow to kick at the man. The sole of a boot connected with the surface of studded armor, pushing the hardened leather inward until it met the body beneath it.

From her raised position on the small hill, the advantage was in her field, and the force she had placed behind the kick threw the brute backwards. As he fell onto his rear, she allotted herself a brief glance to ensure that she had not pushed the girl she was in the process of saving into any greater danger, finding the short brunette staring fearfully from the sidelines. Returning her gaze upon the fallen man, rage found its way into her heart, twisting and wrenching on emotion until its toils produced the desire for righteous vindication.

Her fingers tightened their grip on the leather wrap of her sword, and a low growl escaped from her throat as she marched forward. Just as the man was able to climb to his knees, she placed a boot upon his shoulder, using his disorientation to shove him further down the hill. His rolling caused mud to soil much of his clothing and armor, but it did little to cool the temper she had cooked him into. Rage forced focus, and the raider rose quickly to his feet, setting a furious glare upon her.

Elsa returned the gaze tenfold, spinning her weapon so that she held the hilt in the opposite direction. She raised a hand, curling the fingers to beckon her opponent forward, goading an already angry man into attacking her with reckless abandon. He did not disappoint, charging at her at such speed that sludge was flung into the air from his sliding steps. It was in those moments that he came towards her that she decided how this would end, the glint of desire in his eyes showing a lack of civilization, telling her of the base animal instinct that drove him forward through his life.

There was no true way to compare their skill. Undisciplined in the art of warfare, the brute of a man must have relied on his sheer strength to overpower a foe in every battle. Given his likely occupation, it meant a foe that could not fight back properly. But she was not any common girl, she was not a barmaid that could be intimidated by a fierce roar or the display of chest pounding. She was once a princess, practiced in all things strategy; Taught to apply critical thought. She was once a knight, instructed on how to use a blade. More importantly, on the why to wield one. Experience drawn from the victory of a hundred battles, confidence held only by the slayer of a thousand men; He was naught but a mortal before a goddess of war as he struck out at her chest with an overhand strike.

The moment he fell too far into his obligation to follow through, that was when she moved, springing into action by leaping to the side of the clumsy blow. Air whistled as the heavy cutlass passed near her form, but it was an insect against the storm that raged above them. What truly rose above the roar of the inclement weather was the keening of her own blade as she skidded against the muddy road, digging in for a single moment before executed the next phase of her routine.

In one heartbeat, she was facing away from her opponent. In the next, she was traveling towards him, spinning into the air while bringing her weapon down against the back of his knees. Muck was thrown into the wind as she landed, but before it had a chance to pass more than a pace from where she now stood, she reversed directions once again. Her free hand slammed against the pommel of her sword, adding the necessary force as the point of its blade cleaved through flimsy leather armor. Beneath that meager covering sat even more fragile defenses, the mortal confines of flesh and bone that tried in vain to protect the organs beneath them.

While the tip of the sword led the way and penetrated cleanly through the body, the scars that had accumulated on the blade over the years of use did far more collateral damage. Flesh was torn asunder by the jagged parts of the edge, but the effect was heightened when she turned yet again on a heel and pulled the weapon free. The ravaging process destroyed the heart held within the raider's chest, and his lifeblood began spurting from the open wound, but Elsa did not watch that, leaping into the air again. Death was her judgment upon him for his crimes, attempted or otherwise. Suffering, however, she would not abide.

Coming down from another spin, her arm extended at the joint of an elbow and held the sword aloft, letting her movements carry it back into a standard grip. In that brief second, it seemed time slowed as her eyes met the wide gaze of her victim, and she knew that the glare she held was certain to be the last thing he saw on this earth. Driven by the momentum of her furious attacks, the edge of her blade cut clean through the neck it impacted, ripping free as the clock sped to back to regular speed.

Elsa landed on a knee with a growl as her spin truly completed, the movement of it drained by the lingering hold of the inches of mud she had sunk into. Decapitated and bled free of life, the corpse tumbled down the small hill to rest at the bottom, where the road first began its ascent. The cloak that had whipped about her form during the furious assault fell still as she rose to her feet, barely winded by the slight exertion the fight had caused her. Gathering up a handful of the fabric, she held it against the blade of her weapon and wiped away the remnants of the dead man. Cleaned from the vicious deed, she deftly placed the tip of the sword at the entrance of the scabbard at her belt, sheathing it as she turned to face the girl she had fought to protect.

It was hard to set aside the pang of guilt that ran through her heart when she set her eyes upon a fearful expression. She forced herself to look at it from the other perspective, the view where she was a stranger, a stranger who had just cut down a much larger man with little to no effort. As such, she summoned the softest tone she could muster into her voice as she stepped forward. "Are you alright?" A shake of the head was her only answer, but the way the clasped hands fell away from the young girl's mouth was a sign of improvement. "Did he hurt you?" The way the long brown hair shook back and forth yet again confused her, leading her to step forward to investigate if the brunette was indeed injured or not.

"I.. I-I'm okay." The stammer of the words betrayed the terror the girl must have been feeling in her presence, and she took a step back in order to let herself be surveyed. Dull brown irises showed clearly even through the rain as they ran over her form, before settling upon the elbow of her right arm. "You-you're bleeding!" A quivering finger rose from the younger woman's side and pointed to where she stared, her eyes wide as if she were truly shocked that Elsa was capable of such a thing.

Raising the injured arm and staring at the lines of blood that slowly ran their way down her pale skin, she observed only the very edge of a larger gash that sat on the back of her shoulder. She had not felt it when it was received, but now she could place it, and know that the blade that had scratched across her armor had connected for a brief second at the end. Returning her gaze to the shivering girl, she discarded the useless pain and slowly moved her hands to the clasp of her cloak. "It is nothing.. Here, you need this more than I."

Pulling the cloak from her shoulders, she could see the tear in the fabric that had been caused by the man who had attacked her. Still, it would do its job of warming the smaller frame of the younger woman well, and so she draped it across the girl's slender shoulders, setting it in place and waiting for the other to take a hold of it. "Where did you come from?" Her ears picked up the sound of the raindrops colliding with the metal of her armor, forcing her gaze skyward to the storm that was beginning to resume its onslaught. "And might I return you there before seeking shelter myself?"

"M-My father's inn, just down the road." The girl gave a nod in the direction she meant, small hands clutching the sides of the cloak and pulling the garment about a slim form. Elsa followed where she had indicated, straining to see against the enveloping darkness. She was unsuccessful in locating the structure, but could spot the shapes that moved through the darkness, and focused upon them instead. People were fleeing from the direction she looked, their mouths open but their screams of panic lost upon the wind. "There are more of them."

Giving a nod as she absorbed the girl's words, Elsa let out a slow sigh. "Of course there are." They were close to where she was supposed to be meeting Anna, and if she knew her sister even a little bit, the fiery redhead was embroiled in whatever conflict had taken over this area of the city. Turning back to offer an outstretched hand toward the brunette, she summoned a small smile to her lips. "Come along."

There was hesitation in the way the girl reached out for her, but once their hands clasped together, she could feel the ease at which the other began to trust her. Giving the smallest of nods, she turned into the wind and began her descent down the road toward the inn.

* * *

Anna watched as the man she had kicked bolted for the door, his stride implying that he was chasing after the girl. The rest of the raiders were approaching with fiercely sadistic grins upon their faces, but it was not a fear for herself that drove her as she batted away a broadsword with the edge of her axe and turned to run at the entrance to the small tavern. Just as she reached the distance where she could successfully attack the fleeing thug, a massive hand gathered up a fistful of the leather armor covering her form, yanking her back toward the main floor of the establishment.

Pain flared through her back as she slammed against a support beam, and it was instinct that saved her as she ducked beneath a whistling blade that had been traveling toward her throat. The one raider that had caught up with her glanced down in surprise as she slashed her short sword up between his legs, producing a squeal of agony as its length shredded through the poorly armored area and the vulnerable genitals that lay beneath the clothing. Straightening from her crouched position, she tore the weapon free as she rose, lowering her gaze as she smashed the top of her head into the man's face.

She felt warm liquid splash upon her forehead as she broke a second nose within the space of a minute, and the man who had thrown her back stumbled away, seemingly torn between clutching at his shattered nostrils or the spot of darkened clothing that was spreading from between his legs. Not one for patience, she did not allow him the time to decide, stepping forward and rising up upon the ball of her leading boot. A quick turn whipped her about to face him once again, providing the necessary momentum that she funneled into her strike, bringing the axe in her dominant hand down in a wicked arc. Its edge brutalized the body beneath it, slicing through leather and flesh with ease until it severed the bones of a spine.

Before Anna could tear the weapon free, a fist slammed into the side of her head, causing her to stumble away from her kill. White flashed over her view as she struggled to stay upright, her vision swimming from the hit she had taken. She was allowed no reprieve, as a form collided with her. Trapped within a vise like grip of massive arms, her boots scraped against the floor as she struggled to free herself, unaware of where she was being carried. The bruises she had sustained on her back from being thrown into the beam only grew larger as a wooden frame cracked underneath her, sending her and her assailant tumbling through the window and out in the fierce weather that awaited them.

Focusing upon her actions and pushing away the pain that threatened to slow her down, she used their rolling motion to get her legs up between their bodies. As her back was slammed into the mushy substance of the road, she planted both of the soles of her boots on the large chest looming over her, kicking out with all her strength. She succeeded in throwing the huge man away from her, sending him tumbling into the mud as she let the momentum of her roll continue, pushing off of the ground with her hands in order to land upon her feet.

Skidding through the sodden dirt beneath her, she let out a growl of rage as she saw the door open and reveal the other three raiders that had pursued their partner. The storm that had been brewing when she had first arrived at the inn was now in full swing, with lightning splitting the sky above and leaving behind a resounding boom that deafened all who stood beneath the night. Sheets of rain came down upon their heads, leaving moments of temporary blindness. Gripping the hilt of her remaining weapon, she sunk into a readied stance, beckoning toward the men who had emerged from the structure. "Come on then!"

Her goading words were successful in pulling the men forward, the lead two brandishing large axes meant to wielded with both hands while the thug in the back loaded a heavy crossbow. The hairs upon the back of her neck stood up in warning as she felt movement behind her, and a quick turn saved her from being ran through by a longsword as the man who had tackled her stumbled past. Shoving into him as she evaded his attack, she managed to slow the four raiders by causing him to collide with his fellows.

They righted themselves quicker than she would have like, and what they wished to inflict upon her showed in their eyes as they all stepped forward. She did not allow fear to grip her, instead rushing into their charge with a furious cry. First came the sword, a slash from above that she deflected with her own blade at the flick of a wrist. Curling the fingers of her free hand into a fist, she punched forward, connecting with the man's face and sending him tumbling away, surprised by the power she had put behind the attack.

The one behind him raised his axe above his head, both of his hands near the bottom of the shaft as he prepared to strike out at her disadvantaged position. A flash of silver and gold denied him that, as a form slid through the mud between Anna and her would-be attacker, accompanied by the keening sound of a blade. Her savior turned quickly, the sword in the woman's hand held out with its point toward the next man in line, keeping him back as she straightened.

* * *

Stepping forward to drive the man who had dared try to strike her sister back, Elsa kept the tip of her blade only an inch from his throat. He recovered quickly, dropping his weapon from its raised position to bat the sword away from his exposed neck. Wrapping the fingers of her free hand about the hilt, she pulled her weapon back before bringing it down onto the shaft that was held to block it, feeling the edge bite into the wood beneath it as she did.

Taking a step back, she gave a short glance toward the man she had cleaved her blade through, finding him still upon the ground only a couple paces away. Returning her gaze to the raider still standing before her, she tightened the hold upon her sword before dashing forward, slashing from a high point. Even as the steel edge of her weapon traveled through the air, she was beginning to turn away from her opponent, feeling the connection against the shaft of an axe reverberate down into the grip she held.

Her right hand transferred the hilt to her left as she spun, holding the sword in a reverse grip in the moment she was fully facing away from the man she fought. From where she stood, she could see Anna battling against another of the raiders, but there was no time to help the redhead as her feet continued the motion she had committed to. Setting the length of her blade across her back, she placed two fingers at the tip to hold it close, fending off the edge of an axe that scraped against the metal.

Those fingers slipped down the blade until they rested upon the hilt, transferring it back to her right hand as she came down on her leading foot. Holding it in a standard grip, she threw all of her momentum into the swing as the spin completed, bringing the blade down upon the wood that was meant to block it. There was too much force behind her attack for his defense to be effective, and it cut clean through the shaft of the axe, splintering it into two pieces and sending her opponent stumbling back with each end of his weapon in hand. "Elsa!" The cry of alarm drew her gaze to Anna, who looked to have shoved the man she was fighting away. Aqua eyes were not focused upon her, but past her, and that simple observation made her aware of her mistake. Then the redhead's arm extended, and the short sword her sister was wielding was thrown between Elsa and the raider she had been fighting.

Following the blade through the air with her eyes, she watched as it buried itself to the hilt in the chest of the man who held the crossbow, his aim centered upon her. His pale eyes widened considerably as pain twisted the expression present upon his face, and the light slowly faded away from his life. The bolt that had been pointed directly at her did not fire, his grip slipping from the trigger and dropping the weapon to the ground as he fell to his knees. Even as she turned to thank her sister, she saw the curved edge of an axe coming towards her. Raising her sword in the blink of an eye, she felt the shudder through her muscles as the strike was raked down the length of her of her blade, producing a shrill screech of grinding metal as she grit her teeth.

Throwing her hilt out wide, she successfully drove the attacker's weapon in that direction as well. There was no time for any elaborate maneuvers, as his much smaller blade would be too quick for her to counter if he was allowed to recover. Pulling her sword back in the opposite direction she had just pushed it, she kept it close to the man's arm and tore with as much force as she could. Steel flayed skin, tearing a significant chunk of flesh from the forearm it ran against, until it collided with the bone past an elbow. The scream the ripped through the man's throat was as sickening as the sound of the muscles and blood being exposed to the open air, and Elsa shoved herself against him to push him away as she turned to see her sister scramble to the side to elude yet another attack from the man she was still fighting.

"Anna!" The redhead's eyes flashed to her, and that was when she let the hilt of her sword slide through her fingers until it was held in grip that pointed its blade toward the earth. Tossing it in that position, she did not wait to see if the other woman would catch it, turning instead to where the fallen crossbow lay a few paces away. Striding over, she hooked the tip of her boot underneath the stock of the weapon, kicking in an upward motion. Her hands snatched it out of the air as it reached chest height, one settling upon the grip while the other paused over the lever that would fire the bolt already loaded into its flight groove.

Aiming past the man she had knocked down, who was still howling at the slab of flesh that had been carved from his arm, she centered the tip of the bolt on the raider who was fighting Anna. She watched as her sister guarded against a vicious overhand strike, one of the woman's palms flat against the blade as she held it above her head. The broadsword that slammed against the redhead's defense caused her entire body to shudder in response, straining against the brute strength that her opponent could summon. Elsa watched from where she stood, frustration growing as she was given no clear shot.

Her left eye closed as she set the butt of the stock to her shoulder, letting the right focus more effectively as she took in a breath. Anna's rear foot, and the leg that was supporting her guard, began to slip on the surface of the road as the torrential downpour continued. Blinking away the rain that threatened to cloud her vision, she knew that time was up, and her fingers pulled the trigger to the stock. Her hands shook as the entire weapon reacted as the string slammed forward, sending the bolt soaring through the air towards her target.

The missile flew true, striking through the space between Anna's head and her raised arm to bury itself into the neck of the brute that the redhead was fending off. Crimson liquid spurted from the wound as the thick bolt tore through the soft flesh entirely, and Elsa lowered the crossbow in her hands as she gave a sigh of relief. Even in the midst of her moment of celebration, her eyes settled upon the man laying a few feet away, clutching his injured arm but on his knees. He was summoning the will to stand, but she was not about to allow it. Taking the heavy weapon in her hands, she smashed the iron of the bow into the man's face, knocking him back to the ground. Raising it once again, she slammed the butt of the stock into the back of his skull hard enough that part of the wood cracked.

Straightening and breathing forcefully after the exertion of the fight, she dropped the ruined weapon and rocked back on her heels. The chill of the rain reached her then, and she felt all the thousand tiny rivers carving their way down her skin as she turned her gaze to her sister. Instead of seeing the woman standing some paces away on the road, the redhead crashed into her and slammed her back against the surface of the inn. Lips found hers in the middle of the passionate embrace, and she cherished the strange sensation of a droplet that ran off of Anna's nose onto hers, eliciting a light giggle from her lips that caused the other woman to pull away.

Staring into the wide orbs that carried with them the color of the ocean, Elsa lost sense of time itself as she drifted within herself. As enamored as she was, she did not realize that her sister had looked away until a few moments after it had happened. Turning her head to follow the other woman's gaze, she found the girl she had saved from the largest of the raiders, standing down the road where she had left her. Timid brown eyes stared at them, and even through the forces of the storm above, she could see the blush that had tinted the brunette's cheeks.

Pushing gently on Anna's shoulder, she slipped out from beneath her sister and beckoned to the girl, urging her to come forward. The youngest of them stepped forward with some trepidation, the nervousness showing more clearly when the brunette was forced to step over a corpse that still was draining of its lifeblood. Nodding her head toward the door to the inn, the girl understood her intent quite well, and opened the portal before stepping inside. Elsa held the door open with a boot as she reached back toward her lover, extending a hand in offering. Fire ignited in her chest when that offered palm was taken, and a sinful smirk spread across the redhead's lips.

* * *

Anna gave another exasperated sigh as she pulled the needle through a small patch of skin, the thread connected to it pulling the gash on the back of her older sister's arm closed. It had been three months since they had left Arendelle, since they had begun their long journey south. Four months ago, she had welcomed Caesten back to his home, and then shocked the poor man by offering him the throne. A mentor to both her and Elsa, and as close to a father as anything they had remaining, he had been nothing but understanding. What they were, and the loved they shared, it would not have been tolerated from the position they had held.

People would not understand, and she was not about to ask them to. A part of her agreed that what she felt was immoral, that it was at both times wrong and not supposed to happen. But, she did not let that part dictate her happiness, or that of her sister. Their love had been buried for years by the duties of a royal life, and much had to be sacrificed for them to cast that away and let their hearts show for certain. She had readily given her throne to the former Marshall of her armies, knowing that she would never find a more noble soul to pass the responsibility on to. And yet her ideal of happiness was not to be, because now they were here; a tavern in the slum of Novos, and Anna was stitching up yet another wound on her lover's body. "Why didn't you just use your power and freeze him.. Or something?"

She leaned forward from where she sat as she spoke, cross-legged on the top of a bed, and watched as the corners of the of the older woman's eyes tightened in a grimace. "I did not need to." The words carried the stench of a lie, and on any other night, Anna would have let it drop at that.

"You still can't use it.." Speaking through gritted teeth, she gave another yank on the needle after it pierced flesh once again, succeeding in pulling the entire wound close together. Using a nearby knife to cut the woven string, she tied both of the ends into a tight knot, letting out a soft growl as she did. "That's it, isn't it?"

Since Elsa had struck down King Hans, she had been unable to summon up the power of her curse. It had taken months for her to admit even that, and since then it had been only silence on the topic, or false reassurances that all would be fine in time. If Anna knew her older sister, and she did, the less that was spoken on a topic was an indication of how severely it was truly affecting the woman. Silence would be her only answer to the posed question, and so she shifted away from prying and went to comforting. Setting the needle on top of the nearby nightstand, she took up a rag and dipped it into the waiting bowl of water.

The blonde beneath her was as quiet as a mouse, focused on the papers that lay over stiffened knees as Anna pressed the cool cloth to the stains of blood on the others arm. She leaned down to press her lips against the bare back as well, placing a gentle kiss on top of the bruises that covered the skin, breathing in as she did. Her sister smelled of sweat, but also of the signature fragrance that seemed to come naturally to Elsa. It was a mix of the rain that they had both unwillingly bathed in earlier, but also the crisp scent of a winter day after snow had just fallen. When she let go of her enjoyment of the moment and finally opened her eyes, she caught sight of the maps that were being shuffled by the older woman's hands. "What did the Trade Prince say?"

Glancing up from the various detailed maps of the region and surrounding kingdoms, the vivid blue eyes showed for a moment before disappearing again. "He claims to know nothing about a brewing war, though this is the third city we have encountered raiders from the Isles in.. I do not know why he would bother granting me an audience if he was going to lie." There was a pensive tone to the older woman's voice for a moment, vanishing as she continued. "Nevertheless, the conflict is on the horizon, and we have to head it off."

A frustrated sigh escaped from Anna's lips as she tossed the rag back into the bowl by the table, causing some of the water to slosh over the side and spill. "I thought we left Arendelle to get away from such responsibilities." She leaned back on her hands, sinking into the mattress underneath her as she watched Elsa react to what she had said. It had been long weeks of this wild goose chase of rumors and hearsay, failing to truly get ahead of the curve and stop what was coming. All the while things grew a bit darker, and the world remained as oblivious as ever.

Their fruitless quest had been a source of contention between them both, but this was the first she had spoke out against it since they had left their home. The lecture she had anticipated came at the time she expected it would, as the blonde turned about in the chair to face her, a serious expression on the beautiful features that stole the smile from her own lips. "It was by my hand that Everard and Hans were killed. I will not place any blame on you, but what happens in the Southern Isles is on my conscience.. Already there have been scouting parties sent out to a dozen different kingdoms. The Islanders mean to attack, and if they have their way it mean a war that will ravage the world."

Tilting her head, Anna leaned forward and took her sisters hands in her own, clutching them softly. "What the various kingdoms of the world do is not on your shoulders, it is not your duty. You told me that your duty was to the woman you loved, to me. What happened to that?" Knowing that the tactics she was employing were low and dirty, she held her stance on the issue, and kept a pleading look in her eyes as she stared at the other woman.

Uncertainty showed in the icy blue of her sister's eyes, and a hand rose to brush long blonde bangs back from the older woman's forehead. "Is that truly how you feel about all this? Do you want to simply give up this effort and travel the realms, as we meant to?"

It bothered her how much disbelief was present in the others voice, so much so that she released the hands she was holding and leaned away. "I told you before: I am not the hero, and I never will be." Her hard tone brought a narrowing to the eyes she gazed into, and she felt her own expression soften. The year they had spent apart after the attack on their home had changed them both, forged them into people still in love with one another yet disillusioned to who it was they were now dealing with. Elsa was no longer haunted by self doubt and hatred, and it was a change Anna had been glad for. But her older sister seemed unwilling to admit that she had changed too, that she was not the innocent queen that had worried over a celebration.

Arctic irises showed more clearly as the other woman's eyes widened, and all the indications of confusion or will to fight faded away. "Where you go, I will follow. I told you that when you wanted to leave Arendelle, and I stand by it now. If you want to leave this all behind.." A sigh came from between the pink lips, accompanied by a slow nod. "Then I will." Victory was at hand for Anna, but it was a bittersweet feeling that churned in her gut. By the love that was held for her, her sister was willing to let go of everything else simply to make her happy. But Elsa would always be the soldier, the honor bound knight that had sworn an oath to protect the innocent and fight against those who would bring the world to ruin. Her sister would always be the woman that their father had molded her to become, and it was too much to expect for that core to change. The more it occupied her thoughts, the more she became aware that in the end, she did not want it to.

Her heart yearned for the person sitting before her now, with no consideration for what was or was not a flaw, and all the frustration in the world was worth sharing in that feeling. The noise that came from Anna surprised the blonde, a groan of defeat as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around the bare shoulders of her lover. "You know I love you, but there are times you make me so mad I want to hit you." Pulling the other woman into a kiss that was equal parts passionate and angry, she felt herself grin when it drew forth a husky moan, a perfect sound to her ears that was rudely interrupted by the door swinging open.

In the doorway stood Callie, the young barmaid the she had first defended from one of the brutish raiders from the Southern Isles, and Elsa had later saved from the same man. She looked a little worse for wear, but she was alive, and carrying a tray holding a couple of bowls and mugs. Nuzzling into the crook of her sister's neck, Anna grinned at the way a blush ignited over the pale cheeks of the girl awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot. "S-sorry.. I just thought I'd bring you something to eat, after.."

As the young girl trailed off, Anna pulled herself from the entanglement with Elsa, a sly smirk upon her lips as the blonde covered her bare chest with crossed arms. Sliding off the edge of the bed, she rose up and strode across the distance to the barmaid, watching the brown eyes glance between her and the woman on the bed. "It wasn't necessary to bring this up, but thank you."

"It was no trouble!" Taking the tray off of the girl's hands, she flashed a genuine smile at the younger woman's upbeat attitude, despite the earlier events of the night. As she turned to walk towards the table to set the food and drink down upon, Callie spoke to her older sister. "Are.. Are you alright? I'm sorry for getting you involved."

"No need to apologize." There was a creak of the bed as Elsa stood up, and a glance told Anna that her lover had managed to find a fresh shirt, having pulled it over her head. The white linen held loosely to her older sibling's form, flattering it in all the right ways as the blonde worked to roll up the sleeves to her elbows. "Not the first blade I have taken."

Setting the tray down on the table, Anna turned back and glared at the other woman. "Not the first I've stitched up, either." Wide eyes drew her gaze, and she let the anger slip away from her features. "Not that I blame you. She just doesn't know the meaning of careful." Ignoring the indignation growing upon the blonde's expression, she stepped forward to stand beside her sister and look over the girl. "How is your father handling everything that happened?"

Callie's hands wrung together, a sign of nervousness as she spoke of the night's activities. "The guard have come and taken the bodies to be buried.. But my father is still on edge, he has closed down the inn for the night. You two are our only guests." The girl gave the effort of a brief smile, but it faded quickly as she folded her arms and rubbed at her shoulders.

It was Elsa that spoke up first, her voice taking on a gentle tone. "Then we will not overstay our welcome. We have plans to set out in the morning, but should you or your father require anything of us, do let us know." Raising an eyebrow as she looked at the older woman, Anna scoffed at the mention of plans she was only just hearing of.

"O-okay, I will. Thank you, both of you." In a display of endearing childlike embarrassment, Callie surged forward and wrapped them both in a tight hug before releasing them just as quickly and disappearing through the doorway and down the hall. Left in a state of surprise, Anna watched as the older woman beside her chuckled and reached out to close the wooden portal to their room.

"We are leaving in the morning?" She took some satisfaction from the way Elsa's icy eyes widened as the woman turned back to face her. Holding her standoffish demeanor for a few more moments, she finally gave in by unfolding her arms and placing both hands on the wide hips of her lover, pulling the other close. The blonde still looked uncertain, and Anna saw her chance to allay any concerns, taking it without hesitation. "Where you go, I will follow."

* * *

Elsa wore a forlorn expression as she walked through the bleak landscape. It was much lighter than the last time she had been here, its tones more gray, but it was still dark enough that the mists that swirled around her feet held a definite form. The last time she had ventured into this place, it had been on the brink of death, in a haze of agony that had stolen all rational thought from her mind. As far as she could remember, however, she had been looking over the maps in the room she shared with Anna, and in the next moment had awakened here.

There was no platinum-haired woman to greet her this time, no sign that the power within her would be speaking to her, and so she set to walking about the desolate area. There was no end in sight, and the horizon was obscured by a layer of fog in all directions, leaving her no clue as to a way out or any other being residing within this realm. Frustration entered into her mind after the first few minutes, but as time dragged on, that feeling slowly grew to anger. "If you sought to bring me here as punishment, the least you could do is show yourself.." Standing the the midst of a swirling vortex of the mists, she clenched her fists tight enough that nails bit into the palms of her hands. "Show yourself!"

Her voice had built from a low growl into a rage induced scream that echoed over the landscape, but still no answer came, no indication that any had heard her demand. She waited out the seconds, eyes searching the wall of fog that lay before her, until giving a scoff and throwing her hands up into the air. Fed up with this place of nothingness, she resolved to find a way out as she turned to go back the way she had come. So wrapped up inside of her own anger, she nearly tripped over the body that was kneeling upon the ground, stopping herself short.

The entity did not resemble her as much as it had the last time, but still had the hair that was colored the same shade as her own, but lacked any golden luster in its locks. There was no sign of life from the other, as she bent to look into the being's eyes, she found them closed. It looked as though the curse, now taking the form of a much younger girl, had simply collapsed to her knees here and fallen asleep. But the unnatural stillness implied a fate much darker than sleep, and as she reached out for the other, Elsa truly feared that the worst had come to pass for the part of her she had so adamantly rejected for most of her life.

It was a fear she had never thought to feel for this entity, one far too similar to what she had felt when she had returned from this place the previous time, when she had witnessed Hans bearing down upon her wounded sister. The sensation gripped her heart and paralyzed her body as she struggled to fight against it, feeling the need to do something, anything, to bring the other back to a state of living. Her hands lingered only just above an actual touch as she scanned the small form, feeling tears beginning to burn within the wells of her eyes.

It was a fear born from love.

Finally, she settled a palm upon the cheek of the girl, pulling her close as she did. Wrapping the other arm about the small back, she embraced her curse as fully as she had ever held those she counted among her family. The stillness that had settled over the other was broken as the being stirred in her arms, and a light groan came from where she had pressed a head to her chest. Feeling her eyes widen as she pulled away, Elsa let out a gasp as she saw the muscles of others face twitch and begin to move.

She stared as the closed eyes blinked open, unfocused and groggy, as if the girl had been woken far too early in a day. Dull gray irises slowly became a brilliant silver that shined out in the darkness of the realm they inhabited, and markings that glowed a soft white color wrote themselves across the pale skin in fanciful spirals that joined together until they covered much of the face that she was gazing downwards at. "You are here?"

A jolt of pain fluttered through her heart at the disbelief she heard in those words, a reminder of the cruelty she had unknowingly inflicted upon this being. This childlike entity that had been forced to suffer through her rejection of it with no way to voice discomfort with the situation, and it was that realization of caring that forced her lips to part. "I needed you."

"Needed me?" The lack of focus in the silvery irises of the apparition faded somewhat, and they settled upon her own gaze, the expression spreading over the young face one of hope. It was that change in the features that allowed her mind to connect what form the curse had taken this time, from the rounded cheeks to the wide, innocent eyes. Years ago, in the days before her parents had been lost at sea, she had felt the need to protect her younger sister even then. Those feelings seemed to have manifest into what she now gazed upon.

"No.. That is not it." Her own confusion was reflected back at her from the youthful features, narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. For all that it looked as Anna did years ago, the entity behaved far too much like herself to pass off as her sister. "It is part of it, but I.. I missed you. I could always feel the beat of another heart within me, a pulse that ran through me at all times. Without that, these past few months have been.. I-I was worried about you."

A small hand took in a fistful of her shirt, the apparition pulling itself closer to her as it blinked away tears. The bottom lip of the young girl quivered, but there came no sob, as if the curse was attempting to appear strong for not crying at this moment. Elsa did the same, holding back her emotions as she took note of the thousand similarities that the other had drawn from her. "What happened to you?"

"I threw everything I could into helping you fight Hans.. And then it went black." The silvery gaze looked past her, through her, as if the entity was attempting to truly recall what had happened. Childlike features scrunched together, and the thin platinum hairs of the girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I do not remember what came after that, only darkness. Unending and eternal shadows that covered everything." The voice, once so similar to her own, grew increasingly more high pitched and fearful as the curse continued. "I could not see you, or hear you any more. Until now, I heard you yelling at me. You were angry." Shining eyes locked onto her stare, and a meek expression crossed the young face. "I hope you are not mad at me."

An unwilling chuckle came from her as she ran a hand through the thick locks of hair, brushing back the bangs that threatened to obscure her view of the other. "I am not mad at you.. But I am confused." A horrifying thought entered her mind, causing the smile to slip away from her lips as she halted her caress of the apparition. "Did I do this to you, by drawing so heavily during the battle?"

"No. If there must be blame, we will share it. I wanted to be released so badly.." The strange girl looked away, and if Elsa thought the pale skin was capable of a blush, it would be present in that moment. "Anna was in danger."

"You love her." It was a statement she made, not accusing in even the slightest of ways. After all, the curse was as much a part of her as her own heart, a separate pulse that drummed to the same beat. She could not even begin to fathom how she could be jealous of another part of herself loving the same woman as she did. "Of course you do. You even look like her, when she was younger."

Bright silver irises glanced down, and an expression akin to shock crossed over the youthful visage. "I told you; I take only the form you wish of me. _You _love Anna.." The curse examined its own body as if gazing upon it for the first time, only heightening Elsa's confusion as she watched the eyes slowly glance up to her own, the barest gleam of hope held within them. "Do you love me?"

"I do." Even though it was something she had realized before this conversation had even taken place, it was still an effort to admit it out loud, to truly accept the part of her that she had scorned. Dread filled her on the eve of the admission, but that quickly faded away into a feeling she had not experienced since she was a child. It felt complete to accept this entity as her own, another piece of her soul that had been hounded by her personal demons for far too long. "In the same way I loved Anna when she was as young as you now look."

So occupied with her own thoughts, Elsa missed the grin that had dawned over the girl's face, as wide and as bright as any real child's as the silver eyes stared up at her. She met that gaze with a smile of her own, a smaller one that she hoped matched the intensity of the happiness she caught in the others features. Pulling the entity into an embrace, she felt a wind pick up around them both, sending the mist into a whirlwind about their forms in a way that she had seen before.

It was over in a moment, and she awoke from where she had fallen asleep. Her cheek was pressed against the stack of papers that she had been studying when exhaustion had claimed her, but that tired feeling had all but vanished. It had been replaced by a rush of exhilaration, a sensation she had sorely missed the previous months since they had fled Corona, one that pulsed through every thread of her being at a force that far outweighed any she had felt before. Pulling herself from the surface of the table, she let out a shuddering breath as she felt the power entwine with her own body, and settled into the back of the chair. First came a relieved giggle, followed immediately by a grin as she ran a hand through her messy mane of blonde hair.

"Elsa? You're still awake?" Freezing in place as Anna's groggy voice reached her ears from the across the room, she tossed a glance back towards where the younger woman was stirring the bed. Against the chill of the night, her sister was holding the fur covers close to a small chin. The sight was far too endearing for her to ignore, as she stood from the chair she had drifted off in and moved to the bedside. "Are you okay?"

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of the redhead's mouth, she felt the other woman smile. "Yes, love. Sorry for waking you." Her apology was revealed to be unnecessary as she pulled away, finding her sister as asleep as she had been only a few seconds ago. Elsa let out a breathy chuckle as she straightened, staring at her fist as she clenched it, feeling the sense of completion that had come from truly accepting the entity that lay within her. "I am better than okay."

* * *

**The story shall conclude with the Epilogue: Days Gone By**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a bit longer to get done.. I have a sunburn on the back of my left hand and it hurts whenever I move my fingers, so that's a ton of fun.(I mostly use my left when I write) Anyway! So I guess this is the penultimate chapter now.. Whoops? Ah well, let me know what you guys think, as most of it is action and what not, and it ended on a slightly happy note. Thanks to all of you awesome readers that have supported this story, I will try to have the epilogue up quickly! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Um..Wow. I don't really have the words to convey how much what you said means to me. I really don't consider myself on the level of the authors you mentioned, because they are incredibly good at what they do and I'm still struggling to truly find the voice in my own writing, but.. Thank you. It means the world that someone has loved this story as much as my friend and I do, and your encouragements have kept me going in times where I second guessed a decision, especially in the times when people were telling me they didn't want to read when Elsa was dead. You have been more than kind in all of your reviews, and supportive of each direction I took that even my friend called me crazy for, and there is no way to thank you enough for that! You rule, that's all there is to it. You're awesome, and you inspire me to be a better writer as to actually live up to what you have told me you see in my story! I don't think I can every really thank you enough for that.**

**Aeroeng15: I LOVE BADASS ELSA! Seriously, it is one of the things I will miss most about this story. She's just a blast to write in battles, even when I don't use her powers because she is just way too good. Hopefully Anna was badass in this as well, and I did try to make her much more spontaneous in fights, where as Elsa always approached a battle critically unless her hand was forced(like diving in to save her sister) The reason for her mellowing is that the curse strengthens those who carry it..Patrick touched on this a bit a long time ago, and mentioned that it kind of just makes you better at everything you do. Without it, Anna is a damn good fighter, but Elsa is still better because she has that other "person" aiding her in every way. And as I said in the first author's note in this chapter, a lot of this chapter was because you mentioned the discussion felt rushed.. And it did, so I tried my hand at making a better resolution between Elsa and her power, rather than rushing on to the finale. Hopefully that worked out for the better!**

**Basketcaseme: So much hair pulling came from the first part of this fic, but you and other readers sticking it out past all the depressing part has been a humbling experience for me.. It seriously is awesome just how many of you trusted that I would make it right. I'm glad I didn't go ahead with the original plan and keep her dead!**

**WarThunder: Me too, its hard to believe that I won't be writing this anymore because it has been on my mind a ton these last few months.. But I'm glad it gets a resolution. I would continue it if I knew where to go from here, but I told the story I wanted to tell, and there are other ideas I want to get to. Thank you for giving it a chance and sharing in the whole journey thing that its been for me, I appreciate it!**

**FrozenFanatic: Hopefully this chapter was more sweet than bitter.. Though it was also bloody, so.. Uh, yeah bittersweet works.**

**VulpisSage: While the endings to these last couple of chapters have been upbeat, and I plan to go out on a high note, I don't want to do a "living happily ever after" thing. Elsa and Anna are warriors. People who yearn for a simple life but fate never really put it in the cards for them.. Not to say I won't try to deliver a satisfying ending. As I said in our messages, I truly hope you share your story with me if you end up writing it, I would love to read it! **


	42. Epilogue, Part I - Those Who Fight

**Author's Note: I wish I could say that I spent all of this time I made you wait perfecting the ending, but in truth I spent much of it mired in my own problems. I changed some things to make it slightly happier than I expected, but I hope you enjoy this! The second part is soon to follow! - Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Epilogue, Part I

**-Those Who Fight-**

_**Southern Plateau, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Four Years after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Given any other night, the plateau that overlooked the seas on the southern border of Arendelle would be barren to all life but the grasses that swayed gently in the soft breeze that came with the cool evenings of summer. The heat of the day had faded with the setting sun, and darkness settled about the entire area, pushed back only by the blaze of a bonfire that burned in the center of the area. Though it had long stood devoid of a human population, the beautiful vista that watched over the ocean below now housed over five thousand souls, split into camps separated by empty space.

Nearest to the sheer cliffs was a grouping of dwellings that were made out of pelts from the creatures of the forest by those who milled about their own section of the area. Numbering only a few hundred, the men and women of this group wore dark cloaks that obscured a clear view of the clothing beneath, but gave the occasional glimpse of the serrated blades that were belted to their waists. At the forefront, sitting before the massive fire that continued to rage, were two figures. One an elderly man, and the other a middle-aged female. Though one head was covered in the wispy white strands of age, and the other sported a ponytail of red hair, the relation between the two was easily identifiable by the pale green eyes they both shared.

There was an area of fifty paces between the small temporary settlement of the Fjallafólk and the next group that had come to this meeting. A larger grouping of tents had been erected to provide shelter for the people of Torengard, a hardy bunch identified by the dull browns and grays of their clothing, and the wickedly curved sabers that were sheathed at their sides. Hailing from a kingdom that was part of the Trade Union, all of them had a wary, haunted look in their eyes. Their leader was a slim man wrapped in robes of midnight blue, his dark irises watching the dancing flames before him as a hand teased over the hilt of a blade, his agitation with the situation clear.

Beside the traders sat yet another grouping of simple dwellings, the residents of this camp dwarfing their neighbors. Wearing a mixture of furs and plaid clothing, the warriors from DunBroch were by far the most rambunctious of those who waited for the meeting to commence. Loud guffaws and roars of laughter were common, as the ale that had been brought with them from the northern kingdom was consumed in excess. All seemed to be enjoying themselves, save for the young woman who stood before the bonfire. Leaning upon the shaft of a longbow covered in exquisite carvings, she wore rather unassuming leather armor, leaving the image of her fierce nature to the cloak of bear fur that fell about her form. Red hair hung far down her back, and curled braids framed a face containing startling blue eyes. A circlet of copper sat upon the woman's brow, signifying her royal status.

Sitting on the opposite of the highlanders was an even larger camp, with dwellings that lacked the finesse of the Torengard group, or the heavy furs of the Fjallafólk. Each of the small huts looked rather ramshackle, but the number of them was impressive enough, boasting a larger force than any of the others that had come. Those that walked between them wore clothing that lay within the range of the color brown, the color of their skin tanned to a degree that told the tale of a thousand days spent in the desert sun. Sitting upon a stump of an ancient pine that had long ago been cut down was a man that embodied the barbaric nature of Mekrinon. Boasting a massive frame and bulging muscles, he ran a whetstone over the rough edge of a battleaxe as he waited, his features turned into a grimace. The light of the fire cast shadows, accentuating the savage visage and illuminating the leather patch that lay over his left eye, the stark white of a jagged scar running through the ruined socket. His single functioning orb was locked through the flames, watching the camp of the Coronans with open contempt.

It was there that Kairi sat, upon a fallen log covered in a layer of soft moss, flanked by two others. On her left was Sora, her husband of two years. With golden hair and bright blue eyes, the man shifted in his seat under the barbarian's glare. On the right sat the newly crowned Queen of Corona, the woman she had once been the personal protector of. Rapunzel's brunette locks were swept back behind her ears, and green irises that had once held the look of innocence were now set into a brutal gaze. Kairi found herself feeling out of place between them, both of them clad in armor and bearing swords at their hips, while she wore a loose fitting dress that hid a bloated stomach.

Behind the three of them was a grouping of what tents could still be erected for the joint armies of Corona and Radiance, none of them the shining white that they had once been, and all of them bearing the scars of the previous three years. War had come to the world in the aftermath of King Hans' death, and the kingdom that had long protected Kairi's homeland had been reduced to a pile of rubble and ashes. All of those who remained free from the bonds of slavery now sat with her, each of them holding onto a dying spark of hope that this meeting would be a turning point in their poor fortune.

None had escaped the fury of the Southern Isles, the vicious kingdom's army split into a dozen factions that all struck out to claim their own from rival nations. Led by a loose coalition of would-be successors to the throne, the southerners had brought a dozen other regions to their knees and ended the reign of a handful of Kings and Queens, Driscoll and Gail numbering among the most recent. Others had also taken advantage of the mayhem, and the conflict that had been one against many turned into a melee of chaos between all. All but Arendelle had fallen into the throes of desperate war, and hope had burned away in a matter of months. Until now.

Passed by parchment and word of mouth, this meeting had slowly circulated throughout the realms. Thousands had come, hailing from vastly different kingdoms and walks of life. Noble or commoner, soldier or civilian, all had been granted access at the Port of Gendavik to attend. Those who had become weary of the chaotic war had gathered, and now they awaited the one who had sent out the call to arms, the one who had dared breathe life upon the smoldering coals of hope.

"Are you sure that you should be here, in your condition?" As deep within her thoughts as she was, Kairi nearly jumped at the gruff and familiar voice that sounded out beside her, but she managed to suppress the urge as she turned to greet the newcomer. The passage of time had left more of a mark upon the man than she had expected, coupled from the fact that more of his once-black hair was turning more and more gray with the years. Upon the salt-and-peppered head sat a golden crown, and the armor that had once been dented and ruined after long months of war was now polished and shining. Behind him strode a large number of men and women, all wearing the tabards of purple and green lined in gold that announced them as knights of Arendelle. "I would have gladly offered you a room in the castle."

Letting out a breathy chuckle as she ran a hand over her own engorged belly, Kairi could not help the grin that overtook her lips. "Caesten.. It has been far too long." She watched as the old King's eyes glanced over those who sat beside her, prompting her to introduce them. "This is Sora, my husband." Both men took up a firm handshake, locking gazes for a brief moment and each giving a slight nod to the other. Once it was done, she looked to her other side. "And I believe you have met Queen Rapunzel."

"My sympathies for the passing of your father and mother." Caesten moved past her to take the younger brunette's hand in both of his own, clasping it gently. "It did me well to hear that you survived the sacking at the City of the Sun."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the newly crowned Queen did nothing more than offer a thankful nod, and the King of Arendelle was forced to abandon his efforts and turn back to Kairi. Meeting his expression of helplessness with a barely perceptible shrug, she elected to change the subject away from the war that had ravaged Corona. "Was it you who summoned all of us here?"

"No." His answer surprised her, given that Gendavik had been prepared to accept them, allowing them passage onto the land and through the town. Caesten continued past her shock, speaking low as to prevent their conversation from carrying to the others who had gathered upon the plateau. "Though I number you and many more foreigners among my friends, I must look first to Arendelle's safety. I am here only to support this venture, if anything does indeed come from it. Even if I were not bound by oath to serve my people above all, I am not one of the few that would be so brash as to defy every lord and king across the world over."

Stepping past the log where she sat, the old king glanced back with a wide grin. "No.. There are only two we know of that would risk their heads for this." His cryptic words aside, the man moved into the clear view of the bonfire, its glow illuminating him and the golden crown upon his head. His appearance drew many eyes, and brought a stop to the constant sharpening of an axe blade before he spoke, his gaze drifting past the few who stood before the various groups. "Are you the leaders of those who have come?"

"So it is true. Caesten Forthing, feared Marshall of the Northern Armies.." It was the one-eyed man from Mekrinon who spoke first, his voice like gravel as a massive fist clenched about the shaft of his battleaxe. His good eye was locked upon the king who had posed the question, fury evident within its dark iris as he stood and marched toward the older man. "Is now a King."

The Arendelle King chuckled as he turned to meet the barbarian, and Kairi watched as Caesten rested a hand upon the hilt of his sword, meeting the glare with equal measure. "Matthias. I had heard you perished in the fighting upon the plains, should have known better than to believe it."

With a raucous laugh that boomed through the area, the massive man from Mekrinon growled out one simple observation. "You're a king." Pushing past Caesten, Matthias moved to cast his glare across the entire encampment. "No better than the kings we seek to fight! We have come to oppose all those who would call themselves our rulers.." Turning his huge frame back to face the man who wore a crown, he let out a snarl as he continued. "Why have you come?"

"Do you think I would have permitted you all to land on the shores of my homeland had I not been planning to attend this gathering myself?" It was Caesten's turn to address the large gathering, relinquishing his hold on his blade as he spoke. "I seek the same end to this conflict as all of you! Is that not enough?"

"So you are the one who has summoned us here?" Matthias' rage seemed only to grow as he latched onto that concept, his voice growing louder as he furiously shouted out his next words. "I'll not follow a king!" Silence descended upon the gathering as the barbarian strode towards his camp, obviously intent on storming off from the scene and taking his people with him. His exit was interrupted by the beating of hooves upon the ground from two horses that trotted toward the bonfire, their path allowed by the men and women that moved quickly out of the way. Kairi watched the man from Mekrinon turn to face the pair of newcomers before turning her own gaze upon them.

She then felt her own eyes widen as both of the riders dismounted gracefully, recognition coming to her instantly. The horses that the newcomers had rode in on remained obediently still, both showing clear signs of a hard ride as the taller of the two women strode toward the fire. Clad in armor that had once been the purest shade of silver and adorned with ornate carvings, it had now lost its luster, becoming a dull piece of equipment that did not match the beauty of the woman who wore it. Blonde hair was much longer than she had last seen, the platinum locks gathered into a long braid that was draped over a slender shoulder. Strapped across the slim back was a longsword, its scabbard as unassuming as the rest of her armaments.

Icy blue eyes cast a hard gaze across those gathered, taking in all those who had answered the summons before settling upon the barbarian who had been ready to leave a moment ago. "Thank you for coming, all of you. It was I who gathered you all here, and not in my wildest dreams did I think that so many would come." The woman stepped between the two men who had been quarreling, seeming to ignore the whispers that had begun circulating through the crowd moments after her appearance. "That so many would have the will to fight."

"And who are you to issue such summons?" The slender man who represented the people of Torengard spoke first, standing from his seat and taking a step forward in an attempt to dominant the conversation. Each of his movements was practiced and mindful, a sure sign of a Trade Prince from the south. His hand still lingered upon the hilt of the curved dagger tied to his belt, a innate mistrust evident in the narrowed gaze of dull brown eyes. Many of his countrymen looked as skeptical as he did, all of their gazes upon the woman in armor who stood before the fire. "Who are you to think that we would follow you, when we would not even follow a king?"

Not one to mince words, nor to back down from someone that threatened her position, the blonde stepped forward to answer the man's challenge. "I am the reason we are here. I am the one who is to blame for the wars that now ravage our world." Kairi watched as her old friend's shoulders slumped with the admission, but they quickly rose again as arctic eyes settled upon the man who had spoke. "By my own hand, King Everard and King Hans were slain. As a result, the Southern Isles became destabilized, and all the realms put at jeopardy for my actions."

* * *

The silence in the wake of her confession was damning enough, but Elsa did not care to wait for the judgment of those who watched. Guilt was not why she had come, why she had sent out the summons. The man was from Torengard, if his attire was telling enough, and he stammered as he attempted to find the words to reestablish his position in the conversation. She did not allow him, moving instead to gesture to her younger sister, who stood by the two steeds the had rode in on. "If you wish me to provide more of a claim as to why you should listen to me.." Catching the sack that was thrown by the redhead, she turned to face the majority of the gathering.

Reaching into the burlap and closing her fingers about strands of hair, she ripped the contents free of their enclosure. A ripple of gasps and murmurs of acknowledgment flooded through the massive gathering, as more and more people joined the sidelines from the tents that had been erected across the large plateau. "The head of Lord Ashrak, Fifth in the line of succession to the throne of the Southern Isles, Commander of the army that sacked the City of the Sun, murderer of my Aunt and Uncle, and the would-be usurper of my cousin's crown." Tossing the rotting chunk of disembodied flesh to the ground at the feet of man who had challenged her, she found herself eternally grateful that Anna had suggested that they would need such a display to sway the loyalty of those who had come. "So you will listen when I say that we will need a leader, and that is why I asked King Forthing to join us here. Because I will not ask you to follow me."

"I.. I.." The Torengardian who had spoke out against her now stared at the head with an expression of confusion and disgust, and Elsa took the moments of silence to turn and offer a nod to Rapunzel, whose wide eyes spoke of the surprise that wasn't evident on the youthful features.

"Close your mouth, Princeling." The rough voice that drew her gaze next belonged to the beast of a man who had been ready to walk away before her timely arrival. Clearly a barbarian from the southern kingdom of Mekrinon, the massive frame stepped forward before her, dwarfing her at his great height. "Some of us know who she is, without needing a severed head to tell us."

Narrowing her eyes as she was forced to look up into the savage man's fierce gaze, she felt the tingle of familiarity on the edge of her thoughts, the heavy sigh of a single memory that proved itself far too elusive to gather on a moments notice. "Do I know you?"

"I am Matthias, the last remaining warlord of Mekrinon. And you are the Knight of Spades, the woman who defeated the crazed King Draos." The name sparked no recollection from her, causing her to tilt her head ever so slightly as she attempted to recognize him. "We met.. Once." A finger rose to tap against the jagged scar that ran through an eye that was covered by a leather patch. "And I received this for my troubles. As a warrior, I respect you.. But I'll follow no kings."

This time, his statement was accompanied by a chorus of agreements, even from those who had attended that could count themselves as royalty in their own kingdoms. Elsa turned to view each of the groups as they roared the defiance at following Caesten, and bit by bit she felt her dreams of an alliance between them crumble. It wasn't until Anna yelled above the crowd that she was shaken from her slump. "Patrick, what of the Fjallafólk?"

All eyes fell upon the elder of the mountain tribe, the old man who looked away from the fire to settle his weary gaze upon the king of Arendelle. "Caesten is a good king. More a servant of honor and integrity than any other I have met in my long life.. But he is a king nonetheless, and a crown makes men weak to corruption. My people will not follow him, even if I would." His pale green irises swept across the gathering before setting upon Elsa, who raised an eyebrow. Of all those who had come, she had thought the Fjallafólk would side with her, if nothing else. "Just as I would not have followed your father."

It was Vayl who spoke next, stepping up from beside her father in order to be seen by all. "If we mean to fight, we will need a leader that will not lust for power. One that has proven beyond all doubts that what they want in this world is not to rule.." The woman's gaze matched with Patrick's, and a hand extended to gesture toward Elsa. "I trust her. My people trust her. With all my heart, I would follow her."

The sudden shift in focus to her made Elsa shift her feet uncomfortably as she glanced about. All that she had planned had unraveled and taken a new shape more quickly than she could ever have hoped to have reacted, and now a damning silence came from her at a time when words were needed. It was Anna that rescued her, the fiery redhead stepping forward to claim the spotlight as she spoke. "As would I! When Draos unleashed his war upon Corona, it was my sister that ran to the defense and turned the tide of the war. She is the Knight of Spades, born with the power of magic and blessed in the realm of strategy. You will not find a better leader even if you searched a thousand lifetimes!"

"I will follow her too!" Having been silent since they arrived, Elsa was shocked to hear her cousin's voice join the fray, and turned to see the brunette standing. Rapunzel gave her a nod that lasted the blink of an eye before continuing. "She once saved my kingdom from utter destruction, and has now wrought justice to the man who murdered my parents.." A slender hand clad in a ornate gauntlet gestured to the severed head that still remained upon the ground, and the newly crowned Queen raised her voice to even louder heights. "Now the people of Corona lie in chains once more, and I trust only Elsa to see them free!"

The shout created a strange reaction in the soldiers that stood behind the brunette, as it came from a slender young woman who seemed completely out of place in a suit of armor. Even still, it generated a chorus of resounding yells that told of rousing courage from the men and women that had come from the coastal kingdom. It lasted almost a minute, accompanied by the booms of weapons being beat against shields, and only when it had died down did Anna move to ask the next of the leaders. "Princess Merida, will the people of DunBroch join us?"

"Aye, we will." The archer with the highland accent gave an enthusiastic nod with her words, causing red curls to bounce as she did so. Instead of posing another question, Elsa watched as her sister's aqua irises slid to the man who led the people from Torengard, the one she had thrown the head of Lord Ashrak to. He gave a begrudging nod as well, his people rousing up a light cheer of their own in response.

"Arendelle stands behind you as well, Elsa." Turning to face Caesten as he spoke, she felt her lips stretch into a wide smile as he pledged his support to the cause. The man she and her sister had practically force the crown upon looked as if he had aged a decade since she had last seen him, and yet he still held her in the highest regard. It was more than loyalty, a bond between two soldiers who had trudged through the mud and blood of a war together.

Her voice found her again as she looked to the barbarian who still towered nearby, his one eye locked upon her. A vague recollection of a blade gashing through a man's face as she flew by him on a battlefield came to her, feeling more like a remembrance of a dream than an actual memory. "And what of you, Matthias, last of the warlords? Will you fight with us?"

"I watched as you hounded the horde of Mekrinon across the countryside of Corona, as Draos grew more and more frustrated at his inability to strike back at you. Never have I seen a more fierce opponent.." With one hand on the handle of his battleaxe, the massive man slapped the shaft of the enormous weapon against an open palm. "My axe is yours, and my warband as well. Even if it is to a glorious death."

Nodding in thanks as she turned to survey the rest of the huge crowd, she found herself truly awed by those who had answered her call to arms. Thousands had come from each of the kingdoms that she had sent word to, an army comprised of a few hundred true soldiers and an innumerable amount of untrained peasants. It was more a beginning that she had dared to hope for. The cheers and cries for war died down as her gaze passed over the multitudes of men and women, quieting into an atmosphere of expectation. "Your trust in me is not taken lightly, and I do not guarantee that we will succeed. But I will not stop fighting, not until my last breath! We will take back the lands that were stolen from you, and free the people caught in the throes of this miserable war. More than that, we will take the heads of all those who have instigated this conflict, even if I must bring down the walls of the Unyielding Palace myself, that is my oath to you!"

* * *

Elsa stood at the very edge of the plateau, the soles of her leather boots only half on solid ground as she looked out over the darkened fjord. From here, she could hear the waves that crashed upon the walls of the canyon below, and she could smell the sting of salt that was carried in with the ocean's tide, but she could not see the rich blues that were signature to her homeland. Of all that she had missed of Arendelle in the last three years, that color was the most pressing upon the stressed walls of her heart. As she breathed in that fresh scent of the sea, it only made the ache in her chest flare up to higher levels of pain.

War and death now reigned over much of the world. Bodies rotted in once-populated streets, blood drenched those who still walked among the corpses, and she had held her sword more closely than ever before. All the weight of those she had killed over the years was nothing compared to her contributions to the underworld over the passing of time since Hans' death. If she stopped to consider what she had done the name of survival and righteousness, even if for one moment, the guilt would cripple her. Clenching her fist as she slowly let her eyes open to regard the blackness of night that lay before her, Elsa let out a quivering breath, attempting to smother the weakness within her with a measure of resolve.

Her efforts were interrupted by the light clearing of a throat that sounded out from behind, drawing her gaze. Outlined by the glow of the bonfires, the silhouette's features were obscured to the point that for a brief moment, she mistook the woman for Anna. Her mistake was corrected quickly as the figure stepped up to stand near her, revealing that the bright red was a much darker auburn that she had originally thought, and the eyes that should have been the color of aqua were instead a bright crystalline blue.

"You still have a knack for speeches, I see." Kairi's words, though playful in nature, hid a tone of sadness and hurt beneath them. Elsa did not need to ask why those emotions existed within the redhead who had been her lover at a time when she had denied her feelings for Anna, it had been far too long since they parted in Arendelle's harbor, far too long without any word.

Finding herself unable to acknowledge the humor with a retort of her own, she chose instead to turn the conversation toward serious matters without delay, moving back from the edge of the cliff to face the other woman directly. "When we leave here, go back to the castle. Take Sora, stay away from the war that is coming."

"Elsa.. Wh-what?" The redhead moved closer, lowering her voice as she did. "Where is this coming from?"

"I do not want you in the fighting. You have more important matters to attend to than to follow me into yet another crusade.." Turning back toward the fjord, Elsa let out a slow breath. "I know you. I know you want to follow the army. Stay behind, the battlefield is your home no longer.." Giving a mirthless smirk as she looked over at the other woman, noting the way the redhead's expression was shifting as a keen mind worked through what she was saying. "Especially in your condition."

Even as she watched, steel blue eyes widened, and Kairi let out a low growl. "You don't think you're coming back, do you? For all your talk of hope and fighting back, you think you are marching toward a grave." She did not attempt to deny it, instead looking away and refusing to match gazes with the angry woman. "You would have me sit behind while Anna marches beside you, then?"

"I could not stop my sister even if I tried.. I love her dearly, but the woman has never been a servant to reason." Surprised by the light laugh that bubbled from her own lips, Elsa placed a hand upon her hip and shook her head. "But I know I can stop you, I know you will listen. You can have a future.. Children. You and Sora can survive this mad war."

There was silence for a long while as she continued to resist the urge to look at the other woman, the only sounds were the yells of laughter that came from the various camps, from the soldiers and peasants who still held the fires of hope within their hearts. For her, that fire had been doused by a dozen failed attempts to head off this conflict. It was Anna who pulled her forward now, kept that small spark alight inside her soul, and kept the dream of a peaceful world alive. "I will do as you ask." The unexpected agreement from her opponent caused her to spin around to regard her old friend. "I can no longer fight, and Sora is not a man of combat. I refuse to leave my part undone, however. If you fall, I will have the world know of the woman who fought to keep it from utter destruction."

"Perhaps you should write a book of our exploits." Letting out a hollow snicker as she shook her head once again, Elsa scuffed a boot against the ground, sending a pebble careening over the edge of the cliff. "A tome detailing the fall of a royal house into an incestuous relationship, a half of which was a woman who was cursed throughout the land as a wicked sorceress.. It would make for an interesting read, if nothing else."

"Where others see a fall, I see a rising." Kairi made a noise of disagreement, the pregnant woman laying a hand upon an engorged belly as she spoke. "Two people who saw their love through a haze of shackles, and broke them all to be together. That is a tome worth reading."

Both of them shared a loud laugh, one that lasted near to a minute and left Elsa bent at the waist, her limbs tingling with the rejuvenation that only humor could bring. As the spell subsided, and the grim darkness of reality set in once again, she reached out and set a soft palm upon the shoulder of her former comrade. Her voice lost all pretense of strength, instead adopting a somber tone as she spoke. "You have been one of the truest friends I could ask for.. I will miss you."

"And I you, Elsa." Reaching out, Kairi pulled her into a loose embrace, but their limited contact did not impede the warmth that radiated from the other. "But you will make it through this, as you have every other obstacle. I have fought beside you, and I have seen what you are capable of.. Nothing in the world will stop you if you put your mind to it." Pulling away, Elsa found herself staring into a hard gaze that emanated from the blue eyes. "Throw yourself into the battles ahead, do not hold anything back. Do what needs to be done, and you will forge the world you want to from the ashes of this one. Of that, I have no doubt."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there is a lot of information that is passed in this chapter, and I don't go into depth with it.. That's 'cause I don't plan to outside of the Epilogue parts. Sorry about that! Gonna answer reviews in this part, 'cause the endings of the other part of the epilogue is kind of..taken. You'll see! -Fox**

**Guest: I think your review cut off? No worries though I get what you meant to say, and thank you! Means a ton that you liked how I explained Elsa's powers, as that was something I wasn't sure on.**

**Zurrick: Not sure if you ever got to this point, but if you do, I just want to thank you for toughing it out through the story. I know 13-34 is a pretty rough patch of thinking Elsa is dead. And if you didn't manage it.. I don't really blame you!**

**Foxwise: Though I originally based the curse manifestation on Lumina/Lightning from FFXIII, it took on more of a personal note in that chapter because, as you said, everybody deals with the disconnect between what they perceive in themselves and what they hate about themselves. In Elsa, it was just a bit more literal. There are many things I had to come to terms with about my own personality in the wake of several losses.. Not to sound melodramatic, but I took a few dark turns in my life, and it shows. Thank you for supporting this story as you have, your reviews have always been awesome to read! Also, keep it up with your own story, 'cause I am loving it!**

**UnsightlyViewings: That sensation you feel is called frisson, I believe. If you mean that shudder of excitement that travels down your spine when a song hits a certain chord or something similar to that, of course! I've talked with my friend about the ending, and let her into the process a bit, so it has changed from what I planned. Hopefully it still lives up to what you are expecting, but I will say it isn't quite as vague as my original plan was! Also, I have to take a moment to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued and unwavering support in this story. In many moments it was your words that kept me writing it to what I wanted, even when I was getting some pretty rude messages about killing off Elsa(Not even sorry anymore), and there will really be no way to repay you for that! You're awesome, and I truly wish you the best in life if our paths do not cross again.**

**Aeroeng15: Well you and the rest of my readers have managed to drag this chapter out of me instead of just one Epilogue, so there's that! Something that was unintentional when I thought of it, but has become rather interesting to me is how I chose to display the power to them. To Anna, it was Elsa as she was and as beautiful as ever. To Elsa, it was a younger version of her sister that had depended upon her for protection. Both are representations of what they love, but I liked how it underlined the sibling relationship as well. You've followed since it was called 'The Knight of Spades', and I can't thank you enough. Your support means the world, and you even inspired chapter 40, which has become one of my favorites from this story, so thank you so much!**

**TheAbsentMindedArchitect: Gotta say, reading your reviews as they came through on my email was incredibly entertaining. And wow, three hours. I'm impressed! I'm a bit sorry to have put you through all that, but at least you didn't have to suffer like the rest of my readers! Thank you for giving the story a chance past chapter 12, and for a few good laughs from your reviews.**


	43. Epilogue, Part II - Days Gone By

**Author's Note: The first part is as if it is read like a summary from a book, there is no real character perspective. It differs from my usual style, so I thought I'd warn you, to avoid confusion. I'll let you get to it! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Epilogue, Part II

**-Days Gone By-**

_**From the pages of 'Chronicles of the Savage Winter: An Account of the Winter Wars'**_

When the mangled body of King Hans was discovered in the docks of a Coronan slum, the entire kingdom of the Southern Isles descended into a frenzy driven by lust for power. For centuries, the Westergard line had ruled over the Isles with an iron fist, demanding absolute loyalty in return for the prosperity of the kingdom, and that line was ended in the course of a single year. From the Dukes that ruled swathes of land to minor noblemen who had little more than a title to their name, all stepped forward with a rightful claim to the throne.

All vied for power within the borders of the country, and the throne sat empty as all disagreed on the rites of succession. Yet all agreed upon one simple virtue, a concept that had stood as a tradition within the southern kingdom stretching back generations; Vengeance would be delivered upon the slayers of the previous ruling family. Blades that were pointed between the nobles suddenly found themselves pointed outward, to the other realms of the world. But even on this uniting cry for blood, the Islanders could not agree. Some blamed the Savage Queen of Arendelle for the fall of the Westergards, but she had not been seen for months, having abdicated her throne to the former Marshal of her armies.

Others set their eyes upon Corona, as the body of their latest king had been discovered there, and whispers told of an assassin seen leaving for the coastal kingdom after the vicious death of King Everard. Eventually, this too fell into madness. With no clear target, the Isles forced war upon the various regions that surrounded their once-proud kingdom. Relations between the world were still strained following a massacre during a Solstice Celebration in Arendelle, and what should have been a united front became an embroiled pit of kingdoms all biting at each other.

Even the northernmost territories could not escape what would later be called 'The Winter Wars', as the duchy of Weselton began its bid for power, attacking and consolidating other powers near its own. Within months, all the world was at war with each other and themselves, with far too many different factions for a clean and clear victory to be had. All but Arendelle, which staunchly defended its coast while refraining from offensive action. Under the guidance of the new ruler, King Caesten Forthing, the mountainous kingdom remained strong and distanced from the fighting.

For three years, three long years, the conflict dragged on. What had once started as a disagreement between nobles had escalated into an era of bloodshed and steel. Kingdoms that had stood for a thousand years were reduced to rubble, and the common folk the world over spent their days in fear that their lives would be tragically cut short. Despair claimed as many victims as the sword, and it was from this dark time that hope emerged once again.

Rumors began in the north, telling of an army being raised that accepted all peoples, regardless of kingdom or creed. Unlike the other factions, the leaders of this band did not fight for power. Word spread throughout the realms of how villages were spared from a marauding enemy by these mysterious, unsung heroes. From those who were saved, a legend grew. It told of a beautiful warrior woman, with wild hair the color of fire, who led this army that fought only for good and a dream of peace. Her identity was wildly speculated, but none truly knew who she was.

Even more strange was the talk of the sorceress that fought at the warrior's side, a woman with long, flowing blonde hair that many believed was the fabled Knight of Spades; a knight who was known to be dead. Thus the legend grew even larger, telling of the resurrected Valkyrie, adorned in silver armor and sent by the Gods themselves to bring salvation to a doomed world. With the rumors, their numbers grew, and in time they brought the fight to those who had created or continued the conflict since its conception.

It was this group, this army that many dared only whisper about 'round the fires at night, that brought the tyrants to their knees. They asked for no thanks, placing themselves as a shield between the innocent and the butchers, emerging victorious from every battlefield. There was no banner, no lord they served, and those they left in their wake were freed from the vicious control the previous rulers had enacted upon the land. There would never be a proper name for the renegades led by the sorceress and the warrior, but all would agree that it was their coming that changed the tides of fate. Hope blossomed in the hearts of people across the world, and petty disputes that had been ignited by the wars slowly burned away.

The final battle took place where the disagreements had been born, within the very halls inside the Palace of the Unyielding, and it ended with the renegades leveling the ancient structure to ensure victory. That last act marked the end of the mysterious group that had come together, the last record of their actions. Disbanded upon the completion of their goal, the various members returned to their homelands to rebuild. From the ashes and rubble of previous nations arose a new generation of kings and queens, who carved out fresh borders in this new world and provided well for those who lived within those lines. Though barbarism still existed in some lands, The Winter Wars officially ended thirteen years after they began, and those that had brought peace disappeared as quickly as they had come, their mission completed.

Many tavern hearths played home to bards that sung of the sorceress and the warrior, but each teller of the tale had their own ending, though patterns within them did exist. Some claimed the women returned to the heavens, the Gods' desires met. Others dismissed them as a product of propaganda, created to be a symbol of hope to a world that had forgotten how to face a new dawn. More still believed that they walked among the people they had saved, living the life of peace they had fought for so long to achieve. Alleged sightings of these unknown heroes would confound scholars for the next several years, until many gave up their pursuit of the legends.

All that was known was all that would ever be known: Two women, said to be lovers by many of those who witnessed them together, stood against the darkness of a world at war with itself..

And prevailed.

* * *

_**Throne Room, Radiance Castle**_

_**Fourteen Years after the Reclamation of the Throne**_

Kairi turned the last page until it joined the others, then followed it with the leather back of the tome that sat in her lap. She let out a small chuckle as she flipped the book over and ran a hand over its cover, and the words emblazoned upon it. Titled '_Chronicles of the Savage Winter'_, it amused her to read an account of events she had in large part witnessed told as if they were fables from the days of old. Though it held descriptions of the violence that had occurred over the years, it could not accurately capture the adrenaline and horror that had gripped her in the moments of pure savagery.

Even now, her memories could not give the moments justice. They could not hold that level of emotion that had flowed through every fiber of her being when she had been in the most dangerous of situations with the most loyal of friends. There had been a righteous fury during the wars, an indignation that burned in every soul at what the leaders of the world had wrought. It was a harsh time, to be sure, but a part of her yearned to feel the heat of battle once again. She had not been there to fight alongside them when it had truly mattered most.

"Momma?" The voice, quiet as a pin drop, drew her gaze upwards. Before her sat a young boy, one who had taken after his father in the matter of features. Blond hair that spiked in a dozen different directions sat upon his head, the strands all but refusing to be styled any differently. Wide eyes showed clear blue irises, their shade matching that of a summer sky, and both of them narrowed in concern. "What is wrong? You look sad."

Reaching forward to gently run a hand through the boy's hair, she felt the grin that always took hold when she focused upon her child stretch over her lips. "It is nothing, dear." Returning her hand to the spine of the large tome she had been reading from, she moved the book to the armrest of the throne she sat upon.

Risen from the rug that he had taken residence on while she had relayed the story told within the book to him, the young boy was now standing against her leg, his youthful features expressing the doubt that he held for her dismissal of his concern. After a long moment, his mind turned to other matters, and wonderment replaced all else upon his face. "The Sorceress and the Warrior.. Did they live happily ever after?"

"Well.." Kairi raked a row of teeth against the soft pad of her bottom lip as she thought, finding herself unequipped to answer such a question. Thankfully she was saved from the waiting boy by the opening of the doors to the hall, the heavy oaken portal swinging open to admit the newcomers. As if summoned by the discussion of their exploits, the two women who had been the subject of conversation joined them. A smile found its way to her lips as she observed both of them, the wandering souls who had finally returned to her. "You will have to ask them yourselves."

Excitement boiled tenfold within the limbs of the small boy as he wriggled from his mother's lap, sprinting across the throne room while crying out. "Auntie Elsa! Auntie Anna!" From where she sat, Kairi could see both clearly, and her first impression was one of relief. The redheaded sister looked much the same as the last time they had gathered, two years ago, her leather cuirass adorned with the gray fur of a mountain wolf. Chainmail links that were woven into the chest of the armor were no longer bent and showing signs of wear, having been replaced by newly forged metal that shone in the sunlight that filtered through the high windows of the hall.

Brown trousers complimented the toned legs of the younger of the two sisters, stitched leather that was covered to the knee by furred boots that were tied to cover the feet in both a comfortable and warm fashion. Attached to the belt present on the slender waist were two old weapons, both of their blades showing their years of use as they swung with each step. One was a wicked looking axe, its serrated edge slapping against a thigh in time with the swagger of hips. The other was a short sword, sheathed haphazardly through a loop, its wired hilt home to a resting hand kept the blade in check. Pulled back into a loose ponytail that fell down her back, Anna's hair had remained close to the same shade of fire that it had always been, although it showed more red as the years went by.

Of the two, Elsa showed the most change that had come with age and war. Her platinum hair was styled in the same braid she had always preferred, bouncing as the woman bent to scoop up the boy that was running towards her. Blonde bangs were slicked back over the top of her head, aside from one unruly grouping that fell and framed the right side of her face. Eyes that lay between the shades of arctic ice and the winter sky were wide as the small child slammed into her frame, carrying far more weight than he had the last time they had visited.

But the beautiful features had not endured the decade of war without incident. Even against the pale skin of the older woman, the stark white of scars could be seen. One in particular was more prominent among the rest, traveling from the middle of a forehead and across the bridge of the blonde's nose to end on the opposite cheek. What should have been disfiguring had only seemed to lend the magic-wielding soldier a more vicious aspect, one that was now lessened with the wide smile that broke apart thin pink lips.

A hand covered by a fingerless glove ran over the back of the boy that was held aloft in powerful arms, the criss-cross scarring of battle evident upon those limbs as well. Above that glove was a steel shoulder plate that had been forged to carry an elegant flourish, its shine telling of a recent polish, and the darkened leather of the straps showing signs of oil. Covering Elsa's chest was a cuirass of similar make to the one she had worn during the various wars Kairi had fought by her side, its metal shining a brilliant silver in the midday light, and its face engraved with swirling lines that covered every inch of its surface except for one bare area that lay over the middle of her chest. Formed by an absence of other shapes, the symbol of a spade was borne proudly upon the armor.

Wrapped about the slender waist of the blonde was a silken sash, its color boasting a royal blue that faded into a bright turquoise near the knot that led to its excess length drifting near the blackened leather of her trousers. Boots were held tight to her legs by half of a dozen straps that buckled across the leather, running down the length of each limb. Armored pads were secured over her knees as well, betraying no movement as the woman walked toward the throne, her free hand pushing away the searching fingers of the boy she held in her arms. "You know better than to grab at my sword, Leon."

The boy, fixated upon the wrapped hilt of the blade that was sheathed across Elsa's back, was relentless in his pursuit of one of the fabled weapons he had just been told a story of by his mother. Leon's sky blue eyes quickly found their way to the redheaded woman who walked beside her sister. "What about Auntie Anna's axe?"

To her credit, the youngest of the woman present did not show a single sign of wear at the child's pestering, chuckling and shaking her head. "When you are older." Looking away from the boy, Kairi was the next object of the aqua orbs, and grinned when their gazes met. Rising from the throne and moving forward, she abandoned all pretense of decorum as she gathered the other redhead in her arms and they met one another in a tight embrace. "Sorry we are late, the festival in Mekrinon went on longer than Matthias let on, and was far more enjoyable than we expected."

"You both are welcome here whenever you happen to wander by, you know that." Giving the younger woman a playful wink as she released her, she felt a sudden surge of melancholy as the line of thought led into a memory. "Though your delay did cause you to miss Vayl."

Setting Leon upon the ground before the boy could land a hold on the sword, Elsa rose with a concerned expression marring her features. "I thought she would be waiting for us, what has happened?"

"Patrick passed away a fortnight ago, and she left for Arendelle only moments after we received word. It was said he died peacefully while he slept, but she feels that she should not waste time before ascending to her father's position." Explaining what had befallen their friend and compatriot brought a pang of loss to Kairi's heart as she spoke, causing her to raise a hand to her breast in response. "She did express a desire to have you both present when she issues him the last rites."

"As much as I love seeing my darling nephew." Always one to change the tone of a conversation to a more upbeat topic, Anna chimed in with a sly question that practically dripped of common humor. "Where is your dashing King?"

Feeling her lips turn upwards, she marveled at the effect the redhead held on the sad topic, brushing it away in a moments notice in order to keep the young boy from catching on. "Sora journeyed to Arendelle only a few days ago, to work out the finer points of the alliance between your homeland and Radiance with Caesten."

"An alliance?" It was Elsa's turn to wear a playful smirk. "Radiance has taken its first step toward becoming a true kingdom then. If you and Sora continue as such, you will both be remembered in the history books."

"Not as well as you, I think." Reaching back to the throne, she pulled forth the heavy tome that largely chronicled the life of the two sisters that stood before her, wearing a wide grin as she watched both pairs of eyes widen.

Elsa was the first to recover from the shock, taking it from her hands and flipping through the pages as quickly as she could. After a long moment of perusing the archive of her own adventures, the blonde let out a dismissive scoff. "I am willing to bet that half of it is wildly embellished."

"Auntie Anna!" Leon drew attention back to him by tugging at the hand of the redheaded woman he stood by, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Is it really true that you fought Prince Kristoff and his army by yourself?"

A grin broke out from ear to ear upon Anna's face as she listened to the boy's question, her nose wrinkling as she bent to address the young prince with a wild look in her eyes. "You had better believe that I did!"

"No, Leon." Still turning the pages of the book with a detached expression upon her face, Elsa was the one who answered truthfully. "She had an army too."

"Elsa!"

Anna's whine was accompanied by a huff from the blond boy who clutched desperately to his aunt's hand, glaring up at Elsa with a tiny frown evident on his face. "I believe she did, so she did!"

Kairi shared in a laugh with the other two grown ups as Anna led the boy away to regal him with a fanciful tale of how she singlehandedly delivered Arendelle from the Southern occupation, leaving her alone with the blonde woman who finished her light reading and closed the tome with a audible thump, icy blue eyes flashing up to meet her gaze. "Are you sure he should be learning of such things?"

"He is ten." Standing by what she was attempting to teach her son, Kairi drew herself up to as great a height as she could manage wearing only simple boots, failing to match the other woman's height. "And this world is not the same as the on we grew up in."

"True enough."

The concession surprised her, as did the way the other woman's expression softened. Taking it as an invitation, she pushed away the hand that was gripping the large book and pulled the blonde into a fierce hug, speaking only when her lips were near an ear. "I have missed you, Elsa. Are you staying long?"

She could feel the way the nearby cheek moved into a grin, and the other knight took a steadying breath before pulling away. "I suppose we will press on to Arendelle, if Anna wishes it. It seems in our old age that our paths are not fated to cross as much as they used to, no?"

Chuckling quietly, she let her gaze drift past the woman before her to where the other redhead played with her son. "We are not that old, yet. You will just have to come back after you finish your business there."

* * *

Elsa stood in the middle of the room that Kairi had afforded them, a large space lavished adorned with the finest of furniture. The construction of the keep had only been completed within the last year, to the best of her knowledge, but already it had set the foundation for what she thought would blossom into one of the greatest castles the world had ever seen. Her old friend had done a fine job since becoming Queen of the land where Corona had once sat, uniting a scattered people in the wake of a devastating war.

Night had fallen some hours ago, and a cool breeze meandered in through the open balcony, causing the light fabric of her shirt to ripple in the wind as she watched her lover through the doors. Anna was leaning upon the railing, gazing dreamily towards the stars, seemingly unaware of the effect her half-naked form was having upon her older sister. Elsa smirked as she strode forward, wrapping her hands about the bare stomach before her and pulling the redhead close. Through the thin fabric that separated their skin, she could feel the uneven bumps that signaled another scar that had been marked upon the younger woman's body, mindlessly counting more than a dozen reminders of war before stopping herself.

More than her own efforts, it was the gentle purr that pulled her from her dreaded thoughts. Pressing her cheek against the freckled counterpart near it, she looked towards the heavens that her lover had been studying a moment earlier. "What occupies your mind?" Her words broke the soft silence, but did not stop the smile that formed over the others lips.

Instead Anna simply dropped her view towards the town that had grown twice in size since their last visit, leaning back into her as she spoke up. "I believe it is time to go back home.. It has been years since we've seen Caesten, and I wish to pay respects to Patrick's grave. I owe him more than I will ever have the chance to repay." Nodding gently, Elsa used her hold to turn the other until they were facing, keeping quiet as she did. "Do you agree?"

"I do." Letting out a light chuckle, she touched their foreheads together and whispered her next words. "You know I will follow you anywhere."

"I know.." Anna leaned into the embrace, bringing their lips closer together until she moved hers upwards, pressing them softly against the scar that crossed diagonally over the older woman's face, drawing a light giggle from the blonde as she did. "I love you, Elsa."

Raising a hand to brush against a constellation of freckles, Elsa maneuvered her sister's face back down until she could press a gentle kiss into the soft lips that awaited her, savoring the taste that came from her lover as she did. It was not simply the kiss shared between two lovers, but the one that sparked between two halves of a soul that locked together for a single moment in time. It was an examination of the pulse that ran through veins, of the fire that could be ignited within a person, and it contained all that even the greatest of bards could not hope to capture in song. Brimming with passion and yet settled in comfort, it lasted far too short for her liking as she pulled back a minute inch to let out a shuddering breath, letting her icy blue eyes meet the orbs that held the hue of the ocean. "And my heart beats only for you, my love."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that was up to your expectations, as leaving a definite ending is not really my strong suit. This story has been a thrill to write, and my friend is happy with how it turned out!(Her girlfriend less so..She really wanted Elsa to stay dead. _Shrug_) You guys have absolutely been the best readers ever, and I cannot truly express my gratitude in words. I'll be honest though: I'm burnt out on the world and tone of Chronicles, I want to do something different. Some ideas I've been tossing around are a Final Fantasy fic or another Frozen one in the vein of Nolan's gritty superhero style. Who knows? Those of you who are fans of my Last of Us fic: I will probably not be going straight to Ties That Bind, I am so not into reality-based fics right now. Sorry! Also, if any of you plan to write your own fics, I received a PM that asked something interesting and has prompted me to do something new.. If you want to use my characters or settings from this story, I will allow it if you ask me first! Seriously think it would be cool to see someone else take the Elsa or Anna I created and run with it. Or if someone wanted to tackle the Winter Wars and fill in the blanks with their own, that'd be a fun read(to me, at least!). Anywho, drop a review with your thoughts on the ending, or shoot me a PM, I love 'em both! Thank you all, it has been a pleasure! - Fox**

* * *

_I'll stop the storm if it rains  
I'll light a path far from here  
I'll make your fear melt away  
And the world we know disappear  
_

_\- "The Gift" by Angels &amp; Airwaves_

**-Epitaph to the Fallen-**

_**King Arinos – The King of Arendelle – Shipwrecked off the coast of Corona**_

_**Queen Melody – The Queen of Arendelle – Shipwrecked off the coast of Corona**_

_**Olaf – Coronan Street Urchin – Casualty of the War with Mekrinon**_

_**King Draos – The King of Mekrinon – Killed by Elsa in the War with Mekrinon**_

_**Gerda – Handmaiden to the Queen – Killed during the Arendelle Coup**_

_**Sven – Royal Guardian to Prince Kristoff – Killed by Elsa during the Arendelle Coup**_

_**Kai – Manservant to the Royal Family – Killed during the Arendelle Coup**_

_**Prince Eugene – Prince-Consort of Corona – Killed during the Arendelle Coup**_

_**Lord Nacen – Guard-Captain of Arendelle – Executed by Prince Hans**_

_**Nik – Servant to the Royal Family – Killed by Kairi in Gendavik**_

_**Rat – Gendavik Street Thief – Killed during Kairi's escape from Gendavik**_

_**Stefan – Royal Guardian to Prince Hans – Killed by Anna outside of Gendavik**_

_**Lord Meeran – Lord of Gendavik – Killed by Anna during the Liberation of Gendavik**_

_**Regent-Lord Kristoff – Prince of the Southern Isles, Regent-Lord of Arendelle – Killed by Anna during the Liberation of Arendelle**_

_**King Everard – King of the Southern Isles – Assassinated by Kainge on Prince Hans' order**_

_**Duke Harvey – Duke of Weselton – Assassinated by Kainge on Prince Hans' order**_

_**Kainge – Hans' Assassin – Conquered by the resurgence of Elsa's consciousness**_

_**Sir Koldred – First Knight of Corona – Killed by Kairi during the Escape from Corona**_

_**King Hans – King of the Southern Isles, Prince-Consort of Corona – Killed by Elsa during the Escape from Corona**_

_**King Driscoll – King of Corona – Killed during the conflict of The Winter Wars**_

_**Queen Gail – Queen of Corona – Killed during the conflict of The Winter Wars**_

_**Patrick – Elder of the Fjallafólk – Died of old age**_

_**A tribute to the countless and nameless soldiers, thugs, and guards that were harmed in the writing of this story.**_


End file.
